Sweet Blood
by sasuke fans
Summary: Menggemari apapun tentang hal mitos-vampire/ Apa mereka hanya mitos atau nyata?/ Sweet untuk alur yang mendebarkan dan blood untuk mereka yang mungkin saja nyata-vampire/ jika bertemu salah satu dari mereka-vampire, apa yang akan kau lakukan?/ baca warning dan catatan di dalam/ DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Prolog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Vampire atau Drakula, mungkin beberapa orang tidak akan asing mendengar dua kata itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap vampire atau drakula adalah manusia yang sudah mati, tapi selayaknya mayat hidup, memiliki hidup yang kekal, tubuh mereka sedingin es dengan wajah yang pucat, tak lupa gigi taring yang panjang, kemampuan fisik di atas rata-rata manusia biasa. Sebagian beranggapan mereka memiliki ciri khas berwajah tampan atau cantik, dan yang lebih penting lagi mereka haus akan darah. Mereka tidak makan, tapi minum darah, katanya darah manusia. Sikap mereka cukup agresif, tidak menyukai sinar matahari, mereka akan hancur seperti debu jika terkena sinar matahari, mereka benci bau bawang putih dan mereka tidak suka akan sebuah tanda salib.

Semua hal itu banyak tercantum dalam berbagai karya yang dituangkan dalam sebuah cerita atau film atau komik. Sejujurnya keberadaan mereka masih simpang siur, masyarakat lebih menganggap mereka hanya sebuah mitos yang hanya muncul dalam film-film saja. Apa benar yang namanya vampire atau drakula itu ada? Apa benar mereka memang hidup dan berada di antara manusia tanpa di ketahui? Atau mereka hidup berdampingan dan hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui satu sama lain, banyak hal yang cukup menjadi misterius dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha : 2018**

"Kapan kakakmu akan pulang?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde pucat dengan mengikat satu rambutnya itu, sesekali ia memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sibuk membaca sebuah novel.

"Aku tidak tahu, sudah hampir setahun dia tidak ada kabar." Ucap gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu, dia jauh lebih tertarik dengan buku yang di pegangnya dari pada kabar kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kakakmu latihan militer sudah dari dua tahun yang lalu dan kau tidak di beri kabar?" Ucap Ino, Yamanaka Ino nama gadis berambut blonde pucat itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya lagi, lagi pula dia pernah memberi kabar, uhm.. itu setahun yang lalu, sepertinya, aku rada lupa." Ucap Sakura, Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu itu.

"Kau tidak merindukannya? Atau khawatir bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula dia sudah jauh lebih besar dariku-" Sakura berhenti membaca dan menatap Ino. "-Dan dia jauh lebih menyebalkan, aku senang dia tidak berada di Konoha dan masih latihan militer." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah cerianya.

"Kau seperti membuang kakakmu saja."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap kakakku padaku, suka menyuruh seenaknya, memarahiku, bersikap jauh lebih hebatlah, pokoknya dia lebih menyebalkan dari apapun." Ucap Sakura, masih mengingat baik kelakukan kakaknya dulu.

"Aku hanya sedikit merindukannya." Ucap Ino dan berwajah cemberut.

"Dengar Ino, aku sebagai sahabatmu, tetanggamu, teman kecilmu, lebih menyarankan kau mencari pemuda yang jauuuuuuh lebih baik dari pada kakakku, bukannya aku tidak merestui kalian, masih banyak pemuda yang bisa membahagaikanmu, sekarang jangan pikirkan dia dan lupakan dia, okey?" Ucap Sakura, bahkan tersenyum lebar agar Ino mempercayainya.

"Kakakmu cinta pertamaku!" Tegas Ino.

"Dia jelek! Tinggi, kurus, tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali, bahkan rambut ayah turun padanya, dia jadi terkesan seperti pria aneh dengan rambut _softpink_ itu."

"Bukannya warna rambut kalian sama." Ucap Ino dan menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi kami berbeda, rambut _pink_ tidak cocok untuknya, bahkan sikapnya selalu saja suka seenaknya, jika kau bersamanya, kau akan menjadi babu baginya."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap kakakmu itu?"

"Intinya dia buruk untukmu, Ino, percaya padaku, aku sudah hidup bertahun-tahun bersamanya sebelum dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut latihan militer demi menjadi seorang anggota."

"Iya-iya." Ucap pasrah Ino, walaupun masih sedikit sulit menggantikan pemuda lain di hatinya.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, sudah tepat jam 3 sore, jam pulang sekolah untuk anak SMA K di kota Konoha ini. Ino dan Sakura sejak dulu sudah bertetangga dan berteman sejak kecil, kedua orang tua Sakura sudah tidak ada, dia anak yatim-piatu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat sakit yang di derita mereka, awalnya ibunya, kemudian ayahnya menyusul. Haruno Sakura tinggal bersama kakaknya, dan kini kakaknya sedang mengikuti latihan militer hingga meninggalkan adiknya, Haruno Serra percaya jika adiknya bisa hidup mandiri, lagi pula dia sudah berpesan pada keluarga Yamanaka untuk sekedar menjaga adiknya yang hanya tinggal sendirian.

"Sejak tadi kau terus membaca novel itu, bisakah kau membacanya saat di rumah? Ini masih di jalan." Tegur Ino.

"Tunggu, ini bagian yang sedang seru-serunya, aku tidak bisa melewatkannya." Ucap Sakura dan tetap terfokus pada bukunya.

Ino melirik ke arah novel yang tengah di baca Sakura. "Lagi-lagi tentang vampire, sudah berapa novel dengan judul itu-itu saja yang kau baca? Apa kau maniak vampire? Dengar, itu hanya sebuah mitos yang terlalu ramai di bicarakan dan tidak ada di dunia nyata." Ucap Ino.

"Iya-iya, mereka hanya mitos, aku hanya sedikit kagum pada gambaran sosok mereka di setiap novel dan film, apa benar mereka itu sangat tampan dan kuat? Dan kau harus menonton film _Twin-Light_ (Sorry, author memplesetkannya), semua pemain mereka sebagai vampire tampan-tampan dan sangat romantis."

"Mereka hanya aktor dengan alur yang sudah di atur, jangan tertipu!"

"Haa..~ Aku jadi ingin memiliki satu vampire di rumah." Ucap Sakura, nada bicaranya terdengar cukup antusias.

"Kau pikir mereka sebuah boneka pajangan atau peliharaan yang mudah kau simpan di rumah? Yang ada kau akan mati kering, darahmu bisa di isap sampai habis." Ucap Ino dan terkekeh.

"Huusss! Kau ini, aku hanya sedang berandai-andai saja, lagi pula jika vampire itu benar adanya, pertama mungkin aku akan kagum dan kedua aku akan kabur." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa.

"Ah! Dasar kau ini." Ucap Ino.

Ino berhenti sejenak saat melirik sebuah toko butik yang memajang beberapa koleksi baju baru mereka, Sakura sendiri terus berjalan tanpa sadar jika Ino sedang berhenti, terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dan matanya masih tertuju pada novel yang asik di bacanya.

 **Piiip! Piiipppp! Piippp!**

Ino mendengar suara klakson yang cukup ribut, menoleh ke depan dan melihat Sakura yang hampir saja di tabrak, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu jatuh terduduk di aspal dan tatapannya sangat terkejut, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru tua mengerem mendadak beberapa senti lagi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa!" Teriak Ino, berlari lebih cepat dan melihat sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" Panik Ino, namun dia tidak melihat adanya luka pada tubuh Sakura.

"A-a-a-aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, masih setengah sadar dan juga panik.

Seseorang turun dari mobil itu dan melihat keadaan gadis yang hampir di tabraknya.

"Nona! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang pria dengan setelan jasnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino, mewakili Sakura yang sepertinya masih syok. "Maaf-maaf." Kembali Ino berbicara pada pemilik mobil itu dan mengajak Sakura untuk bergegas pergi, dia tidak ingin pemilik mobil itu menjadi marah pada Sakura akibat kesalahan gadis itu sendiri.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melihat kejadian ini, setelahnya mereka pergi, tidak ada yang mengalami kecelakaan, hanya hampir saja terjadi. Pria ini kembali ke mobil dan tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu, sebuah buku dengan sampul hitamnya, mengambil buku itu dan mungkin yang memilikinya adalah gadis tadi, melihat ke arah dimana mereka pergi, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat mereka lagi.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau di sana?" Ucap seorang pemuda, dia sudah kesal menunggu di dalam mobil, sedikit menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berteriak pada pria yang terus memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ah, ma-maaf tuan!" Ucap pria itu dan bergegas kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Gadis itu yang salah, dia membaca sambil jalan, dasar orang bodoh, seharusnya kau marah padanya." Tegur pemuda itu, dia bahkan menatap tajam ke arah pria yang mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap pria itu, dia hanya pasrah di marahi oleh pemuda yang di panggil 'tuan' olehnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Ucap pemuda yang duduk di kursi belakang itu.

"Sepertinya ini buku milik nona tadi." Ucap pria itu dan memberikan pada tuannya.

Pemuda ini menatap buku itu, sampul berwarna dasar hitam dan penulisan judulnya dengan tinta berwarna emas.

 **The Secret Of Vampire**

Sebuah judul novel yang membuat alis pemuda itu berkerut, sedikit iseng untuk membuka dan melihat apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Omong kosong." Ucapnya dan melempar buku itu ke samping.

"E-e-eh-eh, tu-tuan jangan melemparnya begitu saja, itu milik orang lain." Panik pria itu, dia bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan tuannya lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Apa? Kenapa kau peduli pada pemilik buku aneh itu!" Kesal pemuda ini.

"Ma-maaf."

" _Haa..~ lagi-lagi kena marah, apa cuma tuan muda yang tempramennya lebih tinggi, dia cepat sekali emosi."_ Batin si pria ini.

Pemuda itu menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela, menghela napas sejenak, melirik buku yang di lemparnya, buku itu tergeletak di bawah, setelahnya dia kembali melirik keluar jendela lagi, menurutnya kota ini sangat membosankan dan dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak membaca sambil jalan!" Kesal Ino, dia bahkan menjitak kepala Sakura dan segera saja di pisahkan oleh ibunya.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sangat takut akan kejadian tadi, kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan merasa dia akan mati saat itu juga.

"Sudah, Ino." Ucap ibu Ino, sekedar membuat putri tunggalnya itu tidak memarahi Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang bu? Dia hampir saja mati! Sini kau biar aku memberimu pelajaran." Ucap Ino dan kembali akan memukul bahu Sakura, lagi-lagi ibu Ino harus menahan anaknya itu untuk melakukannya.

"Kalian ini, baru pulang sudah ribut, ada apa?" Ucap ayah Ino. Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Dengar ayah, Sakura hampir tertabrak, dia benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap Ino, marahnya belum redah.

"Lain kali hati-hati yaa."

"Iya, paman." Ucap Sakura, sedih, sejak pulang dia terus di marahi Ino.

Ino menghela napas, dia hanya panik dan benar-benar marah akan sikap Sakura yang kadang tidak mendengarnya.

"dengarkan kata ayahku baik-baik." Ucap Ino, mencoba tenang.

"Kau seperti ibunya saja." Ucap ayah Ino dan terkekeh.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa menjaga dia, dia dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah." Ucap Ino.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, selalu saja memarahi Sakura." Tegur ibu Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, aku tahu jika Ino begitu peduli padaku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan memukulmu sekali lagi." Ucap Ino dan menatap kesal pada Sakura.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah minta maafkan." Ucap Sakura, bahkan memohon ampun pada Ino.

"Ah, Sakura, Serra menghubungi paman tadi, dia hanya menanyai kabarmu dan katanya dia mungkin akan mendapat jadwal liburnya untuk pulang." Ucap ayah Ino.

"Apa! Kak Serra akan pulang!" Ucap Ino, wajah kesalnya seketika berubah total, kini wajah merona menghiasi wajahnya.

Ayah dan ibu Ino menatap aneh pada anak mereka, Ino jauh terlihat bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini dari pada adik kandung Serra sendiri.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya ayah Ino.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, terima kasih paman untuk informasinya." Ucap Sakura, hanya sedikit terlihat senang.

"Baiklah, ini Sakura, makan malammu dan juga bibi buatkan makan pagimu, kau tinggal menggorengnya dan sedikit memasak bahan supnya, apa kau bisa? Atau bibi saja yang memasakkannya lagi?" Ucap ibu Ino.

"Tidak perlu bibi, aku yang akan membuatnya saja, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai pamit dan berjalan keluar, Ino ingin menemaninya pulang walaupun rumah mereka hanya di batasi sebuah jalan.

"Akhirnya kak Serra akan pulang." Ucap Ino, masih begitu bahagia.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang menjadi adiknya, kau begitu peduli saat dia kembali."

"Tidak mau, hubungan kami tidak akan menjadi lebih serius jika dia menjadi saudaraku, dan aku ingatkan lagi padamu, jangan pernah melakukan hal yang tadi, kau tahu, aku sendiri merasa sangat takut, apa kata kakakmu nanti jika tahu adiknya mati konyol gara-gara membaca buku sambil berjalan atau mungkin dia malah akan menyalahkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik." Ucap Ino dan menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Kau masih membahasnya juga? Harus berapa kali aku minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, aku butuh kau mendengar setiap nasehatku." Tegas Ino.

"Baik, ibu Ino, aku sudah mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura dan mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan dia seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. "Bu-bukuku?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa jika tidak memegang buku miliknya sejak tadi.

"Buku apa? Buku yang kau baca?" Ucap Ino.

"Ya ampuun! Buku itu pasti jatuh di jalan!" Teriak Sakura, gadis ini lebih panik saat menyadari bukunya sudah hilang.

Sakura mencoba berlari dan lengannya segera di tahan oleh Ino. "Jangan pergi dulu, simpan semua barang-barangmu dan aku akan membantumu mencari, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Ino.

"Ino...~ kau yang terbaik." Ucap Sakura dan menatap haru pada Ino. Gadis berambut blonde itu menatap malas pada Sakura.

Setelah Sakura menyimpan makanan yang di beri ibu Ino dan menyimpan tasnya, tak lupa Ino memaksanya untuk ganti baju, mereka mulai menyusuri setiap jalan pulang sebelum buku itu menghilang, Sakura mengingatnya setelah dia hampir di tabrak, buku itu tidak pegangnya lagi, namun sayang sekali, salah satu novel favoritnya itu dan _limited edition_ sudah tidak ada, bahkan di jalanan pun tidak ada.

"Ino, bagaimana ini? Aku belum sempat membacanya sampai habis dan buku itu sudah hilang." Ucap Sakura dan matanya berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi gadis ini akan menangis hanya demi sebuah karya yang di sukainya.

"Sudahlah, beli saja yang baru."

"Buku itu sudah habis terjual seminggu yang lalu dan tidak di produksikan lagi!"

"Pinjam saja sama yang punya."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang memiliki novel itu."

"Aku tidak punya saran apapun lagi, sudah hampir gelap dan sekarang kita harus pulang." Ucap Ino dan menyeret paksa Sakura untuk segera pulang, kedua orang tuanya akan khawatir jika dia belum kembali setelah mengantar Sakura pulang.

Sakura hanya berwajah lesu selama berjalan pulang, dia masih memikirkan bukunya itu, Ino menatap Sakura dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Sakura begitu menyukai hal-hal berbau vampire namun lebih spesifik pada novel dan film, gadis itu tidak akan melewatkan yang terbaru, hingga rela berburu karya itu.

"Semangatlah, bagaimana jika ada film tentang vampire lagi? Kita bisa nonton bersama." Ucap Ino, sedikit menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Filmnya masih beberapa bulan lagi, aku hanya ingin membaca yang itu saja dulu." Ucap Sakura, masih berwajah lesu.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku temani ke toko buku dan kita cari novel dengan alur yang sama." Ucap Ino.

"Sudah sangat jarang ada author yang rajin membuat karya tentang vampire."

"Oh, ayolah, pasti ada novel lain lagi dengan mengambil tema vampire, jangan berwajah seperti itu."

"Terima kasih Ino, aku hanya sedikit sedih akan kehilangan buku itu, sekarang pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, sedikit memasang wajah baik-baiknya.

"Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan membuat aneh-aneh saat di rumah, aku akan memukulmu dan orang tuaku akan sangat khawatir." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, kau pikir aku sudah gila akan berbuat aneh di rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, dah, sampai ketemu besok."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan mereka berpisah, sesampainya di rumah, Sakura segera membuang dirinya di kasur, kembali berwajah sedih, dia yakin jika buku itu masih ada di jalan saat dia terjatuh, memikirkan jika mungkin sudah ada yang mengambil bukunya itu.

"Aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang mengambil bukuku itu!" Kesal Sakura, wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA K : Kelas 2-2**

"Pssttt! Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Bisik seorang gadis bercepol dua pada Ino.

"Dia habis kehilangan novel tentang vampirenya kemarin." Bisik Ino.

Sakura terus berwajah suram sejak dia masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya.

"Pantas saja wajahnya suram begitu." Ucap Tenten, nama gadis bercepol dua itu. Gadis ini pun sudah tahu kebiasaan teman kelasnya yang cukup dekat itu, Sakura sangat antusias akan karya tentang vampire, novel maupun film. Tenten mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Ini _link_ untuk membaca novel itu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang menaruh alur novel itu dalam _website_ nya." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku lebih suka saat membacanya langsung dari buku, lagi pula buku itu stok terbatas dan minggu depan si penulisnya membuat _meet and greet_ , aku jadi tidak bisa meminta tanda tangannya langsung." Ucap Sakura dan semakin berwajah suram.

"Ma-maaf, aku pikir kau hanya memikirkan alurnya saja." Ucap Tenten, jadi merasa bersalah.

"Duduk semuanya." Ucap seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas dan meminta murid-muridnya duduk dengan tertib. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan, jadi aku harap kalian akan baik-baik padanya." Ucap Jiraiya, nama guru itu, wajahnya cukup tua, badan yang cukup besar dan memiliki kesan seperti pria yang tidak begitu ramah namun selalu memiliki candaan yang sesuai untuk murid-muridnya.

Seluruh murid menjadi tenang dan terfokus pada pintu kelas, mereka penasaran akan murid baru yang bahkan kabarnya tidak begitu di ketahui, kadang jika SMA K kedatangan murid baru, hampir semuanya mengetahui kabar itu, tapi kali ini, murid baru itu seperti datang mendadak dan sama sekali tidak terdengar kabar jika akan ada murid baru.

"Masuklah." Panggil Jiraiya.

Pintu kelas tergeser dan seorang murid laki-laki berjalan masuk, dia sudah mengenakan seragam SMA K, langkahnya terhenti setelah berdiri tidak jauh dari Jiraiya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Jiraiya pada murid baru itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap pemuda itu singkat, tatapan tenang nan dingin, dia melirik seluruh murid yang ada di kelas, seluruh murid bahkan mematung menatap pemuda itu, mata onxy itu sempat terfokus pada salah satu gadis di dalam kelas itu, setelahnya dia menatap gurunya. "Apa aku sudah bisa duduk?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Perkenalan yang cukup singkat, baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah sana." Ucap Jiraiya dan menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang akan di tempati Sasuke.

Hening, kelas itu benar-benar sepi, Jiraiya menatap murid-muridnya dan mereka masih saja terfokus ke depan dan tidak bergeming.

 **Braak!**

"Apa kalian lupa sarapan hingga melamun?" Tegur Jiraiya.

Seluruh murid terkejut dengan suara itu, Jiraiya sengaja memukul mejanya, para murid akhirnya tersadar dan melirik ke arah dimana Sasuke duduk, wajahnya mereka spontan merona, Sasuke pemuda yang sangat tampan, seakan kelas ini mendapat sebuah pajangan indah bagi setiap mata yang memandang, terkecuali bagi murid laki-laki lainnya, mereka risih pada Sasuke yang membuat seluruh murid perempuan hanya terfokus padanya.

Sakura ikut melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia sadar jika mata kelam itu sempat menatapnya cukup lama.

" _A-apa benar di melihat ke arahku? Hahahaha, mana mungkin! Aku mungkin hanya salah lihat, hahahaha."_ Batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo-halo, apa kabar para reader...! *sapa dengan heboh*

sejujurnya masih agak ragu mau kembali dengan fic **TBC** yang baru, yang lama aja nggk kelar..., *lari dari tanggung jawab menyelesaikan fic TBC* hahahah... mau pakai alasan lama lagi deh, nggk mood di kelarin, jadi di tinggal aja gitu. terus di gebukin reader yang masih nunggu, wkwkwkwk.

eh-hem..., kali ini ficnya terinspirasi dari hal-hal tentang vampire, mungkin akan ada banyak kesamaan dari beberapa karya yang mungkin beberapa reader sempat baca atau nonton atau apapun, emang pengen di buat seperti itu, tapiiii... seperti biasa, author pengen bikin kalian amat sangat penasaran dengan plot alurnya... habis itu nggak ada seru-serunya XD

ficnya kelar dan judulnya nggak ada, emang udah kebiasaan seperti itu, judul akan terpikirkan saat fic selesai di buat, :D judul awalnya **my boyfriend is vampire** tapi karena pasaran banget dan bakalan mudah ketebak, loohh! malah di sebutin(?) ini sebagai curhat lewat saja, ternyata judulnya kurang cocok, so pada akhirnya menggunakan judul **sweet blood** sebenernya judul dan isinya bakalan jauuuuuuh berbeda... nggak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, hahaha, judulnya sendiri terpikirkan karena kata **sweet** untuk alur kehidupan kedua tokoh utama #eeaaaa (bakalan baper nih- author ikutan juga) dan kata **blood** sebagai tanda aja jika emang fic ini tentang vampire, tapi nggak selamanya tentang vampire kan, auhor aja asal cantumin, XD ini malah bahas judul, yaa kali ini ficnya masih alur santai dan damai aja walaupun ada sedikit konflik.

oh iya, dalam fic ini author mencatumkan seseorang yang sudah sangat lama author perhatikan selalu saja muncul di timeline author, para creator membuat gambar jika Sakura memiliki seorang kakak, mereka pun menggambarkan sebagai pemuda yang memiliki tubuh bertotot, tinggi, maco, dengan rambut softpink pendek dan terbelah tengah (ala-ala sakura yaaa) tapi dengan sikap nyebelin dan oveprotektif pada Sakura, aaa..! author langsung jatuh hati padanya, karena itu author mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam fic ini, lalu, namanya sendiri author coba-coba survei ke beberapa orang, tentang nama kakak Sakura, pada akhirnya yang serek di hati(?) author hanya Serra, lengkapnya Serrakura, ternyata itu sebuah pedang, jadinya author menghapus -kura dan hanya mengambil serra-nya, tak lupa mencantumkan marga Haruno, jadinya **Haruno Serra** , yaa mungkin hanya author saja merasa nama itu cucok. ya sudah, ini bacot-bacotnya kepanjangan. :D :D :D

.

see you next chapter... (jangan berharap kilat author sibuk!) :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Fans**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 1 : Murid Baru ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Pov.]**

Melirik tanggal di kalender, kak Serra akan pulang, aku bahkan sempat lupa jika memiliki saudara, kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih berumur 12 tahun dan kakakku lah yang mengurusku hingga sekarang, kami hanya tinggal berdua, untunglah ada keluarga Yamanaka, mereka dulu sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tua, ayah Ino adalah rekan bisnis ayahku, aku selalu bermain sama Ino sejak kami masih kecil, pada akhirnya kami sudah seperti keluarga.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Ino bisa jatuh hati pada kakakku yang menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja, lebih tepatnya dia tipe orang yang sangat menyebalkan, dua tahun yang lalu, dia pamit padaku untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya menjadi seorang militer, dia ingin menjadi anggota kepolisian Konoha, aku pikir dia main-main, ternyata dia lulus dan akhirnya meninggalkanku.

Kakak hanya menanyakan kabarku lewat ayah Ino, dia percaya jika keluarga Yamanaka bisa menjagaku, katanya dia akan selesai 3 tahun lagi, aku sendiri sudah nyaman untuk tinggal sendirian, tapi kenapa dia harus pulang? Aku harap dia menetap di sana, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi dan tanpa ada siapapun.

Hari ini aku merasa sangat sedih, buku novel favoritku hilang di jalan, aku sudah yakin jika ada yang mengambilnya saat aku jatuh, errr ralat, hampir tertabrak, aku harap jika ada yang menemukannya dan mengembalikannya padaku, lagi pula aku sudah menuliskan namaku tepat di bagian belakang sampul novel itu, tapi mana mungkin ada yang akan kembalikan? Jika orang random yang ambil, mungkin saja tidak akan di kembalikan, atau malah di jual kembali, novel itu _limited edition_ dan sudah sulit di temukan lagi.

Berjalan menuju kelas dengan perasaan kacau, aku masih memikirkan buku novel itu hingga Tenten menegur dan memberi saran, tetap saja aku tidak bisa hanya membacanya saja lewat sebuah _link_ , aku ingin buku itu kembali. Jiraiya-sensei akhirnya masuk, dia membawa seorang murid baru, kesan pertamaku, dia pemuda yang cukup tampan, tapi tatapannya itu sangat-sangat dingin dan menusuk, kulit wajahnya terlihat putih pucat, dia jadi terkesan seperti seorang gadis yang perawatan, rambut hitam mencuak ke belakang dan aku sadar jika dia melihat ke arahku, tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, perkenalan yang singkat dan dia sudah menempati kursi kosong yang di tunjuk Jiraiya-sensei.

 **Braaakk!**

"Apa kalian lupa sarapan hingga melamun?" Tegur Jiraiya-sensei.

Kageet! Aku juga ikut-ikutan kaget, Jiraiya-sensei memukul mejanya dengan cukup keras, aku yakin dia melihat tingkah seluruh murid perempuan yang hanya mematung menatap Sasuke, dia sudah duduk di kursi dan tetap saja para murid perempuan tidak sadar dan terus menatap ke depan dengan wajah bodoh, mereka terlalu terpesona akan murid baru itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya jam istirahat, aku biasa akan makan siang dengan Ino dan Tenten, hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi teman akrab bagiku. Sekolahku memiliki fasilitas kantin khusus untuk anak SMA K, makanannya juga enak-enak setiap harinya, tak lupa puding menjadi menu favorit sebagai makanan penutup. Sebelum keluar kelas, kelas menjadi ramai dan ribut oleh murid perempuan, mereka sibuk ingin berkenalan dengan si Uchiha itu, aku tidak sempat melihatnya, dia terus di kerumuni hingga tertutupi para murid, apa si Uchiha itu tipe orang yang baik dan ramah? Dia terkesan seperti cuek pada siapapun.

"Murid baru itu langsung menjadi populer." Ucap Ino.

"Kau benar, aku yakin setiap kelas sudah membicarakannya, murid perempuan di sekolah ini seperti tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada pemuda tampan." Ucap Tenten dan terkekeh.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi tatapannya sangat dingin." Ucapku.

"Hahahahah, kau ada-ada saja Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Kalian tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan?" Ucapku, selain aku, Ino dan Tenten terlihat tidak peduli, mereka malah menarikku lebih cepat untuk keluar dari kelas karena sudah kelaparan.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi bukan tipeku." Ucap Tenten.

"Tentu saja bukan tipemu, aku yakin kau masih mencoba dekat dengan murid di kelas 2-1 itu." Singgung Ino.

"Murid 2-1? Apa-"

"-Hentikan! Apa-apaan kalian." Ucapanku terputus, Tenten terlihat malu kami membicarakan seorang pemuda dari kelas berbeda yang membuatnya tertarik, aku rasa Tenten menyukai si marga Hyuuga itu, pemuda yang terkesan elit dan sangat pintar.

Ino hanya tertawa dan aku yakin jika menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ino dia akan menjawab jika hanya kakakku pemuda yang ingin di kenalinya, aku tidak akan bertanya padanya.

Tatapanku mengarah pada si Uchiha itu, ini sudah lewat 15 menit jam istirahat dan dia baru saja keluar kelas, mungkin para murid perempuan terus menahannya, anehnya dia hanya jalan sendirian dan tidak ada yang mengikutinya, aku pikir murid perempuan itu akan ikut kemana Sasuke pergi, seperti cerita-cerita komik tentang murid populer, aku tertawa sendiri memikirkannya. Masih menatapnya, dia tidak mengambil makanan dan terus berjalan, mau kemana dia? Apa dia tidak lapar? Atau dia belum terbiasa dengan makanan di sekolah?

"Woii, Sakura, apa yang kau lihat?" Tegur Ino.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku dan segera fokus pada makananku.

"Hari minggu ini, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan? Aku ingin menikmati hari libur yang hanya datang sekali dalam seminggu." Ucap Tenten.

"Kata-katamu terdengar aneh, bukannya kita akan dapat banyak libur? Apalagi jika para senpai sedang ujian kelulusan dan juga liburan musim panas." Ucap Ino.

"Lagi pula kita sudah jarang jalan bersama, bagaimana Sakura?" Ucap Tenten padaku.

"Aku ikut saja, mungkin ada novel terbaru yang bisa aku beli." Ucapku dan mendapat tatapan malas dari Ino dan Tenten.

Tertawa garing, sejak dulu aku sudah menyukai cerita-cerita tentang mitos, awalnya yang bergenre horor namun setelah mengetahui tentang vampire atau drakula, aku jauh lebih tertarik dengan mereka, sosok yang sangat aku harapkan, mereka terkesan dingin namun sangat romantis, tapi itu hanya mitos belaka, mana ada vampire di jaman modern ini? Aku terlalu sering berkhayal.

Jam istirahat akhirnya berakhir, kembali ke kelas dan memulai aktivitas belajar lagi, anehnya aku tidak melihat si Uchiha itu di kursinya, ada apa dengannya? Baru saja masuk dan sudah membolos.

 **[Ending Sakura Pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih di situ juga? Sekarang jam pelajaran sudah di mulai." Ucap seorang dokter yang bertugas menjaga UKS, berkacamata tebal dengan rambut panjangnya yang ikat sedikit tidak rapi, Dr. Shiho adalah guru BK sekaligus dokter di SMA K ini. Setelah dia keluar dari UKS untuk makan siang dan kembali lagi, murid yang bernama Uchiha itu masih tetap berada di ranjang UKS dan berbaring.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya tidak terlihat sehat.

"Kau masih belum terbiasa? Di kota Konoha memang jauh lebih panas dan terik, apalagi jika musim panas, di sini berbeda dengan kota tempat tinggalmu dulu." Ucap Shiho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di kota ini?" Ucap Sasuke, bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang menatap wanita itu yang sedang membuka kacamata tebalnya, Sasuke bisa melihat pupil merah terang itu dari mata Shiho.

"Aku sudah tinggal cukup lama di Konoha, kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri, aku tidak menyangka jika bangsa dari kalangan elit mau bersekolah di sekolah biasa seperti ini, kadang bangsamu memilih sekolah atau tempat belajar sesuai kedudukan mereka atau bahkan isinya bangsa kalian semua." Ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak peduli pada kedudukan atau apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu yaa." Shiho kembali memakai kacamatanya. "Mau jus? Mungkin kau akan segar dengan ini." Ucap Shiho dan mengambil sekotak jus dari dalam lemari kulkas kecil yang berada di ruangan UKS.

"Kau menyimpan benda seperti itu di UKS? Apa tidak ada yang akan mencurigainya?" Ucap Sasuke, wanita itu seperti tidak peduli jika ada yang mendapatinya menyimpan darah dalam kemasan kotak jus.

"Tidak, ini hanya kebetulan aku menyimpan satu untukku, tapi melihatmu kewalahan menahan diri jadi aku memberikannya padamu, tenang saja ini darah hewan, atau kalian minum darah manusia juga?" Ucap Shiho dan memberikan sekotak jus itu.

"Kau pikir ini jaman apa? Bangsa kita sekarang tidak ada lagi meminum darah manusia, jika pun ada, itu akan menjadi sebuah konflik lagi. Sekarang pun beberapa pabrik memproduksi hal semacam ini, hanya bangsa yang tidak memiliki otak masih mengkonsumsi darah manusia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bangsa elit memang berbeda yaaa." Ucap Shiho dan wajahnya merona, dia cukup takjub akan ucapan seorang vampire yang masih muda dan memiliki pengetahuan jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke meneguk beberapa kali minum jus itu dan merasa lebih baik, dia tidak menyangka jika berpindah tempat tinggal memberinya efek sulit beradaptasi, di kota Oto, tempat tinggal Sasuke sebelumnya, walaupun cuaca sangat panas, di sana tetap sejuk dan membuat Sasuke menyukai tempat itu, sayangnya, dia harus ke Konoha, hal itu atas permintaan orang tua Sasuke, seluruh keluarga Sasuke berada di Konoha, di kota Oto Sasuke hanya ikut pamannya saja.

Di jaman sekarang, bangsa mereka, atau sebut saja bangsa vampire, dari jaman ke jaman, mereka semakin berevolusi dengan beradaptasi, yang awalnya meminum darah manusia saja, sekarang mereka meminum darah hewan dan kadang bisa makan makanan manusia, hanya saja mereka lebih spesifik pada daging dari pada sayuran. Banyak hal yang sudah mempengaruhi mereka untuk bertahan hidup di jaman modern ini.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Shiho.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kotak jus kosong itu pada Shiho. "Kau seorang dokter, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan melihat darah manusia?" Ucap Sasuke, masih penasaran akan wanita itu yang juga sebangsa dengannya. Mereka bisa saling mengetahui sesama jenis dari insting alami mereka-bangsa vampire.

"Aku? Aku sudah terbiasa, memang sih darah manusia itu lebih tercium enak, tapi aku tidak punya pikiran untuk mencicipinya, mungkin karena sudah perubahan jaman ya, hohohohoh." Ucap Shiho.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati tampan...~" Ucap Shiho, pintu UKS sudah tertutup, "Setidaknya kau berterima kasih padaku, bangsa elit memang suka bersikap seenaknya." Tambah Shiho.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berakhir, Sakura menyimpan buku-bukunya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu masuk di saat jam pelajaran hampir selesai, dia beralasan jika kurang enak badan dan berada di ruang UKS. Beberapa kali Sakura juga kadang mendengar bisik-bisik murid-murid lain jika Sasuke bukan tipe pemuda yang ramah, dia bahkan tidak ingin berkenalan dengan siapapun, tatapannya yang cuek menggambar dirinya secara tidak langsung.

"Hari ini kau pulang saja duluan, aku sedang piket." Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku lupa jika kau sedang piket, kalau begitu aku tunggu saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau pulang dan membantu ibuku." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang sendirian, lagi pula piketnya tidak lama, sekarang cepat beres-beresnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ino sedang piket yaa, kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucap Tenten, pamit lebih dulu.

"Ah, Sakura, apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu." Ucap ketua kelas.

"Tentu, lagi pula aku juga sedang menunggu Ino." Ucap Sakura.

"Tolong kumpulkan ini di meja Jiraiya-sensei."

"Baiklah."

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak membawanya saja sendirian?" Tegur Ino pada ketua kelasnya.

"Ma-maaf, ya sudah ka-"

"-Tidak apa-apa, kalian lakukan saja piketnya aku akan membawakan ini, kebetulan aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu mulai membawa beberapa kertas tugas ke ruang guru, berjalan keluar dan kelas-kelas mulai kosong, hanya yang bertugas piket tengah berada di kelas, langkah gadis ini melambat, dia melihat Sasuke yang belum pulang, pemuda itu hanya menatap papan pengumuman.

" _Sejak tadi dia sudah keluar kelas, kenapa masih memandangi papan pengumuman?"_ Batin Sakura, mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak akan peduli dengan murid baru itu, melewati Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura."

" _Apa aku salah dengar? Dia memanggilku? Ah, tidak mungkin, pasti aku salah dengar."_ Pikir Sakura dan gadis itu tetap saja berjalan.

"Hey, Bodoh, aku memanggilmu." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit risih akan sikap gadis itu, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Sakura tersentak dan berbalik. "Si-siapa yang kau panggil bodoh! Aku tidak bodoh!" Protes Sakura.

"Kalau tidak bodoh, apa kau tuli?"

"Tidak." Kesal Sakura, baru kali ini ada yang mengejeknya, wajah Sasuke pun seperti ingin di pukulnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, dia baru saja sadar jika si murid baru ini memanggil namanya, bahkan nama lengkap.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat bingung, masih tidak percaya jika Uchiha memanggilnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dan tidak terdiam cukup lama.

"A-ada apa? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku harus ke ruangan Jiraiya-sensei." Ucap Sakura, gadis ini mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ternyata benar, kau orang yang waktu itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengingat gadis yang hampir saja di tabrak oleh supirnya.

"Orang waktu itu? Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sakura, alisnya berkerut, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh, lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan pergi.

Sakura mematung, ucapan Sasuke masih tidak di mengertinya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Tiba-tiba mengejekku bodoh, dasar orang aneh." Ucap Sakura dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Jiraiya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui namaku? Uhm.. mungkin karena saat absen. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Dia memang aneh, sangat aneh."_

"Sakura, hey, jangan melamun saat di jalan." Tegur Ino.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa? Sejak tadi kau hanya terdiam saja, apa masih memikirkan bukumu yang hilang?"

"Aku sudah pasrah akan buku itu, mungkin memang akan sangat mustahil di temukan kembali." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Sudah-sudah, akan ada novel lain yang membuatmu melupakan novel yang hilang itu." Ucap Ino, merangkul Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan rencana jalan-jalan kita? Pasti akan seru." Lanjut Ino.

"Kita harus bersenang-senang saat hari itu." Ucap Sakura.

Perjalanan pulang mereka berakhir setelah tiba di rumah, Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya dan segera berbaring di sofa empuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah tv, menyalakannya dan sekedar melihat berita hari ini. Kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi penasaran sendiri, seakan Sasuke pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Apa aku dan Uchiha pernah bertemu? Kenapa dia harus menegurku untuk hati-hati? Haa..~ ini membuatku penasaran atau aku tanyakan saja padanya, tapi aku jadi kurang percaya diri jika harus berbicara dengan si Uchiha itu, dalam sehari dia sudah menjadi murid populer, bahkan mengalahkan murid yang di sukai Tenten. Aahh...! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Jangan pikirkan! Anggap saja pembicaraan yang tadi tidak terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Sakura tidak sengaja menatap ke arah kursi Sasuke, segera menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak tahu jika mata onyx itu juga ikut menatapnya, gadis itu hanya sekedar iseng untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke.

" _Ke-kenapa dia menatapku? Aku salah apa?"_ Pikir Sakura.

Mau berapa kali pun Sakura pura-pura, namun gadis ini tetap sadar jika Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya, masih mengabaikannya, Sasuke pun selama ini tidak berbicara padanya lagi.

Hari ini tugas piket Sakura, gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas untuk membuang sampah tepat di bak belakangan bangunan sekolah, langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat Sasuke di sana, berdiri tepat depan bak untuk pembakaran sampah daun, matanya terfokus pada sebuah buku yang di pegang Sasuke, spontan saja gadis itu membuang tempat sampah yang di bawanya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura.

Kegiatan Sasuke yang ingin melempar buku ke dalam bak pembakaran terhenti, menoleh ke samping dan segera menghindar, gadis itu berlari terlalu cepat hingga hampir menabraknya.

"Bu-buku itu! Tolong kembali padaku!" Tegas Sakura, dia masih sangat hapal akan buku novelnya itu.

"Hn? Kenapa aku harus memberikan buku ini padamu?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap datar gadis itu.

"Buku itu milikku!"

"Milikmu? Jangan seenaknya mengatakan ini milikmu jika tidak ada buktinya."

"Sungguh! Buku itu milikku, jika kau tidak percaya, buka lembaran terakhir, aku mencantumkan namaku di sana." Sakura sangat percaya jika itu buku miliknya.

Sasuke membuka seperti apa yang di katakan Sakura, namun tidak memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu, benar saja, nama **Haruno Sakura** tertera pada lembar terakhir buku novel itu.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya, aku yang menemukan buku ini, jika ini buku milikmu, kenapa kau harus membuangnya?"

Sakura terlihat sedih, tidak semudah itu dia meminta buku novelnya kembali, menurutnya Sasuke tipe orang yang menyebalkan juga.

"Aku rasa itu terjatuh, aku mohon, buku itu salah satu buku favoritku, aku bahkan rela mengantri demi membeli edisi yang terbatas itu, sekarang buku itu tidak di produksikan lagi dan sebentar lagi penulisnya akan mengadakan _meet and greet_." Sakura segera membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku mohon, aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk buku itu." Ucap Sakura, masih memohon pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, tidak ada niatnya untuk mengembalikan buku itu pada Sakura, dia bahkan ingin membakar buku itu.

"Seratus juta, jika kau mampu membayar sebanyak itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap kesal pada Sasuke. "Apaaaa! Seratus juta! Kau pikir uang itu akan mudah di petik saja! Aku yang anak SMA ini hanya mampu memegang uang sebanyak lima ratus ribu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke yang seperti ingin merampoknya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bisakah di kurangkan sedikit, sedikiiit lagi, itu terlalu banyak atau apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya, sungguh!" Ucap Sakura. Tidak ada cara lain untuk bernegosiasi.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini menatap Sakura, tatapan yang begitu tenang hingga gadis ini tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apapun?" Ucap Sasuke, sekedar mengetes gadis itu.

"Apapun!" Tegas Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis melihat tingkah pemuda itu, dia seperti apa yang di katakan para gadis, wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi sikapnya buruk.

Sakura kembali mengambil tempat sampah yang sempat di tinggalkannya, walaupun merasa lega buku itu di temukannya namun dia merasa sulit untuk memintanya pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembicaraan negosiasi itu, Sakura masih belum mendapat ucapan pasti dari Sasuke, pemuda itu belum meng-iya-kan permintaan Sakura yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Gadis ini terus menghela napas, menatap Ino yang duduk di kursi depannya, Sakura ingin menceritakannya pada Ino, seperti seorang adik yang mengadu pada kakaknya jika mainannya di ambil, tapi Sakura memilih diam dan menyimpannya sendiri, mungkin jika Ino mengetahuinya, gadis berambut blonde pucat itu akan berkelahi dengan Sasuke.

Sesekali gadis ini melirik ke arah Sasuke, terkejut, pemuda itu selalu saja sadar jika Sakura sedang menatap ke arahnya, mengalihkan tatapannya.

" _Uchiha itu jadi terkesan seram, apalagi wajah pucatnya."_ Batin Sakura.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Sakuralah yang melihat ke arah pemuda itu yang sedang berjalan ke kantin, hanya sebuah gerakan tangan memanggil, Sakura segera meninggalkan Tenten dan Ino dengan alasan akan ke toilet.

"Ada apa? Aku pikir kau belum mengatakan jika setuju aku melakukan apapun sebagai ganti bayaran yang muaahal itu." Ucap Sakura, menatap malas pada wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku setuju, sekarang aku ingin makan daging, aku tidak ingin makan apapun selain daging." Ucap Sasuke, berbicara dengan nada memerintah dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Kau pikir ini restoran? Ibu kantin akan marah jika hanya mengambil daging tanpa lauk lainnya." Ucap Sakura, tidak mengerti keinginan Sasuke yang aneh.

"Bukumu akan aku bakar sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik! Akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura, bergegas pergi.

Ino dan Tenten sempat melihat Sakura kembali menuju tempat mengambil makanan, mereka pikir Sakura sudah selesai dengan makanan yang terburu-buru di habiskannya tadi, sekarang dia mengambilkannya lagi.

"Haruno, kau makan lagi?" Tegur ibu penjaga kantin.

"Ini bukan untukku, ada murid baru yang malu-malu untuk mengambil makanan di kantin, makanya dia memintaku." Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha sabar.

"Begitu yaa, teman yang baik." Ucap Ibu kantin.

Sakura sudah mengambil makanannya, meminta lauk daging lebih banyak dari pada sayuran. Setelahnya berjalan ke arah dimana Sasuke duduk, beberapa murid melihat tindakan Sakura dan berisik.

" _Ini sungguh bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan."_ Batin Sakura, jika dia masih tidak menahan diri, makanan yang di bawanya akan di lempar ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengambil seperti yang kau katakan, tapi tetap saja, ibu kantin akan marah jika hanya mengambil lauk daging." Ucap Sakura dan menaruh tempat makanan itu untuk Sasuke. "Apa sekarang aku boleh pergi?" Tambah gadis itu, dia tidak sudi berdiri lama-lama di sebelah meja Sasuke.

"Duduk." Perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Duduk atau-"

"-Baik!" Sakura pasrah saja demi buku miliknya.

Sasuke memakan semua lauk dagingnya kecuali sayuran, nasi dan makanan penutupnya.

"Kau tahu peraturan kantin sekolah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, memangnya kau pikir aku anak baru sepertimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak boleh menyisahkan makanan, jika tidak, kau harus mencuci semua peralatan makan dan membantu ibu kantin beres-beres." Jelas Sakura.

"Baguslah kau paham, sekarang habiskan ini." Ucap Sasuke dan menyodorkan sisa makanan yang tidak di sentuhnya.

"Apa! Tapi aku baru saja selesai makan." Ucap Sakura, perutnya mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi jika menambah porsi makannya.

"Terserah kau saja, ibu kantin tetap mengawasi setiap anak-anak." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura melirik ke arah ibu kantin yang terlihat seram jika dia melihat ada yang menyisahkan makanan, Sasuke sendiri sudah beranjak begitu saja.

Sakura ingin menegur pemuda itu, namun berkali-kali dia akan mendengar ancaman Sasuke tentang buku yang di akan bakar. Menghela napas, setelah ini dia mungkin tidak akan makan apapun lagi, mencoba menghabiskan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menghabiskan makanan si Uchiha itu?" Tegur Ino, sejak tadi dia hanya memperhatikan, pikirnya tidak ada yang aneh, setelah melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke, sekarang pemuda itu malah menyuruh Sakura menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah, biarkan aku menghabiskan ini dengan tenang." Ucap Sakura, memaksakan dirinya untuk mengunyah setiap sesendok makanannya.

"Biar aku membantumu." Ucap Tenten, dia pun sadar jika Sakura kesulitan untuk makan lagi, dia baru saja menghabiskan menu lengkap dan sekarang harus menghabiskannya lagi kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalangan elit rupanya, pantas saja aku merasakan ada yang aneh di sekitar sini." Ucap seorang pemuda dari kelas berbeda, pemuda ini tengah berjalan di koridor dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada murid laki-laki itu dan terus berjalan.

"Hey, aku berbicara padamu!" Kesal pemuda ini.

"Kenapa aku harus berbicara padamu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ternyata isu itu benar yaa, aku pikir hanya bohongan saja, bangsa elit yang selalu saja merasa dirinya memiliki derajat, tapi tetap saja, kita ini sebangsa, kenapa harus memakai derajat?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke merasa bosan sendiri mendengar ocehan pemuda itu.

"Hey-hey, jangan bersikap seperti itu, beberapa bangsa seperti kita seharusnya saling mengenal satu sama lain, jika ada masalah kita bisa saling membantu."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Apa? Ka-kau benar-benar deh, namaku Rinji dari kelas 2-4. Apa kau tahu jika sekitar 30 orang-bangsa kita yang bersekolah di sekolah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu." Cuek Sasuke.

"Sial, kau membuatku kesal saja. Apa seperti ini sikap seorang bangsa elit? Aku pikir kalian jauh lebih memiliki pikiran."

"Katakan saja intinya, kau hanya membuang waktuku." Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin segera pergi.

"Kau harus tahu peraturannya." Rinji sedikit berbicara pelan pada Sasuke dan melirik sekitar. "Kau tidak di biarkan untuk meminum darah manusia di sini." Ucap Rinji, sangat pelan hingga hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, bukannya itu salah satu isu dari bangsa elit? Karena hanya kalian yang menolak untuk mengkonsumsi darah hewan."

"Bodoh, gunakan pengetahuanmu sebelum mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi, dia hanya mendengar omong kosong dari pemuda yang sok ingin akrab dengannya.

"Tunggu! Masih ada peraturan lainnya lagi, kau ini kenapa sih!" Kesal Rinji.

Sasuke tidak peduli padanya dan sudah cukup jauh, Rinji menatap pemuda itu, sedikit tidak percaya akan ucapan pemuda yang belum di ketahui namanya, Rinji hanya merasakan jika aura Sasuke berbeda darinya, dia adalah bangsa elit, namun isu yang beredar tentang mereka masih simpang siur, banyak yang beranggapan jika hanya bangsa elit saja yang masih mengincar darah manusia dan selalu menjadi masalah untuk bangsa vampire lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang telah berakhir. Sasuke akan selalu di jemput oleh super pribadinya, perjalanan menuju rumah, Sasuke teringat akan ucapan pemuda yang bernama Rinji, sejujurnya, dia masih tidak tahu jika isu bangsanya akan terdengar cukup buruk di kalangan vampire lainnya.

"Kenapa para vampire lainnya masih beranggapan jika bangsa elit masih meminum darah manusia?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Ucap Hayate. Salah satu vampire dari kalangan biasa.

"Aku mendengarnya dari salah satu vampire di sekolahku."

"Itu hanya sebuah isu, sebelum tuan pindah ke Konoha, dulunya sempat terjadi masalah antara vampire biasa dan bangsa elit, saat itu beberapa mayat manusia di temukan dengan kehabisan darah dan tanda-tanda sudah di gigit oleh vampire, salah satu polisi yang menanganinya adalah dari kalangan vampire, mereka tahu betul jika itu adalah perbuatan bangsa elit, kata mereka semua bukti mengarah pada mereka, maka dari itu, tuan besar besar dan para bangsa elit lainnya, membuat sebuah penyataan jika itu bukan mereka dan mereka pun di mintai untuk membuat perjanjian, yaa.. mau tidak mau tuan besar dan mereka menyetujuinya agar mereka tidak di curigai kembali. Setelah masalah ini meredah, kadang masih saja ada yang menyebar isu tidak benar." Jelas Hayate.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kami?"

"Aku sebagai bangsa vampire biasa tidak begitu percaya juga, aku sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya bersama tuan besar, aku yakin ada yang ingin menjatuhkan bangsa elit, karena menurut mereka, kenapa hanya bangsa elit yang selalu mendapat perlakuan khusus terutama hal tempat tinggal dan bebas mengkonsumsi apapun, sedangkan vampire lain harus mengurusnya dengan susah payah dan kadang di persulit, beberapa penjaga vampire di perbatasan kota beranggapan jika vampire yang berpindah mungkin mencari mangsa, maka dari itu mereka sangat berhati-hati untuk mewaspadai hal itu terjadi, dan juga jika kedapatan mengisap darah manusia, mereka akan segera di musnahkan." Ucap Hayate.

Sasuke terdiam, setelah mendengar setiap ucapan Hayate, akhirnya di mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi di Konoha, dan juga sekedar teguran dari pemuda yang bernama Rinji itu.

"Tapi dari semua itu, jaman bangsa kita sudah berubah total dari leluhur sebelumnya, kita jadi bisa beradapatsi, tinggal bersama manusia dan hidup berdampingan." Tambah Rinji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update yaa... chapter pertama akan jauh lebih panjang dari prolog, mungkin beberapa chapter akan membosankan karena author masih ingin menjelaskan dan menggambarkan vampire yang ada pada fic author, mereka akan cukup berbeda dan tergabung dari beberapa jenis info yang sudah author sempat baca dan berpikir hoo... sepertinya ini cocok untuk jenis vampire modern karya Sasuke fans, vampirenya jadi modern pake banget, susah ternyata, soalnya banyak banget pendapat yang berbeda tentang vampire itu sendiri, sampai baca asal usul si vampire dan drakula, ok cukup! ini terlalu luas untuk di bahas, cukup vampire milik Sasuke fans saja, hahahahaha..., emang kapan mereka milik situ =_="

.

.

untuk review, author hanya jawab yang bertanya saja yaa... tapi tak lupa berterima kasih atas reviewnya dan di jadiian favorit :)

tentang akun wattpad, author tidak punya akun semacam itu, udah nyaman aja sama akun ini, untuk pindah juga akun malah bikin nggak nyaman, soalnya karya author udah pada dari jaman batu(?), jika pindah lagi dan ada yang membuat karya yang sama dan jauh lebih dulu di wattpad, disangkahnya author lagi yang nyolong, lagi pula fanfic udah punya app tersendiri dan nyaman juga baca di sana. sejujurnya terlalu malas untuk punya dua akun, cukup satu saja, author tipe setia, #eaaaa... *di gampar ramai-ramai*, dan author ingin berpesan jika ada author di wattpad yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan seenaknya menyolong karya Sasuke fans, jika kalian melihatnya, tolong tegur saja, selama ini belum ada yang minta ijin untuk mengcopy dan menerbitkan karya Sasuke fans, bahkan tidak mencantumkan milik Sasuke fans, sedih juga, ide emas author di ambil begitu saja, ok cukup! jadi curhat lagi.

.

.

see you next chapter, sepertinya ini masih ngambang juga, author ingin ambil dari sudut pandang kedua tokoh utama.

.

.

 **Sasuke fans**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 2 : Permainan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sasuke Pov.]**

Kalangan bangsa elit dan kalangan bangsa biasa, kenapa harus ada dua perbedaan itu? Ini terjadi sejak dahulu kala, saat jaman kerajaan masih berjaya, vampire dari leluhur keturunan raja akan di golongkan atau di katakan sebagai bangsa elit, mereka adalah para vampire yang memiliki status dan derajat yang tinggi, mereka layaknya vampire penting seperti halnya manusia yang menganggap kepala pemimpin manusia adalah orang penting. Sedangkan vampire yang bukan dari kalangan kerajaan, akan di anggap vampire biasa, mereka pun akan mematuhi perintah bangsa elit, hanya bangsa elit yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih dan selalu saja memegang semua kendali atas pemerintahan, dan bangsa biasa, mereka lebih banyak adalah rakyat jelata.

Entah mengapa bangsa elit jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan bangsa biasa, mungkin hal itu bisa di jelaskan karena hanya bangsa elit yang akan mengkonsumsi darah manusia, sedangkan bangsa vampire biasa hanya kadang-kadang mengkonsumsi darah manusia, selebihnya mereka harus mengkonsumsi darah hewan. Darah manusia di perumpamakan makanan mahal dan darah hewan adalah makanan murah.

Sejak kecil aku sudah harus tinggal bersama pamanku di kota Oto, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak boleh tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku di kota Konoha. Pada akhirnya aku mengetahui segalanya, saat itu bangsa vampire di kota- kota besar sedang mengalami masa kritis, termasuk kota tempat tinggal keluargaku, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga kami mampu hidup dan tinggal dengan aman di kota Konoha.

Awalnya aku pikir, kamilah bangsa yang akan sangat di takuti oleh bangsa manusia, namun itu hanya pemikiran konyol, hal itu tidak terjadi di jaman itu, aku sempat mendengar dari kakakku jika dulunya terjadi perburuan besar-besaran untuk bangsa vampire, mereka di buru untuk di teliti, jaman sudah berbeda dan kami kalah akan senjata, vampire yang dulunya mudah di kalahkan, liar, bodoh dan mereka tidak terkontrol dan mudah menjadi bahan percobaan. Aku yakin mereka yang di buru adalah vampire biasa.

Maka dari itu, bangsa vampire dari jaman ke jaman mulai menyesuaikan diri, kami bergaul, belajar, bekerja, dan beradaptasi. Jika dulunya kami mengkonsumsi darah manusia, sekarang hal itu sudah tergeser cukup jauh, mungkin hanya pada leluhur kami di jaman kuno, sekarang tidak ada yang melakukannya, bahkan ada pabrik yang mengelolah minuman untuk kami dan dianggap legal, hal ini sesuai dengan perjanjian yang di lakukan bangsa manusia dan bangsa vampire di jaman itu, itu sudah sangat lama sekali, hingga mereka-bangsa manusia akhirnya mati satu persatu, di makan usia dan penyakit, sedangkan kami bangsa vampire masih tetap hidup abadi dan memegang surat perjanjian itu. Mungkin di jaman sekarang orang-orang tidak akan tahu lagi tentang perjanjian di jaman itu, mereka pun hanya beranggapan jika kami adalah makhluk mitologi atau makhluk mitos yang tidak nyata. Pada akhirnya seluruh bangsa vampire menjadi di samaratakan, tapi vampire biasa tetap akan memanggil aku dan seluruh keluargaku bangsa elit.

Selain hanya mengkonsumsi darah hewan, kami pun sudah bisa memakan makanan manusia, namun hanya daging saja, di jaman ini kami benar-benar berubah dan beradaptasi, hal itu bisa di katakan sukses untuk kami, sekarang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia dan hanya kami yang akan saling mengetahui satu sama lain, kami tidak takut bau bawang putih, bahkan itu biasa di gunakan untuk campuran masakan daging, jadi jangan konyol akan cerita kami takut bau bawang putih, mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak suka baunya, menurut mereka, bau bawang putih terlalu kuat untuk penciuman tajam seperti kami. Cahaya matahari tidak membuat kami hancur seperti debu, itu hanya informasi bodoh, hanya kadang terasa cukup menyengat, terutama di Konoha ini, aku hanya belum terbiasa, kekuatan fisik masih tetap menjadi hal yang tidak normal untuk manusia dan umur kami tetap abadi.

Aku sempat membaca sebuah buku novel yang di jatuhkan dari gadis yang hampir di tabrak oleh Hayate, gadis bodoh yang hanya terfokus pada bukunya dan tidak memperhatikan jalanan, novel itu hanya memuat cerita konyol tentang bangsa kami, memang mereka pikir jaman apa yang memuat kisah vampire seperti itu? Bodoh dan aneh. Melempar buku itu ke samping.

"Omong kosong." Ucapku

"E-e-eh-eh, tu-tuan jangan melemparnya begitu saja, itu milik orang lain." Panik Hayate saat melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

"Apa? Kenapa kau peduli pada pemilik buku aneh itu!" Kesalku, dia jadi sama bodohnya dengan manusia, tidak ada yang perlu di pedulikan jika menyangkut manusia.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya dan tidak berani berkomentar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini menjadi hari pertama aku menetap di Konoha. Sekolah baru dan orang-orang baru, seorang guru memperkenalkanku pada murid lainnya, menatap seluruh kelas dan entah mengapa aku jadi bertemu kembali dengan gadis bodoh yang hampir tertabrak itu. Perkenalan singkat dan aku tidak suka menunggu lama hanya untuk perkenalan.

Awalnya aku pikir akan baik-baik saja, namun aku sedikit kesulitan beradaptasi di Konoha, mendatangi ruang UKS dan aku merasakan jika ada salah satu dari kami di sana, benar saja, guru BK yang bertugas di ruangan itu adalah seorang dokter sekaligus seorang vampire, dia berbicara begitu santai dan tenang, bahkan sedikit menolongku, mungkin sedikit lagi aku tidak akan tahan dan memilih pulang, setidaknya aku mendapat bantuan dari vampire wanita itu.

Mengingat kembali akan buku novel itu, mencarinya dan menemukannya di dalam mobil, Hayate mungkin lupa akan buku itu, memikirkan apa gadis itu masih mencari buku ini? Saat itu aku mencoba memanggil namanya, namun dia tidak mendengar dan itu membuatku tidak suka akan sikapnya, dia bahkan berwajah kesal di hadapanku, gadis aneh dan menyebalkan, sedikit iseng dengan mencoba memancingnya, aku akan membakar buku itu saat melihatnya mendatangi pembakaran sampah, benar saja, dia sampai teriak dan hampir saja menyentuhku, segera mundur dan menjaga jarak darinya.

Dia memohon, sekedar menggodanya dengan negosiasi uang, tapi hal itu mustahil untuknya, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli pada uang, dia mengatakan akan melakukan apapun demi buku ini, manusia yang menarik, dia rela hanya untuk buku yang berisikan cerita konyol ini, apa dia tidak tahu jika dalam novel itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan bangsa kami di jaman sekarang? Tapi aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, aku hanya senang mendapat sebuah mainan di kota Konoha ini, gadis ini begitu antusias akan cerita-cerita vampire, tidak biasanya ada yang seperti itu dan baru kali ini aku menemukannya.

 **[Ending Sasuke Pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Braak!**

"Ada apa denganmu? Beberapa kali aku hanya melihat saja, kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Kenapa Sakura begitu patuh padamu, baru saja masuk sudah menjadi murid yang berbahaya." Marah Ino. Menghalangi Sasuke berjalan di koridor, Ino benar-benar kesal akan sikap Sasuke pada Sakura, beberapa kali dia sempat melihat Sakura yang seakan harus patuh pada apa yang Sasuke katakan dan kali ini dia tidak bisa mengampuni pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sedang mengancam Sakura? Kau ini sangat jahat, wajahmu saja yang tampan." Ucap Tenten. Sama halnya dengan Ino, Tenten ikut bersamanya untuk menegur Sasuke.

"Minggir." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang namun dia merasa tidak suka jika di perlakukan seperti ini, menatap rendah pada kedua manusia itu.

"Apa! Kau harus mendengarkan kami! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" Kesal Ino.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Bela Sasuke.

"Bohong! Kenapa Sakura bertingkah aneh padamu!" Kesal Tenten, dia pun tidak menerima ucapan pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih menatap mereka dengan tenang, bahkan jika di sentil saja mereka berdua bisa pingsan, tapi pemuda ini harus menjaga emosinya dan dia tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya untuk manusia, apalagi mereka hanya gadis–manusia-biasa.

"Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan pada temanmu itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin segera pergi.

Ino dan Tenten terdiam, Sasuke tidak peduli lagi, berjalan melewati mereka dan pergi, dia harus meredahkan emosinya, tangannya mengepal kuat dan perlahan terlepas, sebagai vampire muda Sasuke masih sulit mengendalikan emosinya.

"Nah itu dia, hey Uchiha!" Teriak Rinji, kebetulan sekali dia menemukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat pemuda menyebalkan itu dari jauh, segera memutar arah dan berbalik, berjalan lebih cepat sebelum pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Woii Uchihaaaa! Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu." Teriak Rinji.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan terus berjalan lebih cepat, menatap ke depan dan melihat Sakura berjalan menuju ke arahnya, menarik gadis itu dan bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan.

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

 **Deg.**

Sakura kaget setengah mati, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya masuk ke sebuah ruangan, melihat baik-baik siapa yang menariknya.

"U-Uchiha! Kau mengagetkanku!" Protes Sakura.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku terkejut." Nada suara Sakura merendah, dia jadi takut sendiri menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Teman-temanmu habis menegurku, mereka protes apa yang aku lakukan padamu." Ucap Sasuke, memajukan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura lebih dekat. "Katakan pada mereka jika tidak perlu marah atau apapun padaku, mengerti?" Lanjut Sasuke dan terdengar seperti sedang mengancam.

" _Te-te-terlalu dekat!"_ Panik Sakura dan segera mundur selangkah. "Ba-baik, aku akan katakan pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, menyerah, dia hanya ingin berdamai dengan pemuda dingin ini. "Tapi, kapan kau akan mengembalikan bukuku? Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau perintah." Tambah Sakura, dia sudah malas di perlakukan sebagai seorang babu.

"Kapan-kapan saja." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Apa! Jangan seperti itu, memangnya aku salah apa padamu? Aku hanya ingin buku itu, padahal _meet and greet_ untuk penulis novel itu tinggal dua hari lagi, aku mohon." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan meminta tanda tangan penulis favoritnya.

"Kau ini gadis yang aneh, untuk apa membaca buku novel sampah itu-"

 **Plaakkk!**

Sakura terkejut sendiri, dia sudah menampar pipi Sasuke. "Ma-ma-ma-maaf!" Panik Sakura.

Sasuke menatap lebih tajam dan kesal pada gadis itu, walaupun tidak sakit, tapi baru kali ini ada yang berani menamparnya.

"Kau berani padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, emosinya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Aku salah, maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, ini sakit sekali." Bohong Sasuke dan menunjuk pipinya.

"Ampun, akan aku lakukan apapun la-" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, merasa ucapannya akan menjadi masalah baginya lagi.

"Ah, baguslah jika kau sadar dan mau tanggung jawab." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memukul wajahnya, bukan menamparnya." Gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bergumam seperti itu, kau ingin menghajarku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mendengar ucapan kecil Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau salah dengar, sungguh!" Ucap Sakura, kembali panik.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengembalikannya, meskipun acara itu di adakan." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan keluar, memastikan pemuda yang bernama Rinji itu sudah tidak ada.

Wajah Sakura semakin sedih, memikirkan akan ucapan Ino, dia mungkin sedang mendapat karma akibat ceroboh dan tidak mendengar nasehat sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah rumah besar dan cukup mewah, halaman luas dan taman yang indah, tidak ada yang menjaga rumah sebesar itu. Sasuke berjalan masuk dan seseorang cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang mendatangi kediamannya.

"Sasuke! Lama tidak jumpa, apa kabarmu? Dan tumben kau mendatangi kediamanku." Ucap seorang vampire wanita dari bangsa yang sama dengan Sasuke, bangsa elit. Mengenakan dress merah 5 senti di atas lutut dengan lengan panjang namun cukup seksi pada bagian lehernya yang membentuk huruf V agak rendah, rambut coklatnya terurai indah.

"Aku malas basa-basi." Cuek Sasuke.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, kalau begitu bagaimana kabar kakakmu? Aku sangat merindukannya, dia pun sudah sangat jarang mendatangiku lagi." Ucap Izumi, Uchiha Izumi. Walaupun sama-sama menyandang marga yang sama, Izumi dan Sasuke tidak dari satu keluarga yang sama atau sedarah, mereka hanya dari keturunan leluhur yang berbeda dan sama-sama menjadi bangsa elit.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa gunanya ponselmu itu? Sekarang sudah modern, tidak perlu mengirim surat lagi atau menyampaikan kabar pada orang lain."

"Sepertinya aku harus ekstra sabar menghadapimu, kau benar-benar berbeda dari Itachi."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup risih jika mendapat ucapan di banding-bandingkan.

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

Sasuke memberikan sebuah buku novel pada Izumi dan wanita itu sedikit bingung, kenapa salah satu novel karyanya ada pada Sasuke? Setahunya pemuda itu benci akan novel.

"Tanda-tangani bukumu ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau salah satu fansku?" Senang Izumi.

"Jangan bermimpi, aku benci semua karyamu." Ucap Sasuke, saat memperhatikan buku novel itu, Sasuke tersadar akan nama penulis yang hanya menggunakan insial itu.

"Apa kau mau aku bunuh?" Kesal Izumi.

"Aku hanya ingin minta tanda-tanganmu dan jangan lupa untuk menuliskan nama Haruno Sakura di sana."

"Ouuh~ Apa ini untuk pacarmu? Kau jadi meminta khusus padaku? Padahal kalian bisa datang saat acara _meet and greet_ ku nanti, tinggal dua hari loh." Ucap Izumi dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk acara konyol itu."

Izumi benar-benar di buat kesal, wanita itu menghela napas sejenak, dia tahu jika Sasuke jauh lebih muda darinya jika di ibaratkan umur manusia, Sasuke mungkin masih 16 atau 17 tahun.

"Jadi bukan pacar atau apapun, kenapa kau sampai harus memintanya padaku langsung?"

"Tanda-tangani saja." Ucap Sasuke, menurutnya Izumi sangat-sangat cerewet, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya bisa menyukai wanita seperti ini.

"Iya-iya." Pasrah Izumi, mulai membuka novel itu dan mulai memberinya tanda-tangan, kalimat semangat dan tak lupa menuliskan nama Haruno Sakura di sana.

"Kau ini aneh, kenapa membuat novel semacam itu? Kau sendiri vampire di jaman modern, kenapa masih mencantumkan hal yang tidak mungkin pada bangsa kita di jaman sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Karena bosku menyukai alur seperti ini, beberapa kali karyaku sempat di tolaknya." Jelas Izumi.

"Manusia memang aneh."

"Kau juga aneh, manusia itu memang suka hal akan semacam ini, apa kau tidak tahu, hal sekecil ini membuat mereka jadi tidak takut pada kita."

"Apa kau percaya mereka tidak akan takut?"

"Aku harap mereka tidak takut."

"Omong kosong, mereka akan membakar kita semua karena takut akan apa yang mereka pikir kita tidak lakukan."

"Tenanglah, masih ada manusia yang benar-benar masih peduli pada kita, jaman sudah berubah dan sekarang kita pun sudah hidup berdampingan dan damai."

Sasuke terdiam, masih memikirkan jaman perburuan vampire walaupun mereka sudah memegang surat perjanjian antara manusia. Tetap saja di jaman ini keberadaan mereka jadi tidak di akui dan akan di anggap aneh jika ada.

"Sudah, lain kali datanglah bersama Itachi." Ucap Izumi dan mengembalikan buku novel itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku malas datang bersamanya, dan setelahnya aku tidak akan datang lagi ke sini."

"Jahat, setidaknya kau sampaikan salamku ini pada Itachi."

"Apa gunanya ponselmu itu?" Ucap Sasuke, mengulangi kalimatnya yang sama.

"Uhk, dasar!" Kesal Izumi, tetap saja Sasuke tidak peduli pada setiap ucapannya.

Pemuda itu beranjak pergi, bahkan tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Izumi, wanita itu pasrah saja, dia sudah sangat hapal kelakuan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi benar, dia tidak mengancammu? Atau melakukan sesuatu sampai kau patuh seperti ini?" Ucap Ino, saat ini dia tengah berada di rumah Sakura, mereka tengah menonton film bersama sekaligus mengintrogasi Sakura, Ino masih tidak percaya jika si Uchiha itu tidak macam-macam pada sahabatnya.

"Su-sungguh! Jadi tolong jangan marah padanya lagi. Aku hanya sedang membantunya dan berusaha akrab, kau tahu sendiri, awalnya saja dia menjadi populer, setelahnya mereka malas dekat dengan Sasuke, karena menurut mereka Sasuke tipe orang yang jahat, tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan ramah." Ucap Sakura.

" _Tidak! Dia itu amat sangat sangat sangat jahaaaattt!"_ Suara dalam hati Sakura.

"Aku hanya khawatir, dia seperti sedang memperalatmu, jika dia macam-macam padamu, katakan saja padaku atau pada Tenten, kami akan memukulnya agar dia segera meminta maaf.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura mengingat kembali saat dia menampar Sasuke, saat itu tangannya cukup sakit dan juga ada yang aneh pada Sasuke, Sakura bisa merasakan jika wajah pemuda itu sedingin es dan juga Sasuke sempat menarik tangannya, di saat cuaca cukup panas dan Sasuke seakan kedinginan, tangannya pun sangat dingin.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Ino, Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Apa menurutmu sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siang hari sangat terik, sekarang musim panas belum berakhir."

"Begitu yaa, heheheheh."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, apa kau tidak melihat tanggal?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Ya sudah, haa..~ kapan kak Serra akan datang, hanya kabarnya saja dia akan pulang, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dia benar-benar akan pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin dia pulang." Ucap Sakura, menatap malas pada Ino.

"Dia harus pulang, aku sudah membayangkannya jika telah mengikuti latihan meliter, pasti dia jauh lebih tampan sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli dia mau setampan apapun."

"Aku rasa wajah tampan tidak mampan padamu. Apa aku harus mencarikan pemuda yang cocok jadi pacarmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sakura.

"Hahahaha, aku harap kau juga punya pacar."

"Lalu kau sendiri? Jangan katakan seperti itu jika kau pun tidak punya pacar." Ucap Sakura dan kali ini menertawai Ino.

"Jika kak Serra pulang, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!"

"Oh-hoo~ kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Tentu saja! Ah, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu saja, sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama."

"Iya-iya, tapi jangan tidur di kamar kak Serra, dia tidak suka ada yang menempati kamarnya, dia sampai bisa tahu jika ada masuk ke kamarnya."

"Tenang saja, aku akan tidur di kamarmu, walaupun aku sangat berharap tidur sana." Ucap Ino dan tertawa senang.

"Dasar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA K**

Apakah ini sebuah takdir atau Sakura sedang sial? Kelas bahasa dan dia mendapat teman satu kelompok yang sangat-sangat tidak di harapkannya, melirik ke arah lain, Sakura sangat berharap jika dia bisa satu kelompok dengan Ino atau Tenten, tapi mereka bertiga terpisah dan satu kelompok hanya dua orang.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti tidak senang satu kelompok denganku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar tidak suka akan wajah gadis itu, selalu saja memandang kesal atau memandang tidak suka padanya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Sakura, dia sedang malas berdebat dan mengabaikan Sasuke, tetap fokus mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Sasuke berhenti menulis, menopang dagu dan menatap gadis di hadapannya, masih penasaran akan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Apa wajahmu tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura, sekedar menanyakan pipi Sasuke yang sudah di tamparnya.

"Ini sudah lewat 2 hari dan kau masih menanyakannya? Kau pikir apa? Seharusnya kau bertanya dari kemarin." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak butuh rasa peduli itu dari gadis yang sudah menamparnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menahan emosinya, dia hanya ingin sedikit bersikap baik pada Sasuke, memikirkan jika dia baik, mungkin Sasuke akan cepat mengembalikan bukunya.

Menghela napas, hari ini Sakura sangat ingin bertemu penulis novel itu, dia hanya menggunakan insial saja **IZU** dan tidak banyak yang tahu nama aslinya.

"Hey." Panggil Sasuke, gadis ini bahkan tidak berbicara sambil melihatnya.

"Ap-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, mengangkat wajah dan melihat buku novelnya yang sudah di bubuhi tanda tangan dan tulisan tangan dari si penulis. "Apaaaaaa!" Teriak keras Sakura.

SSHHHHTTTTTT...!

Spontan saja seluruh murid yang sedang berada di perpustakaan menyuruh Sakura diam, mereka tengah di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas bahasa dan suara Sakura cukup keras.

"Jangan berisik di perpustakaan!" Teriak guru yang menjaga perpustakaan.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, meminta maaf dan menahan diri untuk tidak teriak lagi, apa yang di lihatnya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa di percayanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tanda-tangan itu?" Bisik Sakura, kapok untuk bersuara keras lagi, bisa saja dia di usir dari perpustakaan.

"Ini hal mudah." Ucap Sasuke, menyombongkan dirinya.

Sakura ingin menangis sekarang, tapi sedang di tahannya, dia pikir hanya ada kata 'jahat' yang cocok bagi Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sudah sangat baik mendapatkan tanda-tangan itu untuknya.

"Tapi, acaranya hari ini baru akan di mulai."

"Anggap saja aku mengenal penulisnya."

"Sungggguuh!"

"Haruno Sakura keluar!" Teriak guru perpustakaan, kali ini gadis itu tidak di maafkan lagi.

Gadis itu pasrah berjalan keluar, ini semua salah Sasuke, dia di usir akibat suaranya sendiri, anehnya Sasuke mengikutinya keluar.

"Kenapa kau ikut juga?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sedang malas belajar." Ucap Sasuke, dia jenuh untuk selalu menjadi anak SMA terus-menerus setiap tahunnya, umur abadi tidak membuatnya senang menjalani jenjang pendidikan yang sama.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Kesal Sakura, hanya ada mereka di kelas, saat ini masih jam pelajaran dan seluruh murid kelas 2-2 sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang teriak-teriak." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin di salahkan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau mengenal si penulis novel itu."

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak."

"Sekarang, kapan buku itu akan kembali?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah merasa sangat senang, tidak perlu mengantri hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan.

"Akan aku kembali, temui aku di stasiun hari minggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh berbelit, berikan saja sekarang."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya. Jika aku berikan kau akan kabur dan tidak bertanggung jawab lagi, apa kau sudah lupa pernah menamparku?"

"I-iya, aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sakura dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Tu-tunggu dulu, hari minggu itu-" Sakura lupa jika sudah ada janji dengan Ino dan Tenten. "-Apa tidak bisa hari lain saja?"

"Tidak."

"Aku mohon."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji lebih dulu."

"Bukumu atau janji itu. Aku tidak peduli."

" _Cih! Menyebalkan, baru saja mengatakan baik padanya, dia sudah jahat lagi. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Ino dan Tenten."_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura terlihat pasrah, hanya menghela napas, menundukkan wajahnya dan melirik ke arah tangan Sasuke, tangan yang putih begitu juga wajahnya, putih dan dingin, tangan gadis itu tergerak, sekedar ingin menyentuh tangan Sasuke dan memastikan jika yang di rasakannya itu benar, tangan Sasuke bahkan wajahnya terasa begitu dingin.

" _Eh?"_

Tangan Sasuke menjauh darinya, pemuda itu menjauhkan tangannya dari Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap bingung pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, aku yakin jika saat kau menarik tanganku waktu itu dan pipimu juga terasa begitu dingin, bahkan seperti menyentuh es."

"Ha? Kau ini benar-benar aneh, udara sedang panas dan kau malah bercanda."

"Tapi kau tidak berkeringat."

"Bodoh, jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh." Kesal Sasuke, gadis ini malah sibuk memperhatikannya, merasa ada yang janggal darinya.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, dia yakin jika tubuh pemuda di hadapannya sedingin es.

"Uchiha, Apa kau seorang vampire?"

Ucapan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut, dia tidak percaya jika gadis ini berkesimpulan hanya dari suhu tubuhnya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Updatee... akhirnya... apa ini juga masih ngambang atau udah agak lebih jelas? Kali ini sudut pandang Sasuke yaa..., alurnya nggak kecepatan kan? Nggak buru-buru kan? Slow-slow aja sepertinya. tidak bosan-bosannya author akan menyampaikan terima kasih untuk dukungan dan semangat apapun dari reader.

Okey kali ini author mau jawab pertanyaan dari : Dolphin1099 mungkin author jelaskan aja yaa biar paham hehehehe.

 **Point pertama** : Di dalam fic sebelumnya hanya ada dua karakter OC (Emang hanya dua) yaitu : Haruno Serra, dia termasuk OC yaa, tapi sudah banyak creator yang membuat wajahnya, dan Ibu Ino, Soalnya, nama Ibu Ino author tidat dapat. Selebihnya tidak ada lagi.

 **Point kedua** : Hayate, Rinji, shiho itu bukan karakter OC yaaa, walaupun mereka hanya pemeran pendukung tapi mereka tetap ada, silahkan lihat wajah mereka di om google, author yakin kalian pernah melihat mereka muncul di beberapa eps, kecuali yang memang tidak pernah nonton anime Naruto, mungkin kalian tidak akan tahu siapa mereka.

 **Point ketiga** : Kenapa tidak mencamtukan karakter yang sudah ada di Naruto atau mungkin maksudnya ini yang familiar yaa atau author yang salah paham? Ya udah jelasin aja, author hanya bosan jika memakai karakter itu-itu saja, (kecuali karakter utama dalam fic author) makanya beberapa fic author akan selalu mencantumkan karakter lain tapi masih tetap dari anime Naruto, mereka semua bukan OC yaa atau karakter yang author karang sendiri, sebaiknya kalian cek di om google jika baru melihat nama-nama yang tidak familiar di fic Sasuke fans, sejujurnya karena author peduli pada mereka makanya di tampilkan dalam fanfic.

 **Point keempat** : nggak ada lagi, heheheh hanya itu yang mau author sampaikan, jadi untuk kamu, Dolphin1099 , terima kasih atas pertanyaannya, author jadi merasa perlu menyampaikan ini, mungkin beberapa reader sadar akan hal ini tapi agak malas untuk mempertanyakannya. XD

Jika masih ada pertanyaan lagi silahkan-silahkan... jangan takut untuk bertanya, jika malu bertanya, jalan terus(?) hehehhehe

.

.

see you next chapter...! :*


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 3 : Sebuah Perasaan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha, Apa kau seorang vampire?"

Ucapan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut, dia tidak percaya jika gadis ini berkesimpulan hanya dari suhu tubuhnya saja.

Hening, keduanya terdiam dan masih saling menatap.

"Pffff... hahahahahaha aku tidak percaya akan hal ini." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa dengan keras, bahkan memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arah gadis itu, baru saja dia terkejut sekarang dia di buat kesal olehnya.

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresimu tadi." Ucap Sakura, masih tertawa dan tawanya itu segera menghilang, jidatnya di sentil begitu saja. "Itu sangat sakiitt!" Kesal Sakura dan menggosok jidatnya yang memerah.

"Tertawa sekali lagi, aku pastikan jidatmu bertambah lebar." Ancam Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, aku hanya bercanda sedikit dan kau marah, seharusnya kau juga ikut terhibur."

Suasana kembali tenang, Sakura sampai harus bersandar pada dinding kelas dan menatap takut akan mata kelam itu. Sasuke menahan pergerakannya, kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Sakura.

"Jika benar aku ini vampire, kau mau apa?" Ucap Sasuke, nada bicara terdengar serius.

Wajah Sakura merona, posisi mereka terlalu dekat, gadis ini sampai tidak berani menatap Sasuke, sesekali mengalihkan tatapannya dan sesekali melirik Sasuke, dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"He-hey, sudahlah, maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan melakukannya, lagi pula vampire itu hanya mitos, kau bahkan santai saja di terik matahari, bukannya vampire akan berubah menjadi debu saat terkena sinar matahari." Ucap Sakura, mengambil penjelasan itu dari setiap novel yang sudah di bacanya.

Sasuke ingin sekali menyentil jidat gadis itu lagi, menatap jidat Sakura dan masih berbekas merah di sana, dia harus menurunkan kekuatannya menjadi 0,0001%, jika tidak gadis itu mungkin sudah pingsan hanya dengan di sentil saja.

"Omong kosong, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel sampah itu." Ucap Sasuke dan bergerak menjauh, berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Kenapa masih mengatakan novel sampah juga! Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Kesal Sakura.

"Aku mau roti daging, segera belikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa harus menyuruhku sekarang? Ini belum jam istirah-"

"-Aku ada di UKS, datang saja ke sana." Potong Sasuke dan sudah keluar dari kelas.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, dia benar-benar kesal, jidatnya pun masih sakit, tapi saat beberapa detik tadi, hanya hitungan detik, dia benar-benar malu jika Sasuke terlalu dekat padanya, Sakura bisa melihat seluruh wajah pemuda itu, mulus tanpa adanya noda di wajahnya dan begitu putih, matanya pun sungguh kelam, seakan Sakura merasa terhipnotis akan tatapan itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit perasaan aneh muncul, dia harus melupakan perasaan aneh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf!" Ucap Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membatalkan acara kita." Ucap Ino.

"Aku benar-benar ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Sakura.

"Urusan mendadak, kau tidak seperti biasanya, kau juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Ucap Ino, memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang ada kencan dengan seorang pemuda?" Ucap Tenten.

Wajah Sakura merona dan membuat kedua gadis ini semakin curiga.

"Bu-bukan! Ini bukan kencan! Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang dari seorang teman." Panik Sakura.

"Teman? Siapa temanmu? Kenapa tidak ceritakan padaku, teman yang mana?" Ucap Ino.

"Bukan teman, tapi kenalan, iya, kenalan, aku menitipkan sesuatu padanya."

"Kau mulai menyimpan rahasia padaku?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku mohon, kali ini saja, minggu depan kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Sakura, dia pun memohon.

"Sudahlah, Ino, kita bisa pergi kapan pun, aku yakin Sakura sedang dekat dengan seseorang." Goda Tenten.

"Sudah aku katakan ini bukan kencan!" Protes Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu.**

Sakura bangun kesiangan, dia sampai bermimpi buruk, sekarang dia harus bertemu Sasuke di hari libur dan juga harus di stasiun. Gadis itu terus berlari hingga tiba di depan stasiun, menghentikan langkahnya, merapikan rambutnya yang mungkin kusut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit kacau akibat terburu-buru, berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sempat membuatnya merona dan menatapnya cukup lama.

" _Apa-apaan pakaian itu? Dia jauh terlihat seperti ingin kencan."_ Batin Sakura, sempat tidak percaya tapi menurutnya penampilan Sasuke jauh berbeda saat di sekolah, memakai pakaian kasual, jaket kulit hitam dan baju kaos putih, tak lupa dengan jins biru pudarnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal pada gadis itu, dia harus berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu hanya untuk menunggunya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun." Ucap Sakura, dia pasrah saja untuk di marahi.

"Sekarang cepat sebelum keretanya berangkat." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Apa? Tu-tunggu dulu, aku pikir kita hanya akan bertemu dan kau akan mengembalikannya." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus mengajaknya naik kereta, hal itu tidak di ucapkannya saat di kelas.

"Akan aku kembali setelah kita pergi ke sesuatu tempat." Ucap Sasuke, terus berjalan tanpa peduli gadis itu mengomel-ngomel di belakangnya.

" _Aku ingin menamparnya sekali lagi."_ Batin Sakura dan mengepal tangannya.

"Hey bodoh, cepat." Tegur Sasuke, gadis itu tidak juga berjalan.

"Iya-iya, cerewet." Kesal Sakura, dia di panggil 'bodoh' begitu saja.

 _Para penumpang yang sedang menunggu, harap tidak melewati garis kuning, di sampaikan kenapa para penumpang yang sedang menunggu, harap tidak melewati gadis kuning._

Sebuah kereta mulai berhenti, Sakura ikut saja apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya, hanya demi sebuah buku, dia rela melakukan apapun, kereta mulai berangkat, Sakura memandangi area yang di lewati jalur kereta, mereka akan ke pusat kota Konoha.

"Apa kau ingin ke pusat Konoha? Memangnya ada apa di sana?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Diam dan ikut saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik." Ucap Sakura, dia jadi tidak berkomentar lagi.

Hanya 30 menit perjalanan, kereta di Konoha terkenal cepat dan tepat waktu, mereka tiba dan berjalan keluar stasiun, pusat kota Konoha akan sangat ramai di hari minggu, bukan hanya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, namun toko-toko di setiap sudut jalan dan restoran tak lupa kafe-kafe unik dan menarik perhatian setiap orang yang mengunjungi pusat kota ini.

Mereka masih berjalan dan Sakura melihat sekitar, merasa tidak buruk juga mengikuti Sasuke, Sakura juga berencana akan jalan-jalan bersama Tenten dan Ino di pusat Konoha, mereka bisa membeli beranekah barang di sini.

Sasuke menatap sekitar, tatapannya tidak senang, dia mudah mendengar ucapan-ucapan berbisik itu, bukan hanya penciuman, pendengarannya pun cukup tajam.

" _Bukannya dia bangsa elit?"_

" _Benar, pantas saja terasa berbeda."_

" _Benarkah ada bangsa elit di sini?"_

" _Apa pemuda yang di sana?"_

" _Bangsa elit yaa, hmm, pantas saja."_

" _Hahahah, mereka lebih cocok sebagai bangsa rendahan."_

" _Tunggu, gadis di sebelahnya itu."_

" _Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bangsa mereka."_

" _Kasihan gadis manusia itu."_

" _Jalan-jalan dengan hewan ternak yaa."_

" _Hahaha!"_

" _Apanya yang bangsa elit!"_

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan berbalik berjalan menjauh dari keramaian, dia benar-benar benci akan setiap ucapan itu, mereka selalu memikirkan hal buruk tentang vampire bangsa elit.

"Eh? Uchiha! Kau mau kemana? Kenapa ke arah sana?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, Sasuke memutar arah dan berjalan begitu cepat.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti dan memasuki sebuah mall, Sasuke masih terdiam dan memandangi lantai bawah, mereka sedang berada di lantai 3. Sakura masih bingung akan sikap aneh Sasuke tadi, dia terkesan marah.

" _Ada apa dengannya? Katanya ingin ke sesuatu tempat, sekarang malah masuk ke mall, memangnya apa yang akan di lakukan di-"_ Sakura terfokus akan sebuah poster yang di tempel pada bioskop yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Uchihaaa! Kali ini aku mohon! Kita ke sana!" Ucap heboh Sakura.

"Ha? Apa maks- hooiii!"

Sakura tidak peduli akan ucapan pemuda itu, dia menarik lengan jaket Sasuke begitu saja dan pemuda ini tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura terlihat senang, mereka berhenti dan Sasuke mulai mengerti kenapa Sakura begitu senang.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini, aku sampai lupa _update_ untuk film minggu ini." Ucap Sakura.

Menatap poster itu, sebuah film berjudul ' _romantic vampire'_ , Sasuke bersumpah akan mengutuk orang yang membuat film konyol itu.

"Kita nonton ini." Sakura sampai memasang wajah memohonnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, apa kau pikir kita sedang jalan-jalan?" Tolak Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kita memang sedang jalan-jalan dan sikapmu terus aneh, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Ucap Sakura, sejak tadi Sasuke tidak mengatakan mereka akan pergi kemana.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin nonton."

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!" Ucap Sakura, sampai merengek pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menatap kesal pada gadis ini aneh, dia tetap saja antusias dengan hal yang tidak benar terjadi pada vampire. Suaranya cukup berisik dan gadis itu seperti menjadi pusat perhatian, selayaknya seorang pacar yang ingin pacarnya menemaninya nonton.

"Berisik!" Kesal Sasuke.

Berikutnya.

"Aku jamin, setelah kau nonton, kau pun akan tertarik." Ucap Sakura, senang, Sasuke pada akhirnya luluh padanya.

Sasuke benar-benar di buat kesal, dia hanya tidak ingin lebih banyak orang melihatnya, Sasuke pun masih sempat mendengar ucapan-ucapan buruk itu lagi dari vampire biasa yang melihatnya.

Pemutaran filmnya di mulai, Sasuke sudah menguap di awal narasi dan semakin membuatnya bosan, melirik ke samping, Sakura sampai tidak berkedip untuk melewatkan detik demi detik setiap adegan.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka pada vampire?" Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa? Jangan sekarang Uchiha, aku sedang fokus dan menghayati film ini." Protes Sakura, dia tidak ingin di ganggu.

Sasuke kembali di buat kesal, menyamankan posisinya, menatap layar lebar itu dan hanya membuatnya mengantuk.

Setelah 2 jam 15 menit.

"Aku sampai terharu dengan ending film ini." Ucap Sakura, menghapus air matanya, menurutnya ini film yang sangat-sangat bagus, melirik ke samping dan Sasuke tertidur, dia tertidur sepanjang film.

" _Aku pikir dia benar-benar ikut menonton, sayang sekali tiketnya."_ Batin Sakura.

Tersadar akan Sasuke yang masih tertidur, kembali timbul rasa penasaran Sakura.

" _Aku masih ingin memastikan."_ Pikir Sakura.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak dan ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika berani menyentuhku." Ucap Sasuke, namun matanya belum terbuka.

Sakura buru-buru menjauh dan menjaga jarak, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat gadis itu menjauh darinya.

"A-a-a-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari bioskop, dia hampir tertangkap basah.

Suasana kembali membosankan bagi Sakura, Sasuke selalu saja tenang pada satu tempat yang sepi dan tidak ingin berjalan-jalan, entah apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda itu.

"Hey Uchiha, sebaiknya kita pulang jika kau tidak akan kemana pun, apa kau sedang berbohong mengatakan ingin pergi ke sesuatu tempat? Tapi hanya mengulur waktu untuk mengembalikan bukuku. Apa susahnya mengembalikannya saja." Ucap Sakura, ingin marah pada Sasuke tapi pemuda itu jauh lebih membuatnya takut, dia bahkan sampai membatalkan janjinya dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Aku lapar, kita akan pergi makan." Ucap Sasuke dan akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Aku tidak bawa uang lebih, aku pikir kita hanya akan bertemu dan kau akan mengembalikan bukuku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sakura terlihat senang, seketika berubah menjadi malas. "Aku tidak percaya padamu, apa ini semacam perangkap? Setelahnya kau akan mengancamku lagi dan meminta ganti rugi makanan yang sudah aku makan dengan harus menjadi babumu sepanjang hari." Ucap Sakura dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke, dia harus lebih pintar kali ini.

"Aku menurutmu aku sejahat itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia di cap pembohong oleh Sakura.

"Tentu saja, lihat saja, bukuku belum juga kembali dan aku harus menemanimu seharian ini dan kita tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin pulang segera.

"Aku akan tetap mentraktirmu, percaya atau tidak percaya, setelah ini bukumu akan kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Kembalikan saja bukuku! Tidak perlu berbelit seperti ini!"_ Kesal Sakura.

Dia kembali pasrah mengikuti pemuda itu, terus berjalan hingga masuk ke sebuah restoran mewah dan berkelas, Sakura sudah mematung menatap setiap harga pada buku menunya.

" _Minuman apa sampai seharga 20 juta! Aku bahkan bisa makan enak setiap hari dengan uang sebanyak itu."_ Batin Sakura.

Gadis ini melirik Sasuke, dia memesan menunya dengan tenang, mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Sakura melihat harga yang di pesan itu, sebuah daging premium berkualitas yang sangat-sangat mahal.

"Pssstt! Uchiha." Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kau ingin membeli sebuah kendaraan motor atau mau makan?" Ucap Sakura pelan agar hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

"Apa kau hanya ingin memesan air putih saja?"

"Ti-tidak, ba-baiklah, aku akan pesan sesuka hatiku! Aku juga mau pesan seperti yang kau pesan!" Tegas Sakura dan seakan menantang Sasuke, dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke bangkrut hari ini.

Seorang pelayan pamit setelah menuliskan pesanan mereka. Pelayan lain datang dan menuangkan segelas minuman pada gelas mereka, segelas soda merah untuk Sakura dan juga minuman yang cukup berbeda dari Sakura, gadis itu memperhatikan apa yang di taruh pelayan itu di meja Sasuke, warna merah terang dan cukup kental, tapi tidak berbau.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu-" Sakura menunjuk gelas Sasuke. "-Minuman itu terlihat berbeda dengan punyaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ti-tidak-" Gadis ini kembali berbisik pada Sasuke. "Hanya saja terlihat seperti darah" Bisik gadis itu.

"Bodoh, jika aku katakan ini jus tomat merah? Apa kau tidak akan percaya juga?"

"Jus tomat? Ueeekk! Kau ini benar-benar aneh, kenapa suka meminum buah itu?"

"Apa salahnya menyukai tomat? Dan aku tidak aneh." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal pada ucapan gadis itu.

Sakura tidak peduli lagi, meminum minumnya dan terasa enak, soda itu sedikit menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Sesekali melirik sekitar, dia melihat setiap tamu selayaknya orang penting dan memakai pakaian indah dan jas mahal.

"Hey, Uchiha, apa kau sering ke tempat seperti ini? Kau ini sekaya apa sih?" Ucap Sakura.

"Pertama, berhenti memanggilku 'Uchiha' Aku tidak suka kau menyebutkan margaku, dan aku baru pertama kali ke tempat ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya kebetulan melihat tempat ini, di restoran ini memiliki dua jenis pegawai, pegawai manusia dan pegawai vampire, mereka pandai melayani setiap orang atau vampire yang datang, karena hanya sesama vampire yang bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka, maka pelayan vampire yang akan memberi minuman berbeda untuk vampire yang sedang datang bersama manusia.

"Bo-boleh aku memanggil namamu?" Ragu Sakura, wajahnya sampai merona, tidak biasanya ada pemuda yang di panggil langsung dengan namanya saja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mulai sekarang panggil namaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja, hehehe." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, novel hingga film, apa kau percaya jika vampire itu ada?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku masih belum percaya, mereka jauh lebih ke hal mitos, mungkin, bahkan penelitian tentang mereka masih simpang siur, aku sungguh kagum akan mereka." Ucap Sakura, tatapannya penuh antusias.

"Mereka akan menghisap darahmu."

"Aku tahu, hampir di setiap novel dan film akan memperlihatkan hal itu, tapi apa benar jika setelah di gigit vampire, manusia itu akan menjadi vampire juga?"

"Kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya!" Tegas Sakura.

"Jadi apa setelah nyamuk menggigit lenganmu, kau akan berubah menjadi seekor nyamuk?"

"Kenapa harus menyamakannya dengan nyamuk?" Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah suramnya.

"Atau apa setelah ular kobra menggigitmu, kau akan menjadi ular kobra juga?"

"Bukan menjadi ular, malah kau akan mati!" Kesal Sakura, Sasuke membuat perumpamaan vampire seperti hewan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir." Ejek Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyesal berbagi cerita denganmu, hmmp! Biarkan saja aku mengkhayal akan vampire yang aku idamkan." Ucap Sakura.

Pesanan mereka telah tiba, Sasuke memesan daging yang setengah matang dan daging Sakura matang sempurna, gadis ini baru saja mengetahui tingkat kematangan daging yang di sukai Sasuke, tapi saat di kelas dia makan olahan daging apapun. Menurut Sakura makanan berkelas memang sangat berbeda, suasana di restoran ini pun sangat tenang dan mewah.

"Sekarang kembalikan bukuku, aku sudah menemanimu hampir seharian ini." Ucap Sakura, makanannya hampir habis.

"Ah buku itu, aku lupa, sepertinya tertinggal di rumah."

Sakura terlihat marah, menggenggam erat garfu dan sendok makannya, dia sudah bersabar hingga sampai detik ini, namun Sasuke bohong padanya.

"Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal!" Kesal Sakura.

"Jangan bikin ribut di sini atau kau akan di lempar keluar."

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Sakura benar-benar marah.

"Apa mau aku menyuruhmu membayar makanan itu?" Ucap Sasuke, memandang Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Syok, Sakura benar-benar syok, dia sangat pandai di bodohi.

"Heheha, maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak percaya kau berbohong padaku sejak tadi, aku pikir kau sedang mentraktirku 'kan? Buku itu, besok saja, lagi pula kita masih bertemu di kelas." Ucap Sakura, berusaha berwajah semanis mungkin untuk menghindari pembayaran daging sapi premium yang di impor khusus dengar harga setara kendaraan bermotor.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, dia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sakura di hadapannya, hari ini dia merasa sedikit terhibur walaupun sempat kesal akan suara-suara vampire tentang bangsanya.

"Sejujurnya aku belum sempat berjalan-jalan di kota Konoha ini, saat mendatangi Konoha aku langsung menuju sekolah." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Aku lupa jika Sasuke untuk murid pendatang baru, dia bahkan datang di saat kelas dua."_

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian di sini? Kenapa harus ke Konoha?"

"Tidak, kedua orang tuaku tinggal di sini, maka dari itu mereka memintaku untuk kembali ke Konoha." Jelas Sasuke.

"Uhm.. begitu yaa, kalau begitu selamat datang di Konoha, awalnya aku pikir kau benar-benar pemuda yang tidak bisa berteman, aku rasa kau bisa memiliki banyak teman."

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu teman, mereka hanya merepotkan."

"Lalu? Kau anggap aku apa? Bukannya kita teman kelas?"

Sasuke terdiam, memandangi Sakura, gadis di hadapannya di anggap apa? Sasuke pun tidak mengatakan akan berteman dengan Sakura.

"Babu." Ucap singkat Sasuke dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Kau sungguh jahat!" Kesal Sakura, wajahnya benar-benar malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang akhirnya berakhir, Sakura tidak mendapat kembali bukunya, tapi dia jadi berbicara banyak pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura sedikit mengetahui jika Sasuke mungkin seorang anak yang kaya raya, anak SMA mana yang bisa membayar semua makanan di restoran mewah itu.

"Rumahku ke arah sana." Tunjuk Sakura, mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar.

"Uhm, kita searah, hanya saja rumahku lebih jauh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa..., Apa kau tidak naik kendaraan saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan jalan."

"Aku pikir kau anak kaya raya yang manja." Ucap Sakura dan membuatnya mendapat tatapan kesal Sasuke. "Ma-maaf." Gadis ini tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi.

Hari sudah gelap, masih jam 7 malam dan jalanan masih ramai, Sakura berjalan lebih dulu, seketika langkahnya terhenti, berhenti sejenak, dia melihat seorang pria berjalan ke arah mereka, sedikit terkejut, Sakura sudah di tarik Sasuke untuk berdiri tepat di belakangnya, seperti Sasuke tengah menyembunyikan Sakura.

"Haa..~ Pantas saja baunya berbeda, ternyata ada seorang bangsa elit yang ikut bersamanya, atau itu milikmu? Aku tidak terkejut jika bangsa sepertimu melakukan hal ini." Ucap seorang pria dan sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Sasuke, tubuhnya bergerak seperti sedang berusaha melihat gadis di belakang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli akan ucapan lainnya, dia sudah muak untuk hari ini mendengar hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada, aku pikir dia sendirian." Ucap pria itu dan tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau punya pikiran? Kenapa tercium bau darah darimu, kau tahu itu sebuah pelanggaran?"

"Pelanggaran? Hahahahah, yang benar saja, selama ini kita hidup dan mengkonsumsi mereka, tidak ada yang salah."

"Kau dari abad ke berapa? Jaman batu? Pantas saja masih bodoh." Ejek Sasuke.

"Sial, kau pikir mudah melawanku! Dasar vegetarian! Maka dari itu kalian melemah!" Kesal pria itu.

"Jika aku vegetarian memangnya kenapa? Apa kau pikir di jaman sekarang masih ada bangsa sepertimu? Jangan bermimpi."

"Ha! Kau saja tidak tahu, membangun kembali bangsa seperti itu akan mudah, kau sendiri apa tidak bercermin? Bangsamu lah yang sebenarnya penjahat disini." Ucap Pria itu.

Sasuke masih tenang, dia tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dan Sakura masih ada bersamanya. Sementara itu, Sakura yang mendengar percakapan mereka dan sama sekali tidak mengerti, mereka terus membicarakan 'bangsa elit' seakan berada di jaman kuno, pria itu pun mengatakan 'vegetarian' pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura sadar jika Sasuke suka makan daging dan yang membuat gadis ini penasaran, Sasuke mengatakan pria itu berbau darah namun gadis ini tidak melihat darah apapun di tubuh pemuda itu.

Pria di hadapan Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi, berlari dengan cepat dan seakan menghindari sesuatu, Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan pemuda ini melihat seorang polisi dengan sepedanya dan merupakan bangsa vampire, dia berjalan dengan cepat dan menghampiri mereka.

"Pak! Ada orang aneh tadi." Ucap Sakura, dia lebih dulu melapor sebelum Sasuke akan berbicara.

"Tenanglah, sekarang kalian aman." Ucap polisi itu, saat sedang berkeliling, dia merasakan ada dua vampire dan salah satunya tercium cukup amis, seakan vampire itu habis mengkonsumsi darah.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan aman, dia seperti sebuah ancaman, mungkin jika bapak menuntaskan kasus ini akan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke, dia sadar jika pria tadi mungkin saja akan berulah dan akan berdampak pada vampire yang lainnya.

"Apa dia berbau darah?" Tanya polisi itu, dia ingin memastikan siapa vampire yang tercium bau darah manusia tadi.

"Hn, dengan pupil merah yang jauh lebih terang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini cukup gawat, kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya, sebaiknya kau pulang dan lebih baik temani gadis ini hingga ke rumahnya." Saran polisi itu, dia tahu jika gadis berambut _softpink_ itu hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Sasuke mengangguk dan polisi yang mengenakan sepeda itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya dan berpatroli santai di sekitar area situ, tidak mungkin dia berlari saja, hal itu malah akan menjadi pusat perhatian, polisi itu harus tetap menggunakan sepeda walaupun dia jauh lebih cepat.

"Aku sangat bingung akan pembicaraan kalian." Ucap Sakura, berbagai macam pertanyaan menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Kau ini terlalu _kepo,_ anggap saja kau tidak dengar apapun." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Kenapa dia mengatakan kau vegetarian? Padahal kau makan daging dan dalam jumlah yang banyak, aku yakin kau sangat kuat makan daging." Ucap Sakura dan menatap Sasuke yang benar-benar suka makan daging.

"Kau masih membahasnya? Aku sudah katakan lupakan apapun yang kau dengar tadi."

"Pak polisi itu juga aneh, dia berwajah pucat sepertimu, pria tadi juga, hanya saja pupil matanya menyeramkan." Sakura sempat memperhatikan tatapan pria tadi.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika tidak diam." Ancam Sasuke, kesal akan setiap ucapan gadis yang tidak bisa diam itu.

"Kau sudah mengancamku seperti itu dua kali."

"Kau masih tetap berbicara juga, sekarang cepat pulang."

"Iya-iya aku akan pulang, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku."

"Apa kau lupa apa yang pak polisi itu katakan padamu?"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona. "A-aku tidak perlu di antar pulang olehmu!" Tegas Sakura.

"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan tidak peduli gadis itu protes. "Jika saja kau bertemu pria tadi, mungkin kau akan kesulitan." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, masih berjalan beriringan, hari ini satu hal lain yang membuat Sakura sangat penasaran akan seorang Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelas 2-2**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap Jiraiya dan sudah berdiri di depan papan, menatap seluruh murid dan hanya tersenyum senang, semua muridnya lengkap. "Akhir-akhir ini jadi banyak murid pindahan yaa, sekarang masuklah." Panggil Jiraiya pada seorang murid baru.

Wajahnya terlihat ceria bak matahari yang bersinar terang, rambut blonde kuning, mata sebiru langit, senyum lebar dan tak lupa ada sesuatu pada kedua pipinya, semacam goresan yang terkesan seperti kucing.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal semuanya!" Ucap Naruto dengan ceria. Melihat seluruh murid yang ada di kelas, tatapan pertamanya terfokus pada Sasuke. Dia merasakan sedikit aneh saat menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu, selanjutnya yang tatapannya mengarah pada Sakura.

"Kau yang disana! Kau benar-benar tipeku!" Teriak semangat Naruto.

Sakura terkejut akan hal yang di lakukan murid baru itu, dia bahkan dengan pe-de-nya menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

 **Plaak!**

"Sudah perkenalannya, baru saja masuk dan sudah berbicara aneh, cepat duduk." Tegur Jiraiya.

"Paman benar-benar kejam." Ucap Naruto, kepalanya sudah mendapat hadiah dan seluruh murid di kelas tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku paman jika kita sedang di sekolah, panggil aku Jiraiya-sensei, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayahmu malah memindahkanmu di sekolah ini." Ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kursi kosong untuknya, dia tidak percaya akan bertemu gadis idamannya dan juga dia bertemu seseorang yang mungkin akan di tangkapnya segera, pemuda berwajah putih pucat itu sangat mencurigakan menurut Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagii...~

author akan balas yang bertanya saja yaa...,

untuk nurvieee96 : adegan action yaa... author belum kepikiran untuk adegan semacam itu pada fic ini, entah mungkin ada nyelip dikit, tapi belum pasti juga sih, nanti author kembang lagi, :) terima kasih sudah bertanya dan memberi saran. :D

.

.

see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 4 : Pembasmi Vampire ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Naruto Pov.]**

Pria yang sedang mengajarku di depan ini adalah pamanku, keluarga dari ayahku, sekolah baru dan teman baru, awalnya aku bersekolah di tempat lain, tapi tiba-tiba aku di pindahkan, ini adalah keputusan ayahku, ayah dan ibuku berpikir aku tidak belajar dengan benar, maka dari itu dia meminta paman Jiraiya untuk mengawasiku, bukannya aku tidak belajar dengan benar, hanya saja aku malas belajar.

Aku rasa kelas ini akan menyenangkan, untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati pada gadis berambut _softpink_ yang duduk di sebelah sana, mata zambrut yang sejuk dan rambutnya indah, saat di absen akhirnya aku tahu namanya, Haruno Sakura dan juga, melirik ke arah satu-satunya murid laki-laki berwajah pucat yang duduk di sebelah sana, dia tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, lihatlah, wajahnya sangat putih dan tatapan dingin itu, aku tidak yakin jika dia seorang manusia.

Ayahku sempat menceritakan tentang leluhurku, kami dulunya adalah pemburu vampire, di jaman dulu vampire di buru karena mereka merupakan sebuah ancaman, sekarang pekerjaan itu berangsur-angsur menghilang di makan jaman, tapi aku percaya jika para leluhurku ingin pekerjaan mereka terus di lakukan, ayah pun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu, katanya vampire hanya makhluk mitologi yang di ceritakan dengan berbagai sudut pandang seseorang atau itu hanya dongeng di jaman dulu agar anak-anak takut dan cepat tidur, tapi aku yakin mereka itu ada dan masih tetap di antara kita, tidak mungkin vampire punah begitu saja, aku sempat membaca sebuah artikel dari kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek kakeknya kakekku, jika vampire itu punya kehidupan abadi, mereka akan terus hidup di jaman apapun, bahkan sekarang.

Aku sangat ingin pastikan jika apa yang aku rasakan ini benar, si Uchiha itu sepertinya bukan manusia biasa, dia tampak seperti vampire, apa dia sengaja bersekolah agar bisa meminum darah? Tenanglah aku akan menjaga kalian selama aku di sini.

 **[Ending Naruto Pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plaakk!**

"Naruto! Dengarkan apa yang aku jelaskan dan jangan melamun!" Teriak Jiraiya. Sejak tadi Naruto tidak memperhatikannya dan hanya termenung di mejanya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"A-aduh, Berisik! Aku akan mendengarnya!" Ucap Naruto, kepalanya sudah kena hadiah lagi dari Jiraiya.

"Berdiri di koridor!" Teriak Jiraiya lagi, Naruto malah membangkang padanya.

Kembali suara tawa di kelas, Naruto seperti anak sekolah dasar yang masih saja kena hukuman.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat.

"Hey Sasuke! Aku menantangmu!" Teriak Naruto, spontas saja seluruh murid menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlalu mencolok itu.

Ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya, pemuda yang terlihat bersemangat itu sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali pada Sasuke dan pemuda ini terus mengacuhkannya.

"Aku rasa si Uzumaki itu salah makan, atau dia itu anak nakal, makanya pindah sekolah, baru saja dua minggu bersekolah sudah mencari masalah." Ucap Ino. Naruto menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Tapi anehnya, dia hanya menantang beberapa murid dan secara random di setiap kelas, bahkan para senpai pun di tantangnya, dia benar-benar aneh." Ucap Tenten.

Mereka sibuk membahas murid yang sedang viral itu, Naruto cukup mencolok di setiap tempat dengan ucapan yang sama.

" _Gara-gara si Uzumaki itu mencari masalah, Sasuke jadi tidak ingin mengembalikan bukuku, dia selalu saja pergi dan akan kembali saat jam istirahat berakhir."_ Pikir Sakura, hanya mencemaskan bukunya.

"Sakura, apa si Uchiha itu mencari masalah lagi denganmu?" Ucap Ino.

"Jangan salah paham, aku sudah katakan padamu jika Sasuke orang yang baik, hanya saja dia kadang sedikit tidak _mood_ dan siapapun yang di dekatnya akan mendapat masalah." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia pun akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat saat istirahat." Ucap Tenten.

"Sasuke suka menghilang tiba-tiba, dia sedang kesal pada Uzumaki, setiap saat bertemu dengan pemuda yang terus menantangnya, dan lagi apa kalian kenal pemuda dari kelas 2-4? Kalau tidak salah namanya Rinji, dia juga selalu saja mencari Sasuke, jadi mungkin Sasuke memilih menghilang saat jam istirahat dari pada bertemu dengan keduanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, Rinji, aku hanya tahu dia orang yang sangat ramah pada siapapun." Ucap Tenten.

"Eh? Aku tidak sadar jika akhir-akhir ini kau memanggil namanya." Ucap Ino dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa ini? dari 'Uchiha' menjadi 'Sasuke', bukannya kau tidak terbiasa memanggil seorang pemuda dengan namanya." Tambah Ino.

"Ka-kami hanya akrab, jadi memanggil nama masing-masing." Malu Sakura, wajahnya pun merona.

"Aku menantangmu!" Teriak Naruto. Kali ini dia ribut di kantin, seluruh murid menatapnya.

"Berisik, aku tidak ada waktu meladenimu!" Kesal Rinji, entah mengapa pemuda itu terus mencari masalah dengannya.

"Hahahah, kali ini orang yang kita bicarakan baru saja muncul." Ucap Tenten dan tertawa, di kantin yang sedikit ramai dan tontonan menarik.

"Sebaiknya Naruto itu di lapor ke guru BK." Ucap Ino.

"Kaliian! Jangan berkelahi di kantin!" Teriak ibu penjaga kantin dan menjitak keduanya. Rinji dan Naruto di usir dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang BK.**

"Dia cari masalah denganku lebih dulu!" Lapor Rinji.

"Apa! Kau itu yang menjadi sumber masalah!" Kesal Naruto.

"Hey, kalian ini punya banyak sekali tenaga untuk ribut, sekarang tenang dulu." Ucap Shiho.

Naruto terdiam, menatap ke arah guru BKnya itu, dia memang merasakan hal aneh lagi.

"Bu, apa anda juga sumber masalah?" Ucap Naruto

 **Plaak!**

"Apa maksudmu mengatakanku sumber masalah?" Ucap Shiho, sedikit kesal dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aku tidak asal untuk menantang siapapun, aku hanya datang untuk menantang vampire yang ada." Ucap Naruto.

Shiho menghela napas, di jaman ini masih ada orang yang 'unik' untuk mencari vampire dan membasminya.

"Dengar Uzumaki Naruto, perbuatanmu ini salah, kau seperti sudah mengancam murid lain, pikirkan sekali lagi, apa menurutmu murid-murid yang kau pikir vampire itu mencelakakanmu?"

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin mereka akan mencelakakan setiap murid di sini."

"Hey, jaga bicaramu!" Tegur Rinji.

"Kenapa? Jadi kau sudah mengaku jika kau ini vampire." Ucap Naruto.

Rinji terdiam, Shiho merasa ini terlalu sulit jika dia sampai angkat suara tentang keberadaan bangsa vampire yang memang ada di sekolah.

"Maaf aku menerobos masuk, kau, sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak mencari masalah di sekolah." Ucap Jiraiya, beberapa murid sudah lapor pada Jiraiya jika Naruto berbuat ulah.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah! Apa paman tidak sadar jika di sekolah ini banyak vampirenya! Apa paman tidak takut jika mereka akan menghisap darah! Bahkan guru ini juga vamp-"

 **Plaakk!**

"-Jangan bicara sembarangan." Ucap Jiraiya, ini menjadi sebuah masalah kenapa Naruto pindah sekolah.

"A-aduh, kenapa selalu saja memukul?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dengar, memang di jaman leluhur kita hal itu terjadi, tapi sekarang yang namanya vampire itu tidak perlu di permasalahkan, jangan membuat ayahmu malu dengan kau bersikap aneh setiap harinya, menantang setiap murid dan sampai membuat beberapa murid perempuan menangis, kau itu seorang pemuda." Nasehat Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika hal itu tidak terjadi, paman juga dari keluarga yang sama dengan ayah, kenapa tidak melakukannya lagi?"

"Apa kau ini bodoh? Selama bertahun-tahun sekolah ini aman dan tentram, hanya gara-gara kegaduhanmu sekolah ini akan mendapat isu-isu buruk."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, dia sudah di tegur berkali-kali, oleh guru di sekolahnya yang dulu, dia yakin jika kepala sekolahnya dan beberapa temannya adalah vampire, sekarang masih sama, dia pun sudah di nasehati oleh ayahnya, kecuali ibunya, dia takut jika mendapat nasehat dari ibunya yang terkesan sangat galak jika sedang marah.

"Sudahlah pak Jiraiya, namanya juga anak-anak, dia pasti hanya ingin bermain dan mencari teman." Ucap Shiho, menurutnya Naruto ini manusia yang merepotkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang yang salah bu Shiho, sekarang biarkan aku yang menasehatinya." Ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto di bawa Jiraiya, kini ruang BK tinggal Rinji dan Shiho, keduanya menghela napas.

"Dia sangat pandai membedakan manusia dan vampire." Ucap Rinji.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sekarang masih ada manusia seperti itu, aku pikir mereka sudah punah." Ucap Shiho.

"Oh iya, apa ibu melihat Sasuke? Dia selalu saja menghilang, aku hanya ingin memberinya beberapa peraturan jika bersekolah di sini."

"Tidak perlu kau katakan padanya, kau sendiri sudah tahu kan, itu hanya isu tentang bangsanya, lagi pula Sasuke itu vampire yang baik kok dan juga tampan." Ucap Shiho dan senyum lebarnya.

"Dasar guru yang genit."

"Jangan mengejekku, aku ini gurumu dan juga jauh lebih tua darimu, sekarang kembali ke kelasmu, bikin repot saja." Ucap Shiho.

Rinji berjalan keluar, sementara Shiho kembali ke ruang UKS yang hanya bersebelahan dengan ruangan BK.

"Murid baru di kelasmu itu cukup merepotkan." Ucap Shiho.

Gorden pembatas tempat tidur terbuka, Sasuke sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Masih belum terbiasa juga?" Ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, aku hanya malas bertemu dengan mereka."

"Aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi, para murid vampire sampai melapor padaku, mereka juga risih jika setiap harinya di tantang, dan kau, jangan terus menerus berada di ruang UKS, ini bukan tempat bersantai." Tegur Shiho.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas ranjang dan berjalan. Shiho duduk di kursinya dan merebah diri, hanya gara-gara satu orang saja, dia sudah kerepotan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengarkan aku, sekarang tidak ada jamannya lagi perburuan vampire, bahkan ayahnya kakek buyutku sudah berhenti cukup lama, kau harus tahu jika mereka itu sudah berubah." Ucap Jiraiya, dia harus membuat Naruto mengerti akan jaman sekarang.

"Paman sendiri tahu kan, mereka itu berbahaya."

"Benar, tapi kau pikir ini jaman apa? Apa kau pernah mendengar berita tentang ada orang mati yang darahnya di isap habis?"

"Belum pernah."

"Nah, sekarang hentikan rasa penasaran dan obsesimu itu terhadap mereka, jika kau terus seperti ini, para murid akan mengajukan protes padamu atau melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah, bisa saja ibumu lagi yang di panggil, apa kau mau di marahi ibumu itu, paman saja tidak mau di marahi olehnya." Ucap Jiraiya dan mengingat Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto jika sedang marah besar, hanya dia wanita yang paling galak.

Naruto tersentak kaget, mengingat jika ibunya sedang marah, tatapannya sangat menakutkan, dia terkesan seperti setan yang mengamuk, ayahnya saja sangat takut jika ibunya marah.

"Iya-iya, aku akan berhenti. Tapi jika ada masalah, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Terserah kau saja, sekarang jangan membuat masalah, semua murid di sekolah ini jadi malas berteman denganmu."

"Sudah, kau ini paman yang cerewet yaa."

"Apa katamu?" Ucap Jiraiya dan menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Sa-sa-sakit!" Rintih Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bertemu Sakura saat keluar dari UKS dan berjalan menuju kelas. Menatap datar pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku pikir kau janji untuk mengembalikan bukuku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku lupa." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh membuatku kesal."

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Ucap Sasuke, sekedar menggoda.

"Tidak, buku, aku ingin bukuku kembali!" Protes Sakura, wajahnya sempat merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya saat hari minggu."

"Aku tidak mau pergi lagi, aku hanya ingin bukuku saja."

"Kenapa buku itu begitu penting?"

"Sangat penting!" Tegas Sakura.

"Bo-doh." Ucap Sasuke mendorong pelan jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

" _Menyebalkan!"_ Kesal Sakura.

"Aku akan membawanya besok." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

"Benarkah!" Ucap Sakura, senang dan ikut berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju kelas.

"Kau memang aneh." Ejek Sasuke.

"Aku tidak aneh. Oh iya, untuk tawaran hari minggu, bagaimana jika nonton film vampire lagi, tapi dua minggu ke depannya, ada film baru tentang vampire loh, jika mengajak Ino dia tidak ingin nonton film semacam itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Padahal hanya kau orang yang di ajak dan tidak banyak berkomentar." Ucap Sakura, dia berharap Sasuke menemaninya.

"Aku tidak suka film tentang vampire atau apapun."

"Ayolah." Bujuk Sakura.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, menurutnya dia memang gadis yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran, unik sekaligus aneh. Rasanya dia ingin melihat reaksi Sakura terhadap vampire yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja dia akan berhenti terobsesi akan vampire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-Sakura- uhm... begini-"

Beberapa hari ini Sakura akan terus bertemu teman kelasnya itu, entah sudah berapa kali Uzumaki Naruto ini terus menyapa Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya, kali ini bukan sebuah sapaan lagi, Naruto menahan Sakura dan ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa Uzumaki?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit aneh akan tingkah pemuda di hadapannya. Sejak mendapat teguran dan nasehat dari Jiraiya, dia berhenti mengganggu beberapa murid, lebih tepatnya menantang mereka.

"Jangan memanggilku Uzumaki, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya merona dan berseri-seri.

"Ha? Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sejak tadi kau terus berbicara aneh."

"Kau tahu 'kan, sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini aku sudah melihatmu, kau satu-satunya gadis yang tipeku banget. Ma-ma-mau kah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak."

"Heee? Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak bisa."

Wajah Naruto berubah murung. "Apa kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka padamu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu, tapi jika menjadi teman tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

 **Deg.**

" _Haa...~ dia memang dewi bagiku~"_ Batin Naruto, hanya melihat senyum gadis yang di sukainya, dia merasa sangat senang.

"Tunggulah, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" Tekat Naruto.

" _Kenapa dengannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."_ Batin Sakura.

"Di sini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja datang dan sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Mengganggu saja!" Protes Naruto, kali ini dia menjadi kesal.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya, tatapan tajam yang seperti ingin marah padanya, Sakura tidak tahu dia salah apa sampai mendapat tatapan itu.

"Mengganggu katamu? Apa sebelumnya menantang beberapa murid sekarang menjadi mengganggu para murid perempuan? Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap murid?" Ucap Sasuke, memandang remeh pada Naruto.

"A-apa! Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap murid perempuan! Aku hanya mengatakan pada Sakura seorang!" Tegas Naruto.

"Pembohong." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau cari masalah denganku! Dasar vampire!" Teriak kesal Naruto.

Sakura sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia mengejek Sasuke dengan sebutan vampire.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku vampire?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu vampire yang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia, dasar pengisap darah!"

"Benarkah? Apa kau punya bukti?" Ucap Sasuke, menantang Naruto, sedikit kesal akan ucapannya 'pengisap darah'.

"Akan aku buktikan!"

"Apa kau suka berbohong dan berbicara omong kosong?"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi ribut seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura, mereka terus saling mengejek.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan ganggu Sakura." Ucap Naruto, seperti tengah memberi sebuah peringatan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde terang itu, dia cukup tidak suka mendengar kata-katanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak kaget, tangannya kini di genggam pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk pergi.

"Hey, kau! vampire sialan! Aku akan buktikan pada seluruh sekolah jika kau itu vampire!" Teriak kesal Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, menggenggam tangannya dan akhirnya dia merasakan jika tangan Sasuke benar-benar sangat dingin.

Terlepas.

Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya, namun Sakura kembali menggenggamnya dan membuat Sasuke yang kini terkejut.

"Ternyata benar, Sasuke tanganmu begitu dingin." Ucap Sakura, antara rasa takjub dan penasaran.

Sasuke segara menarik tangannya dari tangan Sakura, menatap datar gadis itu dan dia merasa bodoh sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura hanya untuk melihat pemuda kuning itu marah.

"Aku hanya gugup, tangan seseorang akan dingin jika terlalu gugup." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau itu bukan tipe seperti itu Sasuke, lagi pula kau gugup kenapa?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap curiga pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu aku gugup karena apa?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap lebih dekat gadis di hadapannya.

Wajah Sakura merona, lagi-lagi dia harus di tatapan sedekat ini. "Kau terlalu dekat!" Ucap Sakura dan mendorong wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terkejut, lagi-lagi Sakura sangat berani padanya, bukannya sebuah tamparan, wajahnya kini di dorong keras.

"Kau memang bukan tipe gugup, bahkan orang-orang bisa sadar jika di sekitarmu, kau selalu saja tenang. Mana mungkin kau gugup hanya untuk menggenggam tangan seorang gadis." Ucap Sakura, menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia tidak sadar harus mengatakan gugup Sasuke mungkin karena sebuah genggaman.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan kau orang yang pertama?"

"Heee! Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah pernah menggenggam tangan gadis manapun dan mereka akan senang menggenggam tanganmu juga." Ucap Sakura. "Aduh!" Rintihnya, jidatnya di sentil begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh dan menyebalkan."

"Apa? Kau sendiri jauh lebih menyebalkan, jangan menyentil jidatku!" Ucap Sakura. "Mana bukuku? Kau hanya janji terus-menerus dan berbohong padaku." Tambahnya, hampir saja Sakura melupakan bukunya itu.

"Ada di kelas."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kembali ke kelas dan berikan padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Keduanya kembali berjalan.

"Dimana teman-temanmu, kau selalu saja bersama mereka?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini gara-gara Naruto, Ino dan Tenten meninggalkanku, aku yakin mereka mungkin sudah tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan."

"Kenapa tidak menerimanya? Aku yakin kau cocoknya dengannya."

"Tidak, untuk apa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, aku tidak mau." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya, wajah tenang dan tanpa ekspresi apapun, wajah Sakura sendiri mulai merona.

"Aku tidak suka padamu!" Ucap Sakura segera membuang mukanya yang tengah merona.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke.

"La-lagi pula kau ini aneh, lalu kenapa Naruto mengejekmu seorang vampire? Anak itu juga aneh." Ucap Sakura, menenangkan pikirannya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin dia benar, aku memang seorang vampire."

Kembali langkah Sakura terhenti, menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Ha-ha-ha-hahahaha." Ketawa yang tengah di paksa." Ma-mana mungkin? Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, baguslah, aku pikir kau sama bodohnya dengan pemuda kuning itu." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

Sakura mematung, dia hampir saja memikirkan jika benar Sasuke itu seorang vampire.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak mau bukumu kembali?" Ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya! Aku mau." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Hampir seluruh murid menutup hidung, mereka menatap kesal pada Naruto yang memang selalu menjadi orang yang aneh, awalnya menantang beberapa murid hingga mendapat teguran setelah di laporkan, sekarang dia membawa bawang putih yang sangat banyak dan di bentuk seperti sebuah kalung, mirip kalung bunga saat akan berkunjung ke hawaii, tapi ini bukan wangi bunga yang harum, namun bau bawang putih yang menyengat.

"Sekarang, bagaimana Sasuke? Aku yakin kau sangat suka bawang putih ini." Ucap Naruto, dia bersemangat untuk membuka kedok Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda itu menatap malas pada Naruto, dia yakin Naruto ini hanya orang bodoh yang memikirkan jika vampire itu akan takut atau benci pada bawang putih, pemikiran orang-orang di jaman sekarang.

"Hey Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan! Kelas menjadi bau!" Protes seorang murid.

Begitu juga murid lainnya, mereka marah pada Naruto yang membawa bawang putih dalam jumlah banyak itu.

"Berisik! Apa kalian tidak sadar jika ada vampire di sini." Ucap Naruto.

Spontan saja seluruh murid tertawa.

"Aku rasa kau mendapat pasangan yang cocok untukmu Sakura." Singgung Ino.

"Aku tidak seperti dia." Protes Sakura.

"Hahahaha, aku yakin jika Naruto pun maniak vampire seperti Sakura." Ucap Tenten dan tidak berhenti tertawa.

Sakura memasang wajah malasnya, dia malah di samakan dengan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto, dia hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto dan menatap tenang pemuda itu.

" _Eh? Aneh, kenapa Sasuke tidak menutup hidup? Dia bahkan terlihat santai saja."_ Pikir Naruto.

"Sudah hentikan, keluar dari kelas." Ucap serempak murid-murid, mendorong Naruto keluar kelas dan menguncinya, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Naruto masuk jika masih membawa bawang putih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya.

 **Byuuurr!**

"Hahaha, rasakan itu! Apa kau tahu, itu adalah air suci dan akan membuatmu merasakan panas seperti terbakar." Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa murid yang ada di koridor melihat tingkah Naruto, dia menyiram Sasuke dengan katanya air suci dan itu seember.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Kesal Sasuke, seragamnya basah semua.

"Ya, lakukan saja, agar mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Tantang Naruto.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa membasahi lantai koridor!" Teriak Jiraiya, berlari mengejar Naruto, pemuda itu bergegas kabur sebelum mendapat hadiah lagi.

Tergelincir.

Jiraiya tergelincir saat berlarian di koridor, kembali berdiri dan mengejar keponakannya yang nakal itu.

Murid lainnya merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sudah di siram. Pemuda itu tidak peduli, berjalan pergi dari sana, dia harus mendapat pakaian kering atau tidak dia harus pulang.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu bertemu Sakura. Gadis ini menatap bingung pada Sasuke, seragamnya basah semua, bahkan rambutnya, Sakura merasa sedikit melihat perbedaan pada penampilan Sasuke saat rambut style emonya itu basah.

"Kau habis bermain air." Ucap Sakura.

"Bodoh."

"Jangan mengatakan bodoh padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sedang malas, kembali berjalan dan lengannya segara di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, bagaimana jika ke ruangan ibu Shiho, biasanya ada seragam di sana." Ucap Sakura.

Pemuda itu di tarik begitu saja, Sakura mengajaknya ke ruang BK, mengetuk beberapa kali dan suara wanita di dalam membiarkannya masuk.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Ucap Shiho, seragamnya basah kuyup.

"Murid yang aneh itu menyiramku dengan air suci." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shiho tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, kali ini Naruto berulah kembali, tapi hanya Sasuke yang menjadi sasarannya. "Air suci? Hahahaha" Tawa itu masih belum lepas dari Shiho, wanita ini yakin jika Naruto hanya memiliki pemikiran orang-orang di jaman sekarang.

Sakura mendengarnya dan merasa memang aneh jika Naruto melakukan itu, seperti benar-benar ingin membuktikan jika Sasuke itu seorang vampire, gadis ini mulai memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika kulitnya melepuh setelah di siram air suci.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sadar jika Sakura terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Malu Sakura.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang meninggalkan seragamnya, memang sudah lama dan merupakan seragam bekas." Ucap Shiho, beranjak dari kursinya dan mencari di lemari penyimpanan.

"Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian bekas." Ucap Sasuke, melepas seragamnya dan memerasnya. "Cukup keringkan saja pakaianku." Tambahnya.

"Kau pikir ini tempat _laundry_?" Ucap Shiho.

Wajah Sakura merona, baru kali dia melihat tubuh Sasuke, seperti wajahnya, kulit tubuhnya pun begitu putih-bersih dan tidak ada cacat apapun di sana, beberapa otot pun terbentuk di sana, terutama pada bagian perut.

"Apa kau akan melihatku terus?" Tegur Sasuke.

"A-a-aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sakura, segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hahahahah, kau ini ada-ada saja, apa mungkin gadis itu menyukaimu?" Ucap Shiho.

"Kau pikir apa, manusia dan vampire? Jangan konyol." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, jemur saja pakaianmu di sana, kebetulan cuaca sedang bagus dan cerah. Apa kau juga akan membuka celanamu? Aku sih tidak masalah." Ucap Shiho dan tertawa bahagia.

"Dasar guru genit."

"Hey, jangan mengejek gurumu!" Protes Shiho.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti, Naruto begitu keras untuk membuktikannya. Kali ini dia membawa sebuah tanda salib dalam ukuran cukup besar dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, seluruh murid hanya menonton dan tidak juga memahami maksud dari murid aneh itu.

"Aku juga punya, kau tidak perlu memperlihatkannya." Ucap Sasuke, menarik sebuah kalung dari dalam bajunya.

Naruto terkejut, Sasuke memakai benda seperti itu, pikirnya mungkin Sasuke akan teriak-teriak setelah melihat sebuah salib.

Tenten masih setia untuk tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Naruto, Ino kembali menyinggung Sakura, dan gadis itu menutup wajahnya, malu, dia tidak seperti Naruto yang jauh lebih aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam olahraga.

Cuaca begitu terik, Naruto melihat reaksi Sasuke yang memilih untuk berdiri di bawah pohon dan malas untuk bermain bola bersama yang lainnya.

"Aku menantangmu lomba lari." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyerah." Ucap Sasuke, menurutnya pemuda itu terlalu bodoh dan gigih hanya untuk membuktikan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi selalu menggunakan cara yang kuno dan memang tidak akan berefek padanya.

"Kau itu vampire, tidak perlu banyak bicara." Ucap Naruto dan memasang wajah meremehkannya.

"Jika aku menang, berhenti melakukan hal konyol ini, jangan mengganggu murid lainnya dan jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau, kenapa aku harus mengikuti ucapanmu, dengar Sakura itu cinta pertamaku! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Tegas Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Cih. Kau akan menangis setelah ini." Ucap Naruto.

Keduanya bersiap di lapangan lari, murid-murid yang sedang istirahat setelah pelajaran olahraga, tertarik untuk melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sepertinya akan berlomba.

"Sasukee! Sasukeee! Sasukee!" Sorak-sorak murid perempuan yang lebih mendukung Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Teriak Naruto, kesal dengan hanya Sasuke yang mendapat sorakan semangat.

" _Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan? Vampire itu tidak akan tahan pada panas matahari."_ Batin Naruto.

Seorang murid menjadi wasit bagi mereka.

"Siap, mulai!" Teriaknya.

Kembali sorakan yang ramai. Sakura melihat mereka tengah berlari, dia rasa Naruto sangat percaya diri akan ucapannya, sampai-sampai ingin menantang Sasuke terus-menerus dan membuktikannya.

 **Finish!**

Naruto tumbang, Sasuke begitu cepat, terlalu cepat untuknya, dia tertinggal jauh, Sasuke hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatan vampirenya.

"Sekarang berhenti melakukan hal aneh." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi dari lapangan, dia bosan untuk meladeni hal konyol dari pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Murid-murid yang tadinya ramai di lapangan kini berjalan meninggalkan lapangan untuk mengganti pakaian, sesekali membicarakan Naruto yang benar-benar payah.

"Eh? Sakura dimana?" Ucap Ino, tanpa sadar gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya sudah menghilang.

"Aku tidak melihatnya pergi, apa dia sudah mengganti baju?" Ucap Tenten, mereka terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah kalah.

Sementara itu.

"U-untuk apa kita ke sini? Kita akan akan di marahi jika masuk tanpa ijin dan tidak ada keperluan." Ucap Sakura, sesaat dia pun tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya, mereka tengah berada di gedung drama yang tengah kosong, tidak akan yang ada ke sana jika tidak ada kegiatan.

"Aku lelah." Bohong Sasuke, menepatkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura, walaupun berlari seperti apapun Sasuke tidak akan kelelahan.

Terkejut, gadis ini terkejut akan tingkah Sasuke padanya.

"A-a-aku rasa Naruto sudah kelewatan." Gugup Sakura. Hanya ada mereka yang tengah duduk di tangga bagian area panggung, wajah gadis ini mulai merona.

"Kalian memang cocok, sama-sama maniak vampire." Ejek Sasuke.

"Si-siapa yang maniak vampire! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin di samakan dengan Naruto.

Hening.

Sasuke menutup matanya, suasananya begitu tenang dan inilah yang ingin di rasakan Sasuke, tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya ataupun vampire, dia leluasa berdekatan dengan Sakura yang hanya seorang manusia, tidak perlu ada pemikiran salah paham terhadap bangsanya jika dekat dengan manusia, tersentak kaget, segera membuka matanya, tangan gadis itu sedang berada di pada puncuk kepalanya dan di usap perlahan.

"Sebaiknya lapor saja pada Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto terlalu berlebihan, mungkin besok dia akan melakukan hal aneh lagi padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sakura dan menatap gadis itu, Sakura tidak sadar akan tangannya masih berada pada puncuk kepala Sasuke dan kini mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ke-kenapa? Jika kau tidak mau melapor, aku akan membantumu melapor." Gugup Sakura. "Ah, maaf!" Tersadar akan tangannya, gerakannya terhenti, Sasuke menahan tangan gadis itu tidak beranjak dari puncuk kepalanya.

"Naruto tidak salah, aku memang seorang vampire." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap serius pada Sakura.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda lagi, kau sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan percaya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku serius." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ji-jika kau vampire, kenapa kau tidak berefek pada apapun yang Naruto lakukan padamu? Bahkan kau tidak punya gigi taring." Ucap Sakura, memasang wajah seolah-olah menganggap Sasuke masih bercanda.

Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura dari puncuk kepalanya dan menaruh tangan gadis itu pada pipinya.

"Apa suhu tubuh tidak normal ini bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"I-ini pasti sudah kebiasaan, mungkin suhu tubuhmu memang seperti ini, kadang-kadang seseorang juga akan terasa hangat tapi dia tidak sedang demam." Ucap Sakura, masih terlihat tenang.

"Bagaimana jika aku menggigit lehermu? Apa kau akan percaya?"

"A-a-apa? Ja-jangan konyol Sasuke, kau itu manusia, jangan melakukan hal aneh." Ucap Sakura. "Tu-tunggu Sasuke." Gadis ini mulai panik saat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagii...

mungkin kalau ada typo, author sering edit ulang, kalau emang nggak malas, tapi kadang juga suka ketinggalan typonya dan anehnya sudah di baca berkali-kali, pas tiap baca, masih aja ada yang tertinggal typo, wkwkwkwkwkw... kalau ada typo nikmati aja, pfffff...

nggk ada yang bertanya kan, baiklah... tidak ada yang perlu author balas-balas...

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 5 : Melawan takdir ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang menatap dirinya di cermin, terutama pada bagian lehernya, dia benar-benar marah pada apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Saat itu, dia sudah sangat terkejut jika wajah Sasuke tengah berada tepat pada perpotongan lehernya, mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga pun Sakura kesulitan, menurutnya dia seperti tengah mendorong sebuah batu besar yang tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun jika hanya dia seorang diri yang mendorong, pikirannya kacau dia sudah siap teriak jika benar Sasuke akan menggigit dan mengisap darahnya, sekarang di hadapan cermin.

"Kenapa Sasuke membuat bekas aneh di sini!" Teriak kesal Sakura. "Ba-bagaimana jika ada yang salah paham? Bagaimana jika mereka pikir aku sudah melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada seorang pria, Ino juga pasti akan sangat marah padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana pandangan buruk orang-orang jika melihat sebuah tanda merah pada lehernya.

Sasuke berbohong untuk menggigitnya, pemuda itu malah meninggalkan tanda yang membuat gadis ini panik sendiri. Setelahnya Sakura mendengar tawa dari pemuda itu, walaupun terkejut melihat Sasuke tertawa, itu hal yang sangat langka untuk orang tipe berwajah datar seperti Sasuke, tapi berikutnya Sakura marah saat melihat lehernya.

"Kenapa harus terjadi hal padaku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sakuraaa, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Itu suara Ino, dia tengah berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura, gadis itu buru-buru mengambil plester dan segera menutup bekas itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Sakura pura-pura tengah menyisir rambut. "Jika kau tidak cepat, kita akan terlambat." Tegur Ino.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas.

"Tunggu." Cegat Ino saat Sakura akan keluar kamar.

"A-ada apa?" Gugup Sakura, dia sudah harus siap dengan 1000 alasan jika Ino curiga.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu?" Tanya Ino, hal aneh yang di perhatikannya dari Sakura pagi ini.

"Se-semalam ada serangga yang menggigitku, sakit sekali dan memerah, aku menutupinya, aku tidak ingin ada yang berpikiran aneh." Ucap Sakura, akting yang bagus dan sengaja memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Benarkah, iiihkk! Aku paling tidak suka pada serangga, apa mau aku meminta ayahku untuk memanggil pembasmi serangga?" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak perlu, mungkin hanya satu serangga saja, sekarang ayo cepat." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sekolah, saat di kelas, jika Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia akan memasang wajah kesal dan marahnya, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke melakukan itu padanya.

Naruto tengah tenang di kursinya, pagi ini dia mendapat teguran dari ibunya jika melakukan hal aneh lagi, Naruto akan di coret dari kartu keluarga, Jiraiya sudah memberitahukan tingkah Naruto di sekolah pada Kushina.

" _Apa kemampuan ini tidak bekerja lagi? Aku yakin jika Sasuke itu vampire, tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah aku melakukan semua hal yang di benci vampire?"_ Pikir Naruto, melirik ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di kursinya. Menghela napas, setelah pertandingan lari itu, Naruto tidak punya bukti apa-apa lagi, Sasuke bahkan tidak terbakar atau berubah menjadi debu saat terkena sinar matahari.

Jiraiya masuk dan seluruh murid mulai tertib, pria ini menatap ke arah Naruto yang mulai tenang, dia tidak berulah lagi dan menurutnya tidak perlu melapor pada ibunya lagi, memikirkan jika Naruto mungkin sudah kapok.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu seluruh murid, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura tengah bersantai dengan makan siang mereka, sesekali ada pembicaraan yang membuat mereka tertawa, tawa mereka seketika menghilang, pemuda bertama onxy itu duduk di sebelah Sakura yang kursinya tengah kosong, sementara Ino dan Tenten yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura menatap bingung.

Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, dia seenaknya saja duduk dengan tenangnya, tidak ada ucapan apapun, Sakura ingin segera pindah dan lengannya di tahan, membuat gadis itu kembali duduk.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura.

"Kau bisa menempati kursi manapun." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya tetap saja marah, dia bahkan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang kursi, katakan, apa kau masih marah?" Ucap Sasuke, kembali mengulang ucapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu." Kesal Sakura, kali ini menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar marah.

Pemuda ini menatap leher gadis itu yang di beri plester, rambut sebahunya membuat bagian lehernya cukup terlihat.

" _Psssstt. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?"_ Bisik Ino pada Tenten.

" _Aku tidak tahu, entah mengapa mereka seperti pasangan yang memang sedang bermasalah."_ Bisik Tenten.

" _Se-sejak kapan mereka memiliki hubungan?"_ Bisik Ino.

"Kalian salah paham." Ucap Sakura, bisik-bisik itu terlalu terdengar untuknya.

"Kami memang memiliki hubungan." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Ha?" Ino dan Tenten menatap tidak percaya pada ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau ucapkan!" Ucap Sakura.

"Heey kauu! Jangan mengganggu Sakura!" Teriak Naruto, pemuda unik ini tidak ingin melihat Sasuke berada di dekat Sakura. Berlari secepat mungkin dan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Pengganggu sudah datang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yang pengganggu!" Kesal Naruto.

Ino dan Tenten mengajak Sakura untuk pindah, sebentar lagi mereka akan perang dan hanya mengganggu makan siang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kami memang memiliki hubungan."_

Tersentak kaget, Sakura mengingat ucapan Sasuke saat di kantin, membuyarkan lamunannya dan fokus pada tugas yang tengah di kerjanya, langit malam yang cerah dan angin berhembus perlahan dari jendela yang di bukanya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa harus sampai mengatakan hal itu pada Ino dan Tenten?" Ucap Sakura, mengerjakan tugas seperti apapun dia tidak bisa membuatnya fokus.

Memegang lehernya, Sakura belum membuka plester itu, berjalan ke arah cermin dan membukanya, anehnya bekas itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Tatapannya sangat-sangat terkejut saat melihat seseorang dari pantulan cermin, bukan hanya wajahnya tapi ada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Ka-kau Sasuke! Apa aku sedang bermimpi!" Ucap Sakura, menepuk kedua pipinya dan sangat sakit, mencubit lengannya pun sama, tetap saja sakit. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Kau tahu ini lantai dua, aku bahkan sudah mengunci pintu rumahku." Panik Sakura, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa berada di rumahnya, tepatnya di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap dingin pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu jika aku marah padamu." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menenangkan diri walaupun dia masih sangat-sangat terkejut. "Se-sekarang mau apa kau? Apa kau tidak tahu jika masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin itu namanya pencuri?"

"Aku tidak mencuri, aku hanya ingin menemuimu." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku! Apa tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu depan saj-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, dia lupa jika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. "Sasuke, kau ini sebenarnya apa?" Ucap Sakura, rasa penasaran itu kembali muncul, berjalan perlahan, sekedar ingin menyentuh Sasuke, dia ingin memastikan jika di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke dan bukan hantu yang sedang menyamar menjadi Sasuke, sekedar menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan benar saja, pemuda itu benar-benar berada di kamarnya dan dia bukan hantu.

"Kau pikir aku hantu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali, ka-kau bukan hantu 'kan?" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai takut saat ini.

"Bagaimana seseorang yang suka dengan film horor tapi takut pada hantu." Ejek Sasuke.

"A-aku masih punya rasa takut pada yang asli, lagi pula film horor itu hanya sebuah film." Ucap Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap leher gadis itu dan bekasnya sudah hilang, dia tahu jika bekas itu tidak akan lama dan cepat hilang.

"Tunggu dulu, mau apa kau ke kamarku dan ini sudah malam?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, sepertinya penandanya juga sudah hilang."

"Pe-penanda apa?" Bingung Sakura.

"Lehermu." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk leher Sakura, bekas memerah di sana yang telah hilang.

"Bekasnya sudah hilang, apa maksudmu dengan penanda? Kau harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sudah katakan pada teman-temanmu jika kita memang memiliki hubungan."

Sakura mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke saat di kantin. "Apa? Jangan bercanda, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku sudah memberimu sebuah penanda."

"Penanda apanya? Kau hanya membuat bekas aneh pada leherku, kau tahu orang-orang akan salah paham jika melihatnya."

"Salah paham pun tidak apa-apa." Santai Sasuke.

"Kau- eh tunggu-tunggu, sekarang jangan berbicara apapun lagi, cukup jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya."

"Mengatakan apa? Jika kau ini vampire, jangan bercanda lagi, kau sudah melakukannya hingga dua kali, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan percaya pada setiap ucapanmu." Ucap Sakura, cukup saat dia percaya saat mereka di gedung drama dan Sasuke lagi-lagi membohonginya.

"Kali ini aku akan berbicara jujur, aku sudah terlanjur membuat tanda padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, angin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tatapan gadis itu terkejut, mata onxy itu berubah menjadi pupil yang berwarna merah, aura yang di rasakan Sakura terasa berbeda, Sasuke seperti bukan orang yang selama ini di ketahuinya.

"Ja-jadi benar kau itu vampire?" Ucap Sakura, masih sulit di percayainya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, lebih dekat ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu mundur perlahan, kali ini perasaan takut yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

"A-a-a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Panik Sakura, Sasuke tidak berbohong padanya lagi.

"Aku bosan saat kau bertanya hal yang sama berkali-kali, aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku datang untuk bicara, sekarang kau adalah milikku, hubungan ini tidak akan terputus kecuali salah satu dari kita yang akan mati." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan serius yang di perlihatkannya.

"Eh? Apaaaaaa! Kau pikir ini film-film drama!" Ucap Sakura, mendorong Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini vampire asli atau hanya vampire-vampire bajakan, aku tidak peduli kau sudah memberiku tanda, penanda, atau apapun, aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu! Apalagi dengan kata-kata konyol kecuali 'mati' yang membuat ikatan kita itu akan berakhir, kau ini dari jaman apa Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura. Menurutnya ini tidak terlalu realistis, gadis ini harus sadar jika jaman modern seperti ini tidak ada hal yang namanya vampire atau apapun.

"Sepertinya sejak 2000 tahun yang lalu, selama itu aku sudah hidup seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apaa! Sudah 2000 tahun, kau hidup selama itu! Sepertinya ini gara-gara tugas yang membuatku pusing, maaf Sasuke, lebih baik kau pulang, mimpi ini terlalu nyata untukku." Ucap Sakura, menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang. Berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan tidur, menarik selimutnya dan menutup mata, dia masih berkeyakinan jika tengah bermimpi.

Sasuke mematung menatap Sakura, dia benar-benar tidur, berjalan perlahan ke arah gadis itu, menatap wajahnya sejenak dan pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Sakura membuka matanya, bangun dari kasur dan menurunkan selimutnya.

"Apa! Vampire! Di kamarku ada vampire! Sasuke itu vampire! Dia sudah hidup selama 2000 tahun! Dia menandaiku sebagai miliknya! Aku akan gila sebentar lagi. Ini benar-benar mustahil!" Ucap Sakura, gadis ini sedang syok setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA K**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura, wajahnya kusut dan kantong mata terlihat pada bawah matanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, nadanya terdengar lesu.

"Kau begadang untuk nonton film vampire lagi?" Ucap Tenten.

"Vampireeee!" Panik Sakura, suaranya pun cukup keras dan membuat Tenten dan Ino terkejut. "Ma-maaf, aku mau ke toilet dulu untuk cuci muka." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari kursinya menuju toilet.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas, dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang cukup kusut. Semalaman gadis itu memikirkan semua ucapan Sasuke, hal yang tidak pernah di pikirkannya jika vampire itu benar adanya dan dia nyata, bahkan vampire itu sudah memilihnya untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Di toilet, Sakura membasuh wajahnya, masih teringat jelas akan ucapan Sasuke, antara ingin percaya dan tidak, entalah, Sakura sampai tidak bisa tidur hingga paginya.

"Apa ini gara-gara aku terlalu banyak membaca dan menonton tema vampire? Apa aku sedang mendapat karma akan hal itu? Atau aku mendapat teguran untuk berhenti membaca dan menonton tentang mereka." Ucap Sakura. Kembali membasuh wajahnya.

Setelahnya, Sakura berjalan kembali ke kelas, langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke berjalan dari arah depannya, gadis ini mengalihkan tatapannya dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja, dia tidak ingin bicara atau pun melihat Sasuke, perasaan yang kacau dan campur aduk, Sakura belum bisa menerima keadaannya. Sasuke merasa di abaikan, dia pun sedang tidak peduli saat ini, mungkin Sakura butuh waktu untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Pov.]**

Aku melakukan kesalahan.

" _Apa mungkin gadis itu menyukaimu?"_

Ucapan ibu Shiho kembali terdengar di telingaku.

" _Kau pikir apa, manusia dan vampire? Jangan konyol."_

Aku sendiri sudah mengatakannya, kenapa aku ini? menggenggam tangannya, penasaran padanya, marah padanya dan risih padanya.

" _Bagaimana jika aku katakan kau orang yang pertama?"_

Tiba-tiba ucapan menjijikan itu keluar sendiri, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah meronanya itu, manis.

" _Aku tidak suka padamu!"_

Dia berkata dengan tegas tidak suka padaku, tapi tatapan itu dan wajah itu, tidak bisa berbohong, dia malu? Ini membuatku tersenyum.

" _Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, jangan mengganggunya."_

Kembali aku mengeluarkan kalimat yang menjijikan, semakin hari aku semakin aneh, hanya karena seorang Haruno.

Saat itu, mengajaknya ke gedung drama, suasana tenang dan sunyi, aku menyukainya, tidak ada bisik-bisik yang perlu aku dengar, tidak ada isu konyol yang perlu aku dengar dan tidak perlu ada yang memperhatikan kami.

Terkejut.

Tangan lembutnya itu tepat pada puncuk kepalaku, ini membuatku merasa aneh, sangat aneh, perasaan ini?

Apa aku menyukainya?

Apa aku sudah mulai menyukainya?

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Hal konyol yang telah aku lakukan.

Memberinya sebuah tanda, tanda sebagai kepemilikan, dia milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa! Kau menandai seorang manusia!" Teriak Uchiha Itachi, dia adalah kakakku. Kami hanya dua bersaudara.

"Berisik." Kesalku, dia bahkan berbicara dengan cukup keras.

"Sasuke, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau tahu ini adalah masalah besar, seharusnya kau tidak lakukan itu." Dia protes padaku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuekku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku suka.

Dia menghela napas, saat ini aku tengah berada di kamarnya dan mencoba berbicara padanya, aku sudah membuat kesalahan dan sekedar butuh teman berbicara, sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi, wajah Itachi terlihat seperti kebingungan atau sedang pusing dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah katakan pada ibu?" Tanyanya.

"Mana mungkin aku katakan pada ibu." Ucapku, mungkin ibu akan jauh lebih syok mendengar apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Sasuke, sekarang masalah ini sudah terjadi, tapi masih bisa kita atasi." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn? Ada cara mengatasinya?"

"Tentu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu?" Tanyanya dan menatap serius padaku.

Mengalihkan tatapanku, entahlah, apa ini perasaan mencintai seseorang atau hanya perasaan sejenak saja karena aku penasaran pada gadis berambut _softpink_ itu.

"Sasuke, jawab pertanyaanku." Tegasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku, nada suaraku terdengar tidak yakin dan aku tidak bisa menatap mata Itachi.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Mulai sekarang, abaikan gadis itu dan anggap saja kau tidak pernah menandainya, cukup lakukan itu saja dan jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui masalah ini." Ucap Itachi.

Ucapannya terdengar sederhana, aku harus mengabaikan Sakura, mengabaikan manusia yang satu kelas denganku, kami akan terus bertemu, aku sudah menandainya, mau tidak mau aku bisa merasakan keberadannya jauh lebih peka dari manusia lainnya.

"Hn." Gumamku.

Pembicaraan kami selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamarku, memikirkan saran terbaik yang sudah Itachi berikan padaku.

Kemudian.

 **[Ending Sasuke Pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA K**

Jam istirahat.

"Benarkah? Konser mereka di batalkan? Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah ingin membeli tiketnya." Ucap Tenten.

"Apa kalian membicarakan grub idol OO yang membatalkan konser itu?" Ucap Sakura.

Ino dan Tenten mengangguk pasti. "Alasannya karena mereka belum sepakat dengan pihak sponsor yang akan mengadakan konsernya, dan sponsor itu malah sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi tentang konser mereka, ada-ada saja, ini namanya penipuan." Ucap Ino.

"Idol OO yaa, tiga di antara mereka itu adalah vampire, kalian jangan percaya mereka." Ucap Naruto, dan sedang melahap makanannya dengan santai.

Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura menatap malas pada Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk di situ? pindah dari sana!" Ucap Sakura, cukup risih dengan pemuda itu.

"Benar, kau harus pindah, kami tidak ingin mendengar kau terus-terusan menyebutkan vampire ini dan vampire itu." Ucap Ino.

"Kau ini benar-benar maniak vampire yaa Naruto. Hahahahahh." Ucap Tenten dan tertawa.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto.

Suasana yang cukup ramai di meja makan mereka tidak terkecuali saat Sakura menatap sekitar, Sasuke tidak akan pernah berada di kantin, Sakura merasakan sedikit aneh, sudah hampir 2 minggu, dia dan Sasuke tidak berbicara, pemuda itu pun akan ada saat di kelas, saat jam istirahat dia sudah menghilang dan akan kembali saat jam masuk. Awalnya gadis ini memikirkan untuk tidak apa-apa, mereka akan menjalankan kesibukan mereka masing-masing tanpa saling menegur walaupun sempat terjadi hal aneh, masalah penanda, Sasuke memberi tanda di lehernya, berbicara aneh tentang jati dirinya yang seorang vampire dan semua hal itu masih mustahil untuk Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura." Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir kau terasa aneh."

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? Jangan seenaknya berbicara." Ucap Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit bingung akan ucapan Naruto.

"Baumu jadi tercium seperti Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

 **Plaak!**

"Jangan bicara konyol!" Marah Sakura, gadis ini bergegas menyelesaikan makannya dan segera pergi.

"Kau benar-benar yaa Naruto, kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Protes Ino. Tenten juga ikut marah.

"A-aduh, pukulan Sakura sakit juga, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jangan-jangan Sakura sudah di gigit, makanya darahnya bercampur dan tercium seperti Sasu-"

 **Plaak!**

 **Plaak!**

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku juga." Ucap Tenten dan mengikuti Ino. Mereka tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong dari murid aneh itu lagi.

"A-aduuh... mereka jahat semua." Ucap Naruto dan menggosok kepalanya yang sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendatangi toilet sekolah, menatap dirinya di cermin, akibat ucapan Naruto, Sakura pun mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mengatakan baunya seperti Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak mencium apapun, memegang lehernya, teringat akan tanda merah itu, tatapannya tiba-tiba terkejut.

" _A-a-apa Sasuke sudah menggigitku? Ma-mana mungkin? Apa itu sebuah gigitan, penanda itu, bekas merah itu? Apa aku akan jadi vampire!"_

Wajah Sakura terlihat panik, memikirkan akan hal terburuk setelah di gigit vampire, hal ini terjadi di hampir semua film dan novel yang di bacanya.

Berlari keluar toilet, Sakura ingin bertemu Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi dia ingin bertemu Sasuke dan menanyakan hal tentang penanda itu, berlari di sepanjang koridor, mencari ke sana dan kemari, Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan Sasuke, dia tidak ada di manapun. Jam istirahat berakhir, Sakura sangat lelah, berjalan ke kelas, Sasuke masih belum kembali, hingga seluruh murid sudah berada di kelas, barulah Sasuke muncul, Sakura berdiri dan menatap Sasuke, sekedar ingin mengucapkan untuk meminta Sasuke tinggal saat kelas berakhir, namun pemuda itu tidak menatap ke arahnya, di panggil pun Sakura tidak ingin melakukannya, hal itu akan membuat seluruh murid di kelas menatap ke arahnya dan curiga.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa bicara pada Sasuke."_ Pikir Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

kelas berakhir, para murid mulai berjalan keluar kelas satu persatu, Sakura terus menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak akan keluar kelas jika pintu masih ramai dengan para murid, dia cukup malas jika ada tiba-tiba menyentuhnya, kelas hampir kosong.

"Sakura, kenapa diam saja, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, a-ada yang aku lupa, kau duluan saja, maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin aku menunggumu?"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak masala-"

"-Ino pulang saja duluan, aku mohon, ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Sakura dan meminta segera Ino untuk pulang.

Ino menatap Sakura, tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu akan bertingkah aneh, akhir-akhir ini pun Sakura sering menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Ucap Ino. Gadis ini mulai beranjak pergi.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dan pemuda itu baru akan keluar setelah kelas sepi.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura, berjalan lebih cepat sebelum pemuda itu pulang.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan keluar dan langkah pemuda itu terhenti, Sakura menahan lengannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilannya dan terus berjalan.

"Kenapa tidak mendengarkanku? Aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya, menatap dingin padanya dan dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Kau terus menghindar, aku jadi kesusahan untuk berbicara." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dan sedikit terkejut akan tatapan dingin itu.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi.

"Ha! Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya ingin bicara, tunggu Sasuke! Kau harus mendengarkanku dulu!"

"Sasuke, disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu, kenapa kau sangat lama?" Ucap seorang gadis.

Sakura hanya mematung, gadis itu menatap ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum. Sasuke terus berjalan dan pergi bersama seorang gadis dari kelas lain. Pada akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, tentang tanda itu dan malah sekarang seorang gadis lain yang pulang bersama Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sakura Pov.]**

Seminggu berlalu, akhirnya aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang tanda itu, apa benar dia sudah menggigitku dan apa aku akan jadi vampire juga? Tapi sepertinya perubahan fisik padaku tidak terjadi seperti yang di jelaskan dalam film-film, apa mungkin hanya pemikiran bodohku saja? Aku termakan ucapan Naruto, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, mana mungkin ada vampire? Sasuke pasti sedang mengerjaiku dan berbohong, memikirkan kembali saat dia mendatangi rumahku, memang jika di pikirkan sangat mustahil dia tiba-tiba berada di kamarku yang lantai dua, pintu sudah terkunci dan pupil yang berwarna merah itu, kulit putih pucat nan dingin, dia memang seperti vampire sungguhan.

Menghela napas, aku jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya, anehnya, aku merasa sedikit marah akan sikap Sasuke padaku, dia terus menghindar, tidak peduli padaku, tidak berbicara padaku, tidak menatapku, dan juga aku sempat mendapatnya berbicara cukup lama dengan seorang gadis dari kelas lain, dia gadis yang pernah mencari Sasuke saat ke kelas kami, gadis yang cantik, kulitnya putih, rambut pirang gelombang yang indah, dia terkesan seperti seorang blasteran dan artis, artis? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Namanya Hotaru, dia bintang iklan sih, wajahnya memang sempurna, cantik dan tubuhnya ideal." Ucap Ino.

"Aku baru tahu akan hal itu." Ucapku, aku bertanya pada Ino tentang gadis yang ku lihat saat itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya? Dia berada di kelas 2-3, memang dia tidak terlalu pamer di sekolah dan sikapnya ramah, dia sering ijin sekolah akibat pekerjaannya itu, makanya Hotaru akan jarang terlihat di sekolah." Jelas Ino.

Aku hanya mendengar penjelasan Ino, sedikit penasaran, apa Sasuke selalu bersamanya? Jadi apa gunanya tanda yang di katakan itu? Seenak jidatnya mengatakan aku miliknya dan sekarang apa? Dia bersama gadis lain. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan! T-tidak! Aku tidak peduli padanya, aku tidak peduli pada mereka, bahkan jika mereka memiliki hubungan!

Saat jam istirahat, langkahku terhenti dan sedikit mengintip di balik tembok, aku melihat mereka lagi, kenapa selalu saja bertemu mereka! Ini membuatku risih! Aku benar-benar kesal, mereka cukup jauh aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, terdengar serius, Sasuke bahkan sangat tenang padanya, jarang sekali melihat Sasuke berbicara lama dengan seorang gadis, biasanya aku saja yang bisa berbicara dengannya.

Berhenti melakukan hal konyol, aku tidak perlu melihat mereka, anehnya dadaku terasa sakit, ada apa ini? Aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ucapan Sasuke bahkan penanda apapun yang di berikannya padaku, menyentuh leherku, itu mungkin hanya sebuah ilusi, aku tidak benar-benar mendapat tanda seperti yang Sasuke ucapkan, dia berbohong padaku, bahkan ucapan 'aku miliknya' itu hanya kebohongan terbesarnya.

 **[ Sakura pov. ending ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak biasanya, mungkin saja dia juga sudah mulai menyukaimu." Ucap Hotaru. Gadis ini cukup tahu akan gadis yang pernah di lihatnya, sekarang Hotaru kadang merasakan gadis itu selalu melihat mereka.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Membahas hal konyol yang sudah di lakukannya, dia sendiri sedang kebingungan akan keputusannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kau melakukan hal itu pada gadis manusia, kau juga aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh." Ucap Sasuke. Risih akan dirinya yang di katakan aneh, Sasuke sempat mengatakan pada gadis ini jika dia menandai seorang manusia, Hotaru sendiri cukup kenal Sasuke, di jaman dulu, saat masih jauh dari kata modern, Hotaru sempat menjadi teman Sasuke, dan kini mereka bertemu kembali, Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika di antara 30 orang vampire yang berada di sekolah, salah satunya adalah temannya sendiri, dia selalu menghindari penjelasan Rinji tentang siapa saja yang berada di sekolah ini.

"Haa..~ baiklah, dengar yaa aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu karena kasus itu, mungkin sebentar lagi akan tersebar cukup ramai di sekolah, kau tidak ingin membahas hal ini dengan Rinji? Aku hanya takut jika akan berdampak pada yang lainnya."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dan ini bukan urusanku." Cuek Sasuke.

"Hey-hey, sebagai bangsa vampire kita harus saling mendukung satu sama lain, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin si Tamaki dari kelasku itu sangat ceroboh dengan membawa jusnya, sekarang dia jadi ramai di bicarakan, dia di anggap aneh dengan meminum darah." Ucap Hotaru.

Seminggu yang lalu, setelah selesai dengan kegiatan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang artis, Hotaru kembali ke sekolah, dia bertemu Sasuke, tidak menyangka jika kawan lamanya itu berada di Konoha dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Sasuke merasa tidak masalah berteman dengan Hotaru, walaupun dia gadis dari bangsa vampire biasa, hanya dia vampire yang tidak menanggapi isu buruk tentang kalangan vampire elit atau bangsa Sasuke. Berikutnya Sasuke menceritakan akan masalah yang di buatnya, Hotaru sangat terkejut, dia tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Sasuke, merasa jika pemuda itu mungkin memang memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis berambut _softpink_ itu.

Kemarin, terjadi sebuah masalah di kelas Hotaru, Tamaki yang merupakan seorang vampire juga, kedapatan membawa sebuah jus, ini akibat ulah beberapa teman di kelasnya yang ingin mengganggunya, Tamaki di anggap sok akrab dengan Hotaru, mereka memang akrab, karena mereka sebangsa, hanya saja pemikiran gadis-gadis di kelas itu menganggap Tamaki sebagai gadis yang sok mencari perhatian dan berasa ingin populer berada dekat dengan Hotaru. Mereka pun ramai-ramai melapor pada guru jika ada yang membawa darah di sekolah dan menggunakan kemasan kotak layaknya sebuah minuman jus. Berita ini mulai di sebar perlahan oleh beberapa murid.

"Ini cukup menjadi masalah, kita harus waspada jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Ucap Hotaru.

"Temanmu itu bodoh, kenapa dia harus membawanya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Yang aku dengar Tamaki itu vampire baru, mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa dan selalu membutuhkan jus itu."

"Vampire baru? Apa di jaman ini masih ada yang mengubah manusia?"

"Hal seperti itu memang akan sulit kita hindari, walaupun kita sebagai bangsa yang sudah beradaptasi, masih saja ada bangsa yang masih membangkang, Tamaki di ubah oleh ayah tirinya sendiri yang seorang vampire, haa..! Kenapa di jaman modern seperti ini masih ada hal seperti itu." Ucap Hotaru, cukup menyayangkan hal ini.

Mereka yang bangsa vampire, masih bisa mengubah manusia untuk menjadi vampire, namun dalam hal yang sedikit berbeda, dari hanya sebuah gigitan atau menghisap darah, saat gigitan pertama dan menyalurkan semacam racun atau bisa dari gigi taring mereka, maka manusia itu akan di pastikan menjadi vampire, namun jika hanya satu gigitan dan tidak mengeluarkan racun maka manusia tidak akan menjadi vampire, menghisap darah tanpa mengeluarkan racun pun tidak akan membuat manusia tersebut menjadi vampire, mereka hanya akan terkena anemia dan jika darah mereka di hisap secara berlebihan dan terus-menerus akan membuat mereka mati.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hey, apa kalian dengar kabar itu?"_

" _Apa mungkin tentang gadis yang membawa darah itu?"_

" _Iya, aku juga mendengarnya, dia membawa darah, teman-temannya pikir itu minumannya, saat dia membukanya isinya adalah darah."_

" _Apa? darah? Ihhkk..! Apa-apaan sih gadis itu, dia benar-benar aneh, kenapa harus minum darah?"_

" _Apa dia vampire?"_

" _Hahaha, jangan konyol, tidak ada vampire."_

" _Atau dia memang orang aneh, semacam psikopat."_

" _Aneh."_

" _Jangan dekat dengannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantin.**

"Apa kalian dengar tentang kabar gadis yang membawa darah itu?" Ucap Tenten.

Sakura cukup terkejut akan ucapan Tenten.

"Da-darah?" Ucap Ino.

"Benar, sekarang dia tidak masuk sekolah, katanya sekolah men-skors-nya, anehnya kenapa dia harus membawa darah dan dalam kemasan jus?" Ucap Tenten.

"Sudah aku katakan, vampire itu ada, dia itu vampire." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja tiba-tiba duduk di sini, kenapa tidak pindah di meja lain saja." Ucap Ino. Lagi-lagi pemuda blonde itu duduk seenaknya.

Sakura masih terdiam, dia tetap tenang dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati, di sini cukup banyak vampire, jika hari ini ada bawah darah, mungkin berikutnya ada yang akan di gigit." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan membicarakan hal seperti ini, lagi pula kita tidak melihatnya, siapa tahu saja ada yang mengerjainya dan membuat laporan palsu." Ucap Sakura.

Ino, Tenten, dan Naruto menatap Sakura, gadis itu memiliki pendapat lain.

"Uhm...Yang di katakan Sakura memang ada benarnya, kita hanya mendengar dari ucapan para murid lain saja, kita tidak bisa asal menuduh saja." Ucap Tenten, membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau itu harus sadar dan percaya jika mereka itu ada."

 **Braakk!**

"Cukup Naruto!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi.

Beberapa murid menatap ke arah meja mereka, Sakura memukul meja cukup keras, Naruto terdiam dan terkejut begitu juga Ino dan Tenten, Sakura terlihat marah.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu terus-menerus, aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu." Ucap Sakura dan memilih untuk pindah dan menyelesaikan makanannya di meja lain.

Naruto menatap ke depan dan dua tatapan marah di hadapannya, Ino dan Tenten jadi marah akan ucapan Naruto, tangan mereka mengepal dan siap untuk menghajar pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan seperti itu lagi." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah pernah merasakan pukulan mereka yang sangat sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 20:30.**

Sakura berjalan dan membawa dua kantongan belanjanya, tidak ingin merepotkan Ino, Sakura pergi sendirian menuju mini market terdekat dan membeli beberapa barang kebutuhannya, sesekali menghela napas, memikirkan jika dia tiba-tiba saja marah pada Naruto.

"Aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan, kenapa harus sampai semarah itu? Ah bodoh! bodoh!" Ucap Sakura. memikirkan tingkahnya saat di sekolah tadi dan lagi dia melihat Sasuke pulang bersama gadis itu.

"He? Apa ini sebuah takdir? Kita bertemu lagi, nona." Ucap seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura cukup terkejut, pria berkulit hitam itu, pria yang sama yang pernah di temuinya saat bersama Sasuke, tatapan aneh itu, dan pupil mata yang terlihat berwarna merah, ini sudah cukup lama dan entah mengapa mereka bisa bertemu kembali, takut, saat ini Sakura benar-benar takut, jalan yang di laluinya tidak begitu ramai dan hanya dia sendirian.

Pria itu terlihat mengendus. "Bau apa ini? Ahh..~ begitu rupanya, bangsa elit memang sulit di percaya, selalu saja menjaga sikap dan pada akhirnya mereka memang seperti pecundang." Ucap pria itu. "Walaupun kau sudah di tandai dan sudah ada bekas di sana, aku tidak masalah." Sebuah seringai di wajah pria itu.

Sakura tidak ingin berbicara apapun, memutar arah dan berlari, dia takut untuk bertemu pria itu, tidak mengerti akan ucapan pria di hadapannya, menurut Sakura dia hanya orang gila yang berbicara omong kosong.

"Kabur yaa? Itu tidak mungkin nona." Ucap pria itu, dia hanya berjalan santai mengikuti gadis itu, gadis yang sudah di tandai oleh seorang vampire.

" _Aku harus lari, harus cepat, kenapa aku sangat takut? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, pria itu membuatku merinding."_ Batin Sakura.

Gadis itu terus berlari, hingga langkahnya terhenti, pria itu jauh lebih cepat darinya.

"Jangan lari seperti itu, kau tahu, itu semakin membuatku penasaran padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

dan sorry, fantasy reader nggak jadi nyata... *di gebukin* wkwwkwkwk Xd sejujurnya author kadang suka gagal bikin hal romentis, XD *kabur*

nggak ada pertanyaan lagi?

okey, segitu aja,

makasih udah di like dan di review... :)

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 6 : Pendekatan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan lari seperti itu, kau tahu, itu semakin membuatku penasaran padamu."

"Pergi! Jangan menggangguku!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun melempar dua kantong belanjaannya itu, tidak peduli lagi dengan barang-barang yang di belinya, saat ini nyawanya yang jauh lebih penting.

"Mau melawan? Ini menjadi menarik." Ucap pria itu.

Dia berhasil menangkap Sakura dan menariknya hingga membuat Sakua terjatuh, kaki gadis itu terluka, pria ini jadi tidak perlu buang-buang waktu hanya untuk gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun, pria itu terlalu kuat, dia di buat jatuh dan kakinya terluka, tidak bisa lari lagi, tubuhnya pun gemetaran, dia sangat takut, pria dengan pupil merah itu berjalan hingga hampir mendekatinya.

Langkah pria ini terhenti, sebuah tatapan marah di perlihatkannya setelahnya dia kabur.

"Cepat kejar dia!" Perintah pemuda bermata onyx ini pada beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam mereka, dia pun berbalik dan berjongkok, menatap Sakura yang sangat-sangat ketakutan. "Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Sasuke, melihat kaki gadis itu yang terluka, bahkan barang-barang belanjaannya berserakan dimana-mana.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, sekedar ingin menolongnya namun tangan itu di tepis kasar, Sakura terlihat menangis, tapi masih ada tatapan marah di sana.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura, berusaha berdiri walaupun kakinya sakit, memungut barang-barang belanjaannya dengan susah payah, tapi semua jatuh kembali, kantong yang di gunakannya rombek saat melempar ke arah pria tadi.

"Apa kau akan tetap marah seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku jauh lebih senang saat kau tidak peduli padaku." Ucap Sakura dan menatap tidak senang pada Sasuke, kembali memungut barang-barangnya dan terjatuh lagi.

"Tuan, pria itu sepertinya menghilang, kami akan segera mencar-." Ucapan Hayate terputus, Sasuke memintanya untuk diam.

"Tolong kumpul semua barang-barang itu, aku akan membawanya pulang." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia akan jauh lebih tegas pada Sakura, berjalan ke arah gadis itu menarik tangannya dengan kasar, barang-barang di pegangnya kembali berjatuhan dan Sasuke segera mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun mengamuk saat di gendong.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

Sakura terdiam, dia kembali takut, tatapan yang hampir sama dengan pria tadi, mereka terkesan sama-sama menakutkan.

"Kenapa harus menolongku? Aku pikir kau tidak akan peduli." Ucap Sakura, perasaan marah pada dirinya menjadi jauh lebih besar, dia sangat marah akan sikap Sasuke dan sebuah perkataannya yang tidak benar.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun mulai berjalan.

Sementara Hayate sibuk memungut barang-barang belanjaan yang berserakan itu, pria ini tidak melihat dengan baik gadis yang di bawa Sasuke, dia hanya merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, bahkan dengan mudah saat di sekolah." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya dan berwajah cemberut, beberapa hari ini Sasuke terus mengabaikannya di sekolah.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"A-apa!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, wajah merona dan terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku tidak cemburu padamu, bahkan pada gadis cantik yang selalu bersamamu!" Protes Sakura.

"Kau cemburu pada Hotaru?"

"Su-sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak cemburu!" Kembali suara protes yang di dengarnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, sekarang pegangan yang kuat jika tidak, kau akan jatuh." Ucap Sasuke, awalnya melangkah santai dan kini berlari cukup cepat hingga melompat lebih tinggi.

"Untuk apa aku memegang-huaaaa...!" Teriak keras Sakura, dia pun spontan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, rasanya seperti tengah naik _roller coaster_ yang begitu cepat hingga membuatnya takut.

Tiba di depan rumah, Sakura masih memeluk erat Sasuke, yang tadi itu sangat cepat, jauh lebih cepat dari sebuah kendaraan, lompatan yang cukup tinggi dan turun hingga membuatnya merinding.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Gadis ini melepaskan rangkulannya dan melihat ke arah depan, itu pintu rumahnya, mereka tiba lebih cepat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa jalan lebih santai saja?" Ucap Sakura, dia kembali takut.

"Terlalu lama untuk jalan biasa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mulai membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, Sasuke masih senantiasa membantunya, duduk di sofa dan mengobati luka Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengumpulkan semuanya." Ucap Hayate, dia juga sudah datang dan membawa barang belanjaan Sakura, Hayate jadi harus membeli kantong baru untuk barang-barang itu.

"Ha? Kau? Kau orang yang waktu itu 'kan?" Ucap Sakura, dia mengingat jelas pria itu.

"Kau nona yang hampir tertabrak itu." Hayate pun masih mengingatnya.

"Sekarang kembali ke rumah." Perintah Sasuke pada Hayate.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Hayate dan bergegas pergi, sebelumnya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi? Aku belum berterima kasih dan dia juga sudah sangat baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih kapan saja, apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya luka lecet biasa, sebentar lagi akan-." Ucapan Sakura terputus, sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Ucap pemuda itu.

Wajah Sakura sudah merona. "Ja-jangan berbicara konyol, lagi pula kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh khawatir?" Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya untukmu, aku mat-" Kembali ucapan gadis itu terputus, jari telunjuk Sasuke tepat pada bibirnya.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata itu."

Sakura segera menepis jari itu dari bibirnya. "Ka-kau benar-benar membuatku tidak mengerti, sikapmu beberapa hari lalu juga sangat menyebalkan, apa maksudmu dengan penanda dan lainnya? Aku bahkan kesulitan berbicara denganmu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Aku-." Sasuke terdiam, ucapannya jadi tertahan, menatap Sakura dan wajah gadis itu masih sangat marah dan kesal.

" _...Mulai sekarang, abaikan gadis itu dan anggap saja kau tidak pernah menandainya..."_

Kembali Sasuke mengingat akan ucapan Itachi.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan apapun lagi."

"Aku memang membuat kesalahan dan jalan terbaik adalah menjauhimu."

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku juga tidak peduli, sekarang pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat, terima kasih atas segalanya, dan juga sampaikan terima kasih juga pada temanmu itu." Ucap Sakura, berdiri dan sofa dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah kamarnya.

Pemuda itu terus menatapnya, berkata jujur pun Sakura tidak pedulinya, mungkin sikapnya memang sedikit keterlaluan, bersikap aneh dan membuat gadis itu kebingungan akan sikap dan setiap ucapannya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, berbalik dan melihat ruang tamunya yang sudah kosong, Sasuke sudah pergi lagi, menghela napas, Sakura hanya tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak apalagi dengan perasaan aneh yang tengah di alaminya, kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kakak sudah menemukannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, pria itu kembali berhasil kabur." Ucap Itachi, dia sedikit kecewa akan penangkapan kali ini.

"Ini cukup berbahaya."

"Ah, aku tahu, beberapa kasus berhasil di tutupi oleh para dewan dari bangsa vampire, tapi hal ini tidak mungkin terus menerus kita tutupi, ada saatnya masalahnya ini akan sampai ke telinga para manusia dan bisa saja kita akan kembali terancam seperti dulu kala. Kehidupan damai ini sangat sulit untuk kita dapatkan, kita tidah boleh menyia-nyiakan bangsa kita di jaman dulu." Ucap Itachi. Menatap ke arah Sasuke dan adiknya itu melamun. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tegur Itachi.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, apa masalah tentang gadis itu belum terselesaikan?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Aku tidak yakin padamu."

"Cik, terserahlah."

"Oh, iya, aku dan Izumi akan mengadakan acara pernikahan, karena ini permintaan Izumi, kami akan melakukannya secara publik."

"Hn, akhirnya kau bersama wanita cerewet itu."

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan seperti itu padanya, dia sempat mengatakan padaku jika kau datang ke kediaman hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan salah satu novel karyanya."

"Hanya permintaan dari teman."

"Benarkah? Kau mau melakukan permintaan temanmu? Aku jadi semakin tidak percaya padamu, kau sangat tidak peduli pada siapapun selama ini, kenapa sikapmu pada 'teman' itu sangat berbeda?"

Sasuke menatap kesal pada Itachi, merasa jika kakaknya mungkin ketularan Izumi, dia jadi tipe yang banyak bicara.

"Tidak perlu mengurus urusanku, lagi pula kau harus mengurus wanita cerewet itu."

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Nantinya juga kau akan bersama seseorang dari bangsa kita."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Itachi.

"Tunggu Sasuke, aku belum selesai bicara." Ucap Itachi, namun adiknya itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Selalu saja seperti itu." Tambah Itachi.

"Apa Sasuke sudah kembali." Ucap seorang pria, dia baru saja tiba di rumah, pria yang terlihat tua namun raut wajah masih begitu tegas.

"Sudah, ayah."

"Ayah sudah dengar dari laporan orang yang kau kirim, pria itu tidak akan lepas lagi dan seenaknya kabur." Ucap Fugaku, Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, pria yang masih memegang jabatan sebagai salah satu dewan di bangsa vampire dan sebagai pengusaha sukses pada kalangan manusia, Fugaku sudah menjadi keturunan terakhir yang seharusnya memegang jabatan sebagai raja untuk bangsanya, walaupun sebagai raja, pada abad ini, kedudukan itu tidak penting lagi, keadaan sudah berubah dan pemerintahlah yang berkuasa.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Ucap Itachi, dia cukup terbantu oleh pertolongan ayahnya yang merupakan orang dengan kekuasaan lebih.

"Lain kali, cepatlah bertindak jika ada masalah seperti ini lagi, para dewan sudah memberinya cap sebagai vampire abnormal, dialah yang melawan segala peraturan yang sudah di buat di jaman dulu, jika hanya ada satu orang, mungkin nantinya mereka akan berkembang, seharusnya kau segera mencari informasi dan berantas hingga ke akarnya, ini juga merupakan masalah besar untuk kita."

"Baik, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Itachi. Pekerjaan Itachi adalah sebagai kepala bagian pada kepolisian Konoha, dia pun harus bekerja keras untuk masalah-masalah seperti itu.

Fugaku berjalan pergi, pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, Itachi akan bekerja keras lagi untuk masalah vampire abnormal itu, sementara itu, dia masih mengawasi adiknya dan tingkahnya, Sasuke memang sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sakura pov.]**

Hanya lecet sedikit, ini tidak masalah, semalam banyak hal aneh yang terjadi, aku bertemu kembali pria aneh itu, Sasuke datang dengan beberapa orang, pria yang hampir menabrakku adalah kenalan Sasuke dan juga Sasuke menggedongku, dia berlari sangat cepat hingga lompatannya pun sangat tinggi, aku seharusnya sadar jika itu tidak mungkin di lakukan manusia biasa, jadi Sasuke itu benar-benar seorang vampire? Aku masih sulit mempercayainya.

Menatap jendela yang gordennya belum aku buka, ada cahaya dari balik gorden itu, sudah pagi rupanya, tidurku terasa hanya sebentar, aku baru ingat jika hari ini hari minggu, hanya berbaring dan tidak juga bangun, aku lelah untuk masalah semalam dan juga Sasuke bersikap aneh, aku tidak suka akan sikapnya seperti itu, aku pikir dia akan terus mengabaikanku.

"Apa kau tidak akan bangun?" Ucap seseorang.

Menoleh dan cukup terkejut akan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi-meja belajarku, panik di pagi hari, tapi aku mulai sedikit terbiasa, dia selalu saja tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, menarik selimutku dan berpura-pura untuk tidur, aku pun bisa mengabaikannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, mencoba menoleh ke arah meja belajarku dan Sasuke masih di sana, dia duduk di santainya dan tenang, apa dia tengah menungguku?

"Sudah aku katakan padamu jika masuk tanpa ijin itu tandanya kau pencuri." Ucapku, dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada setiap ucapanku.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Tanyanya, benar saja, dia mengabaikan ucapanku lagi.

"Pulanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin dia berada di rumahku sekarang, aku butuh kesendirianku.

"Aku tidak mengerti akan sikap anehmu itu, kau marah? Marah tanpa sebab?"

"Aku tidak bersikap aneh dan aku tidak sedang marah, kau saja yang aneh, bisakah kau tidak muncul di hadapanku sehari saja?" Ucapku.

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, kau akan memaafkanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Maaf untuk apa? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung dan semakin aneh saja, aku tidak marah, sudahlah." Ucapku, yang kemarin itu bukan sebuah rasa cemburu, aku tidak cemburu! Pokoknya tidak!

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, hanya sebuah ucapan itu dan membuatku malu, itu hanya ucapan sederhana, aku tidak perlu malu 'kan, mungkin hanya terbawa suasana.

"Me-memangnya kau bisa berbuat apa untukku?" Ucapku, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan mustahil jika aku memerintahnya.

Berikutnya...

Memandangi dengan tatapan takjub dan mungkin aku juga tengah terpesona, aku memikirkan untuk sebuah sarapan di pagi hari, aku hanya ingin menantangnya, dia itu selalu beranggapan apapun bisa di lakukannya dengan mudah, dan sekarang, aku akan tarik kata-kataku kembali, dia bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan itu sebuah sarapan.

Dia cukup lihai memegang pisau dapur dan memasak, aku jadi kepikiran lagi jika dia hanya anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa, Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Sepiring omurice dengan saus jamur dan teh jasmin, harum, masakannya terlihat sangat enak walaupun hanya sebuah omurice, telurnya bahkan melumer saat di belah bagian tengahnya.

"Apa segini saja permintaanmu?" Ucapnya dan tatapan menyombongkan darinya, cih, aku salah meminta sesuatu padanya, seharusnya aku memintanya membuatkan masakan dari bahan langkah yang hanya bisa di ambil dari belahan bumi lainnya, tunggu, dia itu vampire, mungkin saja akan tetap mudah baginya, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan?

"Tidak perlu, aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa meremehkannya.

Sarapanku di pagi hari terlihat mewah, dan juga, Sasuke tengah duduk di hadapanku, dia duduk dengan tenang dan tatapan itu terus ke arahku, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, kenapa aku jadi sulit menatapnya? Bodoh, ini bukan apa-apa.

Mengambil sesendok dan memakannya, haa...~ serasa makanan restoran mewah. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa masak, seharusnya kau tidak bisa melakukan ini 'kan?" Ucapku, dia vampire, masak tidak ada gunanya untuknya.

"Dulunya aku tinggal bersama pamanku di kota Oto, aku jadi harus hidup mandiri dan pernah bekerja di sebuah restoran terkenal di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"He? Kau pernah bekerja di sebuah restoran? Aku pikir kau anak orang kaya, kenapa harus bekerja lagi?"

"Ini hanya permintaan dari pamanku yang pemilik restoran itu, dia ingin aku pun bisa belajar menjadi seorang koki, tapi aku hanya bisa membuat omurice." Ucap Sasuke.

Sesekali menyuapi makananku dan mendengarkannya bercerita, cuma omurice saja seenak ini, bagaimana jika dia pandai membuat hal lainnya? Aku yakin jika dia membuka restoran, dia akan sukses.

Menghentikan makanku dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sungguh sulit percaya akan hal ini, kau vampire tapi terasa seperti bukan vampire." Ucapku.

"Bodoh." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa! jangan memanggilku bodoh!" Protesku, aku tidak suka saat dia mengatakan 'bodoh' padaku dengan tatapan meremehkan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" Ucapnya. Sasuke pun menatap serius ke arahku.

"Se-semuanya, kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku janji, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." Ucapku, aku ingin Sasuke percaya padaku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, suasana tenang di rumahku, cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk dari jendela, hangat dan aku mendengar semua apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku, tentang vampire yang beradaptasi di jaman modern, tentang hidup mereka yang susah di jaman dulu, tentang hal-hal yang mulai tidak berdampak pada mereka dan mereka benar-benar menginginkan sebuah perdamaian antara bangsa manusia dan bangsa vampire, ini sungguh mustahil, aku jadi tengah mendengar sebuah kisah yang jauh lebih menarik lagi dari sebuah novel yang selalu aku baca, apa yaa namanya, kisah dokumenter mungkin.

Menatap wajah pemuda di hadapanku, dia sudah hidup selama 2000 tahun, itu bukan kehidupan yang sedikit, sudah berbagai hal telah di laluinya, bahkan masa di mana jauh dari kata modern seperti saat ini, jaman dimana aku pun belum lahir dan mungkin orang tuaku belum saja bertemu, wajahnya tidak menua, dia tetap seperti pemuda berumur 17 tahun, jadi apa Sasuke itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai seorang kakek? Dia sudah sangat tua.

Ibu Sasuke dulunya adalah seorang manusia, sayangnya sesama vampire tidak mungkin menghasilkan sebuah keturunan jika salah satu dari mereka bukan manusia, maka dari itu, ayah Sasuke butuh seorang pendamping, awalnya menjadikan ibu Sasuke sebagai wadah pembuat keturunan, lambat laun, cinta tumbuh di antara mereka, ayah Sasuke menyayangi wanita itu hingga dia rela menjaganya tetap menjadi seorang manusia, saat kakak Sasuke menjadi dewasa, dia pun di ubah menjadi vampire, ibu Sasuke sudah tahu akan konsekuensi ini, dia pun menerima akan keluarganya meskipun mereka vampire, tiba saat ibu Sasuke kembali mengandung, dia mengalami sedikit masalah, ibu Sasuke selalu sakit-sakitan, di umurnya mulai sulit untuk membuat keturunan lagi, saat hidupnya hampir berakhir, ayah Sasuke mengubahnya menjadi seorang vampire dan keturunannya berakhir pada Sasuke. Benar-benar kisah yang tidak akan ku lewatkan untuk aku dengar, kehidupan bangsa Sasuke seperti itu, aku cukup sedih mendengar cerita yang sedikit tragis ini, setelah Sasuke dewasa, dia pun harus menjadi vampire, bukan sebuah keharusan, tapi sudah menjadi garis takdir mereka untuk menutupi hal aneh pada mereka dan membuat status mereka jelas, anak setengah vampire dan manusia, tidak di anggap sebagai seorang vampire, melainkan mereka menjadi orang yang cacat di mata bangsanya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan sekolah terus-menerus?" Ucapku, entah sudah berapa kali dia harus lulus seumur hidupnya.

"Bosan, tapi ini sebagai formalitas saja." Ucapnya.

Sesekali tersenyum, aku rasa dia sudah tidak ingin bersekolah lagi, jadi vampire itu tidak menyenangkan, aku saja ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masa pendidikan dan bekerja.

"Pantas saja kau tidak benci bawang putih." Ucapku dan kembali mengingat akan hal konyol yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Orang-orang jaman sekarang masih menggunakan pemikiran orang-orang di jaman kuno. Mereka jauh lebih bodoh dari bangsa vampire." Ucap Sasuke dan secara tidak langsung dia pun mengejekku yang seorang bangsa manusia dan masih memikirkan cara-cara kuno terhadap vampire.

"Hey, jangan mengatakan seperti itu." Protesku.

"Mungkin pengecualian padamu." Ucapnya dan aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, walaupun hanya sedetik saja, kenapa dia tidak tersenyum saja terus? Dia jauh lebih enak dipandang saat tersenyum.

"Jangan membuatku besar kepala, aku hanya tidak perlu melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan padamu, itu sungguh terlihat bodoh." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin seperti Naruto, apalagi jika Tenten dan Ino melihatku seperti itu, mereka mungkin akan mengabadikannya dan tertawa sampai mereka puas, benar-benar konyol.

Ada banyak hal yang masih membuatku penasaran dari Sasuke, tunggu! Aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke." Panggilku perlahan.

"Hn?"

"I-itu-" Aku sedikit malu menanyakan hal ini, tidak berani menatap Sasuke dan hanya melirik ke arah lain, apapun selain wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa? katakan saja." Ucapnya.

"Kau sudah menggigitku 'kan? Kau tahu, a-aku bisa saja menjadi vampire." Ucapku.

Hening.

Sasuke terdiam.

Kali ini aku berani menatap ke arahnya.

Kenapa Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Cepatlah! Katakan sesuatu, aku sudah sangat takut beberapa hari ini, tapi aku tidak merasakan jika aku haus darah.

Haa..! Apapun itu, aku sangat ingin tahu, apa benar aku akan jadi vampire.

Pffff...

Menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, dia menutup mulutnya, mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, tapi bahasa tubuh yang terlihat tengah cekikan itu tidak mungkin membuatku tidak sadar, Sasuke tertawa dan menahannya.

"Sasukeeee!" Kesalku dan memukul bahunya. Wajahku semakin merona, aku benar-benar malu, kenapa dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku?

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan menjadi vampire." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

Pe-perasaan macam apa ini? Sasuke tersenyum lebar, dia benar-benar tertawa dan menahannya, lihatlah wajah cerianya itu, aku harap wajah yang terasa damai itu akan tetap bertahan.

Sayangnya.

"Bodoh, kau ini benar-benar bodoh, kau tidak akan menjadi vampire, jangan harap, aku sudah katakan padamu untuk berhenti membaca novel sampah itu." Ucapnya, tatapan menyebalkan yang sedang di pasangnya, dimana wajah Sasuke yang terlihat damai itu, dia cepat sekali memasang wajah temboknya.

"Tapi kau sudah menggigitku." Ucapku, aku kesal akan wajah dan nada bicaranya itu.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu-" Raut wajah Sasuke sempat terlihat cemas, ada apa? "-Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi seorang manusia, secara tidak langsung aku memang menggigitmu, tapi itu bukan sebuah kebutuhan untukku dan bukan seperti untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi vampire, aku sudah menjelaskan padamu tadi, bangsa kami tidak mengkonsumsi darah manusia dan aku tidak memberimu racun, itu hanya sebuah penanda." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan 'penanda', seakan aku memang sudah di beri tanda, tanda sebagai pemilik, tapi dia mengabaikanku dan... oh tidak ! Kenapa aku kembali memikirkan itu! Pembicaraan ini memang harus lebih jelas, aku tidak ingin seperti memiliki perasaan sepihak saja.

Terdiam, tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan lagi dengannya, aku merasa semuanya sudah jelas, aku jadi tidak perlu memastikan apapun lagi, Sasuke memang seorang vampire, vampire yang telah beradaptasi di jaman modern, meskipun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku salut akan kegigihan mereka untuk terus hidup damai berdampingan dengan manusia.

Lalu, apa gunakanya dia menandaiku? Apa ada hal yang istimewa dari itu?

Ha! Tidak perlu membahasnya lagi, meskipun aku masih penasaran.

 **Triingg...~**

Sasuke tengah menatap ponselnya. "Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya, berjalan melewatiku dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku. "Jaga dirimu." Tambahnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Suasana di meja makan kembali sunyi, kembali sendirian, sarapanku yang telah habis dan sedikit menyeruput teh jasminku yang kini telah dingin, melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 11, hanya sebentar saja bersama Sasuke, tapi aku merasa sedikit lega, aneh, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

 **[ Ending Sakura pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau menganggapku apa? Ha? Sakura? Ayo jawab." Ucap Ino, saat ini dia sangat kesal, sekedar mendatangi rumah Sakura dan melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu, Sakura sudah menceritakan jika ada orang yang mengganggunya, melewatkan beberapa bagian yang jika orang itu juga vampire seperti yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia terus di nasehati.

"Jika kak Serra melihatmu seperti ini, dia akan sangat kecewa padaku, bagaimana jika pada akhirnya dia pun benci padaku?" Ucap Ino.

Sakura memandang malas akan sahabatnya itu, semua hal yang terjadi akan selalu di hubungkan dengan kakaknya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, mulai sekarang jika kau ingin keluar, kau harus mengajakku." Tegas Ino, dia tidak ingin hal buruk seperti ini terjadi lagi.

"Iya, baiklah." Pasrah Sakura.

"Jadi benar, Sasuke yang membantumu saat itu? Dia ternyata baik juga." Ucap Ino, Sakura tak lupa menceritakan bagian jika Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya, itu memang benar, tapi tidak pada bagian cerita jika Sasuke vampire.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, Sasuke itu baik, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padanya, calon adik iparku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino dengan pe-de-nya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan calon adik ipar, kau tidak tahu reaksi kak Serra bagaimana nantinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya-iya, aku lapar, ayo ke rumah aku akan membantumu, kau jadi membuat dirimu susah seperti ini." Ucap Ino, kembali menceramahi Sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMU K**

"Dia cemburu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, menunjuk Sakura dan melihat ke arah Hotaru. Sontak saja gadis berambut _softpink_ ini malu setengah mati, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya saat jam istirahat, dia pun tidak tahu jika pemuda ini malah akan bertemu dengan Hotaru dan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak cemburu pada siapapun!" Kesal Sakura, wajahnya merona dan memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke, dia tengah di permalukan.

"Sasuke, kau itu sangat kejam, jangan mengatakan masalah ini secara langsung, kau akan membuat Sakura malu. Tenang saja Sakura, aku dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, lagi pula dia bukan tipeku." Ucap Hotaru dan tersenyum manis.

"A-apa? Tu-tunggu, Kau pun salah paham, aku dan Sasuke tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Sakura semakin di buat malu.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus segera kembali, sampai juga lagi Sasuke, Sakura." Ucap Hotaru dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sakura memasang wajah marahnya pada Sasuke, dia amat sangat marah.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak dulu, aku rasa Hotaru jauh lebih tua dariku, dia sudah hidup hampir 5000 tahun." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi tenang, dia penasaran akan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Heee...! Ho-Hotaru sudah hidup jauh lebih lama darimu!" Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar sulit mempercayai hal ini.

"Hn, kekasihnya adalah seorang manusia dan di tuduh seorang vampire, tapi saat itu Hotaru mencoba membelanya, dialah yang hampir di musnahkan saat pembelaan itu, jika saja Utakata tidak menolongnya, Hotaru sudah tidak hidup lagi, Utakata mengobarkan dirinya dan sekarang mereka hidup bersama, Utakata menjadi vampire setelah di gigit oleh Hotaru, pria itu rela mengubah dirinya demi gadis yang di cintainya."

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Ucap Sakura, tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu dan menceritakan drama tragis nan sedikit bumbu cinta itu. _"Kau sendiri sudah menggigitku, tapi tidak mengubahku menjadi vampire."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu terhadap kisah mereka, itu tidak akan kau temukan dalam karya manapun." Ucap Sasuke dan mendorong pelan jidat gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya, dia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kabar teman sekelas Hotaru yang di skors itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli, itu adalah kesalahannya."

"Kau memang sangat tidak peduli pada apapun, dia juga bangsamu 'kan?"

"Tapi aku peduli padamu."

 **Blusshh!**

" _Ha! Sudahlah, kau terus-terus mempermainkan perasaanku, tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah."_ Batin Sakura.

"Kasus seperti itu akan cepat di tangani di sekolah ini, lagi pula ada beberapa orang yang memang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ternyata jadi kalian itu tidak mudah dan juga tidak enak, kalian seakan sulit untuk hidup berdampingan, seakan di cap buruk, padahal kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, dia pun mulai berpandangan luas terhadap bangsa vampire.

"Kau memikirkan kami?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan kalian, hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja. Neh, Sasuke-" Ucapan gadis itu terhenti, sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau hati-hati saja." Ucap Sakura, memikirkan jika mungkin Sasuke akan mendapat kasus yang sama dengan gadis vampire itu.

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Aku tidak khawatir, hanya memberi saran."

"Oh, saran yang baik, kau tidak perlu sebaik itu." Ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah meremehkannya.

"Ishh, aku menyesal untuk ikut peduli padamu."

Tatapan Sasuke sempat melebar, detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, mengusap lembut puncuk kepala gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Lakukan saja yang kau suka, nona." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, namun tangan pada puncuk kepalanya itu di biarkannya, dia merasa sedikit nyaman akan perlakuan manis itu dari Sasuke.

"Ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke, meminta ponsel Sakura.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Menatap pemuda itu, dia hanya menekan sebuah nomer dan menghubunginya.

Dreeettt... Dreeetttt...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus menyimpan nomer ponselku." Ucap Sasuke dan mengambalikan ponsel Sakura. "Aku juga akan menyimpan nomer ponselmu." Tambah Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan menerorku setiap harinya?" Ucap Sakura dan memincing mata ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa? Dasar bodoh, aku tidak melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu."

"Kau sudah seenaknya mengambil nomer ponselku, uhk, dasar!"

"Sudah terlambat untuk marah, nona." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak marah, melihat nomer ponsel Sasuke dan menyimpannya dengan nama kontak 'Bodoh', tertawa dalam hati, dia sudah senang dengan mencantumkan nama 'bodoh' pada nomer Sasuke.

Sementara keduanya kembali ke kelas, tatapan kedua gadis ini merasa memang ada yang aneh antara keduanya, mereka tidak pernah terlihat menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, namun sikap yang terlalu dekat itu hingga saling menyentuh tidak biasanya.

"Aku yakin 1000% jika mereka sudah jadian." Ucap Tenten.

"Sakura bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku." Ucap Ino, wajahnya terlihat murung, sikap Sakura mulai berubah setelah dekat Sasuke.

"Berpikir positiflah, mungkin ada baiknya jika Sakura mendapat pasangan."

"Aku agak kurang setuju jika orangnya itu si Uchiha, walaupun Sakura selalu mengatakan dia orang yang baik."

"Jika Sakura mengatakan hal itu, tidak ada salahnya, lagi pula mereka cocok."

Tatapan Ino tidak berubah sedikit pun, dia hanya ingin Sakura bersama laki-laki lain selain si Uchiha Itu, menurutnya Sasuke terkesan sebagai pemuda yang aneh atau pemuda yang apapun diinginkannya akan terjadi, merasa Sasuke tipe orang yang ingin semuanya tunduk padanya.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke kelas juga, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir." Ucap Tenten dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak lupa menarik Ino untuk bergegas dan menegurnya untuk berhenti berwajah suram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...,

author jadi sibuk pakai banget dan mulai jarang up fanfic, padahal ada banyak ide baru dan ide dari reader yang request, sorry, ficnya masih belum di realisasikan.

dan untuk 'gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya', akan di update, semoga cepat, masih tahap pengerjaan XD, sorry lagi kalau updatenya lama dan malah ngegantung, hehehehhe...

so,

see you nex chapter lagi...


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 7 : Waspada ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu, siang.**

"Ada apa ini? Kau tiba-tiba mengajakku nonton, lagi pula kau tidak suka film seperti ini 'kan?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Ino dengan tatapan curiga.

Awalnya pagi ini Sakura sudah bersiap akan pergi nonton sendirian, dia gagal untuk mengajak Sasuke nonton, pemuda itu tetap tidak akan mengikuti permintaannya. Ino tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya nonton bersama, bahkan tiketnya pun sudah di pesan olehnya.

"Anggap saja aku tengah menghiburmu." Ucap Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang tidak sedih atau sedang stres, apa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan bersikap baik padaku hanya karena kakakku?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, aku ini tetap menganggapmu sahabatku dan hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kak Serra." Ucap Ino.

"Aku masih tidak percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura, memicingkan mata ke arah Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin ada waktu untuk kita berdua, beberapa hari terakhir kau kadang bersama Uchiha, kadang aku merasa kau seperti menyembunyikan apapun dariku, apa benar kau dan Uchiha itu memiliki hubungan?" Ucap Ino dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino harus membahas hal itu sekarang.

"Ka-kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kata-katanya saat itu juga bohong, dia memang selalu mengerjaiku atau sedikit mengganggu tapi kami sungguh tidak ada hubungan." Ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir jika kau bersama pemuda tembok aneh itu, kau boleh berkencan bersama seorang pemuda manapun, asalkan jangan bersamanya."

"Jangan membahas masalah kencan saat ini, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya." Ucap Sakura. _"Cukup Sasuke yang sudah membuatku pusing dan bersama bodoh sendiri."_ Batinnya.

Keduanya mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam bioskop, duduk di kursi yang tertera pada tiket mereka, lampu mulai di padamkan dan layar bioskop mulai menampilkan sebuah film vampire yang terbaru, Sakura sudah menunggu hari ini untuk menontonnya dan juga dia sedikit mendapat rejeki di ajak nonton oleh Ino.

"Kau masih menonton film konyol ini juga?" Bisik seseorang.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket abu-abunya dan topi yang di kenakannya, masih tidak mengenal orang di sebelahnya, pemuda itu membuka topinya dan spontan saja Sakura hampir meneriakan namanya, melirik ke arah Ino, gadis dengan rambut blonde itu masih berusaha untuk memahami film itu, meskipun film yang tengah mereka nonton bukan kesukaannya.

"Ka-kau di sini juga? Aku pikir kau tidak akan nonton." Bisik Sakura dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke agar hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Keadaan bioskop yang gelap membuat Ino tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya dan seperti ingin memberi sebuah tanda pada Sakura untuk diam, bisa saja Ino akan mendengar mereka. Sakura terlihat menghebuskan napas perlahan, sedikit gelisah, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan ikut nonton, padahal dia sudah berusaha membujuknya namun pemuda itu tetap tidak ingin pergi.

Mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke dan fokus pada filmnya, kembali terganggu, melirik ke arah tangannya, di sana ada sebuah genggaman dari tangan pemuda di sebelahnya, dingin, dia merasakan tangannya menjadi dingin, tidak ada rasa hangat dari menggenggam tangan seorang vampire, wajah Sakura merona, tidak ada niatnya untuk melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi kembali sebuah pikiran yang membuat hubungan mereka tidak jelas, Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu menutup matanya.

" _Apa dia tidur? Apa di sengaja menggenggamku? Aku tidak akan percaya padanya lagi, selalu saja membuatku salah paham sendiri."_ Batin Sakura.

Tatapan Sakura kembali pada layar lebar di hadapannya, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, melihat Sakura tidak terusik, bahkan tangan gadis itu tidak berpindah darinya, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, dia tidak akan menutup mata lagi, tapi terus menatap ke arah Sakura, tepatnya wajah gadis itu.

Hingga film berakhir.

Genggaman tangan itu pun terlepas, Sakura sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang keluar lebih dulu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Ino, Sakura menatap ke arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu? Sebagai balasan kau sudah mentraktirku nonton." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar." Ucap Ino, senang. "Lain kali kita harus mengajak Tenten, di hari minggu ini dia malah sibuk, kita tidak jadi pergi bertiga lagi." Lanjut Ino.

"Uhm, aku harap kita akan pergi bertiga." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan-jalan mencari restoran atau kafe, Sakura sempat melihat restoran yang pernah di datanginya bersama Sasuke, restoran dengan harga menu selangit.

"Apa kau pernah makan di sana?" Ucap Ino, dia melihat Sakura menatap restoran ini cukup lama.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak tidak mungkin bisa makan di sana, di lihat dari luar saja restoran itu sepertinya sangat mahal." Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika dia pernah ke sana.

"Kau benar, yang aku dengar, semua harga menunya mahal. Uhm.. bagaimana dengan restoran yang di sana." Ucap Ino dan menunjuk sebuah restoran.

Keduanya kembali berjalan, sesekali Sakura melirik sekitar, dia tidak melihat Sasuke, pikirnya pemuda itu akan mengikutinya secara diam-diam, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, Sasuke mungkin sudah pulang dia hanya datang dengan membuatnya sedikit panik, menatap telapak tangannya, genggaman tangan dingin itu, wajahnya sedikit merona, membuyarkan hal yang baru saja diingatnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak benar-benar pulang, dia hanya sedang berdiri sambil mengawasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, pagi.**

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya, suasana di pagi hari begitu ramai mengingat hari ini adalah hari awal kesibukan semua orang di mulai. Menggeliat pelan, Sakura sudah harus bangun, jika tidak dia mungkin akan telat ke sekolah, meraba sekitar, gadis ini merasa ada yang aneh pada tempat tidur, seakan ada seseorang di sebelahnya, membuka matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 **Kyaaaaaa...!**

Teriakan panjang dan melengking di pagi hari, Sakura sudah panik setengah mati melihat seorang pemuda tidur di sebelahnya, keadaan paniknya perlahan menghilang, bahkan pemuda itu tidak terusik dengan teriakan nyaring Sakura, memperhatikan baik-baik, Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan rambut yang sama dengan warna rambutnya sendiri, memasang wajah malas dan menendang pemuda itu hingga jatuh di lantai.

 **Bught!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa menendangku!" Protes pemuda itu.

"Ha? Apa yang kau lakukan katamu? Kenapa kak Serra tidur di ranjangku!" Kesal Sakura.

"Oh, itu, aku sangat merindukanmu, jadi aku diam-diam masuk ke kamarmu, oh iya, kakak pulang, Sakura." Ucap Serra, Haruno Serra, wajahnya sangat senang, pemuda dengan rambut _softpink_ pendek dan terbelah tengah, wajah yang cukup tampan dan rahang yang tegas, tak lupa bagian tubuh yang sedikit menonjol akan otot-otot pada bagian lengan yang sangat terlihat dengan baju tanpa lengannya.

"Keluar dari kamarku." Ucap dingin Sakura, bahkan tidak ada kata sambutan darinya.

"Kau, kenapa jadi dingin seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri? Seharusnya kau senang atau menangis terharu karena kakakmu sudah kembali." Ucap Serra.

"Ah, baiklah, selamat datang kembali, sekarang keluar."

"Padahal dulu kau begitu manja padaku, sekarang kau jadi seperti ini, seakan tidak mengenal kakakmu sendiri." Ucap Serra dan sedikit memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ah! Cukup, apa-apaan sih dengan kakak, keluar, aku mau mandi dan bersiap." Ucap Sakura, kesal, kakaknya sangat pandai membuat wajah yang seakan-akan Sakuralah yang menjadi orang jahat.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Setelahnya...

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Serra.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah siap dan rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, menatap kakaknya yang terlihat seperti seorang pria yang lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, menurutnya Serra terkesan seperti ayahnya. "Kapan kakak pulang? Lain kali jangan coba-coba tidur di ranjangku, aku akan memukulmu." Tambah Sakura, kini tatapannya menuju sarapan yang di buat kakaknya, tidak biasanya kakak tertuanya ini bisa masak, biasanya Sakuralah yang akan di suruhnya.

"Sekitar jam 4 pagi aku sudah tiba, saat aku sudah mendapat informasi untuk waktu liburan, aku sampai memesan penerbangan jam 2 pagi, saat pulang, aku langsung datang ke kamarmu, kau harus tahu, aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, bukannya kau suka jika aku temani tidur?"

"A-apa! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Protes Sakura, wajahnya menjadi malu, dulunya saat Sakura masih 5 tahun, dia sangat senang jika Serra menemaninya tidur bersama, bahkan Serra sering mendongengkan sebuah kisah untuknya.

"Hahahahaha, aku masih tetap menganggapmu seperti adik kecilku." Ucap Serra.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau berani melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah kesalnya, tidak peduli jika tubuh kakaknya jauh lebih kuat dari pada pukulannya.

Serra hanya tersenyum senang. "Cobalah, kau tahu, di tempat latihan tidak ada satu pun wanita di sana, semuanya laki-laki dan hanya kami sendiri yang wajib membuat masakan, malah aku yang di tunjuk membuat masakan, awalnya seluruh teman-temanku sampai sakit perut, sekarang aku sudah menjadi koki yang handal di sana." Ucap Serra, sedikit menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Kakak ini latihan militer atau latihan menjadi koki?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja latihan militer dan bonus menjadi koki hebat, heheheh."

Sakura mencicipi masakan buatan Serra, seperti yang di katakan Serra, masakannya cukup enak, Sakura jadi seperti mendapat tukang masak di rumahnya.

"Kapan latihan kakak akan selesai?"

"Uhhm... setelah liburan sebulan ini, aku akan kembali lagi dan sekitar 6 bulan lagi aku akan selesai dengan masa pendidikan militerku, bersabarlah masih ada 6 bulan lagi, jangan lupa, kau harus datang ke bandara saat penyambutan anggota baru yang kembali dari masa pelatihannya."

"Aku sibuk sekolah." Ucap Sakura, malas.

"Hee? Jangan seperti itu, aku hanya punya kau, Sakura, aku harap di saat teman-temanku yang lain di sambut oleh kedua orang tuanya, aku pun ingin di sambut oleh adikku, satu-satunya keluarga berharga bagiku." Ucap Serra.

Sakura terdiam, memandangi kakaknya, Sakura merasa kakaknya mulai berubah setelah dia pergi, sikapnya dulu yang menyebalkan dan suka memerintah seenaknya menghilang, Serra berubah menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa dalam bersikap.

"Ternyata sikap kakak pun di latih." Ucap Sakura.

"Hm? Sikap? Sikap apa?" Ucap Serra, bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi-" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. "-Aku akan datang saat itu dan juga, selamat datang kembali, kakak." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Serra, dia senang akan sikap adiknya itu.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah bang-un, eh? Kak Serraaaaaa!" Ucap Ino, cukup terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Oh, Ino, apa kabar?" Sapa ramah Serra.

Ino bergegas berlari dan hal yang di lakukannya memeluk Serra, Sakura sendiri menatap malas pada keduanya, pagi-pagi sudah mesra.

"Aku sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik saat bertemu kembali dengan kak Serra." Ucap senang Ino.

"Kau semakin cantik dan dewasa saja." Puji Serra.

"Be-benarkah, terima kasih, Kak Serra sendiri semakin tampan." Puji balik Ino.

"Hahahah, aku ini memang tampan loh, ah.. sayang sekali, aku harap ada sambutan seperti ini dari adikku sendiri, tapi dia malah menendang pinggangku pagi-pagi." Ucap Serra, sedikit menyinggung Sakura.

"Eh? Di tendang? Siapa?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku yang menendangnya." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak peduli melakukan hal itu, lagi pula menurutnya Serra-lah yang salah.

"Sakura, kau seharusnya menyambut baik kakakmu, bukan menendangnya." Protes Ino.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas apa di lakukannya, jika kau jadi aku, kau mungkin juga akan menendang pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba berada di ranjangmu." Ucap Sakura.

Ino terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Sakura, tidur seranjang dengan Serra dan wajahnya kini merona.

" _Seharusnya aku tidak katakan itu pada Ino yag jelas-jelas jatuh hati pada kakakku."_ Batin Sakura.

Hanya Ino yang sibuk berbicara dengan Serra, kecuali Sakura, dia sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya dan setelahnya memaksa Ino untuk bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Kemudian...

"Apa yang kakak lakukan? Kembali ke rumah!" Kesal Sakura, sejak keluar rumah Serra terus mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan mengantarmu dan mengawasimu." Tegas Serra.

" _Aku senang kak Serra mengantar kami."_ Batin Ino, tidak peduli ucapan marah Sakura, dia hanya terfokus pada wajah Serra. Di samping itu, Ino juga merasa sedikit risih, Serra sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian, pemuda nan tinggi dan memiliki tubuh berotot dan wajah yang tampan itu tidak akan di lewatkan oleh beberapa gadis yang mereka lewati.

"Ino." Panggil Serra.

"I-iya?"

"Apa ada seorang pemuda yang mendekati Sakura di sekolah?" Tanya Serra dan wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Pemuda yang mendekati Sakura?" Ino memikirkan pemuda yang dekat dengan Sakura, ada beberapa, hanya saja yang jauh lebih dekat itu Sasuke dan Naruto. "A-hmmpp!" Ucapan Ino terputus, Sakura segera membekap mulut Ino dengan tangannya.

"Tidak ada pemuda yang dekat denganku, sekarang kakak pulang saja." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menjadi kesal dengan sikap kakaknya, pikirnya Serra berubah dalam artian menjadi kakak yang baik dan dewasa, tapi sekarang dia mulai menyebalkan, mengikutinya terus ke sekolah dan bertanya tentang hal pribadinya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan mengajak Ino untuk cepat, dia tidak ingin Serra mengikutinya hingga ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMU K.**

"Aku senang sekali." Ucap Ino, wajah cerianya tidak lepas sejak tadi, dia sangat bahagai akan kepulangan orang yang di sukainya itu.

Tidak terkecuali pada Sakura, dia lelah sendiri mengusir kakaknya yang terus mengikutinya.

"Jadi kakaknya Sakura sudah kembali?" Ucap Tenten.

"Dia sedang berlibur sebulan, jadi selama sebulan kami bisa bertemu, dia jadi semakin dewasa dan tampan." Ucap Ino, terus memuji Serra.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggallah bersama kakakku dan aku tinggal di rumahku." Ucap Sakura, menatap Ino dan menopang dagunya.

"Kau pikir apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu, kau ini benar-benar yaa, apa seperti kau bersikap pada kakakmu?" Ucap Ino.

"Sakura tidak begitu suka pada kakaknya?" Ucap Tenten, penasaran akan perbedaan sikap Ino yang ceria dan Sakura yang suram hanya karena kakaknya kembali.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka pada kakakku sendiri, sikapnya jadi sedikit menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kak Serra itu tipe kakak yang perhatian dan Sakura tidak suka akan perhatian lebih kakaknya." Jelas Ino.

"Enaknya punya kakak, aku pun ingin puyanya kakak." Ucap Tenten.

"Aku juga iri pada Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Setelah kalian punya kakak, aku yakin, kalian pun tidak akan senang." Ucap Sakura, merasa ucapan benar-benar akan terjadi.

Tatapan Sakura teralihkan pada tempat duduk Sasuke, tersentak kaget, dia tahu jika saat ini Sasuke menatapnya, kembali teringat akan kejadian di bioskop, menatap tangannya sendiri dan wajahnya merona.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pulang.

"Loh, Ino? Dimana Sakura?" Ucap Serra, seharian pemuda ini hanya menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura sedang jadwal piket dan memintaku pulang saja lebih awal, tapi kenapa kak Serra ada di sini?" Ucap Ino, bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin menunggunya pulang dan mengajaknya pergi, sayang sekali, dia belum pulang." Ucap Serra, wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

" _Seandainya saja, aku mau menggantikan Sakura."_ Batin Ino.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku menunggunya saja lagi, Ino cepatlah pulang." Ucap Serra.

"I-iya." Ucap Ino, berjalan melewati Serra dan memasang wajah kecewanya, dia sungguh berharap bisa bersama Serra walaupun hanya sebentar.

Sementara itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, pemuda itu malah tenang-tenang saja di kursinya.

"Aku sedang menunggu." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

" _Abaikan dia, Sakura."_ Batin Sakura, dia segera menyelesaikan tugas bersih-bersihnya.

Beberapa murid yang satu piket dengan Sakura sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka dan pamit lebih dulu untuk pulang. Sakura juga selesai dengan bagiannya, berjalan keluar kelas dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh." Ucap Sakura dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak aneh."

"Iya, kau aneh, kenapa saat aku mengajakmu kau tidak ingin ikut? Tapi saat itu kau juga ada di bioskop." Ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku melakukan apapun, termasuk ke bioskop." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadis itu, Sakura tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Apa kau ini tipe _tsundere_?" Ucap Sakura, kali ini berani menatap Sasuke, melihat baik-baik wajah pemuda itu.

" _Tsundere_?"

"Itu, semacam tipe yang apa tidak ingin mengatakan sejujurnya."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton hal aneh." Ucap Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut _softpink_ itu.

"He-hentikan itu!" Kesal Sakura dan menepis tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan menatap pupil hijau itu, Sakura sampai harus mundur selangkah, terlalu dekat dengan wajah pemuda itu.

"Jadi, apa aku harus mengatakan jika aku mau saja ikut denganmu? Apa kau ingin mendengar hal itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Te-terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona.

Sasuke menjauh dan senyum tipis di wajahnya, menggoda Sakura membuatnya terhibur.

"Kau selalu saja mempersulit keadaan." Tambah Sakura.

"Aku akan mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau dengar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku tidak butuh." Protes Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah dan gadis ini berhenti, dia tidak percaya jika kakaknya menunggunya hingga pulang. Serra menatap tidak senang pada pemuda yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura, tatapan dingin yang tidak di sukainya.

"Cepat pulang." Ucap Serra, menarik lengan adiknya dan tidak peduli pada pemuda di sebelah Sakura.

"Ka-hmp!" Ucapan Sakura terputus, Serra membungkam mulut Sakura.

"Hey, apa kau tahu, gadis ini pacarku dan jangan coba-coba mendekatinya." Ucap Serra dan seakan mengancam Sasuke.

"Hmmpp! Hmpppp!" Sakura tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa pun, Serra terus menutup mulutnya, gadis ini tidak mengerti akan ucapan kakaknya itu, mengaku-ngaku sebagai pasangannya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi apapun, dia hanya terdiam dan membiarkanya mereka pergi, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak suka padanya. Hingga mereka jauh dari Sasuke, Serra baru akan melepaskan tangannya, segera saja pukulan keras mendarat pada perut Serra, walaupun Sakura tahu, pukulannya itu tidak akan berefek apa-apa, tapi dia benar-benar kesal akan ucapan Serra.

"Apa yang kakak katakan!" Kesal Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, aku melindungimu." Ucap Serra.

"Melindungi? Apa setiap pemuda yang dekat denganku dan kakak akan langsung mengusir mereka, mengatakan jika kakak adalah pacarku?"

"Aku akan melakukannya." Tegas Serra.

"Uhk! Kakak hanya membuatku marah." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggal Serra.

Serra menatap adiknya itu, Sakura sangat marah padanya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia sungguh ingin melindungi adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam harinya. Kediaman Yamanaka.**

"Pa-pacar! Apa ini yang di sebut _brother-com_ yaa?" Ucap Ino, menyimpulkan dari apa yang ceritakan Sakura, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu tidak ingin tinggal di rumahnya dan memilih rumah Ino sebagai tempat terbaik.

"Kak Serra benar-benar berubah, sikapnya jadi semakin menyebalkan."

"Lalu, apa yang Sasuke lakukan?"

"Dia hanya terdiam, aku pikir Sasuke akan melawan kakakku, tapi tidak di lakukannya."

"Kau kecewa Sasuke tidak berpihak padamu, jadi hubungan kalian sudah seperti itu?"

"Tidak! Kami tidak seperti itu! Kau salah paham!" Tegas Sakura.

Pintu Ino terbuka dan Serra melihat adiknya di sana.

"Pulang sekarang juga." Perintah Serra pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang!" Tegas Sakura, masih marah pada kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, sekarang apa kau bisa pulang?" Ucap Serra.

"Kalian benar-benar bertengkar?" Ucap Ino, sangat jarang sekali dia melihat Sakura marah besar seperti ini.

"Sakura hanya sedang emosi." Ucap Serra, mencoba menenangkan adiknya.

"Apa kakak tidak sadar? Masuk ke kamar seorang gadis dan seenaknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula dulunya aku selalu masuk ke kamar Ino." Ucap Serra santai.

Sakura terdiam, dia akan kalah ucapan setiap meladeni kakaknya, pamit pada Ino dan berjalan pulang, tak lupa pamit pada ibu Ino.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Ucap ibu Ino, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"Tidak, bibi, hanya ada sedikit salah paham." Ucap Serra."

"Begitu yaa, oh iya, lain kali makan malamlah di sini."

"baik, bi. Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Serra, setelah pamit bergegas menyusul Sakura.

Setibanya di rumah, meja makan yang tenang, Sakura masih tidak ingin bicara pada kakaknya itu.

"Hey, aku sudah minta maaf." Ucap Serra.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak peduli pada kakaknya itu dan tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari orang itu, dia itu bukan seperti yang kau pikir."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Serra. _"Dia bukan seperti yang kau pikir? Apa kakak tahu jika Sasuke itu bukan manusia?"_ Pikir Sakura.

"Aku sungguh ingin kau waspada darinya." Lanjut Serra.

"Aku rasa kakak terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak akan apa-apa dan aku bisa jaga diri." Ucap Sakura.

"Tetap saja, kau itu hanya anak kecil."

"Aku sudah 17 tahun!" Protes Sakura.

Bunyi bel dari arah pintu, Serra yang lebih dulu bergerak dan menyuruh Sakura tetap di kursi untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Serra membuka pintu dan melihat pemuda yang di lihatnya tadi.

"Kau, mau apa ke sini?" Ucap Serra.

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura."

"Sakura tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak ada?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun sudah berdiri di belakang Serra dan menarik kakaknya itu untuk mundur. "Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Jangan seenaknya menerima tamu saat malam hari." Tegur Serra pada Sakura.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk hati-hati padanya."

"Sasuke tidak berbahaya, kakak pikir dia hewan buas?"

Sasuke menatap keduanya, mereka bertengkar, Sasuke merasa sedikit risih, terlalu ribut menurutnya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang disebut sebagai kakak yang terlalu over pada adiknya sendiri?" Singgung Sasuke.

"Diam kau orang asing, aku tidak ada hak untuk berbicara di sini." Ucap Serra.

"Kakak yang diam, seenaknya berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke." Protes Sakura.

"Sakura, kau lebih peduli pada orang asing dari pada kakakmu sendiri?"

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa? Hari ini kakak sudah keterlaluan."

"Aku melindungimu!"

"Aku tidak perlu di lindungi."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Ucap Sasuke, mereka mulai ribut lagi. "Lagi pula aku bisa melindungi Sakura." Tambah Sasuke dan kini menatap Serra.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ucap Serra, memandang sinis pada pemuda itu.

"Sakura adalah pasanganku, aku akan tetap melindunginya." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura spontan merona, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu seenaknya.

"Ha? Pasangan? Yang benar saja? Dengarkan ini baik-baik, orang tua kami sudah tidak ada, jadi sekarang aku adalah orang tua tunggal untuk Sakura, aku wali sah dari adikku, jangan harap aku merestuimu." Ucap Serra, kali ini tatapan meremehkan yang di perlihatkannya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura, wajah gadis itu merona. "Aku hanya ingin katakan jika aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke acara pernikahan kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak akan pergi kemana pun, apalagi bersamamu." Ucap Serra.

"He? Kakakmu akan menikah?" Ucap Sakura, mengabaikan ucapan Serra.

"Hn, dan pasangannya adalah orang yang sangat kau kagumi."

"Aku kagumi, tapi apa aku tidak apa-apa datang?"

"Tentu, aku sudah mengatakan pada kakakku, aku akan mengundang seseorang."

"Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Sakura, penasaran akan sosok yang di katakan Sasuke sebagai orang yang di kaguminya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu." Ucap Serra.

"Aku sudah besar dan tidak perlu ijin dari kakak." Tegas Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku yakin kakakmu ini pun tahu siapa kakakku, bagaimana jika aku memanggil kakakmu ini _pinky-boy_." Ucap Sasuke.

Syok, Serra benar-benar kaget mendengar ucapan pemuda yang tidak di sukainya di hadapannya, panggilan itu di buat oleh seorang senior yang sempat melatihnya dan membuatnya sangat tidak suka, dia benci akan panggilan aneh itu, hanya gara-gara rambutnya yang berwarna _softpink._

"Da-dari mana kau tahu panggilan itu?" Ucap Serra.

"Apa wajahku ini tidak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" Ucap Sasuke, wajah tenang yang kini diperlihatkannya.

Serra menatap baik-baik wajah pemuda itu, meskipun tidak suka, dia harus tahu apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda berwajah dingin itu, sontak saja dia jadi bertambah kaget, wajah Sasuke sangat mirip dengan seniornya itu.

"Jadi kau adiknya yaa, ini benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Serra, kesal.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Jika kau ingin ikut bersama Sakura, tidak masalah, kakakku mungkin akan jauh lebih senang jika kau hadir." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan kakakmu itu!" Kesal Serra.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu-" Ucap Serra, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "-Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu adikku lagi, aku tidak mengancammu, tapi aku sudah menjodohkan Sakura dengan seseorang yang lebih pantas dengannya." Lanjut Serra.

"Apa!" Ucap Sakura, ucapan Serra membuatnya sangat-sangat terkejut.

Sasuke masih senantiasa menyembunyikan perasaannya dan wajah itu akan tetap tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya ke arah dada, duduk di sofa dan menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya, hari ini dia benar-benar di buat syok, apalagi dengan ucapan kakaknya yang seenak jidatnya.

"Apa kakak tahu ini jaman apa? Masalah perjodohan seperti itu tidak ada lagi" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tetap akan menjodohkanmu."

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan!" Tegas Sakura.

"Ha? Lalu, pemuda itu apa? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bu-bukan." Wajah Sakura sempat merona.

"Bagus, aku lebih senang jika kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kau tahu, salah satu atasanku adalah seseorang yang sangat berwibawah dan baik, aku yakin anaknya akan cocok denganmu, lagi pula kalian seumuran."

"Jika kakak menyukai anaknya, kakak saja yang menikah dengannya."

"Hey, apa kau mau punya kakak ipar seorang pemuda?"

"Siapa tahu saja kakak memang menyukainya."

"Jangan bercanda, di saat seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan pemuda yang baik dan akan menjagamu, salah satunya temanmu itu, dia tidak bisa di percaya, mulai sekarang kau harus menjauh darinya dan aku akan mengenalkan anak atasanku."

"Aku tidak mau, kakak punya hak untuk melarangku dekat dengan siapapun."

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk dekat dengan yang lain, hanya temanmu itu saja. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sedikit saja, aku bahkan rela mencari pasangan hidupmu."

"Sebaiknya kakak lah yang mencari pasangan lebih dulu, aku masih harus sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikanku sebelum memikirkan yang namanya pernikahan, kakak ini sungguh keterlaluan, apa kau sedang menjual adikmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak menjualmu, tapi memberikanmu pada orang yang benar-benar akan bertanggung jawab akan kehidupanmu."

"Aku-"

"-Cukup Sakura, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, aku pulang bukan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku sudah merencanakan hal ini."

"Kakak sungguh keras kepala." Ucap kesal Sakura.

"Aku rasa kau yang jauh lebih keras kepala."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...~~~~

see you next chapter...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 8 : Kejujuran ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi kak Serra!" Sapa ceria Ino.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Ino." Balas Serra. "Apa kau sudah sarapan? Mau Sarapan bersama?" Tawar Serra.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sarapan, aku ke sini hanya ingin menjemput Sakura."

"Menjemputku atau ingin bertemu kakakku." Sindir Sakura.

"Ayolah, jangan katakan seperti itu, aku selalu menjemputmu 'kan?" Ucap Ino dan memukul-mukul pundak Sakura hingga membuat gadis berambut _softpink_ ini hampir tersedak.

"Oh iya, Sakura, jangan lupa aku sudah mengatakan pada ayahnya kalian akan bertemu minggu ini." Ucap Serra.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, jika aku tidak suka, apa aku boleh menolak?" Ucap Sakura.

"Lihat dulu baik-baik, dia pemuda yang tampan juga, bahkan lebih tampan dari temanmu itu."

"Ada apa dengan hari minggu?" Bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku harus kencan buta dengan seorang pemuda pilihan kakakku, dia akan menjodohkanku dengan anak atasannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Apaaa! Kau akan di jodohkan? Tapi, bukannya kau dan Sasu-hmpp!" Sakura segera menutup mulut Ino.

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalian sangat akrab saat di sekolah."

"Sakura akan tetap dengan pilihanku, mau laki-laki mana pun menyukaimu, kau harus tetap menikah dengan anak atasanku." Ucap Serra dan memasang wajah seakan tidak ada penolakan.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo Ino." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas mengajak Ino untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Serra dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia sangat berharap Sakura akan menerima pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jauh lebih dulu menikah." Ucap Ino.

"A-apa! Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan menikah, apalagi di jodohkan, pikiran kakak masih berpatokan pada jaman kuno tentang perjodohan anak."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau lihat dulu siapa orangnya, siapa tahu apa yang di katakan kak Serra benar, dia jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke."

"Aku sungguh tidak peduli."

"Apa penasaran bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tahu kau di jodohkan."

"Dia hanya terlihat santai."

"Eh? Apa Sasuke sudah mendengarnya?"

"Kemarin malam Sasuke datang ke rumah, dia mengajakku ke pesta pernikahan kakak tertuanya dan tiba-tiba saja kakakku mengatakannya pada Sasuke."

"Apa? Kak Serra sepertinya tidak suka pada Sasuke."

"Kau benar, entah mengapa dia tidak menyukai Sasuke dan juga aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka, kak Serra sepertinya mengenal kakak Sasuke."

"Dunia terasa begitu sempit, apa mungkin kak Serra punya dendam tertentu pada kakaknya Sasuke, makanya dia jadi ikut tidak suka pada adiknya, hahahaha, kak Serra jadi terkesan kenakan-kanakan." Ucap Ino dan tertawa perlahan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku saat hari minggu."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian."

"Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian dan bertemu orang yang tidak aku kenal. Ayolah, aku mohon padamu, apa kau tega melihat sahabatmu ini bersama pemuda yang entah bagaimana dia, bisa saja ayahnya memang baik tapi anak mungkin tidak seperti itu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya mengawasi dari jauh, bagaimana?"

"Setuju."

"Jika dia macam-macam padamu, aku akan membantumu memukulnya."

"Aku akan memukulnya hingga orang tuanya tidak mengenalnya dan mengirim gambarnya pada kakak, dia harus tahu jika orang yang dia ingin jodohkan itu ternyata orang berbahaya, aku yakin setelah itu kakakku akan berhenti menjodohkanku." Ucap Sakura, memikirkan semua hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi saat acara kencan itu.

"Hahahaha, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kencan butamu itu, seperti akan mengasikkan, bagaimana jika mengajak Tenten juga?" Saran Ino.

"Ide yang bagus, jadi aku bisa tenang jika ada kalian."

"Tenang saja, kami akan melindungimu." Ucap Ino dan merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino mulai membisikkan idenya pada Tenten, seketika tawa lepas dari gadis bercepol dua itu, dia pun bersemangat ingin ikut Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam istirahat.**

Sakura segera mencari Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan jam makan siangnya, mengatakan pada Ino dan Tenten jika dia akan ke toilet dan menyuruh mereka kembali lebih dulu ke kelas, Sakura tidak menemukan pemuda itu di kelas, dia tidak ada, saat di kantin pun pemuda itu tidak terlihat, Sakura sedikit sulit menemukan Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan Uks, dia lupa jika kadang tidak sengaja bertemu Sasuke dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Kau kadang keluar dari ruangan Uks, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan sedikit mengabaikan Sakura, berjalan pergi dan melewati gadis itu.

"Kau jadi terkesan menyebalkan lagi." Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu." Tambah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terkesan dia tengah malu, Sakura ingin mendengar pendapat Sasuke tentang apa yang sudah di ucapkan kakaknya.

"Menurutku? Tentang apa?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak memahami apa yang bicarakan.

"Tentang apa yang kakakku sudah ucapkan padamu."

Sasuke berhenti dan kini menatap gadis itu. "Yang kakakmu ucapkan itu sangat bagus, kau seharusnya bersama seorang pemuda 'manusia'." Ucap Sasuke, wajah tenang yang sulit di tebak.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya, ucapan Sasuke seperti tidak ingin di terimanya, ucapannya sendiri tertahan dan sulit untuknya berbicara, kini raut sedih yang terlihat di wajah Sakura.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan aneh lagi yang terlintas di benak Sasuke, menatap Sakura dan dia tidak suka akan tatapan sedih itu.

"Jangan lupa kau harus tetap datang saat acara kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke, dia pun kecewa akan jawaban itu, menurutnya Sasuke selalu bersikap seenaknya, membuatnya tersentuh dan juga membuatnya bingung, kini perasaan sedih itu membuatnya sedikit terpukul.

" _Aku mungkin hanya di permainkan, benar, Sasuke pasti seperti itu, bodohnya, aku harus bisa menguasi diriku sendiri."_ Batin Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakuraaa! Kenapa berbohong padaku!" Teriak Serra.

Ino hanya bisa menutup kupingnya, hari ini Sakura pamit pada Serra jika akan ke rumah Ino, namun gadis itu pergi setelah di jemput Sasuke dengan sebuah mobil sedan, Sakura tidak ingin kakaknya ikut atau pun melawannya, menurutnya mungkin jika kakaknya ikut, dia akan berulah di pesta itu.

Sasuke sudah mengirim pesan padanya semalam, dia hanya akan di jemput dan bertemu Sasuke di sebuah butik, Sakura pun akan di dandan dan memilih pakaian di butik itu.

"Ma-mahal sekali, aku sampai lupa jika Sasuke itu siapa." Ucap Sakura, sekedar memandang beberapa gaun yang indah dan harganya pun selangit.

Rambut sebahunya di ikat dan tata rapi, dress putih selutut tanpa lengan, bagian dadanya akan terlihat manik-manik terkesan seperti permata putih, desain rok sedikit mengembang dan sepatu tinggi putihnya, bagian rambutnya pun di hiasi beberapa jepitan dengan desain mutiara putih, cantik dan elegan, Sasuke meminta gaun putih, agar warna itu sesuai dengan warna pakaian tema keluarganya, mereka memakai serba putih.

"Bagaimana tuan?" Ucap orang yang bertanggung jawab mendandani Sakura.

Hanya sebuah anggukan dan senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke, Sakura sampai merona melihat tanggapan Sasuke, hanya senyum saja dan gadis itu terlihat malu.

"Katakan sesuatu? Apa ini aneh? Aku merasa sedikit berlebihan." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin Sasuke mengatakan penampilannya hari ini.

"Jika aku katakan jelek, kau akan marah?" Ucap Sasuke, santai.

Wajah merona gadis itu menghilang seketika dan menjadi sedikit kesal, Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka memuji. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah, kau itu cantik." Bisik Sasuke, hanya Sakura yang mendengarnya.

Kembali wajahnya merona, sangat merona.

 **.**

 **.**

pesta pernikahan itu di adakan dia sebuah hotel mewah, para undangan hanya sekitar teman dekat dan orang yang di kenal Itachi dan Izumi, hal pertama yang di lihat Sakura adalah Izumi, salah satu author favoritnya, dia hampir teriak jika tidak sadar ini adalah acara sakral.

"Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah menduga saat melihat reaksi Sakura melihat mempelai wanitanya.

"Kakak iparmu Izu! Ma-maksudku Izumi! Ya ampun Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali." Ucap Sakura, sampai terharu akan kejutan ini.

"Aku akan kenalkan kau pada keluargaku." Ucap Sasuke dan mengajak Sakura, pemuda itu tidak segan untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura, wajah gadis itu merona, dia pun malu melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya dengan tengah pesta ini.

"Ayah, ibu, kakak dan kakak iparku-" Ucap Sasuke, saat sudah menghampiri mereka, mereka pun menatap Sasuke.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke dan juga kakaknya, mereka terkesan mirip.

"-Perkenalkan, dia adalah Haruno Sakura, dia yang akan menjadi pasanganku." Lanjut Sasuke.

Bukan hanya kedua orang tua Sasuke, Itachi dan Izumi, Sakura pun ikut terkejut, selama ini dia merasa jika Sasuke mempermainkan perasaannya tapi kali ini, Sasuke mengatakannya dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, Sasuke mengatakannya langsung pada keluarganya.

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?" Ucap Fugaku,

"Sasuke, kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan padamu?" Ucap Itachi, kecewa akan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau harus tahu, kau itu siapa, jangan main-main Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku, ayahnya mulai terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak main-main, ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukannya kita sudah membicarakan hal ini? Sasuke, kau harus sadar akan statusmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tahu, tapi inilah yang aku mau." Ucap Sasuke, dia begitu tenang menghadapi mereka, kecuali Sakura, dia takut, nada bicara ayah Sasuke terdengar marah baginya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak boleh marah di hari pernikahan kita." Ucap Izumi pada Itachi.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau membawanya pergi." Ucap Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. "Jaga sikapmu, sayang, kita masih berada di pesta." Tegur Mikoto dan menenangkan suaminya itu.

Sasuke mendengarkan kata-kata ibunya, menggenggam erat tangan Sakura itu dan membawanya pergi, mereka tidak pulang, Sasuke mengajak ke _rooftop_ hotel itu, di sana tidak ada siapapun, area yang sepi, ada kolam renang dan beberapa tempat duduk untuk bersantai.

"Maaf atas ucapan mereka." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, kenapa mengatakan seperti itu pada mereka?" Ucap Sakura. Masih syok akan ucapan Sasuke pada keluarganya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, jika kau sudah menjadi pasanganku."

"Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti mempermainkanku, aku menganggap kau tidak pernah jujur akan hal itu."

"Kali ini, aku akan jujur, pada diriku, pada keluargaku dan juga-" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, mereka pun saling berhadapan. "Padamu, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

Sakura segera melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke. "Sudahlah, aku tidak percaya padamu, kau pasti hanya mengatakannya karena kesal pada ucapan kakakku."

"Benar, aku kesal akan ucapannya."

"Eh? Ja-jadi apa yang katakan tadi itu- tunggu, aku masih tidak percaya."

"Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura."

"Kau bohong."

"Inilah perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan padamu."

"Ka-kau pasti sedang bercanda."

Sasuke mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatap ke arahnya, Sakura sampai terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa aku sedang bercanda?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan tajam itu seperti ingin membuktikan jika dia benar-benar serius pada Sakura. "Katakan? Katakan apa aku sedang bercanda bagimu?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Sa-sakit." Ucap Sakura, cengkeraman tangan Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. I-ini terlalu mendadak."

"Hn? Mendadak katamu? Kalau begitu, kau harus jujur padaku, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku? Apa sama saja saat kau bersama pemuda kuning berisik itu?"

"Ke-kenapa menyamakannya dengan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku harap kau mengerti sekarang, penanda itu cukup istimewa bagiku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, semua yang ingin di ketahuinya terjawab semuanya, Sasuke menyukainya, perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, penanda itu berarti untuk Sasuke, hanya ada sebuah sedikit masalah.

"Apa kau tidak melihat wajah kakak dan ayahmu? Mereka terlihat marah." Ucap Sakura, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk senang.

"Mereka akan mengerti nantinya." Ucap Sasuke, merangkul pinggang Sakura, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat ke arahnya. "Sekarang kau pun harus mengatakan ini pada kakakmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merona, mereka terlalu dekat. "Ka-kakakku pasti akan marah besar, mungkin aku harus membujuknya perlahan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Jadi kau pun menyukaiku?"

"Ka-kapan aku mengatakan benci padamu? A-aku juga tidak mengatakan aku menyukaimu, jangan besar kepala." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, kau tidak menyukaiku rupanya."

"Be-benar!"

"Dasar tidak jujur."

Sakura terdiam, jantungnya terus berdetak lebih cepat.

"La-lagi pula aku harus mengikuti ucapan kakakku, minggu ini aku akan pergi kencan bersama pemuda yang di katakannya." Sakura terlihat menghela napas. "Dia sungguh keras kepala."

"Lakukanlah, kau mungkin akan menyukai pemuda itu."

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku akan menyukainya, kau mau mempermainkanku lagi! Aku pikir kau juga suka pada-" Sakura menutup mulutnya, dia keceplosan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Dasar pembohong."

Sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke, pemuda ini memeluk erat Sakura.

"Le-lepaskan."

"Lagi-lagi kau berbohong." Ucap Sasuke.

Hening.

Sakura menjadi tenang dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya, wajahnya semakin merona dan tidak di pedulikannya, sedikit ragu, tapi tangan ramping gadis itu perlahan bergerak dan memeluk pinggang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih jujur." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah kecupan pada puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Mau seperti apapun, tubuhmu sangat dingin." Ucap Sakura, itulah yang di rasakannya, tubuh Sasuke dingin dan tidak terasa hangat saat di peluk.

"Kau akan terbiasa menjadi kekasih seorang vampire." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan pesta yang sudah berakhir, Sasuke meminta Hayate mengantar Sakura pulang, sementara dia harus mendengar segala ucapan protes dari keluarganya, kediaman yang besar dan luas, hanya ada beberapa pekerja di sana, mereka adalah pelayan yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun lamanya pada klan Uchiha dan mereka seorang vampire dari kalangan biasa.

"Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia untukku, tapi kau malah membawa masalah." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Cuek Sasuke, perasaannya jauh lebih lega dan senang saat ini.

"Kau harus kembali ke pamanmu jika kau seperti ini." Ucap Fugaku.

"Sekarang ayah tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya padaku lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun menentang ayahnya.

"Dia adalah manusia! Kau tahu, kita sudah cukup terancam saat bersama mereka! Kenapa kau malah membangun hubungannya dengannya!" Marah Fugaku.

"Aku pikir kita harus membaur, kenapa hingga sekarang ayah masih takut pada mereka? Inikah yang di katakan, bahkan seorang raja pun takut pada orang biasa."

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" Gertak Itachi.

"Kau benar, tapi bukan dalam artian kau punya hubungan khusus, kau bahkan sudah berani menandai gadis itu, apa kau tidak tahu, di jaman dulu, penanda itu di artikan sebagai makanan atau korban bagi bangsa vampire, kau tidak akan bisa membuang pemikiran itu dari bangsa vampire biasa." Ucap Fagaku.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu, apa ayah lupa siapa ibu sebenarnya? Aku tidak peduli pada tanggapan mereka."

"Sasukee!" Nada suara Fugaku meninggi, pria tua dan terkesan berkarisma ini menjadi murka, dia sangat marah akan tindakan anak bungsunya itu.

"Sasuke, kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Mikoto, wanita ini buru-buru masuk ke ruangan itu dan melerai mereka, suaminya terlihat amat sangat marah, jika tidak mencegah Fugaku, Sasuke mungkin sudah di musnahkan sekarang juga.

"Aku permisi." Ucap Sasuke dan keluar.

"Ibu jangan terlalu menjakannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau harus memberi waktu untuk adikmu, sekarang kau temanilah Izumi, apa kau mau di sini saja dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarnya?"

"Baik bu." Ucap Itachi, terlihat pasrah.

"Kau sudah tahu ini adalah sebuah masalah." Ucap Fugaku, tatapannya perlahan-lahan mulai tenang.

"Hn, aku tahu, manusia dan vampire akan sulit bersama."

"Sasuke kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan padamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi, apa mungkin ini di katakan seperti buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, sikapmu turun pada Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto dan tertawa perlahan.

"Kau masih ceria di saat seperti ini, gadis itu akan dalam masalah jika terus bersama Sasuke."

"Aku yakin jika Sasuke jauh lebih terkendali dari pada di jaman dulu, dia sudah semakin tenang dan bisa mengontrol dirinya."

"Kau terus berpihak padanya, bagaimana jika aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu? Jika pada akhirnya dia tidak berubah pikiran, aku akan menyerah."

"Aku setuju saja, sayang." Ucap Mikoto, memeluk manja suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu yang cerah.**

Sakura sudah menunggu di tempat yang Serra katakan, dia datang lebih awal agar melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan kencannya hari ini, sementara itu, tidak jauh dari Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mengawasinya, berdiri dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura, dia masih aman dan semua tetap terkendali.

 **Triiingg...**

 **:: Bodoh.**

 **Selamat menikmati kencanmu.**

Sakura lupa jika dia menggunakan nama kontak 'bodoh' pada nomer Sasuke.

" _Kau memang cocok di panggil bodoh, pacar sendiri sedang kencan dengan orang lain dan malah di beri semangat, bodoh! Bodoh! Kita bahkan belum pernah kencan, eh? Tapi apa saat nonton waktu itu terhitung sebagai kencan? Sayangnya saat itu kami belum memiliki hubungan."_ Pikir Sakura.

Melirik jam tangannya, dan sudah lewat 15 menit, pemuda yang di katakan kakaknya belum juga terlihat, mengingat saat dia pulang setelah acara pernikahan Itachi, Serra marah besar padanya dan menceramahinya hingga dua jam, Sakura hanya merasakan sakit pada telinganya, kakaknya terlalu over-khawatir padanya, bahkan supir pribadi Sasuke pun kena semprot kakaknya.

"Apa pemuda itu tidak datang?" Ucap Sakura, melirik setiap area dan tidak terlihat siapapun, hanya ada orang lain yang berlalu-lalang atau pun pasangan yang terlihat berjalan bersama.

"He? Sakura?" Ucap seseorang, Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya akan bertemu pemuda yang cerewet dan pernah di tolaknya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, hehehehe, ini kebetulan sekali."

"Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka terdiam bersama, masing-masing melirik ke beberapa tempat dan orang yang mereka tunggu tidak juga datang.

"Apa dia lupa sedang janjian?" Ucap Naruto, dia pun menunggu lama.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hehehe, rahasia." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal itu, biasanya kau akan langsung ceplos."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir aku pemuda yang mudah berpindah hati, asal kau tahu saja, kau masih tetap menjadi gadis yang aku sukai." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya pun bersinar cerah, seterang matahari hari ini.

" _Uhk, Silau."_ Batin Sakura.

Di tempat lain, Tenten dan Ino, melihat Naruto di sana, mereka masih tetap mengawasi.

"Apa mungkin pemuda itu Naruto?" Ucap Tenten.

"Ha? Yang benar saja? Kebetulan macam apa ini? Tapi Sakura masih tetap terlihat menunggu, mungkin bukan Naruto." Ucap Ino.

Hingga 30 menit berlalu, Sakura mulai bosan, dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur dari pada harus menunggu pemuda yang tidak jelas.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura, dia juga penasaran.

"Aku menunggu seorang pemuda, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia seperti apa, ini gara-gara kakakku, menyebalkan, dia menyuruhku untuk kencan buta dengan seorang anak dari komandannya." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal.

"Anak dari seorang komandan?"

"Iya, kakak dan atasannya itu sedang bekerja sama untuk menjodohkanku dengan anaknya."

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa nama komandan kakakmu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Dia mulai mencari nomer kontak kakaknya dan menghubunginya.

" _Ada apa? Apa akhirnya kau jatuh hati pada pemuda itu dan setuju di jodohkan?"_ Ucap Serra.

"Bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya sejak tadi."

" _Apa? Dia juga sudah berada di sana."_

"Kakak ini benar-benar bodoh."

" _Hey, jangan marah terus."_

"Siapa nama komandan kakak itu, setidaknya aku harus tahu nama anaknya."

" _Oh iya, maaf, aku lupa."_

"Aku akan memukulmu setelah pulang." Kesal Sakura.

" _Nama komandanku, Minato dan nama anaknya, Uzu- sepertinya uhm- Dia memakai marga Uzumaki, ah! Uzumaki Naruto! Jika ada seorang pemuda yang rambutnya berwana kuning terang, mungkin dialah orangnya, soalnya kata komandanku, anaknya memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama dengannya."_ Ucap Serra. _"Aku harap kau suka dengan-"_

Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya, menatap Naruto dan pemuda itu malah menatap penuh harap di hadapan Sakura.

"Jadi benar nama ayahmu itu Minato? Dan ayahmu pun sedang menyuruhmu melakukan kencan buta ini?" Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar tidak percaya, dunia begitu sempit.

"Ah, ayahku seorang komandan kepolisian, dia sedang libur untuk melatih anggota baru, beberapa hari ini dia menghubungi anak buahnya itu, mereka membicarakan perjodohan, hahahah, aku sampai tidak percaya ini." Ucap Naruto, senang, lega, bercampur amat sangat gembira, dia sudah siap menolak gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengannya, namun saat melihat gadis itu, dia akan senang hati menerimanya.

Sakura memanggil Tenten dan Ino, Naruto tidak sadar jika kedua gadis itu ada di sana.

"Yaaah! Aku harap ada adegan pukulan hari ini." Ucap Tenten, kecewa, dia sudah bersiap memukul pemuda yang akan mengganggu Sakura.

"Kak Serra menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto!" Syok Ino.

"Hehehehe, aku juga masih tidak percaya." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya merona, malu.

"Kita pulang saja Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino, kakakku pasti akan mengantarku kembali ke sini, karena kalian sudah tahu orangnya, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, pasrah.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjaga Sakura, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Ucap Naruto, bertekad.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Tenten.

"Jika kau berani macam-macam pada Sakura, aku akan mematahkan kakimu." Ancam Ino sebelum pulang.

Setelah kedua gadis itu pulang, Sakura dan Naruto terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Apa kita akan berdiri saja di sini?" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai bosan.

"Sebenarnya ini juga adalah hal pertama bagiku, bagaimana pergi ke tempat yang kau suka saja, aku akan senang menemanimu." Ucap Naruto, wajah cerianya terlalu menyilaukan mata.

Sakura menghela napas, pasrah-pasrah-pasrah. "Kita lakukan kencan seperti biasanya saja, makan atau nonton atau jalan-jalan, aku juga tidak masalah akan hal itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan senyum lebar itu tak pernah lepas di dari wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Melakukan kencan seperti layaknya kencan pasang-pasang yang lain, hanya mendatangi bioskop, menonton bersama, bermain game, makan di sebuah kafe dan sedikit pembicaraan biasa antara mereka, Sakura tidak marah dan tidak juga risih, lagi pula pemuda itu adalah Naruto, dia pun sudah tahu pemuda itu menyukainya sejak masuk sekolah dan sudah mendapat penolakan darinya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Marah? Aku tidak akan marah padamu." Ucap Naruto, senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menolakmu dan sekarang kita malah terjebak dalam acara perjodohan ini."

"Kau bisa menolaknya lagi, katakan itu pada kakakmu." Ucap Naruto.

Walaupun hanya sedetik saja, Sakura sempat melihat raut kecewa itu dari wajah Naruto, setelahnya dia kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Lagi pula ini hanya keinginan mereka dan bukan keinginan kita." Ucap Naruto dan terkekeh, memikirkan perjodohan yang konyol ini, dia harus bertemu gadis yang sudah menolaknya, jika dia cerita, mungkin ayahnya akan tertawa.

Dalam sehari ini, Sakura tidak memikirkan Sasuke, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya selalu saja membuat hal konyol dan selalu tersenyum ceria, meskipun sikapnya ceroboh tapi rasa suka Naruto padanya sangat tulus.

Segera saja Naruto mendekap Sakura. "Hey, tuan ini bukan jalan milikmu sendiri! Kau harus hati-hati!" Teriak Naruto, seseorang yang tengah naik sepeda hampir saja menabrak Sakura. pengendara sepeda itu terlalu cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

Sakura terkejut, bukan karena pengendara itu, tapi Naruto yang tengah mendekapnya, tubuh yang berbeda, sangat berbeda saat dia memeluk Sasuke, yang hanya akan terasa dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Naruto, menatap Sakura dan wajahnya merona, dia tidak sadar jika Sakura tengah menatap balik padanya, mata gadis itu tidak berkedip sama sekali, Naruto bisa melihat pupil zambrut yang terkesan sejuk baginya, indah saat memandangi mata Sakura.

" _Aku sadar akan perbedaan ini, Naruto adalah manusia dan Sasuke adalah vampire, mereka tidak akan pernah sama, kenapa aku menjadi ragu seperti ini?"_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sa-Sakuraa?" Panggil Naruto.

Sakura terlihat melamun, wajah Naruto masih tetap merona, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak menanggapi setiap ucapannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, segera sadar dan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Kau sejak tadi melamun." Ucap Naruto, bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"A-aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau jadi repot."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum ceria seperti semula.

Kedua kembali berjalan, Naruto mengantar Sakura dan berkenalan dengan Serra, Naruto cukup kagum melihat pemuda rambut _softpink_ lainnya dengan tubuhnya penuh otot itu, dia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sa-salam kenal." Gugup Naruto.

"Wah, ternyata kau memang mirip dengan komandan Minato. Salam kenal juga, aku kakaknya Sakura, Haruno Serra." Ucap Serra.

"Apa kakak sudah senang? Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sakura dan menatap malas pada kakaknya.

"Kalian cepat akrab yaaa." Ucap Serra, merasa kencan ini seperti tengah berhasil.

"Sebenarnya kami satu kelas." Ucap Naruto.

"Ternyata kalian memang jodoh." Ucap senang Serra.

"Aku mau istirahat, sampai jumpa di sekolah, Naruto." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi, dia malas mendengar ocehan kakaknya.

"Apa Sakura itu tipemu?" Bisik Serra pada Naruto.

"Dia memang tipeku." Ucap Naruto dan mengacungi jempol.

"Hahahahahaha." Tawa lepas dari Serra, dia yakin jika mereka akan bersama.

Naruto pamit dan pulang, dia sudah cukup senang hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Bersiap untuk tidur, Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, mengganti pakaian dengan piama tidurnya, mengunci pintunya, dia tidak ingin kakaknya tiba-tiba masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya, terkejut saat akan naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, memelankan suaranya agar Serra tidak mendengarnya, hampir saja gadis ini akan teriak. Sakura melirik ke arah jendela yang tengah terbuka lebar, berjalan ke arahnya dan menutup jendela itu.

"Kau seharian pergi bersama pemuda lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Katakan saja kau cemburu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu cemburu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah tuan yang selalu merasa benar." Ucap Sakura, naik ke atas kasurnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh hingga batas lehernya. "Apa kau tidak akan pulang dan tidur? Kau akan telat besok untuk sekolah." Lanjut Sakura, menatap Sasuke yang malah ikut menyamankan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Aku tidak tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kau tidak tidur?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Hn, tidur tidak berlaku pada kami bangsa vampire."

"Ta-tapi saat itu, di bioskop."

"Aku hanya pura-pura."

"Aku benar-benar telah di tipu."

"Sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke, ikut berbaring dan memeluk Sakura beserta selimutnya, dia tahu jika memeluk Sakura saat tidur, gadis itu mungkin akan semakin kedinginan, selimut itu akan menjadi batas untuk mereka.

Wajah Sakura merona, ada seorang pemuda tidur bersamanya, hanya tidur bersama dan tidak melakukan hal lain. "Apa kau lupa jika kakakku sedang berada di rumah? Jika dia melihat kita seperti ini, mungkin kau akan di bunuhnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan tahu, lagi pula kau sudah mengunci pintumu, kau akan telat jika tidak tidur sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, selimut yang menyelimutinya tidak membuatnya kedinginan saat memeluk Sasuke, menyamankan dirinya di dekapan Sasuke, merasakan sebuah kecupan pada puncuk kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

akhirnya bisa update fic ini, wkwkwkwkw...

kalau udah panjang, kebiasaan lambat update XD.

author jawab aja reviewnya.

Untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : nanti akan di tahu saat chapter depan XD... ;)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 9 : Keraguan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura hanya mematung di depan gerbang sekolah, terlalu banyak hal yang harus di pikirkannya.

"Kau menghalangi jalan." Bisik seseorang, bahkan orang itu terlalu dekat dan berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Sakura, terkejut.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun, oh iya, Sasuke bisakah jika saat di sekolah kita-"

"-Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku belum mengatakannya." Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia hanya ingin tidak ada yang tahu jika dia dan Sasuke sudah memiliki hubungan.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Uhk, kau itu kan va-" Ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke segera menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Mendekat ke arahnya. "Di sini begitu banyak telinga, kau tidak boleh mengucapkan hal itu seenaknya." Ucap Sasuke, pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya gadis itu yang mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan segera menjauh dari Sasuke, tadi itu sangat dekat.

Saat masuk kelas, suasana yang tenang, tapi mata seluruh murid terfokus pada pintu kelas, Sakura masuk bersama Sasuke, mata gadis berambut _softpink_ ini malah tertuju pada Naruto, mereka sudah berkencan kemarin, hanya sehari saja, bahkan dia tahu jika kakaknya lebih menyukai Naruto dari pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, tatapan yang aneh dan hanya tertuju pada Naruto, memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka saat kencan bersama, Sasuke sudah memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi tatapan itu membuatnya tidak senang, sengaja menyentuh lengan Sakura saat melewatinya, gadis itu sejak tadi hanya melamun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kantin.**

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Ino, menatap penasaran akan kencan Sakura dan Naruto, Tenten pun ingin tahu bagaimana kencan mereka kemarin.

"Jadi, apa? Hanya kencan biasa." Ucap Sakura, sibuk melahap makan siangnya.

"Kami pikir kau akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda berisik itu." Ucap Ino.

Menghentikan makannya dan terdiam, lagi-lagi memikirkan sikap Naruto dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki Sasuke.

"Meskipun dia berisik, aku lebih setuju kau bersama Naruto." Ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau benar menyukai Sasuke?" Ucap Tenten, sedikit merasa aneh dari sikap Sakura, mereka jadi sering terlihat bersama.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Sakura bahkan tidak ingin menatap kedua temannya itu, mengalihkan tatapannya di seluruh area kantin ini.

Di meja lain, Naruto mulai memiliki teman, dia sudah tidak membuat masalah lagi dan menurut beberapa murid laki-laki, Naruto pemuda yang asik, sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu akan tetap dengan wajah tenangnya dan tidak ingin membaur dengan siapapun.

Sasuke sangat tenang di meja makannya meskipun sendirian, seorang gadis datang dan duduk bersamanya, gadis itu adalah Hotaru, Sakura tahu jika mereka sangat dekat setelah Sasuke menceritakan segalanya tentang siapa Hotaru itu, gadis cantik itu juga sudah memiliki pasangan hidupnya yang sama-sama satu bangsa.

"Apa mereka sedang pacaran?" Bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku juga penasaran, selain sering terlihat bersama Sakura, si Uchiha itu sering bersama artis dari kelas lain itu." Ucap Tenten.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain." Ucap Sakura, tidak peduli dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

Sementara itu di meja Sasuke.

"Kau tidak makan bersama Sakura?" Ucap Hotaru.

"Ini hanya permintaannya, dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu hubungan kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, kalian ini sangat lucu, memiliki hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia yang memintanya."

"Mungkin saja dia malu pada teman-temannya jika tahu sudah memiliki pacar." Ucap Hotaru dan terkekeh.

"Oh, iya, kau pasti akan mendengar banyak berita dari manapun, apa kau tahu jika ada beberapa orang yang membuat masalah di kalangan kita?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Kalangan pemberontak yaa, padahal kita sudah hidup aman begini mereka masih saja mencari masalah."

"Kau benar, mereka hanya akan membuat kehidupan damai yang susah payah di pertahankan bangsa terdahulu menjadi hancur."

"Aku belum pernah bertemu mereka, hanya mendengar beberapa isu dari bangsa kita yang bekerja sama denganku."

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati juga, mereka bahkan tidak segan akan memakan bangsanya sendiri."

"Akan aku ingat itu, mungkin kita harus sering-sering berdiskusi dengan Rinji, seperti memberi tahu peringatan ini, jika mungkin dari kita yang menemukan bangsa pemberontak itu, kita bisa saling berbagi informasi."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat malas.

"Tetap saja kan, kita ini sebangsa, setidaknya harus saling membantu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Maaf, aku sungguh lancang untuk mendatangi kediaman senior seperti ini." Ucap Serra.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika kau menghubungiku hanya untuk bertemu secara pribadi." Ucap Itachi.

Sebelumnya, junior yang sering di jahilinya ini menghubunginya dan sangat ingin bertemu, Itachi hanya memintanya untuk bertemu di kediamannya saja, rumah yang besar dan mewah bagi penglihatan Serra, dia tahu jika seniornya itu bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan bagi bangsanya, mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu dan Itachi menyambutnya dengan begitu baik, pikirnya Serra akan dendam padanya, tapi pemuda itu seperti masa bodoh dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan Itachi padanya.

"Santailah, aku senang kau datang dan tidak marah-marah padaku. Oh iya, sebentar lagi kau akan selesai yaa, aku akan menunggumu di latihan ujian akhir." Ucap Itachi, dia masih harus mengawasi Serra sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian.

"Aku tidak akan marah pada senior, lagi pula itu sudah menjadi patokanmu untuk melatih anggota, aku jadi terbiasa akan sikap tegas dan disiplin berkat senior." Ucap Serra, sedikit menyanjung seniornya itu, meskipun dia masih sulit melupakan beberapa hal yang memalukan di lakukan Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku yakin kau datang ke sini bukan untuk membahas masalah latihan kita nanti, ada apa Haruno Serra?"

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi, aku tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah adikmu, tapi bisakah senior membuat mereka tidak bersama? Aku bukannya memiliki maksud lain pada adik senior, tapi aku dan komandan Minato sudah sepakat akan menjodohkan anaknya dan adikku." Ucap Serra.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap adikku, aku juga tidak tahu dia sampai harus mengganggu adikmu, aku setuju saja jika kau ingin mereka tidak perlu dekat lagi." Ucap Itachi.

"Terima kasih, senior."

"Aku juga tahu kau tidak ingin adikmu bersama orang seperti kami."

"Senior benar-benar tahu."

Kenyataannya yang terjadi pada anggota kepolisian satuan khusus, hanya mereka yang akan tahu kebenaran tentang bangsa vampire, semuanya tahu akan hal itu, bangsa vampire itu ada, di jaman dulu mereka di buru, sekarang anggota polisi dan vampire bekerja sama, mereka saling membantu dan menciptakan sebuah perdamaian ini, jika ada masalah yang terjadi di medan perang, bangsa vampire akan berada di garis depan dan bangsa manusia yang akan membantu mengamankan dari belakang.

"Sasuke hanya vampire muda yang masih sulit mengontrol emosinya, dia belum stabil dan tidak menyadari apa dampaknya jika dia bersama seorang manusia, ayahku sudah menegur sikapnya, jadi aku harap kau tenang saja Serra."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, senior, aku tidak begitu lama." Ucap Serra dan pamit.

"Ah, sampai ketemu di tempat latihan, _pinky boy_." Ucap Itachi dengan nada bercanda.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi senior!" Protes Serra.

Itachinya tersenyum melihat reaksi juniornya itu, setelah Serra pulang, tatapan serius yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hayate." Panggil Itachi.

"Ada apa, tuan?" Ucap Hayate.

"Jemput nona Karin dari bandara dan jika bisa saat kau menjemput Sasuke, bawa Karin bersamamu." Ucap Itachi.

"Baik, tuan." Ucap Hayate.

Berjalan pergi setelah mendengar perintah tuannya, hari ini seorang gadis yang akan di jemput, gadis biasa yang juga memiliki derajat dan merupakan salah satu bangsa vampire di kalangan elit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan menahanku di sini terus?" Ucap Sakura, kelas sudah kosong dan Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura pulang.

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Aku harus pulang, jika tidak, kakakku itu akan curiga dan malah mendatangi sekolah." Ucap Sakura, dia sampai harus berbohong pada Ino jika seorang guru sedang meminta bantuannya, Ino jadi harus pulang lebih dulu darinya.

"Kau hari ini sedikit aneh, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau melamun sepanjang hari atau ada orang lain yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura kembali mengingat saat bersama Naruto, dia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada pemuda itu, hanya sedikit peduli padanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengatakan perasaanku padamu, atau seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa melihat tatapan gadis itu terkejut.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura, namun tatapan itu tidak seperti apa yang di ucapkan.

"Tapi kau terlihat kebingungan."

"Aku-" Sakura terlihat menghela napas. "Bukan seperti itu, sungguh, aku hanya kadang memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol."

"Apa itu?"

"Orang tuamu yang menentang kita dan kakakku yang semangat menjodohkanku dengan Naruto, semuanya ini tidak bisa membuatku tenang."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, orang tuaku akan mengerti, sedangkan kakakmu itu, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Menatap pemuda itu, Sasuke sangat jarang mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, seakan dia benar-benar berjuang untuk Sakura.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, karena aku sudah memberimu penanda, kau adalah milikku." Ucap Sasuke, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Sakura menutup matanya, bibir itu terasa dingin, mau bagaimana pun juga dia sadar, Sasuke adalah vampire, hanya sebuah ciuman sederhana.

"Percaya padaku." Ucap Sasuke, kembali menegaskan ucapannya itu.

"Aku percaya." Ucap Sakura, sedikit malu setelah ciuman itu.

"Minggu ini kita harus kencan, kau sudah kencan dengan pemuda berisik itu."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Kembali wajah Sasuke mendekat, Sakura segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Na-nanti ada yang melihat kita, kita harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Sakura, panik.

"Belum, aku belum puas bersamamu, setelah kau pulang, kakakmu yang cerewet itu akan mengurungmu dan tidak ingin kau keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sakura, ucapan Sasuke jadi terkesan dia sedang ngambek, tatapan dingin yang sinkron dengan nada bicaranya itu.

"Kau harus belajar menciumku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi benar yaa, vampire itu cukup agresif."

"Tidak juga, Izumi hanya mengarang semua itu." Ucap Sasuke, kembali menjelek-jelekkan karya kakak iparnya.

"Kau harus menghargai kakak iparmu itu." Protes Sakura.

"Dari pada kau terus membaca hal konyol itu, kau bisa bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawab semuanya tentang bangsaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana saat kita kencan? Aku bisa bertanya semuanya?" Ucap Sakura, ini membuatnya cukup antusias, akan ada banyak hal yang bisa di ketahuinya nanti.

Sasuke mengangguk, keduanya berjalan keluar kelas, cukup lama keluar dari kelas setelah jam pulang yang sejak 30 menit yang lalu telah berlalu.

Di depan gerbang, Hayate sudah menunggu tuan mudanya, namun, seseorang lagi berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil. Sakura menatap Hayate dan kini menatap seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari mereka. rambut merah terangnya, pupil yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, menggunakan kacamata dan pakaiannya cukup seksi.

"Sasuke!" Ucap ceria gadis itu, berjalan lebih cepat, bahkan tak segan untuk memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Karin? Kau ada di Konoha?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit tidak percaya jika gadis itu berada di Konoha.

"Paman Fugaku memintaku untuk datang ke sini, kau tidak senang aku datang?"

"Tidak juga, apa Hayate yang menjemputmu?"

"Tentu saja, awalnya aku harap kau menjemputku, sayangnya kau belum pulang sekolah saat aku sudah tiba di bandara, kau tidak bosan bersekolah selama bertahun-tahun, aku saja sudah bosan."

"Maaf, aku tidak menjemputmu dan aku cukup menikmati setiap masa sekolahku meskipun kadang akan jenuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sedikit tidak senang akan gadis itu, sampai memeluk Sasuke dan pemuda ini tenang-tenang saja saat ada gadis lain memeluknya di depan pacarnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, dia?" Ucap Karin, menatap ke arah Sakura, sejak awal dia tidak suka gadis ini berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Dia-"

"-Makananmu? Kau membuat target Sasuke?" Potong Karin, dia mencium bau Sasuke pada gadis ini.

"Bukan, kau harus mendengarkanku lebih dulu." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal akan ucapannya di potong.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, tapi kau berani juga menandai gadis manusia." Ucap Karin.

"Kami pacaran!" Ucap Sakura, tidak ingin tinggal diam dan mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Pacaran? Apa?" Ucap Karin dan tawa keras darinya. "Jangan bercanda, aku sampai sakit perut mendengarnya." Tambah Karin.

Sakura semakin kesal melihat tingkah gadis ini, menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda ini hanya berwajah tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dengarkan, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dengan memiliki hubungan bersama Sasuke? Kau akan mati dengan mudah dan cepat, sedangkan Sasuke, dia akan terus abadi, pikirkan sekali lagi jika kau mengatakan hal yang konyol seperti itu." Ucap Karin.

"Karin, cukup." Ucap Sasuke, segera menghentikan ucapan gadis itu.

"Kau sungguh memiliki hubungan dengannya? Kau gila! Bagaimana manusia bisa bersama kita!"

"Akan aku lakukan bagaimana pun caranya agar kami bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah! Kau harus tahu, aku datang ke sini bukan karena keinginanku, paman Fugaku yang memanggilku, kita akan di jodohkan, segera."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin, dengan entangnya mengatakan mereka akan di jodohkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Pov.]**

Berjalan masuk ke kamar, aku sampai mengabaikan kakakku yang dengan senang hati menyambutku, memikirkan kembali ucapan gadis berambut merah itu, dia dan Sasuke akan di jodohkan, tentu saja kedua orang tuanya Sasuke akan senang, mereka sebangsa, sama-sama vampire, hal itu wajar, lagi-lagi keraguan ini muncul. Sebelum pulang, Sasuke meminta maaf dan tidak bisa menemaniku pulang, dia harus mengajak gadis itu pergi sebelum mengatakan apapun yang hanya akan membuatku marah.

"Kau pulang dan tidak peduli padaku, ada apa?" Ucap kakak, dia datang ke kamarku dan hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Aku sedang lelah." Bohongku.

"Kau pulang sangat telat."

"Aku sedang membantu guru menata buku di perpustakaan." Bohongku lagi.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu, kau harus rajin berbicara padaku, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah dan aku menjadi orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun keadaan adikku sendiri." Ucap kakak.

Aku tahu, kakak sangat peduli dan begitu menyayangiku, sejujurnya aku cukup senang saat dia kembali, meskipun sikap _over-protectif_ dan menyebalkan.

"Aku akan mengatakan apapun jika aku dalam masalah." Ucapku, sekedar membuat kakak merasa tidak khawatir lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar.

Haa..~ aku ingin istirahat saja, memikirkan beberapa hal yang membuatku bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, seperti biasanya, pergi sekolah bersama Ino, tiba di kelas, aku jadi sulit menatap Sasuke, menatap ke arah Naruto, dia sadar jika aku menatap ke arahnya, terlihat seperti orang konyol, dia begitu senang melihatku, melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' setengah berbisik, tanpa sadar aku mengabaikan Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu jika hubungan kami akan seperti ini saja, mungkin sejak awal aku harus menolak Sasuke, ucapan ayah Sasuke bahkan masih membuatmu terus mengingatnya, mereka seperti tidak akan pernah menerimaku.

Aku jadi kepikiran jika rasa sukaku pada Sasuke ini hanya sebatas aku mengaguminya, mungkin, dia seorang vampire, salah satu sosok karakter yang begitu membuatku takjub.

"Ahk!" Rintihku dan menggosok jidatku.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih sering menyentil jidatku begitu saja.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh padaku?" Tanyaku, keraguan ini semakin membesar dan aku jadi sulit untuk menerima keadaan.

 **Cup...~**

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Menutup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku, orang ini sangat mudah sekali mencium, kenapa di saat seperti ini masih saja melakukannya! Kami masih berada sekolah, meskipun bukan di area yang kadang sedang ramai murid, Sasuke selalu menyendiri dan memilih mengajakku ke tangga menuju atap sekolah, tapi kita tidak akan bisa ke sana, pintu menuju atap di kunci oleh guru.

"Masih saja malu pada pacarmu sendiri." Ucapnya, lebih kepada sedang menyindirku.

"Te-tentu saja!" Ucapku, terdengar sangat panik, aku hanya tidak ingin ketahuan oleh siapapun.

"Kau memikirkan Karin?" Tebak Sasuke dan menatapku, tatapan dingin itu akan sulit terbaca. "Tidak perlu memikirkannya, dia hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu agar kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah!" Protesku, uhk, kenapa nada bicaraku seperti benar-benar marah. "Aku tidak marah." Ucapku dengan nada lebih pelan. "Lagi pula yang di katakannya juga ada benarnya, jika orang tuamu lebih menyukainya-"

"-Hanya orang tuaku yang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak." Potong Sasuke. "Aku lebih memilih di musnahkan mereka dari pada harus bersama wanita lain."

 **Deg.**

Pernyataan macam apa itu?

Kenapa dia sampai rela hanya karena gadis manusia sepertiku?

"Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan itu sangat berlebihan." Ucapku. Kau harus sadar Sasuke, ini dunia nyata, bukan sebuah film yang akan dengan mudah kau membuatnya seperti yang kau mau.

Sebuah pelukan erat darinya.

"Jika kau tetap percaya padaku, akan aku lakukan apapun." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi mengucapkan segalanya dengan sangat mudah, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Beri aku waktu, aku benar-benar masih bingung akan apapun." Ucapku, mungkin ini akan lebih baik.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Ucapnya, Sasuke sangat keras kepala.

"Jika kau ingin aku percaya padamu, beri aku waktu." Ucapku, mencoba untuk membujuknya lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dengan nada terdengar kecewa, aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya, tapi ini demi aku juga, aku harus benar-benar memikirkan segalanya sebelum mengambil keputusan ini.

Memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, menutup mataku, kali ini aku yang akan berani melakukannya, hanya agar dia juga percaya padaku, mengecup perlahan bibir dingin itu.

Kau harus percaya Sasuke.

Menjauhkan wajah kami, aku melihat pupil hitam pekat itu menatap lekat padaku, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merona, aku malu sendiri melakukannya lebih dulu.

Sebuah seringai di wajah Sasuke.

Apa? Aku tidak sedang memancingnya, bukan sebuah kecupan lagi yang di mintanya, kali ini ciuman yang cukup dalam hingga aku harus menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, napasku memburu, aku kesulitan bernapas sekarang.

"Sudah! Jangan lakukan lagi!" Protesku.

Sasuke tertawa pelan dan memelukku erat, sejenak saat bersama aku melupakan segalanya, melupakan kakakku yang marah, melupakan ucapan keluarga Sasuke, melupakan apapun, hanya aku dan Sasuke yang ada di sini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku, aku ingin mengutarakannya lagi di saat rasa itu benar-benar muncul di dadaku dan terus bergejolak.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, aku yakin di sedang mengerjaiku.

Mendekat ke arah telinga dan terus berbisik.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

"Kau pandai menggoda, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke.

"Diam!" Bentakku, malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu.

Aku sudah katakan padanya untuk memberiku waktu, tapi Sasuke tetap saja keras kepala, hari ini dia memaksaku kencan, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus berbohong kakakku, kakakku sampai menatap tidak percaya dan aku harus tegas padanya, maafkan aku, kak, bukannya aku ingin berbohong padamu, tapi aku benar-benar sulit untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada Sasuke.

Kami pergi nonton bersama lagi, aku jadi mengingat apapun setiap kali kami nonton bersama, dari saat aku memaksanya nonton, dia datang tiba-tiba dan sekarang kami benar-benar nonton bersama kembali dan sudah memiliki hubungan, senang sih, apalagi punya pacar tampan seperti dia.

"Lain kali aku yang pilihkan." Ucapnya, dia menatap kesal padaku, lagi-lagi ada sebuah film tentang vampire yang baru di tayangkan.

"Aku tidak mau, film yang kau pilih sangat membosankan." Ucapku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menonton seperti ini jika memiliki pacar yang sama, hanya saja mereka membuat alurnya terlalu berlebihan, apa tuh yang takut bawang putih, takut air suci." Ucapnya, dia sedang menyindir sosok vampire yang di buat dalam film ini.

"Kali ini akan berbeda." Ucapku, aku sudah membaca sedikit sinopsisnya, kali ini tentang ' _Hunter vampire'_ , aku yakin ini tidak akan membosankan dan akan ada banyak adegan _action_ dari pada romantis.

Film segera di mulai, aku pikir dia akan berceloteh untuk menggangguku selama film dimulai, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia terdiam sepanjang film, ada apa? Apa dia menyukai film seperti ini atau ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya?

Setelah film berakhir, sekitar satu jam lebih, Sasuke mengajakku makan, dan di saat seperti ini akan lebih baik ada pembicaraan, lagi pula dia sudah berjanji padaku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanku tentang bangsanya.

"Apa kau masih ingat akan pria yang kita temui? Dia bahkan berencana melukaiku." Ucapku, aku masih kepikiran akan pria itu, jika saja Sasuke tidak segera datang, aku yakin darahku sudah di isap habis olehnya.

"Dia sama dengan kami, hanya saja dia menentang keputusan yang diambil oleh bangsaku, kami sudah sepakat tidak mengkonsumsi-" Ucapannya terputus dan aku mengerti jika yang Sasuke maksudkan adalah kami-manusia.

"Jadi anggap saja dia orang abnormal?" Ucapku.

"Iya, anggap saja seperti itu, ini bisa menjadi masalah jika nantinya akan ada orang lain yang seperti dia dan dalam jumlah yang banyak."

Ini terdengar cukup mengerikan, membayangkan saja hidup para manusia akan tidak tentram, setiap harinya di takuti rasa akan di isap darahnya oleh seorang vampire.

"Tenanglah, bangsaku tidak mungkin membuat hal ini terjadi, selama bertahun-tahun kami berupaya untuk menghilangkan orang semacam itu, kau tidak perlu takut." Ucapnya, Sasuke seakan tahu jika aku pun terus memikirkan hal menakutkan ini.

"Dan satu hal lain lagi perlu kau ketahui." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kakakmu, bukan hanya mengikuti latihan militer biasa, dia tercatat sebagai anggota kesatuan khusus dan hanya mereka yang tahu jika kami itu ada."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ini, pantas saja selama ini kakak terus marah padaku, menganggap Sasuke tidak harus bersamaku, apa dia berharap aku hidup dengan pasangan normal saja, kakak terus keras kepala dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Jadi kakak juga tahu jika kau adalah-" Aku hanya menggantungkan kalimatku dan Sasuke mengangguk pasti, kami masih berada di restoran dan aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan 'vampire' di tempat ramai, Sasuke saja sangat pandai berbicara tanpa menyebutkan bangsanya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia begitu tahu tentangmu?" Aku jadi penasaran dengan segala hal setelah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentangnya." Ucap Sasuke dan dia terlihat tidak senang, uhk, apa dia cemburu? Apa dia tidak ingin aku juga mengetahui tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Egonya jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun.

 **Dreet...~ dreet...~**

Ponselku bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk, sebuah nomer.

* * *

 **::09XXXXXXX**

 **Ini aku, Karin, maaf jika cara bicaraku padamu cukup menyebalkan saat itu, bagaimana jika kita bertemu? Aku harap kau punya waktu dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu, sebagai teman.**

* * *

Pesan ini, Karin mengajakku untuk bertemu, apa yang ingin di bicarakannya? Dan lagi dia minta maaf atas sikapnya sebelumnya, aku sendiri tidak berniat untuk mencari musuh, apalagi Karin juga vampire, yang ada aku akan kalah darinya.

"Ada apa?" Tegur Sasuke, dia terus menatap ke arahku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, aku rasa Sasuke tidak perlu tahu ini, lagi pula tidak ada masalah, bukan?

"Kau menatap ponselmu terus?"

"Hanya pesan dari kakak, dia menyuruhku pulang cepat." Bohongku.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa kau yakin akan mengantarku pulang?" Ucapku, Sasuke seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan kakakku.

Setelah makan bersama, Sasuke benar-benar mengantarku hingga ke rumah, seperti biasanya kakak akan mengamuk.

"Kau! berani-beraninya ke rumah kami! Pergi! Jangan pernah mengajak adikku lagi pergi bersamamu!" Marah kak Serra, aku sampai harus memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke, dia sudah siap untuk memukulnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampai ketemu di sekolah." Ucapku, segera mendorong kakakku masuk dan menutup pintu.

Fiuuh...~ beraat! Apa kakak tidak tahu jika dia sangat berat! Aku sampai kesulitan untuk menahannya yang ingin memukul Sasuke.

"Kenapa terus mengabaikan ucapanku!" Dia jadi marah padaku.

"Kenapa kakak selalu saja marah pada Sasuke? Apa Sasuke punya salah dengan kakak?" Ucapku, aku bingung sendiri akan sikap berlebihan kakakku.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jika dia tidak sama seperti kita, kau tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya." Ucapnya, marah bercampur khawatir, mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke, kakak adalah anggota satuan khusus, dia tahu siapa kakak Sasuke, dan juga Sasuke.

"Apa karena Sasuke seorang vampire, kakak jadi bersikap seperti ini padanya?" Ucapku.

Tatapan kakak cukup terkejut, ternyata benar seperti yang di katakan Sasuke, dalam anggota kepolisian satuan khusus semuanya akan tahu jika vampire itu ada dan hidup bersama manusia dalam satu lingkungan.

"Apa si Uchiha itu yang mengatakannya padamu?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Kali ini, aku mohon padaku, dengar sedikit saja ucapanku, kau tahu mereka, kau pasti tahu semua hal dari mereka, jadi aku ingin kau bisa mendapat pasangan yang normal saja, aku tidak ingin melihat adikku terlibat dengan bangsa mereka." Ucapnya dan berharap aku mendengarnya.

"Apa kakak benci pada mereka?"

"Aku tidak benci dan aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengan mereka, mereka berhak untuk hidup, karena bagaimana pun juga mereka jauh lebih penting dalam anggota kepolisian, tapi kau harusnya mengerti akan situasi ini, vampire dan manusia itu tidak mungkin bersama."

Kakak benar, manusia dan vampire, hidupnya saja sudah berbeda, apalagi jika hidup berdampingan? Hampir semua manusia yang hidup bersama vampire akan menjadi vampire nantinya.

"Kau harus hidup menjadi seorang manusia hingga kau tua nanti, aku hanya ingin sebuah hal kecil itu darimu."

Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada kakakku, sejujurnya jika di katakan benci, aku hanya tidak suka akan sikapnya dulu, sekarang cukup berubah dan lebih _over-protectif_ padaku, dia hanya ingin melindungiku karena kakak pun tahu jika vampire ada di dunia ini.

Mengangguk pelan, berharap dia mengerti jika aku masih ragu untuk memutuskan hubungan ini, aku sangat menyukai Sasuke dan nantinya akan sulit jika harus berpisah atau menjauh darinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Kakakku, dia sampai memelukku dengan rasa khawatirnya, apa dia sangat takut jika hidupku nanti akan berubah? Dari seorang manusia menjadi vampire? Aku sendiri takut untuk memikirkan hidupku yang berubah, aku masih ingin hidup seperti seorang manusia biasa.

 **[Ending Sakura pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo, apa kabar? untuk reader yang masih nunggu kelanjutan fic ini?

akhirnya bisa di up juga... *terharu* sejujurnya karena kebanyakan sibuk, selain kerja, sibuk karena buat fic lain *lirik yang sebelumnya) ide asli fic ini jadi terlupakan dan bakalan cukup tergeser dari ide yang pengen author buat, *hiks* padahal pengen buat romance saja, tapi cukup bosan jika romance saja tanpa action dan hal lain yang lebih keren, kan pengen di buat mirip film vampire, atau komik tentang vampire atau apapun. semacam mungkin akan terjadi masalah yang lebih rumit antara bangsa vampire yang melanggar aturan vampire sampai muncul konflik yang melibatkan banyak hal, uhk di pikirkan saja bakalan seru, jadi romance akan tetap di buat semanis mungkin *iuuuhhh~ jijik sendiri dengarnya* :v

oh iya, mau mengucapkan terima kasih *lewat fic ini* yang udah sempat mau tukar pikiran tentang doppelganger, memang masih simpang siur dan seputar hal yang belum bisa di benarkan, jadi penasaran nih saya..

beberapa hari ini saja ndak buat fic, tangan ini kangen buat ngetik! otak ini kangen untuk memikirkan ide fanfic! pokoknya kangenlah, dengan begini author akan berani membuat fic baru lagi *cari masalah emang* tetap fic ini menjadi utama, tahun ini harus di selesaikan, hehehe.

baiklah, terlalu panjang ini XD

.

.

See you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 10 : Pilihan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sakura sudah harus ke sekolah, hari libur yang hanya sebentar saja.

"Kemarin kak Serra sampai pusing mencarimu." Ucap Ino. Serra mendatangi rumah Ino hanya untuk mencari Sakura, gadis itu tidak berada di sana dan Serra pun tidak tahu adiknya itu pergi kemana, dia hanya meminta ijin keluar dan cukup lama kembali.

"Maaf, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajakku pergi." Ceplos Sakura.

"Aku yakin hubungan kalian sudah sangat jauh." Ucap Ino dan menatap curiga pada Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam, dia tidak jujur pada Ino jika benar dia memiliki hubungan, tapi kali ini menjadi rumit dengan permohonan kakaknya, Serra sangat khawatir akan adiknya ini, dia terus memintanya untuk tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur padamu, tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada yang lainnya." Ucap Sakura, berharap bisa meminta saran pada Ino, cukup sulit jika dia harus menjauh dari pemuda yang di sukainya. "Ka-kami pacaran." Ucap Sakura, malu, wajahnya sampai merona.

"Kau hmmpp!" Sakura segera menutup mulut Ino agar tidak berbicara lebih keras, Ino segera melepaskan tangan Sakura yang membekapnya. "Baik, aku tidak akan teriak lagi, jadi itu benar, selama ini kalian terus bersama, aku dan Tenten sangat curiga. Meskipun ini bukan berita baik, tapi jka kau suka padanya, baiklah, aku sulit memaksamu, kau sangat keras kepala." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi kakakku tidak menyukai Sasuke, dia sampai memohon padaku untuk berhenti memiliki hubungan dengannya." Ucap Sakura dan terlihat sedih.

"Apa? Kak Serra tidak menyukai si Uchiha itu? Jadi ini yang namanya kakak yang sedang melindungi adiknya, aku juga tidak begitu menyukai si Uchiha itu, jadi apa dia membuat masalah dengan kakakmu sampai di bencinya?"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak mungkin mengatakan jika kakaknya tidak setuju karena Sasuke adalah seorang vampire.

"Ayo katakan padaku." Bujuk Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, apa mungkin kakak benci orang kaya yaa?" Alasan Sakura.

"Orang kaya? Apa Sasuke orang kaya-raya?"

"Sangat kaya." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan dengan mudah membeli makanan mewah.

"Itu alasan yang konyol, seharusnya kakakmu senang kau bersama orang kaya, hidupmu akan lebih terjamin."

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kakak tidak menyukainya saja."

"Kak Serra juga sangat rumit."

"Kau masih menyukai pria seperti dia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Sa-sangat sulit, aku sampai gugup jika berada di dekatnya."

"Bodoh, kau harus cepat mengatakannya sebelum ada gadis lain yang bersamanya."

"Oh-hoo...~ jadi kau merestuiku calon adik ipar."

"Selama kau senang dengan kakakku yang menyebalkan itu, aku harap kau bisa menghilangkan sikap buruknya itu."

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura...!" Panggil seseorang.

Kedua gadis ini berbalik dan melihat Naruto bergegas ke arahnya.

"Kau dari mana? Aku pikir rumahmu bukan dari arah sana." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tadi habis membantu nenek-nenek yang sedang membawa barang, barangnya sangat berat dan nenek itu memaksakan diri." Ucap Naruto.

"Sedang berbuat baik yaa, apa mau pamer pada Sakura." Sindir Ino.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, aku tulus membantu siapapun." Tegas Naruto.

"Naruto saat jam istirahat bagaimana jika kita berbicara, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Sakura, sedikit penasaran tentang latar belakang Naruto itu.

"Tentu." Ucap Naruto, senang.

"Kau tidak mengajakku juga?" Ucap Ino, merasa diabaikan.

"Maaf, ada hal yang benar-benar penting akan aku bicarakan." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ino ikut, dia mungkin akan cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa? Apa ini yang namanya selingk-" Segera membekap mulut Ino.

"Kau hari ini cukup cerewet yaa, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengucapkan pemikiran konyolmu itu." Ucapa Sakura, lagi-lagi Ino selalu asal ceplos.

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah mereka, pagi hari yang penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat, Sakura meminta Naruto pergi bersamanya, gadis ini sedikit gugup jika Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya, dia tidak sedang selingkuh dan hanya ingin berbicara dengan Naruto, walaupun mereka berdua sampai akan di jodohkan.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa Sakura? Apa akhirnya kau menyukaiku juga?" Ucap Naruto dan tertawa garing.

"Bodoh, sekarang aku tidak ingin membahas masalah perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kau begitu tahu jika Sasuke mungkin semacam vampire." Ucap Sakura, berharap dengan cara bicaranya tidak membuat Naruto curiga jika dia mengetahui siapa Sasuke.

"Oh, itu semacam kelebihan dari leluhurku." Ucap Naruto, sedikit kecewa, Sakura tidak sedang membahas masalah perasaan mereka.

"Leluhur?"

"Dulunya, leluhurku itu pemburu vampire, mereka yang bertugas untuk menangkap vampire dan di musnahkan."

"Ja-jadi apa benar Sasuke itu vampire?" Tanya Sakura, berusaha terlihat penasaran.

"Harusnya dia vampire, kelebihan ini tidak mungkin salah, tapi anehnya dia tidak merasakan apapun yang aku lakukan padanya."

" _Naruto benar-benar bisa membedakannya, dia ini bukan orang yang biasa saja."_ pikir sakura.

"Mungkin saja kemampuanmu sudah tidak ada lagi." Ucap Sakura, berharap Naruto tidak perlu memikirkan lagi siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Aku juga masih penasaran." Ucap Naruto, bingung.

"Jika kalian membasmi semua vampire, apa ada vampire anak kecil, orang tua, dan orang-orang yang tak berdaya?"'

"Ada." Ucap Naruto dan kini raut aneh yang sedang di perlihatkannya, mereka menyamaratakan seluruh vampire, baik itu vampire yang tidak berbahaya atau vampire yang bahkan dengan mudah hanya di pukul saja, semuanya tetap akan di musnahkan jika mereka adalah vampire. "Jaman dulu vampire di anggap musuh yang berbahaya, mereka harus di musnahkan untuk menolong manusia, tapi meskipun ada vampire yang tak berdaya, tetap saja jika di biarkan mereka pun akan berbahaya." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kalian memusahkan mereka secara membabi-buta, aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Sekarang hal itu sudah di tinggalkan, padahal ada begitu banyak vampire yang berkeliaran di kota ini, tapi mereka sangat pandai membaur dan bersosialisasi seakan-akan mereka tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tetap hidup dan malah kembali menjadi ancaman."

"Bagaimana jika mereka berubah?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah melihat hal itu dengan jelas pada Sasuke.

"Berubah apanya? Mereka tetap vampire!" Ucap Naruto dan Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya marah gara-gara mereka, lagi pula mereka tidak pernah mengganggumu."

Sakura terkejut akan tatapan itu, tatapan ceria yang sering di perlihatkan Naruto, kali adalah tatapan marah dan kesal.

"Mereka tetap saja vampire menghisap darah, apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka akan baik? Makanan mereka adalah darah, dan manusia seperti kita adalah makanan mereka."

"Sudah cukup dengan omong kosongmu."

Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke dan menoleh, pemuda itu datang dan membuatnya jadi tidak bisa berbicara lagi dengan Naruto. Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu tidak menatapnya, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu jika kau itu vampire yang bermuka dua, selalu saja bersikap seperti seorang manusia." Ucap Naruto, dia masih belum bisa membuktikan jika pemuda ini adalah vampire.

"Aku tidak datang untuk berbicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, memegang lengan Sakura dan gadis itu melepaskannya.

"Aku masih ada perlu dengan Naruto." Ucap Sakura, memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Hari ini cukup buruk, Sakura sudah bersikap aneh pada Sasuke, pemuda itu terus menatapnya pergi, Sakura bahkan jadi tidak peduli dan bersikap dingin padanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, keduanya berjalan menjauh dan kembali berbicara, Naruto selalu memperhatikan mereka, apalagi Sakura yang lebih sering terlihat bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin berbicara denganmu tanpa ada gangguan." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto sempat melihat wajah murung gadis itu. "Jadi leluruhmu pemburu vampire dan kau sedikit mendapat kelebihan itu, jadi benar vampire itu ada?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu, vampire itu ada, jadi kau harus hati-hati terutama pada beberapa murid di sekolah ini, salah satunya adalah si Uchiha, walaupun aku masih sulit membuktikan jika dia adalah seorang vampire." Ucap Naruto, semua hal yang di lakukannya tidak berefek pada Sasuke.

Sakura tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sasuke sudah menceritakan tentang bangsanya yang terus beradaptasi di setiap jaman hingga sekarang.

"Aku senang jika kita berbicara seperti ini, aku pikir kau akan terus benci padaku akibat kencan buta itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak benci padamu, tapi aku marah pada kakakku yang seenaknya menyetujui perjodohan ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Orang tuaku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu orang tuamu? Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya ingin melihatmu, tidak perlu berpikiran tentang perjodohan itu." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

Sakura merasa sedikit tidak enak, dan lagi dia membuat kakaknya kecewa dengan segera menolak perjodohan ini.

"Oh ya, kakakmu adalah satuan khusus kepolisian, meskipun ayahku adalah komandannya, dia punya tugas yang berbeda dengan polisi lainnya."

"Aku sudah tahu jika kakakku berbeda."

"Jadi apa kak Serra juga sudah mengatakan jika mereka akan di beri satu rahasia yang harus di jaga mereka seumur hidup selama menjadi polisi satuan khusus?" Ucap Naruto, merasa jika Sakura juga tahu jika bangsa vampire itu ada, sedikit aneh akan ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba yang menanyakan tentang makhluk yang di anggap mitos itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya tahu jika dia masuk dalam satuan khusus dan buka anggota biasa." Ucap Sakura, pura-pura.

"Be-begitu ya, hehehe, aku pikir kau juga mengetahuinya, lebih baik kakakmu saja yang mengatakannya." Ucap Naruto.

" _Aku tahu jika kau ingin mengatakan hal rahasia itu jika mereka tahu akan bekerja sama dengan bangsa vampire, maaf yaa Naruto, aku hanya terus berpura-pura agar aku tidak perlu tahu apapun, bahkan orang yang aku sukai adalah seorang vampire."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika lain waktu aku mengajakmu makan ramen." Tawar Naruto.

"Kau ingin mentraktirku?"

"Tentu saja, hanya untukmu loh."

"Dasar gombal." Ucap Sakura, memasang wajah malas padanya Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat akan pulang, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak bertemu Sasuke, seharian dia mengabaikan pemuda itu dan mungkin saja Sasuke sudah sangat kesal, hari ini pun dia janji akan berbicara dengan Karin, jika Sasuke tahu, dia mungkin akan semakin marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan pulang seperti sedang di kejar oleh seseorang?" Tegur Ino.

"Apa ada yang sedang bermasalah denganmu?" Ucap Tenten, sejak keluar kelas, Sakura terus bersembunyi di antara kedua temannya itu dan meminta mereka berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Sakura, melihat sekitar dan Sasuke tidak mengejarnya.

Setelah berada di luar sekolah, Sakura pamit pada Ino dan Tenten, hanya mengatakan jika ada yang perlu di belinya dan hanya sebentar, Ino bahkan tidak dibiarkannya untuk ikut.

Setelah tiba di sebuah kafe yang di janjikan Karin, gadis itu berjalan masuk dan mencari seorang gadis dengan rambut merah terangnya, sebuah lambai yang seakan dia senang dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Pesan saja sesuatu, aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Karin dan bersikap ramah pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku hanya akan mendengarkanmu saja." Ucap Sakura, sedikit sungkan dengan Karin, mereka baru bertemu dua kali, dan Karin mulai mengubah sikapnya, sebelumnya, wanita ini marah-marah padanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, anggap saja aku sedang meminta maaf." Ucap Karin, sedikit memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya.

Merasa tidak enak pada Karin dan hanya memesan _coffee late_ dingin.

"Aku senang kau bisa datang, sebenarnya aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal, aku ini hanya terpaksa, paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto ingin Sasuke segera memiliki pasangan, di jaman dulu kami sangat akrab dan dekat, jadi aku pikir mereka menjodohkan kami hanya karena masa lalu itu." Ucap Karin, menatap ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah menandaimu, tapi sebagai pacar, di jaman dulu seorang manusia yang di tandai itu artinya adalah makanan bagi bangsa kami, makanya kemanapun makanan yang di tandai itu pergi, kami akan mudah menemukannya."

Sakura mengingat kembali saat pria vampire itu melukainya, Sasuke sangat cepat datang untuk menolongnya.

" _Jadi itu maksudnya, bagaimana pun dia mengabaikanku, dia akan tahu aku berada di mana."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Jadi, inti dari percakapan ini apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke, itu terserah kalian, aku juga tidak ingin di cap wanita perebut, tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi, aku sudah dengar jika kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, bukan dalam artian kau jelek dan tak pantas, tidak, kau gadis yang cantik Sakura dan kau layak untuk menjadi pacar seseorang, mereka hanya takut jika Sasuke terus bersama manusia, dia akan menjadi bangsa abnormal, bangsa yang akan sulit menerima peraturan sekarang, kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi vampire yang dulu, hanya darah manusia yang bisa membuat rasa hausnya hilang." Ucap Karin.

Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar hal ini, Sasuke bisa menjadi vampire abnormal, vampire yang pernah di temuinya, Sasuke juga sudah menceritakan jika vampire abnormal itu muncul, mereka harus di musnahkan, jika tidak mereka akan membentuk kelompok kecil, lama kelamaan menjadi kelompok besar dan menjadi ancaman manusia.

"Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus berkorban sedikit, ini bukan hanya demi kalian, tapi demi para manusia, di jaman sekarang kami sangat menghargai para manusia, karena manusia pun kami bisa melakukan banyak hal dan kerja sama lainnya. Aku sudah hidup lama, aku tidak ingin terjadi lagi masalah antara manusia dan vampire, masa itu sangat sulit loh, kami bahkan tidak bisa hidup tenang, sebenarnya bangsa manusia itu juga kuat."

"Aku rasa ini terlalu mendadak, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini perlahan tanpa Sasuke tahu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, aku juga tidak ingin melihat kalian seperti ini, aku tahu itu, karena dulunya aku juga pernah memiliki pasangan hidup, akan sangat aneh jika tanpanya, tapi aku harus tetap meneruskan hidupku dan mencoba berkorban, hanya keegoisan yang akan membuatnya banyak masalah, apalagi jika banyak pihak yang terlibat."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, kau memberiku sedikit pengertian hari ini, sejujurnya aku mulai bimbang jika harus bersama seseorang yang bukan dari bangsaku, kadang rasa takut itu muncul, aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Karin."

"Aku harap kau segera menemukan pemuda yang lebih baik lagi nantinya."

Sakura mengangguk pasti, pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Sakura pikir Karin wanita yang jahat, awalnya, dia cukup baik saat berbicara, dia hanya suka mengatakan hal seenaknya, sikapnya kadang buruk pada orang yang baru di temuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Apa ada acara?" Tanyaku, saat pulang ke rumah setelah menemui Karin, kakak memintaku bergegas mengganti pakaian, di meja makan cukup banyak makan yang di hidangkan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku ingin memanjakan adikku." Ucap kakak, dia terlihat senang.

"Apa kau berniat membuatku gemuk?" Ucapku dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Hahaha, hari ini saja, tidak akan membuatmu gemuk, ayo coba udang tempura ini, aku yakin kau akan sangat suka." Ucapnya dan menaruh udang tempura pada piring makanku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kakakku, bukan hanya karena makanan enak setiap hari yang di buatkannya, tapi dia begitu menyayangiku dan melindungiku.

Sekarang aku juga harus mulai mengambil keputusan yang tepat, jika aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan kakakku, aku akan terlihat sangat egois, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi akan ada banyak masalah jika kami terus bersama.

"Kata Naruto, orang tuanya ingin bertemu denganku, bagaimana jika kita membuat acara pertemuan bersama?" Ucapku.

Kak Serra membeku di tempat, apa aku salah bicara? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang di katakan Naruto padaku.

"Kau sungguh ingin bertemu kedua orang tua Naruto?" Ucapnya dan terlihat tidak percaya.

"Uhm, tidak ada salahnya kan?" Ucapku.

Sebuah senyum bahagia di wajah kakak, dia sampai bersemangat untuk makan.

"Tambah lagi makananmu, kau harus makan banyak." Ucapnya, senang.

"Su-sudah cukup, ini terlalu banyak!" Tolakku, perutku akan meledak sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan yang cukup banyak, apa kakak ingin membunuhku perlahan dengan semua makan-makanan itu? Sekarang mari pikirkan bagaimana menghadapi Sasuke nantinya, aku sudah memintanya memberi waktu untukku, itu hanya untuk membuatku bisa berpikir, jika tiba-tiba hubungan ini berakhir, apa yang akan di pikirkannya? Apa dia akan marah besar padaku? Aku jadi semakin pusing memikirkannya, aku tidak bisa tenang jika terus memikirkannya.

Menatap jendelaku yang terbuka lebar, aku yakin sudah menutupnya dan udaranya cukup dingin, segera menutup jendelaku dan terkejut, seseorang memelukku dari belakang, jika saja tangan itu tidak menutup mulutku, aku sudah akan teriak keras, melepaskan tangan yang menutup mulutku itu dan berbalik, aku akan marah padanya, dia selalu saja tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini, berbalik pun kembali mendapat pelukan darinya, pelukannya sedikit erat dan wajah pemuda itu sampai tertunduk hingga mencapai bahuku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Kenapa mengabaikanku?" Ucapnya.

Uhk! Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah bersikap sok manis! Aku jadi tidak rela melepaskannya, membalas pelukannya, mengusap perlahan rambutnya, meskipun modelnya unik, rambut Sasuke itu sangat halus dan seperti ada aroma tertentu, dia pakai shampo apa? Bahkan baunya tak pernah lepas dari rambutnya, aku harap dengan begini dia akan tenang.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

"Apa akhirnya kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda berisik itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedang cemburu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa mencintainya." Jujurku, melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya, tatapannya begitu suram, ada apa ini? Dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

Tangannya memegang tanganku, membawa tanganku ke depan wajahnya, sebuah kecupan di sana, dia mengecupnya seakan tidak pernah bertemu denganku, wajahku sampai merona, padahal aku hanya mengabaikannya tadi.

Aku ingin dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, tapi jika dia berbicara, kakak akan mendengar suaranya, dia akan di usir lagi atau kakak akan memukulnya.

"Kau harus berbicara padaku besok, di sekolah." Ucapku pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, mengajaknya ke arah ranjangku, memintanya duduk bersama, dia seperti anak yang manja.

"Biarkan aku menginap disini, besok pagi aku akan pulang." Bisiknya.

 **Blussh!**

Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke! Jangan mengatakan seperti itu bahkan berbisik di telingaku! Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya, tenanglah Sakura, Sasuke memang sedang aneh hari ini, aku juga tidak bisa lebih banyak berbicara padanya, kamarku tidak kedap suara dan kamar kakak cukup dekat, berjalan ke arah pintu dan bergegas menguncinya, aku tidak ingin kakak tiba-tiba masuk dan memukul Sasuke.

Berbaring dan Sasuke ikut berbaring sambil memelukku, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, tubuh Sasuke sangat dingin, tapi jika mengatakan padanya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ah maaf." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya, menyelimutiku dengan selimut dan kembali memelukku. "Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan jika kau kedinginan, jangan menyalahkanku jika besoknya kau kena flu."

Itu karena tubuhmu yang dingin! Lagi pula dia tidak akan tidur, menatapnya, aku masih memikirkan tentang rasa sukaku pada pemuda ini, menutup mataku dan sebuah kecupan pada bibirku, kembali membuka mataku dan menatapnya. Sasuke bergumam seperti mengatakan 'ada apa?', menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan memeluknya.

Jika aku mengatakan segalanya pada Sasuke, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Kami sedang menghadapi masalah yang sama, atau mungkin saja hanya aku yang aku tahu masalah apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kami ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya.

Sasuke sudah pulang sebelum pagi, aku tidak merasakannya, bangun dan bergegas bersiap, kakak sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan pagi ini meja makan akan bertambah satu orang, Ino akan mulai dengan mendekatkan diri pada kakak, jika dia suka pada kakak, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, lagi pula sama saja jika aku suka pada Sasuke dan dia protes padaku, kami di posisi yang sama, jadi aku memilih untuk membiarkannya mencoba mengambil hati kakak, tapi apa kakak juga punya perasaan terhadap seorang wanita? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis sejak dulu, sejak dia masih sekolah pun kakak tidak pernah membawa pacarnya, semoga saja kakakku orang yang lurus.

Kegiatan sekolah seperti biasanya, hingga pelajaran berakhir, sejak pagi aku terus menatap Sasuke, wajahnya semakin aneh, seperti sedang banyak masalah.

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Tenten dan Ino.

"Maaf, kalian saja duluan, aku ada urusan." Ucapku pada mereka.

Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke jika hari ini kita harus berbicara, mendatangi meja Sasuke dan mengajaknya keluar, dia menuruti ucapanku dan aku tidak akan peduli pada tatapan teman-teman kelasku, saat ini Sasuke jauh lebih penting.

Mendatangi tempat biasanya kami bisa berbicara lebih bebas, Sasuke semakin suram, aku tidak percaya pemuda yang dulunya sangat menyebalkan akan bersikap seperti ini, seakan dia tidak hidup, dia memang bukan manusia lagi dan tidak hidup, tapi tetap saja, sikapnya berubah.

"Sasuke ada apa?" Tanyaku, aku harap dia mau berbicara padaku.

"Setiap pulang ke rumah, mereka hanya akan mengomel dan marah, aku muak pulang ke rumah." Ucapnya, kali ini tatapan marah.

"Keluargamu marah padamu? Aku yakin karena hubungan ini." Ucapku, aku tidak tahu jika memulai hubungan dengan Sasuke akan banyak masalah berdatangan.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Cuek Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu! Mereka adalah keluargamu, keluarga lebih penting." Tegasku, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan seperti itu? Aku sangat marah, apa dia lupa padaku? Lupa apa aku punya keluarga yang lengkap? Seharusnya dia peduli pada keluarganya.

"Mereka sudah sepakat akan mengirimku kembali ke Oto dan menikah disana, mereka benar-benar seenaknya membuat rencana." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku lupa akan ucapanku pada Karin, seharusnya saat bertemu Sasuke, aku mulai membuat jarak darinya, tapi aku jadi tidak tega saat melihatnya datang kemarin malam dengan wajah seperti itu. Orang tua Sasuke akan tetap dengan keputusan mereka, mereka tidak bisa menerimaku, padahal hubungan ini belum begitu lama, aku tidak tahu jika bersama seorang vampire akan cukup bermasalah. Jika sekarang aku katakan pada Sasuke sebaikanya kita putus?

"Katakan apapun, tapi jangan pernah akhiri hubungan ini." Ucapnya.

Terkejut, apa dia sedang membaca pikiranku? Aku jadi tidak percaya jika dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu?" Tegasku.

"Aku hanya berkesimpulan dari sikapku, kau gadis sederhana yang mungkin akan langsung mengambil keputusan itu." Ucapnya, dia adalah tipe yang mengerti akan pacarnya sendiri, ini akan semakin sulit.

Jadi sikapnya berubah karena ini, orang tuanya akan tetap maksanya jika dia keras kepala, di satu sisi aku sangat kasihan padanya, di sisi lain akulah masalahnya sekarang, jadi serba salah, Sasuke tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan ini dan aku ingin segera memutuskan hubungan ini, aku hanya ingin membantunya dan di kemudian hari tidak akan terjadi masalah lagi.

Meskipun sangat berat, akhirnya aku tidak boleh egois.

"Aku lelah." Ucapku, mata kelam itu menatap ke arahku, aku tidak berani menatapnya, mengalihkan tatapanku. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan seperti ini, sebaiknya di hentikan saja." Lanjutku.

Aku akan memilih, sekarang lebih baik berpisah dengannya, meskipun tadi dia mengatakan tidak boleh mengakhiri hubungan ini, siapa yang akan mendukung kita?

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke arahnya dan tatapan itu menajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Apa kau mau aku melihatmu di musnahkan!" Ucapku, marah, aku benar-benar marah.

"Jika itu lebih baik dari pada harus menjauh darimu dan hubungan ini berakhir."

Sasuke benar-benar keras kepala, beranjak darinya, tangan dingin itu memegang erat tanganku, dia tidak membiarkanku pergi.

"Jika kau memutuskannya seperti itu, aku memilih di musnahkan, semua terserah padaku, aku tetap tidak akan kembali ke Oto dan tidak akan menikah dengan vampire manapun."

Kembali dan memeluk Sasuke, kenapa semua pilihan begitu sulit?

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kau harus percayaku, bagaimana pun keadaannya, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, hubungan ini tidak akan berakhir dan kita akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

Sejenak, aku ingin seperti itu, aku tidak ingin ada masalah pada hubungan kita, aku selalu beranggapan jika Sasuke manusia normal dan bukan vampire, aku terus menutup kebenaran itu, jika bisa aku ingin hidup bersamanya, meskipun jika nantinya, kami akan terpisah.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Sekali lagi aku menarik ucapanku, aku rasa ini tidak akan selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya update juga.

fic ini semakin lama malah semakin sulit di buat, updatenya jadi slow-slow. updatenya akan tetap lama, wordnya agak sedikit bekurang, tapi fic harus tetap berjalan karena author sendiri penasaran pengen di gimanain ini mereka. XD

baru aja resmi pacaran udah bermasalah, wkwkwkwkwkw. :D :D :D

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : Karin ya? Maunya jahat atau baik nih? *balik bertanya* XD

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 11 : Jarak ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap diri di cermin, ucapanku akhirnya benar-benar terjadi, kedua orang tua Naruto mengundang ku dan kakakku untuk makan malam di rumah mereka, kakak jadi terlihat cukup antusias, serasa dialah yang akan jodohkan, kembali memperhatikan baju yang sedang aku kenakan.

"Kau pakai apapun akan cocok." Ucap kakakku, bersandar di sisi pintu dan menatapku.

Menghela napas, sejujurnya aku hanya gugup, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu kedua orang tua Naruto, lagi pula masalah perjodohan itu aku sudah menolaknya, bahkan mengatakannya pada Naruto, aku jadi merasa tidak enak jika kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat baik ingin bertemu langsung denganku.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, Sakura, tapi aku rasa hal ini sangat penting, Naruto dan keluarganya adalah orang yang baik."

"Lalu, Sasuke dan keluarganya bukan orang baik?" Ucapku dan menatap datar kakakku.

"Bukan seperti itu, mereka hanya tak cocok dengan kita."

Aku tahu kakak, aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu, bukan sebuah 'cocok' tentang pasangan hidupmu, tapi Sasuke dan keluarganya berbeda, berkali-kali aku terus memikirkan ini, tapi tetap saja tak punya jalan keluar, aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang aku cintai.

"Kita akan membuat keluarga Uzumaki menunggu lama jika kau terus berdiri di depan cermin." Tegurnya.

"Aku sudah siap." Ucapku.

Setibanya di rumah Naruto, rumah yang cukup besar dan dari arah ruang tamu aku bisa melihat sebuah foto besar yang di pajang, Naruto, ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang menggunakan seragam kebanggaannya, Naruto adalah anak tunggal, ibunya sangat cantik dengan rambut merah yang sangat panjang itu, dia pun sangat murah senyum dan selalu ceria.

"Bagaimana Sakura, apa masakannya enak?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ini sangat enak bibi Kushina, terima kasih." Ucapku, bibi Kushina sangat pandai memasak.

"Sudah lama Kushina tidak masak seperti ini, jadi terasa seperti hari spesial saja, Serra makanlah yang banyak." Ucap paman Minato, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah ayah Naruto, pria yang tampan, kenapa anaknya malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh?

"Naruto kau juga harus makan yang banyak." Kali ini paman Minato menegur anaknya.

"Aku sudah makan banyak, lihat nih." Ucap Naruto.

Sejenak aku sempat melihatnya termenung, apa dia masih memikirkan ucapanku? Aku benar-benar seperti orang jahat sekarang, suasana di ruang makan ini begitu harmonis dengan canda dan tawa bibi Kushina, paman Minato dan juga kakak, tapi tidak denganku dan Naruto yang hanya mencoba membaur, bahkan kedua orang tua Naruto sudah tahu jika aku menolak perjodohan ini.

"Sayang sekali yaa, padahal kami sangat ingin melihat kalian bersama, tapi tak apa, kau harus bersama orang yang kau sukai Sakura." Ucap bibi Kushina dan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"A-aku, aku juga menyukai Naruto." Ucapku tanpa sadar, suasana di ruangan makan ini menjadi hening, melirik ke arah Naruto dan dia menatapku setengah terkejut, meskipun tak ingin aku katakan, kakak merasa paling malu jika aku hanya diam.

"Tentu saja dia akan menyukaiku, aku ini paling tampan di sekolah loh." Ucap Naruto, dia sampai berbicara seceria itu dan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Dasar, maaf yaa Sakura, Naruto ini terlalu narsis." Ucap bibi Kushina dan membuatku tertawa kecil.

Hari ini mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatanku, memikirkan tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke, atau pandangan keluarga Uzumaki pada kakakku, kakak sudah berusaha membuatku hidup normal dan aku harus menghargainya.

Setelah makan malam yang menurutku agak canggung itu, kedua orang Naruto dan kakak sedang berbicara, sedang aku keluar ke halaman bersama Naruto, dia ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku dan aku sudah tahu apa yang di pikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu untuk membuat kedua orang tuaku tenang." Ucapnya.

Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak ingin menimbulkan sebuah masalah lagi.

"Kali ini biarkan aku bisa menerimanya." Ucapku.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku tak percaya jika dia akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Terdiam sejenak, itu sebuah hal yang sulit aku hadapi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan Sasuke harus berpisah, aku terus mengingat ucapan Karin dan permohonan kakakku. Meskipun aku sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku rasa hal itu hanya membawa masalah.

"Dia akan mendengarkanku, jadi biarkan ini berjalan saja." Ucapku.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Naruto, apa-apaan itu? Dia sampai terlihat sumringan seperti itu.

"Aku akan sabar menunggu." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku turut senang mendengar jawabannya itu.

Hari ini pun aku sudah mengatakannya pada kakak tentang keputusanku ini, tidak apa-apa ketika aku harus sedikit berkorban dari pada harus mengobarkan Sasuke, aku juga ingin dia memiliki kehidupan yang tak terganggu hanya karena aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya.**

Kami bertemu, aku sempat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang jauh lebih tajam, mungkin dia sudah tahu apa yang aku lakukan, mungkin saja, dia itu seperti orang yang memiliki CCTV dimana-mana dia akan tahu apapun yang aku lakukan.

Menatap ke arah Naruto, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang seperti awan mendung, Naruto akan terlihat seperti sebuah matahari yang sangat cerah bersinar, lagi-lagi wajah yang konyol itu, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" dan seseorang dengan wajah suramnya, Ino hanya duduk termenung dan tak terlihat dia sedang bersemangat.

"Bagaimana mengatakan aku ingin kencan dengannya?" Ucap Ino padaku.

"Kau ingin kencan dengan siapa?" Ucap Tenten saat mendengar percakapan kami.

"Aku yakin itu kakakku." Ucapku.

"Katakan saja." Saran Tenten dan itu sangat tepat, apa susahnya mengajak kakak? Lagi pula dia akan dengan senang hati mendengar ajakan Ino.

"Aku malu sekali, lagi pula aku sangat jarang mengajaknya seperti ini. Sakura, kau harus membantuku." Ucapnya sampai memasang wajah dengan penuh harap, aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Baik-baik, akan aku lakukan." Ucapku, pasrah, lagi pula akan kesulitan menolaknya.

Setelah jam pelajaran ini berakhir, Sasuke sudah menyeretku lebih dulu, tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan murid-murid lain, bahkan wajah kesal kedua sahabatku dan mencegat Naruto untuk melawannya, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan benar hari ini.

Sebuah pelukan erat darinya saat berada di area sepi.

"Maaf Sasuke." Ucapku.

Pelukannya terlepas dan kali ini menatapku dengan tatapan tenang, aku pikir dia sedang marah, apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, kau bisa bersama Karin dan aku akan mendengar ucapan kakakku." Ucapku, hanya sebuah ucapan saja, kenapa ada yang terasa sakit di dadaku? Tidak boleh! Aku harus tetap kuat.

Sasuke menjauh. "Ya, aku pikir ini sudah harus berakhir." Ucapnya, dia bahkan tak menatapku dan hanya melihat punggungnya yang lebar itu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku-" ucapan ini tertahan, aku tidak boleh membuat diriku sendiri goyah atau membuat Sasuke merasa kembali berharap.

"-Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ucapku, memasang senyum terpaksa ini dan berjalan pergi, sampai aku pergi pun Sasuke tak berbalik atau menahanku untuk pergi.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Restoran J

"Aku senang kau mengajakku seperti ini." Ucap Karin, wajahnya nampak senang, namun itu tak terlihat pada Sasuke, dia hanya melamun dan memainkan gelasnya dengan jus darah yang tinggal sedikit lagi di dalamnya.

Karin tahu, Sasuke tidak akan mengajaknya seperti ini, dia hanya terpaksa karena perintah ayahnya.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" Tanyanya Sasuke dan menatap malas padanya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi, kita baru saja beberapa menit disini." Ucap Karin.

"Selesaikan sekarang juga, jika tidak, aku akan pergi dan kau bisa makan sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku sudah selesai, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sesuatu tempat lagi?" Ucap Karin.

"Hn." Jawaban yang terdengar terpaksa, lagi-lagi dia harus sedikit menurut, hanya karena perintah ayahnya dan Karin bisa saja mengaduh setiap saat.

"Kau tak bersama pacarmu lagi?" Tanya Karin, penasaran, gadis itu sudah tak pernah terlihat bersama Sasuke.

"Kami sudah putus."

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya."

"Kau sudah puas? Masih ada hal yang perlu kau lakukan lagi agar membuatnya seperti itu? Menutupi apapun, aku akan tahu segalanya, aku hanya bersamamu karena perintah ayahku, jika aku sudah bisa mendapat kedudukanku sendiri, jangan harap apapun." Ucap Sasuke, dan tatapan itu tak akan pernah melembut padanya.

"Aku tahu, tenanglah, jangan marah seperti itu, lagi pula bukan aku yang membuat mantan pacarmu itu menyerah akan kehidupannya bersamamu, tapi dia saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri dan aku tak yakin dia benar-benar tulus padamu, jika benar dia mencintaimu, alasan apapun tidak akan di pedulikannya." Ucap Karin, menopang dagunya, menatap Sasuke dan melihat reaksinya.

"Sekarang harus kemana?" Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Karin.

"Tentu saja belanja, katanya mall terbesar di Konoha memiliki banyak pakaian yang modis dan aksesoris." Ucap Karin.

Sasuke mau saja mendengar ucapannya, mereka benar-benar pergi ke sebuah mall terkenal di Konoha, beberapa pasang mata melihat keduanya seperti seorang model atau artis yang tengah jalan-jalan di mall, dan lagi seorang pria dengan setelan jasnya sedang menemani mereka. Hayate bisa melihat reaksi tak senang dari majikannya itu, sebelumnya dia melihat hal berbeda saat tuannya bersama gadis yang bernama Sakura, tatapan Sasuke sempat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang akan sulit di lepaskannya.

"Bagaimana dengan baju ini?" Ucap Karin pada Sasuke.

"Hn, bagus saja." Ucapnya, datar.

"Kau mengatakan semua baju sama saja, aku jadi bosan pergi bersamamu." Ucap Karin, sedikit tak senang dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memilih yang mana kau sukai." Ucap Sasuke, malas, dia harus bertahan berapa lama lagi bersama wanita yang seperti Karin.

Mata kelam itu menoleh saat merasakan seseorang yang sangat dikenal, ternyata benar, Sakura berada di mall ini dan dia berjalan sendirian.

"Ini kartu kreditku, gunakanlah, aku harus ke toilet. Hayate, temani nona Karin" Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Hayate.

"Apa? Kenapa pergi begitu saja? Apa kau akan kabur?" Ucap Karin kesal, namun ucapannya tak indahkan oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu tetap berjalan keluar dari salah satu butik terkenal dan mahal ini.

"Aku akan membantumu, nona." Ucap Hayate, Karin masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

Sementara Sasuke, masih berjalan di belakang Sakura, sedikit menjauh, gadis itu berjalan sendirian dan entah apa yang di lakukan di mall seorang diri, tingkahnya terlihat aneh, sesekali melirik ke depan, dan sesekali bersembunyi di sisi tembok, kembali melihat ke depan dan berjalan seperti sedang mengikuti seseorang.

"Apa kau sedang menjadi tukang _stalker_ sekarang?" Ucap seseorang dari belakangnya.

Gadis ini berbalik dan hampir saja teriak, Sasuke cukup mengagetkannya, bergegas bersembunyi di sisi tembok bahkan tak segan menarik Sasuke bersamanya, pemuda ini pun cukup penasaran dengan apa yang di sedang di lakukan gadis ini.

"Aku tidak sedang menjadi _stalker_ , lalu kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya aneh jika seseorang berada di mall?" Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah meremahkannya itu.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura, beranjak pergi dan sebuah tangan menarik lengan. "A-ada apa?" Lanjut gadis itu, hari ini bertemu Sasuke, seseorang yang tak ingin di temuinya.

"Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Apa aku harus lapor padamu jika aku akan pergi? Lagi pula untuk apa menahanku, aku harus bergegas." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. "Maaf, Sasuke." Tambahnya dan pergi begitu saja, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat senang, melainkan dia cukup sedih dengan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Oh jadi karena dia, kau meninggalkanku?" Ucap Karin, dia melihat apapun yang sudah terjadi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Tetap saja ini akan menjadi urusanku, calon tunanganku, atau begini saja, aku bantu kau membuatnya kembali, bagaimana?"

"Lalu apa untungnya bagimu?"

"Untungnya? Tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar jika dia tidak akan kembali dan tetap dengan apa yang sudah di putuskannya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mudah saja." Ucap Karin dan sebuah kedipan manja di sana.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Hari ini, Kakak menerima ajakan Ino untuk nonton bersama, aku sudah yakin jika kakak akan mau saja mendengar permintaan Ino, tapi ada hal yang sedikit berbeda dari sikap kakak pada Ino, aku hanya merasakan jika kakak menganggap Ino sama seperti aku, hanya seorang adik, namun itu hanya sebuah pemikiranku saja, aku juga tidak punya bukti jika benar kakak hanya menganggap Ino sebagai adik saja.

Aku jadi penasaran dan mengikuti mereka ke sebuah mall, mereka tengah berjalan-jalan setelah menonton sebuah film, tak di sangka aku harus bertemu Sasuke, tatapan datar seperti biasanya, aku hanya sulit untuk menghindarinya, berusaha tenang dan mencoba mengabaikannya, aku tidak boleh lemah pada keputusanku sendiri, lagi pula aku yang memutuskannya, bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke, namun setelahnya aku melihat kembali ke arahnya, dia berbicara dengan Karin, jadi mereka pergi bersama, Sasuke mungkin sudah mendengar ucapanku, dia memang harus bersama Karin, dan perasaan ini cukup menggangguku.

Aku jadi kehilangan kakak dan Ino, mereka tak terlihat lagi, mencoba mengirim pesan pada Ino, tak lama, Ino membalas pesanku dan katanya mereka akan segera pulang, gawat! Aku harus bergegas kembali ke rumah sebelum kakak pulang.

Bergegas turun dari bus dan seperti orang gila yang sedang di kejar anjing, aku tak cukup cepat dari mereka, kakak dan Ino sudah lebih dulu sampai dan mereka masih berada di depan rumah, lagi-lagi ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku cukup terkejut saat melihat kakak memeluk Ino, namun tak ada raut bahagia dari wajah gadis dengan mata indah itu, apa yang terjadi? Pelukan kakak terlepas dan menunggu Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku harus berakting jika sedang keluar, berjalan perlahan dan kakak melihat ke arahku.

"Dari mau kau?" Ucapnya, suasananya malah tak senang, apa dia tahu jika aku mengikutinya sejak tadi?

"Hanya dari minimarket dan membeli es krim." Bohongku.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Ucapnya, tatapan itu sejenak terlihat suram.

"Kakak, tunggu, aku tadi melihat Ino bersamamu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

Kakak sempat menatapku dan setelahnya dia meminta kunci untuk membuka pintu.

"Kakak." Panggilku, dia hanya terdiam.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya, memasang senyum yang terpaksa itu dan mengusap pucuk kepalaku, tetap saja dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya.**

Ino tidak masuk, saat mendatangi rumahnya, kata bibi dia sedang tidak enak badan, kakak juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya terdiam saja, tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak seperti biasanya, aku pikir dia akan menatap ke arahku, lagi-lagi, apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku yang memutuskan Sasuke dan sekarang sangat berharap, tidak-tidak, aku harus tetap tenang.

Hari ini sekolah sedikit ramai, seseorang datang dengan tidak mengenakan pakaian sekolah, ya aku rasa dia sudah tak cocok jadi anak sekolahan lagi, tapi beberapa orang mengetahui tentang dia.

"Aku tak percaya wanita itu akan datang ke sekolah dan menjadi pusat perhatian." Ucap Hotaru dan membuatku terkejut, dia berbicara tepat di belakangku.

"Ho-Hotaru."

"Kenapa? Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mengusir wanita itu keluar." Ucapnya, enteng sekali mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, lagi pula aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada hubungan." Ucapku, sedikit sedih saat mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku rasa kalian cocok, atau karena keadaan yang berbeda yaa? Kau terlalu lemah Sakura, jika benar kau mencintainya, halangan semacam itu bukan apa-apa."

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapku, maaf Hotaru, aku harus mengabaikan ucapanmu, bukannya aku lemah dalam masalah ini, tapi hubungan kami benar-benar sulit.

Karin datang ke kantin sekolah dan mengatakan ingin makan bersama Sasuke, aku tidak perlu sibuk mengurus masalah itu, lagi pula dia sebentar lagi akan di usir karena bukan murid sekolah ini, tapi aku baru tahu jika Karin itu adalah seorang model yang sedang hangat-hangat menjadi pembicaraan di Konoha, wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi seorang model, aku tidak akan terkejut, bangsa vampire akan memiliki fisik yang jauh lebih sempurna.

"Hey, mau makan bersama? Tapi aku membawa bekal dan kita makan di kelas saja, di kantin terlalu ramai, aku benar-benar tidak suka, memang apa yang akan di lihat jika mereka hanya para vampire, jika bukan teguran dari paman Jiraiya aku tak akan segan memukul mereka." Ucap Naruto, lagi-lagi berbicara konyol.

"Kau ada-ada saja, lagi pula jangan lupa kau harus memanggilnya 'sensei', dia akan memukulmu lagi jika masih memanggil paman saat di sekolah." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak ada disini, cepatlah aku sudah lapar." Ucapnya, sebuah genggaman dan dia menarik tanganku untuk ke kelas.

Aku bertemu Tenten saat di kelas, aku pikir dia akan tetap berada di kantin.

"Aku muak di sana." Ucapnya, aku rasa hanya Tenten yang akan blak-blakan mengucapkan segala hal. "Bagaimana jika menjenguk Ino?" Tanyanya.

"Aku juga ingin menjenguknya." Ucapku, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya, dia juga harus mengatakan padaku tentang sikap kakak padanya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau boleh ikut." Ucapku.

Setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir, tapi sia-sia saja datang ke rumah Ino, kata bibi Ino tak ingin menemui siapapun sementara waktu, karena sudah terlanjur ke rumah Ino dan dia tidak ingin menemui siapapun, akhirnya Tenten dan Naruto akan berkunjung ke rumah, dan hal ini akan membuat kakak sangat senang, dia senang jika bertemu dengan Naruto, keduanya jadi heboh sendiri, aku dan Tenten akan menjadi penonton bagi mereka.

"Setelah kalian lulus sekolah, segeralah menikah." Ceplos kakak dan aku hampir tersedak, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat santai.

"Kakak!" Tegurku.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kakak akan merestui kalian." Ucapnya lagi dan Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah sumringannya, aku tahu dia jauh lebih terlihat senang, dasar kalian bodoh, aku sangat ingin menghajar mereka.

Sore harinya, rumah kembali sepi, dan aku harus berbicara dengan kakak tentang Ino, aneh saja tiba-tiba dia sakit dan bahkan tak ingin di temui.

"Apa kakak tahu jika Ino sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, aku akan menjenguknya nanti." Ucapnya, bahkan tak menatapku.

"Ino tidak baik-baik saja, dia bahkan tidak ingin kami kunjungi, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku, aku sangat khawatir akan sikap aneh Ino.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Ino akan segera sembuh." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi memasang senyum palsu itu.

"Ino sakit setelah kalian pergi bersama, ini sangat aneh, kakak bisa mengatakan segalanya padaku, kenapa di sembunyikan begitu saja?" Ucapku.

"Aku tahu kau dan Ino sangat dekat, kalian bahkan bagaikan saudara. Apa kau akan marah jika tahu aku tidak bisa menyukai Ino seperti yang di harapkannya?" Ucap kakak, dan wajahnya terlihat sedih, aku yakin dia merasa bersalah akan sikapnya pada Ino.

"Ino sudah menyukai sejak dulu, bahkan sejak dia masih kecil, perasaan itu seiring berubah menjadi rasa cinta, apa kakak tidak bisa menghargai perasaannya sedikit saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf Sakura, aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai adik."

Inilah yang membuat Ino tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah dan tak ingin menemui kami, perasaannya sedang hancur, mungkin yang aku lihat saat itu adalah pernyataan Ino dan malah di balas penolakan oleh kakak.

"Ino mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku, aku harap kau bisa menyampaikan maafku padanya."

"Bisakah kakak berpikir lagi?" Ucapku, sekedar membuat kakak tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah menyukai seorang gadis dan aku masih menunggunya, apa kau tega membuatku memutuskan gadis itu dan malah bersama Ino? Bukannya itu cukup jahat."

"Jahat? Apa kakak tidak sadar dengan sikap kakak? Aku bahkan mengambil keputusan dengan memutuskan Sasuke begitu saja hanya demi kakak! Apa aku tidak jahat? Apa kakak tidak merasa aku sangat jahat pada Sasuke?" Ucapku, aku mulai kesal dengan keadaan ini.

"Kedua hal itu berbeda! Kau tetap harus dengan keputusanmu itu!" Ucap kakak, dia menjadi marah dan nada suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tidak ingin memutuskan Sasuke!" Tegasku.

"Lalu kau ingin bersamanya? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bahkan orang tuanya sudah bertemu denganmu, apa kau tidak bisa menurunkan sedikit keegoisanmu!"

"Cukup kakak!" Tegasku.

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat latihan tidak lama lagi, aku harap selama aku di sana, kau harus bersama Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi aku dan kakak bertengkar, apa sesulit itu berkorban agar Ino lebih bahagia? Aku lebih memilih Ino dari pada wanita lain menjadi pendamping hidup kakak, hari ini Ino akhirnya masuk sekolah dan wajah itu tak nampak ceria.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan bersama?" Ucapku dan menyenggol Tenten, sedikit memberinya kode agar bisa menghibur Ino.

"Benar, kita sudah lama tidak keluar bersama." Ucapnya, Tenten mengerti maksudku.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, ini bukan sebuah masalah." Ucap Ino, tetap saja, kau tidak bisa berbohong Ino, kau sudah menyukai kakak selama bertahun-tahun, rasanya pasti akan sulit jika di tolak begitu saja.

"Kami hanya ingin menghiburmu." Ucap Tenten.

"Kau juga harus sering pergi bersama pemuda yang bernama Neji itu, aku tahu kalian sudah sangat akrab." Ucap Ino dan aku yang tak tahu berita penting ini.

"Eh? Jadi apa benar-"

"-Ja-jangan di bahas!" Protes Tenten dan wajahnya merona, karena hanya sibuk pada urusanku sendiri, aku tidak tahu jika Tenten dan pemuda yang bernama Neji itu sudah memiliki hubungan.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Ucapku, menatap Tenten.

"A-akan aku ceritakan, dari pada itu, bagaimana bisa kau bersama Naruto dan Sasuke sering di kunjungi wanita berambut merah itu?" Ucap Tenten, kali ini dia yang menuntut sebuah jawaban dariku.

Aku tak mengatakan pada mereka, jika aku dan Sasuke telah putus, dan saat bersama Naruto itu karena keinginan kakakku.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, sikap Sasuke cukup menyebalkan, dia seperti pemuda yang sejak awal bertemu denganku.

"Aku tidak akan membersihkan, ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu aku kerjakan." Ucapnya saat piket bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin mengerjakannya." Ucapku, aku harus menghindarinya, tidak perlu membuat masalah dengannya.

Sebuah ember dengan air di dalamnya, aku yakin Sasuke sengaja melakukannya, meskipun aku tak lihat, tapi ember itu sangat dekat dengan kakinya, lantai menjadi basah dan beberapa murid lainnya seperti takut pada Sasuke, dia memang mulai tak di kagumi sejak sikapnya buruk pada murid-murid yang menyukainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku marah, dia sungguh keterlaluan, seluruh lantai basah karenanya, hasil membersihkan murid yang lain jadi sia-sia.

"Kau menuduhku? Apa kau melihatnya?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu terlihat menyebalkan. "Apa ada yang melihatku melakukannya!" Kali ini dia berbicara lebih keras dan seluruh murid yang tengah piket mendengarnya, seluruhnya kompak untuk menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak, bodoh, mereka hanya takut padamu.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku salah menuduh." Ucapku, bergegas mengepel lantainya, aku tidak perlu marah hanya karena masalah ini.

Berikutnya, dia sengaja menyenggolku dan membuat semua kertas yang aku bawa ke ruang guru menjadi berantakan, untung saja Naruto bisa membantuku, ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya sudah tidak bisa di tolerir lagi! Seperti anak ingusan yang suka mengganggu anak perempuan, aku pikir umurnya sudah ribuan tahun, masih saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan, apa ini caranya membalasku karena sudah memutuskannya? Konyol!

"Aku tahu, dia akhir-akhir ini menjadi jahat padamu." Ucap Naruto, aku rasa hanya Naruto yang rajin memperhatikan Sasuke, antara masih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke atau dia hanya tengah mengawasinya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan mengamuk, sejujurnya aku tidak peduli lagi dia mau melakukan apapun." Ucapku. Aku sulit menghadapinya, perasaan ini menjadi campur aduk.

"A-ayo kencan minggu ini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Hanya ingin menghiburmu." Ucapnya dan lagi tersenyum malu seperti itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, hiburan kecil seperti ini membuatku sedikit senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa up juga...~

fic ini sampai berdebu saking lamanya tak update, *bercanda*

kisahnya jadi simpang siur dan sekarang hubungan Sasuke dan sakura jadi seperti ini, sebenarnya fic ini tidak akan di buat banyak chap, tapi kelamaan ngetik, hehehe *alasan nih *.

semoga aja masih tetap di baca meskipun dah ratusan tahun nggak di up XD.

semoga juga tetap masih menghibur, walaupun chap ini rada nyebelin gitu.

dan terima kasih atas review kalian-reader yang masih menunggu next chap fic ini.

.

.

See you next chapt.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic biginian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 12 : Perlawanan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **[Kediaman Uchiha]**

"Sudah pulang yaa, tuan yang penuh dilema." Sindir Karin.

"Aku bisa mengusirmu keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah wanita itu.

"Maaf-maaf, jadi bagaimana?"

"Ide buruk! Untuk apa melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!" Protes Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau ingin dia kembali? Bersikaplah jahat padanya, dia akhirnya akan menyerah."

"Dia tidak akan menyerah dan ini membuat hubungannya dengan pemuda kuning itu jauh lebih dekat. Sial!"

"Semua butuh proses Sasuke, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya tersakiti."

"Terlalu cepat bertindak, pikirkan lagi baik-baik."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana apapun lagi, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Beberapa hari ini, meskipun tak senang, Sasuke hanya kesulitan untuk bersikap jahat pada Sakura, sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang paling mudah baginya, sesekali dia akan melihat tatapan kecewa itu di mata gadis yang di sukainya, namun apapun yang di lakukan tidak akan ada yang berhasil.

Hari ini, seperti seorang _stalker_ namun tak akan di akuinya, mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan mengikuti mereka untuk sebuah kencan yang menurutnya kencan yang buruk.

"Tu-tuan, apa perlu seperti ini?" Bisik Hayate, mereka sembunyi-sembunyi memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura, beberapa gadis akan terfokus pada seorang pemuda dengan pose aneh yang terus menatap sebuah pasangan dan wajah tampan itu akan sangat menarik perhatian.

"Diam dan ikuti saja." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal. "Untuk apa kencan dengan pemuda bodoh itu! Dasar, apa seleranya menjadi buruk!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan, kita terlalu mencolok." Ucap Hayate, sesekali melirik para gadis yang terdiam dan menatap ke arah mereka.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa mau aku tusuk mata kalian, ha?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

" _Uhk, apa-apaan itu, hanya tampan saja, tapi cara bicaranya sangat kasar."_

" _Ayo pergi dari sini."_

" _Tampan, sayang mulutnya tak sesuai wajahnya."_

" _Yaa..~ Aku mau mataku ditusuk." U_ cap pelan seorang wanita tipe masokis.

" _Jangan berbicara sembarang, pergi sekarang juga."_ Bisik seorang gadis yang kesusahan menarik temannya yang tipe masokis.

Para gadis itu akhirnya pergi dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjatuhkan image seorang Sasuke, tapi menurut Hayate itu benar, tuannya terlalu kasar untuk berbicara pada gadis lain.

" _Tuanku hari ini benar-benar aneh."_ Pikir Hayate.

Sementara itu, pasangan yang sedang berada di kafe, Sakura merasakan jika sejak tadi ada yang mengikutinya, tapi tak begitu jelas, kadang di satu sisi ada kerumunan gadis yang membuatnya berpikir ada sebuah diskon produk khusus untuk para wanita, Sakura tak tahu jika pemuda berstyle emo dan berumur ribuan tahun itu sangat menarik perhatian para gadis itu.

"Apa kau masih ingin mendatangi sebuah tempat lagi?" Tanya Naruto, hari ini dia sangat senang, Sakura mau berkencan dengannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup hari ini, terima kasih." Ucapnya, sedikit mendapat hiburan dan perhatian lebih dari Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin mendatangi sebuah tempat lagi, aku tidak masalah akan menemanimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu, aku rasa kita akan pergi bersama." Ucap Sakura, senang.

Kencan yang telah berakhir, hari sudah gelap, pintu rumah Sakura terasa sepi, Sakura tahu kakaknya akan mengintip dari jendela, menghela napas, dia merasa tak asing akan keadaan ini, jika Sasuke yang bersamanya, kakaknya akan langsung berlari keluar rumah dan mengusir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagi-lagi kau mengatakannya, aku bahkan tak keberatan jika kita pergi bersama." Ucap Naruto, agak canggung, memperhatikan sekitar suasananya cukup sepi. _"Bu-bukannya ada sesi dimana setelah kencan itu-"_

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu." Ucap Sakura dan membuyarkan pikiran konyol Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Naruto.

"A-ada apa?"

"Itu-"

Sakura hanya terdiam, pemuda itu terlihat gelisah dan entah apa yang ingin di lakukannya lagi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sakura, kembali berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

Naruto sedikit bingung untuk mengutarakan keinginannya, bergerak lebih dekat ke arah wajah Sakura, sementara tuan _stalker_ seperti bersiap akan menghalanginya.

"Tunggu Naruto." Ucap Sakura, bahkan wajah itu sedikit menoleh ke samping, dia tak siap, bahkan untuk sebuah hal yang sangat intim ini. "maaf." Ucapnya lagi dan mundur perlahan

"Eh? Hehehe, tak perlu minta maaf, a-aku bisa menunggunya." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya merona malu, Sakura tak ingin di cium olehnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menghela napas, jantung Naruto sudah tak karuan hanya untuk mencium Sakura, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia yakin jika Sakura akan memilihnya, suatu hari nanti.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke pada Hayate.

"Ba-baik, tuan."

Sasuke tahu jika Sakura tak akan bertindak lebih pada Naruto.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Mengintip melalui jendela, Naruto sudah pergi, rasanya sangat gugup, aku masih belum terbiasa pada Naruto, setidaknya dia benar tulus padaku, tapi sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, aku yakin jika ada yang mengikuti kami sejak tadi, tatapanku tertuju pada seseorang yang lewat depan rumah, menggunakan semacam jubah hitam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Terkejut, berbalik dan melihat tatapan bingung kakak.

"Ti-tidak ada, tapi aku ingin keluar sebentar dulu, aku tak akan lama kembali." Ucapku.

"Kau mau keluar lagi? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kencan kalian." Tanya kakak.

"Kencannya berjalan lancar, itu saja."

Bergegas keluar dan mencari orang yang baru saja aku lihat, aku tak mengerti, rasa penasaran ini membuatku tak tenang, sejujurnya, sejak tadi aku merasa jika itu adalah Sasuke, apa dia benar-benar mengikuti kami sejak siang tadi? Aku sampai ingin menjelaskannya, tapi, menghentikan langkahku, aku tak perlu memberinya penjelasan jika itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa, perasaanku benar-benar kacau meskipun sudah mengakhiri hubungan ini, sikap jahat Sasuke selama ini membuatku kepikiran, apa dia sedang membalas kekesalannya padaku?

Langkahku terhenti, seseorang yang aku cari itu akhirnya berhenti di hadapanku, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia tengah membelakangiku, mencoba mengabaikan, aku yakin jika itu Sasuke, dia akan berbicara padaku.

"Kau harus tahu jika cukup bahaya gadis sepertimu keluar malam-malam seperti ini." Ucap sebuah suara, itu bukan suara Sasuke, pria itu berbalik dan akhirnya aku melihat wajahnya, kami bertemu kembali, pria yang pernah hampir melukaiku. "Bekas penanda itu cukup ampuh, aku bisa mencium baumu di sekitar sini." Ucapnya.

Penanda? Memegang leherku, apa bekas yang di berikan pada Sasuke itu tidak akan pernah hilang, meskipun hubungan ini berakhir?

"A-aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, biarkan aku lewat." Ucapku, takut, di saat seperti ini apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tak mungkin melawannya, Naruto juga sudah kembali ke rumahnya, berteriak, ini pun tak mungkin, aku sangat jauh dari rumah, rasa penasaran ini malah membuatku mendapat masalah.

Di saat seperti ini, menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak mungkin aku memikirkan Sasuke, aku sampai berharap di datang menolongku seperti saat itu.

"Ada apa? Tenanglah, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan membunuh begitu saja." Ucapnya, aku semakin takut, berbalik dan bergegas berlari, terserah, berlari kemana saja, asalkan jauh darinya.

Langkahku terhenti, pria itu sangat cepat, aku sampai tak tahu kapan dia sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Aku akan membuatmu tenang lebih dahulu." Ucapnya, memutar balik namun sesuatu membuatku hilang kesadaran, pukulan yang terasa cukup keras pada punggungku.

 **Bught.**

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

 **Pukul 01:00**

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Sakura pun tak kunjung kembali, Serra merasa cemas, berjalan keluar dan mencoba mencari adiknya, katanya hanya pergi sebentar, namun ini sudah empat jam berlalu setelah Sakura mengatakan akan cepat, Sakura bahkan tak membawa ponselnya sebelum keluar.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, Serra tetap tidak menemukan Sakura, kembali ke rumahnya, melirik rumah Ino, dia pun tak enak jika mengganggu waktu istirahat keluarga Yamanaka.

Mengambil ponsel Sakura, mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

" _A-ada apa Sakura?"_ Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar ceria.

"Kau tak tidur bahkan di jam segini?" Ucap Serra, pemuda itu masih terjaga.

" _Eh? Si-siapa? Kenapa ada suara pria dari nomer ponsel Sakura?"_ Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ini aku, Serra, maaf menghubungimu malam-malam begini, tapi Sakura menghilang." Ucap Serra, dia pun pasrah jika hanya dia mencoba mencari adiknya.

" _Baik, aku akan segera datang."_ Tegas Naruto, dia pun bergegas keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediman Uzumaki]**

"Mau kemana mana?" Tegur Minato, anaknya cukup berisik di malam hari.

"Sakura menghilang ayah, aku akan segera membantu kak Serra mencarinya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian.' Ucap Minato.

Keduanya pun pamit pada Kushina untuk bergegas membantu Serra.

"Kami akan segera memberi kabar jika Sakura telah di temukan." Ucap Minato pada istrinya, Kushina pun khawatir saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Serra masih menunggu kedatangan Naruto, sesuatu membuatnya tak tenang, memikirkan jika mungkin ini adalah perbuatan adik seniornya, Uchiha Sasuke, mencari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Itachi.

"Maaf mengganggumu senior, ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Serra, sedikit tak enak jika menghubungi seniornya begitu saja.

" _Tak apa-apa. Ada apa Serra?"_ Ucap Itachi, sangat tak biasa jika Serra menghubunginya.

"Adikku hilang, aku hanya memikirkan jika mungkin adikmu yang berulah, tapi aku tak bermaksud menuduhnya."

" _Begitu yaa, tapi maaf Serra, bukan adikku pelakunya, dia ada bersamaku dan tidak mungkin bersama Sakura."_

"Ah baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Serra dan mengakhiri percakapannya itu. Dia percaya akan ucapan seniornya, Sasuke tak bersama Sakura, memikirkan Sakura pergi kemana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman uchiha]**

Di ruang keluarga, Itachi tengah bersantai dengan kopi hangatnya, menatap adiknya yang sejak tadi tak tenang, dia tahu jika Sasuke tengah menahan diri.

"Aku tahu apa yang tengah kau rasakan, penandamu untuk membuatmu tak tenang." Ucap Itachi, menatap adiknya, dia sudah berusaha payah untuk membuat adiknya sadar, namun hingga Sekarang, Sasuke tetap saja dengan keras kepalanya.

"Aku akan tetap di rumah." Ucap Sasuke, namun bahasa tubuhnya seakan tak mengatakan hal yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya tengah membantumu, jika mereka menemukanmu bersamanya, Serra akan lebih salah paham." Ucap Itachi.

Tak ada ucapan apapun dari Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk dan tangan itu mengepal, dia terus menahan diri agar tak berlari keluar dan mencari Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Serra bersama Naruto Minato berusaha mencari Sakura, Serra pun tak menyangka jika Minato ikut bersama Naruto.

"Maaf komandan, aku tak bermaksud merepotkanmu." Ucap Serra.

"Ini bukan hal repot, tapi ini adalah darurat, dia adalah adikmu, kita tidak bisa saja tinggal diam."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Serra.

Ketiganya berpencar mencoba mencari Sakura di sekitar area yang tak jauh dari rumah.

Sementara di itu, di salah satu gudang dekat pelabuhan, di sana cukup sunyi dan hanya ada seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ yang tengah di ikat dan mulutnya pun di tutup. Sakura membuka matanya, melihat sekitar dan cukup terkejut setelah merasa apa yang terjadi padanya, seseorang tengah menculiknya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu." Ucap pria itu, pupil merah yang begitu terang, Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku beri tahu kau satu hal, sebagai seorang makanan vampire, kadang banyak vampire yang akan serakah, tak perlu sulit mencari manusia jika penanda itu akan membuat para vampire tahu para manusia berada di mana, bahkan bersembunyi di bawah tanah sekali pun. Aku rasa pacarmu itu salah jika memberikanmu sebuah penanda." Pria itu bergerak, lebih dekat, menyentuh leher yang dimana bekas penanda itu ada di sana.

"Kau seharusnya tak memiliki hubungan dengan seorang vampire, mereka akan menyerangmu nona, tapi tenang saja, kau tidak perlu kesulitan lagi, aku sudah kesal padanya jika terus menggagalkan rencanaku, aku jadi kesulitan mencari mangsa jika di setiap sudut di jaga oleh bangsa vampire yang bekerja sebagai anjing negara, dasar bodoh! Bangsa kita memiliki kedudukan yang jauh lebih tinggi, kenapa harus patuh pada manusia itu!" Pria itu pun terlihat kesal, tangannya mencengkeram leher Sakura dan membuat gadis itu merintih, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, takut hingga tubuh gemetaran.

"Disini aman, tak ada yang bisa tahu kau ada di sini nona." Ucap pria itu, melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, Sakura sampai harus terbaring dengan tubuh yang terikat seperti itu.

"Aku punya rencana yang baik, aku akan mengorbankanmu dan membuat keluarga bangsawan itu yang bermasalah. Kita mulai sekarang? Aku cukup lapar setelah beberapa hari tak minum darah segar."

Sakura mendengar segalanya, pria itu bergerak ke arahnya, menutup matanya, dia sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi.

 **Braaakk!**

Membuka matanya, merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat, melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku terlambat." Suara khas ini mengejutkan Sakura, menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang melepaskan plester yang menutup mulutnya, Sakura sampai tak bisa berkata apapun, memeluk erat Sasuke, menutupi rasa sedihnya, dia tak tahu jika Sasuke akan datang untuk menolongnya.

Sementara pria itu terpental jauh setelah Sasuke menendangnya dengan keras, Sasuke tiba lebih cepat setelah merasakan keberadaan Sakura di dekat pelabuhan.

"Ada banyak hal yang aku katakan padamu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, dia harus di basmi sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan Sakura dan memintanya untuk menunggu, sebuah anggukan dari Sakura, gadis itu masih syok dan masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menghampiri pria itu dan melawannya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan yang tak biasa dari seorang manusia vampire, pukulan yang kuat dan gerakan lincah dari Sasuke, tak mudah untuk pria itu melawan kembali Sasuke, memikirkan jika vampire bangsawan akan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda.

 **Buaaghtt!**

Lagi-lagi dia akan terpental jauh dan menabrak kayu-kayu yang tertumpuk di gudang itu hingga hancur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya kekuatan sekuat itu!"

"Keturunan itu memang beda, meskipun kau menghisap seluruh darah manusia, kau tak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang melebihi dari batasmu, sadarlah." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan tenang, dia bisa mengalahkan vampire yang membuat masalah itu, dia bahkan masih menjadi buronan bangsa vampire lainnya.

"Ha, aku tak percaya jika kalian benar beralih tak meminum darah manusia, kalian hanya pembohong besar! Aku tak akan mati bagaimana pun juga." Ucap pria itu, kembali berdiri, meskipun kesulitan melawan Sasuke, dia pun terus melancarkan serangannya.

Sasuke bergegas menghindar, sebuah pukulan keras pada punggungnya, menabrak dinding hingga jembol, pria itu kewalahan melawan Sasuke.

"Masih belum menyerah, beraninya kau mengincarnya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang itu berubah, dia benar-benar marah dengan tindakan vampire yang jauh dari hadapannya itu.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, kau pikir aku akan sendirian?" Ucap pria itu. tiba-tiba beberapa vampire datang, mereka pun memiliki bau yang sama dengan vampire yang tengah melawan Sasuke. "Kami datang untuk sebuah keadilan dan juga kami sadar jika manusia itu untuk kebutuhan kami! Hahahah! Sekarang kau tak bisa menang melawan kami!" Tegas pria itu, dia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan beberapa vampire yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan beberapa vampire yang datang, menatap Sasuke yang tidak mungkin melawan mereka sendirian, kembali terkejut, seseorang menarik rambutnya hingga membuatnya harus berdiri.

"Ahk! Lepaskan!" Teriak Sakura, berusaha merontah.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, seorang vampire lainnya tengah melukai Sakura.

"Dimana arah tatapan tuan?" Ucap vampire lainnya yang bergerak lebih cepat, kepalang tangannya itu hampir saja mengenai wajah Sasuke. "Sangat cepat, ini yaa kekuatan seorang bangsawan."

"Aku tak ada waktu meladeni kalian." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam.

"Bagaimana jika membunuh gadis ini saja?" Ucap vampire yang tengah menahan Sakura.

"Me-memangnya siapa kau yang berani mengambil nyawaku." Ucap Sakura, meskipun ketakutan dia berusaha untuk memberontak.

"Tentu saja aku-"

 **Bughtt!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah jauh lebih cepat tiba di hadapannya, menarik tangannya untuk melepaskannya dari Sakura.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesulitan jika Sakura ada di area ini.

"Mereka terlalu banyak, apa kita bisa kabur saja?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun takut jika Sasuke akan dalam masalah dan tak bisa melawan mereka.

"Apa? Kau meremehkan kekuatan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau masih menyombongkan diri seperti itu. Aku mohon, kita harus pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Akan sulit jika harus kabur, salah satu caranya hanya melawan mereka."

"Kau gila!"

"Jangan lupa masalah ini karenamu, kenapa keluar begitu saja? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang dan bahkan bersama pemuda berisik itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi apa benar yang aku rasa itu adalah kau? Aku sudah merasa jika sejak tadi di ikuti oleh seseorang." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak ingin mengatakan jika benar, dia mengikuti Sakura selama mereka tengah kencan.

"Kau hanya salah paham."

"Hey, apa sudah cukup untuk berbicara?" Ucap pria itu, memberi kode pada para vampire lainnya untuk menyerang bersamaan.

Mereka cukup banyak, Sasuke harus bergerak lebih cepat, cukup sulit jika Sakura harus di lindunginya juga, Sakura terus berada di belakangnya, dan setiap akan ada yang bergerak ke arahnya, Sasuke yang akan melawan mereka.

" _Sejenak, aku pikir masalah ini tidak akan terjadi, masalah ini cukup besar untuk di hadapi, aku tak seharusnya mengikuti rasa penasaranku dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang harus melawan mereka, aku hanya tak bisa jika memikirkan Sasuke, mau bagaimana pun juga aku kesulitan untuk menjauh dan tidak peduli pada Sasuke."_ Pikir Sakura.

Sasuke kewalahan, empat vampir bergerak bersamaan, Sasuke sudah berusaha menangkis dan membalas pukulan vampire yang lainnya. Sakura terkejut, satu vampire tepat di hadapannya dan begitu dekat.

"Selamat tinggal nona."

 **Braaakk! Bughhtt... paang..!**

"SAKURAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke, sangat sulit menghindari serangan mereka, Sakura terkena pukulan salah satu dari mereka, tak hanya itu, Sakura terhempas hingga ke bagian tumpukan kayu dan salah satunya tembus mengenai perutnya.

Tak ada waktu untuk kembali melawan, Sasuke bergerak ke arah Sakura, setiap langkahnya akan di hentikan oleh vampire lain hingga pergerakannya di tahan oleh mereka semua, salah satunya akan memenggal kepala Sasuke.

"Ini akhir yang baik bukan?" Ucap pria yang tengah memimpin para vampire itu.

Sakura sudah tak bergerak lagi, kepalanya tertunduk, tubuhnya berlumuran darah, dari potongan kayu itu pun darah segera menetes, para vampire merasa gelisah dengan darah yang begitu banyak, namun tujuan mereka menghancurkan vampire bangsawan ini terlebih dahulu.

 **Dorr!**

Salah satu vampire yang akan memenggal kepala Sasuke tertembak tepat di kepala, peluru itu bukan hanya peluru biasa, itu akan mematikan vampire.

"Apa?" Ucap pria itu, ada orang lain selain Sasuke.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Braak!**

Bukan hanya seorang, melainkan beberapa orang dengan setelan pakaian mereka adalah kesatuan kepolisian khusus Konoha.

Pria itu berusaha kabur dan tak bisa, gudang itu telah di kepung, para vampire dan juga manusia yang tergabung dalam kesatuan khusus ini tengah meringkus mereka semua.

Sasuke bergerak cepat, mencoba melepaskan kayu yang tertancap pada perut Sakura, namun hal itu hanya sia-sia, gadis itu sudah tak bernapas lagi.

"Sakuraaa!" Teriak Serra. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah menopang tubuh Sakura yang bersimbah darah. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bahkan tak melindungi adikku!" Ucap kesal Serra, menarik Sasuke dan memukulnya dengan keras.

Minato menahan Naruto untuk tidak perlu mendatangi mereka, Naruto hanya bisa menatap tubuh Sakura, darah begitu banyak mengalir dari luka besar di perutnya.

"Kau hanya membuatnya terus dalam masalah!" Ucap Serra dengan keras, mencoba kembali memukul Sasuke, namun pergerakannya tertahan.

"Hentikan Serra." Ucap Itachi, bukannya ingin melindungi adiknya, tapi Itachi merasa jika hal ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku senior, aku tak bermaksud melukai adikmu." Ucap Serra, wajahnya menggelap, menghampiri Sakura, mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang tak bernyawa lagi, menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi.

"Tunggu, kami bisa membantumu." Ucap Itachi, memberi sedikit pertolongan untuk Serra.

"Jika itu untuk mengubahnya, itu tidak perlu." Ucap Serra dan menatap hampa pada Itachi.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov.**

 **[SMA K]**

Biasanya jam segini aku akan tertidur di kelas, namun hari ini aku tak bisa melakukannya, dua kursi di kelas ini tengah kosong, kursi milik Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Sebelumnya, saat kak Serra tiba-tiba menghubungiku, mengatakan jika Sakura menghilang, aku pikir dia sudah pulang setelah kegiatan kencan kami, namun dia kembali keluar dan katanya hanya sebentar, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung kembali, kak Serra pun sangat khawatir, aku tak bisa keluar dari rumah saat tengah malam jika tidak menjelaskan alasanku keluar pada ayah, pada akhirnya ayah pun ikut bersamaku mencoba mencari Sakura.

Berjam-jam kami mencarinya tapi tidak bisa menemukannya, Sakura begitu sulit di temukan, Serra hampir kehilangan akal untuk mencarinya, ayah meminta bantuan satuan khusus dan kami pun bertemu, aku bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, dia mengatakan jika Sasuke akan mudah menemukan Sakura.

Sejak awal aku sudah tahu jika ada yang aneh pada Sakura, dia, gadis yang aku sukai telah mendapat sebuah 'penanda' dari Sasuke, aku pikir jika Sakura telah di gigitnya, hanya penanda, tapi dalam catatan leluhurku, manusia yang di beri penanda oleh seorang vampire merupakan makanan bagi mereka, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan jika memberi penanda itu pada Sakura! Aku benar-benar kesal mendengarnya.

Kami akhirnya mendatangi tempat di mana Itachi telah memasang alat pelacak pada Sasuke, sebuah gudang besar di dekat pelabuhan, saat datang pun Sasuke hampir di bunuh oleh mereka, aku harap jika saat itu kesatuan khusus tak perlu menembak vampire yang akan memenggal kepala Sasuke, hal lainnya aku melihat Sakura yang terbujur kaku dan kayu itu menembus perutnya, kesatuan khusus ini pun bergerak dengan cepat, mereka segera melumpuhkan para vampire pemberontak itu.

"Jangan ke sana." Ucap ayah padaku, dia tahu aku ingin menghampiri Sakura, hanya bisa menatap kak Serra memukul Sasuke dan segera di tahan oleh kakaknya, Sakura sudah mati, aku masih tak percaya ini, bukannya baru saja kita pergi bersama, kita bahkan menikmati kencan saat itu, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum senang saat bersamaku, tanganku mengepal, aku pun tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Apa semua ini kesalahan Sasuke? Aku sangat ingin membalasnya.

"Semua sudah terjadi Naruto, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Ucap ayah, perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan, aku bertekat akan membuat Sakura hanya menatapku, hanya bersamaku tapi itu menjadi mustahil.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Melirik ke arah lain, para vampire pemberontak di eksekusi di tempat, tak ada yang di biarkan lolos.

Menghela napas, semua itu masih membuatku sangat ingat, meskipun kejadian itu sudah terjadi dua minggu yang lalu.

"Naruto! Jangan melamun!" Teriak paman Jiraiya padaku.

"Aku tak melamun!" Tegasku.

Seperti biasa para murid lain akan menertawaiku, kecuali Ino dan Tenten, mereka tak mendapat kabar tentang Sakura, ayah juga melarangku untuk memberitahukan siapapun.

Masa liburan kak Serra telah berakhir dan dia akhirnya kembali ke pulau untuk menyelesaikan pelatihannya. Kak Serra sampai harus mengarang cerita pada keluarga Yamanaka tentang Sakura, Ino pasti tak bisa menerima cerita itu, mana mungkin Sakura keluar kota dengan alasan ada keluarga yang akan merawatnya selama kak Serra tak ada.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita hari ini sampai disini saja, Naruto ingat apa yang aku sampaikan padamu." Ucap paman Jiraiya padaku.

"Iya-iya aku tahu." Ucapku.

Kelas akhirnya berakhir, namun sebelum keluar kelas, kedua gadis itu sudah menahanku.

"Kami tak yakin jika Sakura pergi begitu saja dengan alasan tak jelas, kami tahu jika terakhir kalinya, kalian pergi bersama." Ucap Ino padaku.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu apapun, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu karena kalian tinggal bersebelahan dan keluarga kalian dekat." Ucapku.

"Kak Serra bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku!" Tegas Ino.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tak tahu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Kali ini Tenten yang berbicara.

Kedua gadis ini tak juga percaya meskipun telah di jelaskan oleh kak Serra.

"Apa kalian lupa jika hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memburuk dan mereka telah berpisah, aku tak ingin mendengar nama itu di sebut lagi." Ucapku.

"Sasuke juga tidak hadir sama halnya saat Sakura sudah tak ada di Konoha, bukannya ini aneh?" Ucap Ino.

"Ini sudah bukan urusanku, aku juga tak tahu kemana pemuda aneh itu." Ucapku.

Ino dan Tenten tetap saja penasaran akan kepergian Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

Berjalan keluar kelas, aku tidak bisa berbicara leluasa jika mereka terus menuntutku untuk berbicara jujur, aku tahu, saat itu aku jelas-jelas melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak bergerak lagi, lukanya cukup parah dan akan mustahil untuk di obati.

Bertemu salah satu vampire yang berada di sekolah ini, pemuda yang kadang terus mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hey, aku sudah tak pernah melihat Sasuke, kau satu kelas dengannya 'kan?" Ucap Rinji, murid dari kelas lain ini juga cukup mengganggu.

"Aku tak tahu, kenapa tanya padaku, bukannya kalian sebangsa?" Ucapku, risih.

"Masih saja mengatakan hal itu." Ucapnya, tetap saja tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tanya pada wali kelas kami, dia yang jauh lebih tahu." Ucapku.

Berjalan melewati pemuda itu, aku juga tidak perlu menceritakan hal yang sudah terjadi, kasus itu menjadi sebuah kasus rahasia negara, aku tak menyangka jika sebagian dari kesatuan khusus adalah bangsa vampire, ayah bahkan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Itachi itu, Ini adalah alasan kenapa kakek buyut tak melakukan lagi pemburuan vampire, di masa mereka, para vampire dan manusia telah menjalin kerja sama.

Jika saja, aku bertemu Sakura lebih awal, aku tak akan membiarkannya menjadi seperti itu, aku ingin melindunginya, rasanya aku benar-benar marah, semua yang aku lakukan tak ada gunanya, sekarang Sakura berada dimana? Jika benar dia telah mati dan di makamkan, kenapa kak Serra tidak mengatakan dimana pemakamannya? Apa kematiannya ini pun harus di sembunyikan agar Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain tak perlu bersedih?

Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa dia sudah tak ada lagi di Konoha? apa dia pun ikut menghilang setelah kasus besar itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

bisa update lagi, kali ini udah masuk alur konflik memuncak, author selalu lambat untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, tapi akhirnya kelar juga.

sorry jika scene bertarung tak begitu seru dan menegangkan, author sudah membuatnya sebaik mungkin XD.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang, kemana yaa? XD apa mati atau gimana?

author tak bisa kasih tahu, nanti jadi spoiler, Ehe.~

ya,silahkan kalian tebak sendiri, ada banyak opsi sih heheheh. menurut kalian gimana?

semoga di chap ini juga tetap seruu. meskipun konsepnya mulai bergeser, kisah mereka tak manis lagi seperti yang author inginkan, tapi emang sih, pasti ada hal buruk seperti yang terjadi jika kisahnya alur semacam ini.

typo nanti author edit lagi kalau udah senggang mau baca ulang,

dan

terima kasih review kalian,, apapun itu author terima, sebagai reader pasti ada unek-uneknya heheh.

.

.

See you next chap!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 13 : Harapan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sasuke kembali ke sekolah, beberapa murid di kelas melihatnya.

"Apa! Sasuke datang ke sekolah!" Ucap Ino, dia pun bergegas, Tenten dan Naruto mengikutinya, mereka tak percaya jika Sasuke akan kembali ke sekolah.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu Sasuke saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Sasuke melihat mereka, seperti ada rasa benci dari mereka saat menatapnya.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah jadi kalian tak perlu lagi melihatku." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak datang ke sekolah? Kenapa Sakura juga pergi bersamaan saat kau tak datang ke sekolah!" Ucap Ino, dia pun sudah menahan diri sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin jika Serra sudah menjelaskannya padamu, kalian dekat bukan?" Ucap Sasuke.

 **Graab!**

"Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucap Naruto dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Membunuhku tak akan membuat Sakura kembali padamu, pikirkan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Plaaak!**

"Beraninya kau berkelahi di sekolah."

Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke, menatap ke belakang dan melihat Jiraiya.

"Pa-paman?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, panggil aku 'sensei' saat berada di sekolah." Ucap Jiraiya. "Dan ada apa kalian berkumpul seperti ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Sensei, aku akan pindah sekolah, hari ini aku sudah mengajukan surat pindahku pada kepala sekolah, aku tak sempat pamit, tapi aku bisa pamit melalui sensei saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau akan pindah kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Oto, terima kasih atas pengajaranmu selama ini."

"Oh jadi kalian ke sini untuk menemui Sasuke yang akan pindah sekolah." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Tidak! Kami ke sini untuk menanyakan tentang Sakura." Tegas Ino.

"Kalian bicara apa, Sakura sudah pindah juga beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku yakin kau tahu itu Ino, bukannya rumah kalian dekat?" Ucap Jiraiya.

"A-aku tahu, sensei, hanya saja Sakura pindah secara mendadak." Ucap Ino dan terlihat sedih.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Naruto terlihat kesal menatap pamannya sendiri, seakan dia lebih membela Sasuke.

"Aku kecewa padamu, paman." Ucap Naruto dan bergegas pergi.

"Kecewa? Apa maksudmu! Dan lagi jangan memanggilku paman di sekolah!"

"Kami juga akan kembali ke kelas." Ucap Tenten, dia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, melihat Ino yang terus menerus merasa sedih hanya karena Sakura yang pergi secara mendadak, Tenten juga tak tahu bagaimana pastinya, dia hanya mendengar cerita dari Ino.

Sasuke sudah berada di luar bangunan sekolah, langkahnya terhenti, dia tahu jika pemuda penuh energi itu tak akan menyerah, dia terus mengikutinya hingga keluar.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku tak pernah melihat Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakannya padamu, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Serra, dia lebih berhak karena dia adalah sanak keluarga Sakura."

"Omong kosong, aku tak mau mendengar hal yang berbelit darimu, apa ada alasan khusus saat kau pindah sekolah?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tak cocok disini."

"Setelah kau membuat masalah, kau ingin pergi begitu saja! Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak perlu menandai Sakura! Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi padanya! Kau membunuhnya! Kau yang membunuhnya!"

"Bisakah kau tak asal menuduhku? Ucapanmu akan membuat orang-orang salah paham, pertemuan kita sampai disini saja, aku harap kita tak perlu bertemu kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah mobil telah menunggu Sasuke, masuk ke dalam mobil dan akhirnya mobil itu melaju pergi. Naruto hanya bisa menatap mobil itu pergi, tangannya terus mengepal, Sasuke bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 bulan kemudian.**

 **[Kota Oto]**

Cuaca di akhir bulan yang cukup dingin, badai salju sempat menerjang kota Oto dan sekarang tengah meredah, tumpukan salju memenuhi sepanjang jalan dan atap-atap rumah, sebuah mobil pembersih jalanan tengah membersihkan salju dari jalan-jalan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Serra, kegiatan pelatihannya telah selesai, Serra pun telah di lantik dan mendapat kelulusan sebagai salah satu anggota terbaik di kesatuan polisi anggota khusus, setelah mengurus segalanya di Konoha, Serra tengah berkunjung ke Oto untuk menjemput seseorang.

"Aku tak yakin jika dia mau menemui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau berbuat sesuatu padanya? Atau kau sudah mencuci otaknya?" Ucap Serra, sedikit kesal mendengar cara bicara Sasuke.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Kapan dia keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Hari ini, kau datang tepat waktu."

"Aku berterima kasih padamu dan keluargamu, tapi aku tetap sulit memaafkanmu, jika saja waktu itu-" ucapan Serra terputus, mengingat kembali saat kejadian yang telah terjadi di gudang itu, menatap adiknya yang tengah di gendongnya dan berlumuran darah, Serra merasa jika adiknya sudah tak bisa di selamatkan lagi, namun hal aneh terjadi.

" _Ka-kakak."_

Sebuah suara pelan dan begitu kecil, Serra mendengarnya, dia tak tahu jika adiknya yang nyawanya pun tak tertolong masih bisa berbicara, dia menolak bantuan Itachi untuk mengubah adiknya menjadi vampire agar dia bertahan, hal lainnya Sasuke menawarkan untuk memberi pertolongan pada Sakura, sebuah penanda kecil yang membuatnya bertahan sejenak, Sasuke merasa jika gadis itu masih bisa di selamatkan.

Hari itu pun, setelah gudang itu di sterilkan, sebuah helikopter di datangkan, Serra memberikan Sakura pada Sasuke, dia harus mempercayai keluarga Uchiha kali ini. Kata Itachi, Sakura akan di bawa ke kota Oto, di sana mereka punya dokter terbaik yang bisa menolong Sakura bahkan jika 1% untuk kemungkinan hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rumah sakit Oto]**

Sakura tengah menunggu Sasuke untuk membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum keluar, sedikit terkejut melihat kakaknya yang datang bersama Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih manusia?" Tanya Serra, memastikan adiknya, melihat tubuh dan wajah adiknya, menelitinya satu persatu jika saja dia di ubah menjadi vampire.

"Apa-apaan sih kakak! Aku ini manusia!" Tegas Sakura. Baru saja bertemu dan kakaknya sudah memikirkan hal lain tentang dirinya. "Kenapa kakak datang?" Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan masa pelatihanku, aku di tempatkan di kesatuan khusus di Konoha, aku sini untuk mengajakmu pulang." Ucap Serra, rumah mereka sudah begitu lama tak di tinggali.

"Apa kakak masih ingin aku pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Meskipun kau sudah membuatku amat sangat kecewa dan khawatir, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja." Ucap Serra, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala adiknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Tegas Sakura dan menepis tangan kakaknya itu.

"Apa masih ada yang perlu di bawa pulang?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada, lagi pula tak banyak barang yang aku bawa, kau saja yang selalu membawa barang hingga tas kecil itu menjadi tak muat." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi kalian kembali lagi?" Ucap Serra, memicingkan mata ke arah adiknya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Sudahlah, jika ingin pulang, cepat pulang! Aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana nasibku sebagai anak sekolahan yang tak kunjung bersekolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau akan di sekolahkan di tempat lain, karena aku sudah mengurus surat kepindahanmu, lagi pula koma selama 3 bulan itu tentu saja membuatmu tak perlu bersekolah. Sekarang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Serra, kali ini sebuah tatapan cemas pada adiknya, dia tahu jika adiknya sudah melalui masa kritisnya saat itu.

"Luka bekas operasinya mungkin akan membekas dan terlihat buruk." Ucap Sakura, sedikit malu, luka besar itu hampir membuatnya tak selamat, selama pemeriksaan, kayu yang menancap pada perutnya tak mengenai alat vital, hanya kehilangan begitu banyak darah, namun rasa sakit pada perutnya masih sering terasa, hingga beberapa bulan setelah Sakura koma, masa pemulihannya pun memakan waktu lama, selama ini Sasuke terus menemaninya hingga dia benar-benar sembuh.

"Itu tidak akan buruk." Ucap Sasuke, keduanya saling bertatapan dan membuat Serra risih.

"Jangan menggombal pada adikku!" Protes Serra, memeluk adiknya seperti ingin melindunginya dari Sasuke.

 **Plaak!**

Sebuah jitakan keras, Sakura benar-benar kesal pada kakaknya, tak juga berubah, tetap saja overprotektif padanya.

Sakura pamit pada dokter yang selama ini menanganinya, dia adalah seorang vampire dan merupakan keluarga Sasuke. Serra terus berterima kasih pada dokter itu, meskipun mereka vampire, mereka telah menyelamatkan adiknya.

Sebelum kembali ke Konoha, Sakura dan Serra akan tinggal sementara waktu di kediaman paman Sasuke, kediaman itu cukup besar dan luas, seperti kastil yang menurut Serra cocok untuk tempat tinggal para vampire.

"Aku hampir tak bisa hidup saat melihat keadaanmu saat itu." Ucap Serra, saat ini hanya dia dan Sakura tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang akan di tempati Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kakak."

"Kau tahu, lain kali jika kau ingin melakukan hal konyol, setidaknya kau harus beritahu padaku."

"Maaf. Lalu bagaimana dengan para vampire itu? Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku, dia selalu mengatakan ini akan mempengaruhi masa pemulihan fisik dan mentalku."

"Mereka sudah tidak ada, mereka benar-benar membayar apa yang mereka lakukan padamu."

"Apa kakak tidak sadar jika selama ini aku tahu tentang bangsa vampire?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau yang tak mengatakannya padaku. Aku hanya memberimu peringatan untuk tak mendekati mereka, begitu banyak bahaya yang terjadi jika saja kau lengah, seperti yang sudah terjadi padamu." Ucap Serra, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku rasa kakak juga berutang pada mereka." Ucap Sakura dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku terlalu keras padamu, aku hanya bersyukur untuk hari ini saja, kau telah kembali padaku." Ucap Serra, hanya Sakura satu-satunya keluarga baginya.

"Aku merindukan Ino dan yang lainnya."

"Kita akan menemui mereka saat kembali, tapi kita tak akan tinggal di sana lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Yaa, statusku sudah berbeda, aku mendapat tempat tinggal sendiri yang dekat dengan markas, dan juga kau akan bersekolah di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana."

"Uhm, baiklah, tapi aku masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tentu, kau bahkan harus menemui paman dan bibi Yamanaka, kau harus berterima kasih banyak pada mereka."

 **Tok tok tok.**

Sebuah ketukan di pintu, Serra menghampirinya dan membuka pintu, Sasuke menunggu mereka untuk sebuah jamuan makan dari pamannya

"Aku akan turun lebih dulu." Ucap Serra pada Sakura. "Aku akan mengawasimu jika macam-macam pada adikku." Bisik Serra saat melewati Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau sudah lapar, selama ini hanya makan makanan rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf jika kakakku jarang berbicara lebih baik padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kakakmu tak akan berubah."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Seharusnya kakak tahu, jika penandamu yang membuatku tetap bertahan" Ucap Sakura, kembali menyentuh lehernya.

Sasuke tak percaya jika penanda yang di berikannya pada Sakura akan memberikan efek pada Sakura, dia menolongnya dari masa kritis sementara.

"Terima kasih, awalnya aku marah padamu, tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, hanya kau yang dapat menemukanku."

"Semua sudah terjadi, akan aku pastikan kau tetap aman bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke, bergerak perlahan hingga mencapai Sakura, sebuah pelukan erat darinya, merindukan gadis yang benar-benar tak bisa di lepasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, gugup, setelah berada di rumah sakit bersama, baru kali ini Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untukku, tapi hubungan ini akan tetap sulit, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, di satu sisi dia sangat merindukan sentuhan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya, di satu sisi dia sadar akan perbedaan mereka.

"Aku akan mengatasinya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku akan jujur padamu sekarang."

"Jujur tentang apa?"

"Aku tak ingin mengubahmu menjadi vampire abnormal, maka dari itu biarkan hubungan ini tak kembali lagi, aku ingin kau tetap normal dan meskipun ini sedikit menyiksaku, aku akan bertahan, seperti itulah rasa cintaku padamu."

"Siapa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan jadi vampire abnormal jika bersamamu?" Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap tajam pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura jadi panik sendiri. "I-itu-itu rahasia, aku tak bisa katakan padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yakin jika Karin sudah mengatakan hal konyol padamu."

"Di-dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, aku sungguh ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu, itu saja."

"Aku menolak, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, sekarang kau berutang nyawa padaku, kau harus membayarnya." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum meremehkan darinya.

" _Seperti biasanya, tak pernah berubah."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Mulai dari sekarang aku akan melindungimu, tolong jangan berhenti dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan, aku menerima perbedaan ini meskipun sulit, kita bisa melewatinya bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

Tatapan Sakura melebar, apa yang di harapkannya tak mungkin terjadi, menjauhkan Sasuke darinya, itu adalah hal mustahil, keduanya memiliki perasaan menginginkan yang kuat dan akan sulit terpisahkan.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Menatap cermin, sebuah pantulan bayangan yang terpampang di hadapanku, menyentuhnya dan masih terasa asing bagiku, bekas luka yang cukup buruk, saat itu aku pikir, aku sudah mati, rasanya sakit sekali saat kayu-kayu itu menyentuh kulitmu dan mengoyakan dagingmu, aku sampai gemetaran saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari bekas luka diperutku, penglihatanku buram dan samar-samar aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang juga hampir di bunuh, setelahnya, semua gelap, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku harap Sasuke mengalahkan mereka, namun rasa terbakar di leherku membuatku kesakitan, aku sampai tak tahan dan mendengar teriakan kakakku, kakak datang, meskipun tetap gelap dan aku tak bisa melihat apapun, aku ingin kakak tahu jika aku ada disini, berusaha teriak, berharap dia mendengarku.

Aku yakin teriakan itu tak sia-sia, saat membuka mata dan merasakan banyak alat rumah sakit menempel pada tubuhku dan rasa perih yang amat sangat kuat menjalar di perutku, satu hal lainnya, aku melihat Sasuke, wajah yang cemas bercampur senang saat melihatnya.

Sasuke menceritakan segalanya selama aku koma, kecuali para vampire itu, kami berada di Kota Oto, keluarganya yang menolongku dan kakak mempercayakanku pada Sasuke, aku tak percaya kakak akan berpikiran seperti itu, aku pikir dia tetap tidak akan menyukai Sasuke dan keluarganya, kakak amat sangat membenci mereka, padahal jika menjadikan alasan hanya karena mereka vampire, itu bukan alasan yang pantas, kakak bahkan tak sadar jika selama itu dia berlatih dengan siapa atau nantinya dia akan bekerja dengan siapa, mereka semua juga ada yang merupakan bangsa vampire.

Selama masa pengobatanku, Sasuke terus menemaniku, dia pun mengatakan jika segalanya telah di urus kakak, termasuk pemindahanku secara tiba-tiba dari Konoha, aku yakin jika Ino dan Tenten tidak akan percaya, lalu aku kembali teringat akan Naruto, aku pergi begitu saja saat dia tengah berusaha menarik perhatianku, membuatku sedikit melihat ke arahnya, namun aku masih memberi batasan dan jarak padanya, aku rasa, aku benar-benar buruk.

"Kau sudah berdiri cukup lama di depan cermin."

Terkejut akan suara itu, segera menurunkan bajuku dan menutup bekas luka itu, selalu saja dia akan datang secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatapku dalam diam, sekarang aku masih berada di kediaman Keluarga Sasuke, pamannya, beliau begitu baik, dia punya banyak restoran dan semua masakannya sangat enak, Sasuke selalu di ajarinya, dia sempat menceritakannya dulu padaku.

"Bisakah masuk kau lewat pintu? Atau setidaknya ketuklah pintu, ini adalah kamar seorang gadis, tuan." Ucapku.

"Merepotkan." Ucapnya, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan mengalihkan tatapan yang terkesan sombong itu, wajahnya memang seperti itu, seperti ingin di tonjok.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kami?

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, itu tak buruk." Ucapnya, berjalan lebih cepat dan kembali membuatku terkejut, Sasuke sampai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang tengah aku kenakan, meraba bekas luka diperutku yang tidak bisa mengembalikan kulitku seperti semula, rasanya sangat geli.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Panikku, dia terlalu agresif.

"Tenanglah. Ini bukan masalah." Ucapnya, berbicara lebih dekat ke arah telingaku, dan tangan itu akhirnya keluar, apa dia hanya ingin menggelitik perutku? Dasar mesum!

"Hey, jaga sikapmu tuan, aku bukan pacarmu, sekarang kita adalah mantan." Tegasku.

Hubungan ini begitu rumit.

"Apa kau punya pasangan nona?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Ah, itu bagus, karena tak akan aku biarkan siapapun yang mendekatimu." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi memasang wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk itu.

"Cuacanya bagus, apa kau tak ingin jalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke Konoha?"

"Kau mengabaikan ucapanku?"

"Bersiaplah, lagi pula kakakmu juga sedang sibuk bersama pamanku."

Bukannya aku sangat berharap untuk sebuah jalan-jalan, tapi aku juga bosan jika berada di rumah ini dan lagi kami akan segera kembali, kata Sasuke, kakak sibuk mengurus sesuatu dengan pamannya, aku masih tak percaya jika kakak mau saja membaur dengan keluarga Uchiha yang seluruhnya adalah vampire, padahal sebelumnya dia benar-benar benci pada Sasuke.

Seperti kata Sasuke, cuaca di kota Oto sedang cerah meskipun saljunya masih berada di mana-mana dan cuaca sedikit dingin.

"Untuk apa kau menggunakan pakaian berlapis seperti itu, padahal kau tak kedinginan." Sindirku, tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih dingin.

"Aku juga kedinginan."

"Aku tak percaya, kau selalu saja mengerjaiku." Ucapku, cukup saat dia berpura-pura tidur, padahal dia tak pernah tidur selama sisa hidupnya sebagai seorang vampire.

"Apa perlu aku berbicara jujur agar terlihat seperti orang normal?" Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengganggumu." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

Sebuah genggaman di tanganku, tangan itu tetap saja dingin, tanganku juga jadi dingin, tapi Sasuke tak mau melepaskannya, debaran ini membuat kembali sulit melepaskannya.

"Aku sedikit haus, bisakah kita mencari kafe yang menunya enak?" Ucapku.

Sasuke mengajakku di sebuah kafe, hangat dan minuman yang di sajikan mereka begitu enak, Sasuke memesan beberapa kue tart mini dan dia akan memesan minumannya juga, disini terlihat berbeda dengan kafe-kafe lainnya, apa kafe ini juga memiliki dua jenis pelayanan dan menu? Untuk para vampire dan manusia, mungkin saja.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kemana saja kau selaman ini!"

Aku hampir menumpahkan minumanku, Karin, dia tiba-tiba datang dan seperti tengah memergokik tunangannya dengan orang lain, posisiku memang buruk sih.

"Duduk dan jangan membuat masalah." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat marah, beberapa orang sempat menatap ke arah meja kami, suara Karin cukup keras dan membuat orang penasaran akan drama yang terjadi pada kami, padahal kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di Oto?" Ucapnya.

"Aku akan kembali bersama Sakura."

"Aku senang kau hidup lagi Sakura." Ucapnya dan menatap sinis padaku, ada apa? Padahal pertemuan sebelumnya sikap Karin cukup baik padaku, aku jadi menaruh curiga padanya, mungkin seperti yang Sasuke katakan, aku tak boleh mendengarkan apapun yang Karin ucapkan.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah melindungiku dan aku rasa itu tidak perlu jika akan membuat darah Karin semakin naik.

Rasanya tak enak, aku sudah mengatakan pada Karin agar menjaga jarak dari Sasuke dan menghentikan hubungan ini, aku sudah melakukannya, Sasuke saja yang terlalu keras kepala, dia masih tetap menempel padaku.

"Aku lebih baik kembali saja." Ucapku, mengangkat piring dengan beberapa kue yang tak sempat aku makan, ini wajib di bungkus dan bisa aku makan saat kembali ke kamar.

"Kau tetap disini, Karin pulanglah ke rumah paman." Ucap Sasuke, dia menahan tanganku dan mengusir Karin.

"Apa! Kenapa aku yang harus pulang!" Ucap Karin dan kembali menarik perhatian orag sekitar.

Haa..~ malunya, aku ingin drama konyol ini segera berakhir.

Pada akhirnya.

Aku menang, bukannya senang, Karin benar-benar membuat Sasuke amat sangat marah, dia sampai di usir dan aku bisa merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari Sasuke, dia bahkan mengancam Karin akan merusak wajahnya jika tetap keras kepala.

"Sebaiknya kalian menikah agar Karin tenang." Ucapku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang akan aku nikahi adalah kau." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu begitu tenang, bagaimana dia bisa berwajah seperti itu dengan mengatakan hal yang sepenting itu!

"Ja-jangan konyol!" Panikku, wajahku sampai terasa memanas.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, jangan lupa, utang nyawa juga." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi menyinggung itu.

Aku menyesal bisa hidup karenanya,

Tapi,

Ini bukan hal yang buruk, aku ingin hubungan ini kembali terjalin, dan bagaimana ke depannya, aku harus benar-benar kuat untuk menghadapi apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konoha]**

Aku kembali, rumah baru, karena kakak bekerja pada pemerintah dengan status polisi kesatuan khusus, kakak mendapat jatah sebuah apartemen yang katanya dekat dengan markasnya, dan hal yang membuatku malu adalah.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku, mau tak mau aku harus kembali ke sekolah, mengejar kegiatan sekolahku yang tertunda cukup jauh, tapi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya, dingin.

Serasa baru kemarin mendengarkan dia berbicara seperti itu saat menjadi murid baru di sekolahku yang dulu, sekarang kami akan berada di sekolah baru dan di kelas yang baru.

" _Murid baru itu tampan sekali"_

" _Mereka bersamaan masuk, apa ada hubungan yaa?"_

" _Ada artis tampan di kelas kita!"_

" _Tampan sekali, apa dia sudah punya pacar?"_

Bisik-bisik heboh itu juga mengingatkanku.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap sensei pada kami.

Ada kursi kosong yang terpisah, kami tidak bisa duduk bersama, sekarang harus menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mau menjadi temanmu lagi, aku sampai harus ketinggalan banyak pelajaran.

Kelas berakhir dan kursi Sasuke akan ramai, ini bukan pertama kalinya, dia akan selalu menarik perhatian siapapun, apa kali ini dia akan bersikap buruk lagi? Aku harap tidak, namun.

"Minggir, kalian menghalangiku." Itu suara Sasuke, dia bahkan memasang wajah kesalnya.

Lagi-lagi, kenapa dia tak bisa bersikap lebih baik?

Langkahnya mengarah padaku, bahkan tak segang menarik tanganku dan mengajaku pergi. "Aku lapar." Ucapnya.

Eh? Heee...! Dia sudah membuat banyak masalah, bersikap buruk dan sekarang para murid perempuan akan menjadikanku bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu dan lagi jangan menarikku seperti ini?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli, tapi sekarang jauh lebih tenang, tidak ada lagi teman-temanmu yang berisik itu."

"Apa? Mereka tidak berisik! Lagi pula sepulang sekolah, aku akan mengunjungi mereka."

"Aku akan ikut dan memastikan pemuda kuning itu tidak mencari masalah denganmu."

"Satu-satunya orang yang mencari masalah adalah kau." Ucapku, aku tidak peduli jika sedang menyindirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kafe T]**

"Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar! Aku pikir kau mati di luar sana!" Ucap Ino, pelukannya sangat erat dan juga Tenten ikut memelukku, mereka sampai ingin menangis saat melihatku kembali.

"Jangan pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu! Memangnya kami ini apa bagimu!" Ucap Tenten.

"Tu-tulangku akan patah jika kalian terlalu keras memelukku." Ucapku.

Mereka pun melepaskanku dan kini menatap marah pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau yang membawa Sakura pergi!" Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa kalian memakai segaram yang sama!" Ucap Tenten.

Mereka ribut dan seperti ingin menghajar Sasuke, aku menghubungi mereka saat pulang sekolah, kakak masih menyimpan nomer ponsel Ino, aku masih tidak percaya jika hubungan mereka akan berakhir begitu saja, dan Ino sepertinya sudah berhenti mengagumi kakak, ya aku rasa kakak tak pantas mendapatkan Ino.

"Aku benar-benar harus keluar kota karena ada urusan mendadak, maaf tidak mengabari kalian, tapi setelah aku kembali ke Konoha, aku sangat ingin menemui kalian." Ucapku. Aku harus menyembunyikan kejadian itu, kakak dan Sasuke sudah mengatakan padaku jika itu kasus yang harus di rahasiakan.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi? Dimana sekarang kau tinggal? Seragammu juga terlihat berbeda, seperti sekolah elit." Ucap Ino, panjang lebar.

"Aku akan tetap di Konoha, dan sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen bersama kakak, itu adalah kebijakan dari pemerintah. Seragam ini, aku tak tahu jika kakak akan memasukkan ke SMA royal, bukan SMA elit, hanya saja seragamnya cukup terlihat mewah." Ucapku, itulah yang aku rasakan saat mengenakan seragam baru ini.

"Berikan alamatmu, kami akan mengunjungimu saat libur." Ucap Tenten.

"Iya, akan aku berikan." Ucapku.

Rasanya senang setelah melihat mereka berdua, Sasuke tetap tenang meskipun kami bercerita banyak, dia tak terusik sedikit pun, sedangkan Naruto, kami belum sempat bertemu.

"Apa kalian pacaran lagi?" Kali ini pembicaraan mereka bergeser, aku sudah yakin jika Ino dan Tenten tak tenang jika Sasuke bersamaku, aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak mengikuti, tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala, katanya aku tidak boleh sendirian.

"Kami hanya te-"

"-Tunangan, kami akan segera menikah." Potong Sasuke.

Ya, ucapannya cukup membuat kedua sahabatku ini melongoh.

"Aku tak akan merestui kalian!" Tegas Ino.

"Menjauh dari Sakura!" Tegas Tenten.

Ini akan semakin rumit jika aku tidak segera melerai mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

Sakura tetap ada, dia selamat karena ada "penanda" dari Sasuke. lalu, kehidupan baru terbentuk lagi, hubungan baru? mari di lihat saja, yaa, alurnya berbelit yaa, tapi pengennya begitu sih, *sampe ikut pusing tentukan selanjutnya, tapi suka!) heheheh.

sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

.

.

See You Next Chap!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 14 : Persaingan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya kembali ke rumah, hanya bertemu seperti itu saja membuatku sangat rindu pada mereka, kami berjanji akan sering-sering bertemu dan berharap saat lulus SMA nanti, kami bisa masuk ke kampus yang sama, meskipun aku masih belum tahu mereka akan melanjutkan kemana?

"Sekarang kita kemana, tuan?" Ucap Hayate, aku masih mengenalnya, asisten pribadi Sasuke.

"Antar Sakura kembali ke rumahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jika kau ikut, kau juga akan repot, sekarang kau membuat repot Hayate." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam dan mengabaikan ucapanku, dasar menyebalkan.

Apartemen ini cukup jauh, disana pun kebanyakan anggota polisi yang tinggal dan hampir seluruh tetangga akan tahu siapa saja yang tinggal di sini, aku masih baru dan aku hanya mengenal orang-orang yang tinggal bersebelahan denganku. Sasuke sampai mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu.

"Sekarang pulang lah." Ucapku, setelah memencet _password_ dan membuka pintu.

"Apa kakakmu tidak ada?" Tanyanya.

"Kakak masih sibuk bekerja, dia akan pulang sangat malam." Ucapku, yaa meskipun sudah tinggal bersama lagi, kakak akan jarang pulang, dia sangat sibuk, katanya tugas mengintai itu makan waktu, dan lagi kalau tiba-tiba dia mendapat tugas mengawal orang penting, dia akan menemani mereka sepanjang waktu.

"Aku akan menemanimu sebentar." Ucapnya.

"A-aku bisa jaga diri." Gugupku, apa-apaan dia, apa dia tak sadar jika hanya kita berdua di dalam apartemen ini?

"Hanya sampai kakakmu pulang."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, di kiri dan kananku ini tinggal anggota polisi juga, jadi tenang saja, dan apartemen ini di jaga begitu ketat." Ucapku.

"Aku tak bisa tenang jika kau sendirian." Ucapnya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah masuk, pintu itu tertutup dan pelukan erat darinya.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Bisiknya.

Sejujurnya aku cukup bingung dengan hubungan kami, aku belum menerimanya kembali meskipun dia seperti mencap aku sebagai miliknya, perbedaan ini terus membuatku kepikiran.

Pelukannya melonggar, kini tangan dingin itu berada pada kedua pipiku, aku sampai harus menatapnya, mata yang begitu kelam dan tatapan yang dingin, dia benar-benar sosok yang tampan, aku sempat berpikir, jika selain kagum akan dirinya sebagai vampire, mungkin karena wajah tampannya juga.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah ciuman yang pelan darinya, mengalihkan tatapanku, aku sudah berpikiran akan hal buruk ini jika hanya kami berdua.

"Sa-Sasuke, tolong jangan lakukan." Ucapku, malu.

"Apa salahnya melakukannya dengan tunangan sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu tunangan! Masih saja mengucapkan hal konyol itu, apa kau pikir orang tuamu setuju? Aku masih ingat sangat jelas tatapan kedua orang tuamu saat itu, mereka tak suka padaku." Ucapku, apa dia sedang membuatku kesal?

"Mereka akan menyetujui apapun yang akan aku lakukan." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara semudah itu?" Ucapku, mendorongnya pelan. "Aku tidak mau membuat masalah lagi, kakak begitu khawatir dan kau harus tahu, kakak tetap tidak akan berbaik hati padamu." Tambahku.

Kakak akan tetap pada pendapatnya, manusia dan vampire itu tidak boleh bersama, hubungan seperti itu aneh dan tidak wajar, tapi aku juga belum pernah menemukan pasangan yang seperti kami.

"Suatu saat kakakmu akan mengerti." Ucapnya. Menatap Sasuke, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, jarang-jarang dia akan menampakkan senyumnya itu, tangan kekar itu perlahan bergerak, menyentuh helaian rambutku yang rasanya sudah mulai panjang, aku tak pernah memotong rambutku selama ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang juga kau harus pulang." Ucapku, kali ini membuka pintu dan mendorongnya lebih keras, badannya benar-benar besar dan tinggi, dasar tiang!

 **Cup!**

"Sampai ketemu besok." Ucapnya.

Segera menutup mulut dengan tanganku, kenapa dia begitu mudah menciumku! Dasar mesum! Tiang Mesum!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kelas berakhir, aku buru-buru kabur dari Sasuke, aku tidak mau pulang bersamanya lagi, dan juga para murid perempuan mulai memusuhiku, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke untuk mengubah sikapnya dan jangan terlalu lengket padaku, aku bahkan bukan ibunya, kenapa dia terus berada di sekitarku, setidaknya ketua kelas tetap baik padaku.

"Sakura!"

Menoleh setelah mendengar seseorang memanggilku, aku bisa melihat seseorang berlari cukup cepat, seragam sekolahku yang dulu dan rambut blonde yang terang itu, tatapannya terlihat khawatir, terkejut, aku rasa Naruto akan memeluk, namun.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Seseorang lebih dulu mendekapku, punggungku sampai harus menabrak dadanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Aku pikir kau sudah di telan bumi!" Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Maaf, apa kita saling mengenal?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berkelahi? Ini jalan umum." Ucapku, kesal, mereka tidak pernah melihat situasi saat bertemu, apa di pikiran mereka akan saling membunuh baru benar? Dasar para lelaki.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar Sakura? Bagaimana kau bisa kembali?" Ucap Naruto.

Aku jadi harus menjelaskan pada Naruto lagi, seperti saat menjelaskannya pada Ino dan Tenten, tapi sedikit berbeda, Naruto tahu jika aku terluka.

"Sasuke membawaku ke Oto." Ucapku.

Naruto malah menatap kesal pada Sasuke, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku senang jika kau sudah sembuh dan bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha." Ucapnya, senyum di wajahnya itu secerah sinar matahari.

"Terima kasih, dan maaf jika aku pergi begitu saja." Ucapku, aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku juga.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke padaku, dia akan segera menarikku menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hey, Apa kau punya hak untuk menarik Sakura seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto, dia sedang mencegat Sasuke.

"Aku punya banyak hak untuk Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan angkuh itu akan menjadi tameng utamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pulang saja duluan, aku bisa pulang sendirian." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Jangan keras kepala lagi, ingat setelah kau pergi bersama pemuda aneh ini, kau dalam masalah." Sindir Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh! Aku jelas-jelas mengantar Sakura dengan aman hingga ke rumahnya!" Protes Naruto.

Rasanya aku yang ingin pulang dan membiarkan mereka reunian.

Pada akhirnya.

"Ini rumahku, jika kau sempat ada wakt-"

"-Dia tidak perlu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir." Potong Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar ucapan pun. Kau pulang saja sana!" Ucap Naruto, keduanya kembali berkelahi.

"Apa kalian punya sopan santun untuk tidak ribut di depan pintu rumah orang?" Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari pintu, kakak? Dia sudah pulang.

"Kakak ipar!" Ucap Naruto, semangat.

"Adik ipar!" Ucap kakak, begitu juga dia.

Aku tak bisa terharu melihat pertemuan mereka ini, melirik Sasuke, dia pun menatap aneh pada mereka.

"Masuklah." Ucap kakak pada Naruto. "Dan terima kasih sudah menjaga dan mengantar adikku, Sasuke." Ucap kakak pada Sasuke. lebih tepatnya, dia mengijinkan Naruto dan mengusir Sasuke.

Aku sampai di seretnya masuk dan segera menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan!" Ucapku, marah, dia tak pernah berlaku adil pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah berterima kasih padanya, sekarang kau ganti baju dan makan, aku sudah siapkan makanan, kau juga Naruto, makanlah bersama kami." Ucap kakak, dasar, dia hanya senang pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, kak Serra." Ucap Naruto, bahkan tak sungkan.

Membiarkan mereka sibuk, berjalan keluar, Sasuke sudah tak ada di depan pintu, mungkin dia sudah pulang, kakak benar-benar kasar padanya.

 **Tringg...~**

* * *

 **:: Sasuke**

 **Masuklah, aku sudah berada di jalan.**

* * *

Sebuah pesan singkat darinya, apa dia tahu jika aku kembali keluar untuknya? Bikin malu saja, seharusnya aku tak perlu keluar untuk mewakili maaf dari kakakku.

Saat di meja makan, hanya kakak dan Naruto yang heboh berbicara, aku hanya perlu menjawab apapun yang kakak tanyakan padaku, lagi pula hubunganku dan Naruto tidak bisa di paksa begitu saja, butuh waktu pun aku sudah cukup lama tak bertemu dengannya.

Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat, aku hanya pamit pada Naruto dan bergegas ke kamar, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, seharusnya kakak juga bisa akrab dengan Sasuke.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **[Kediaman Uchiha]**

"Masih bermain-main juga? Kapan kau akan berhenti?" Tegur Itachi setelah melihat Sasuke baru saja pulang.

Menatap kakaknya sejenak dan mengabaikannya, Sasuke tidak ingin membicarakan hal tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura lagi, Sasuke merasa di perlu lebih melindungi gadis itu.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi dengan nada tegasnya.

"Kenapa masih di bahas juga? Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melepaskannya, apa kakak tidak sadar jika karena aku dia terus dalam bahaya."

"Iya, itu karena kau, kau yang begitu memberi penanda, bagaimana mungkin para vampire lain tidak tertarik padanya! Kau seorang vampire yang begitu jenius, berpikirlah sedikit, kenapa saat bersama gadis itu kau seperti orang yang benar-benar bodoh!"

"Bagaimana dengan kakak yang begitu peduli pada Izumi?"

"Mereka berbeda."

"Mereka sama-sama wanita, bagaimana perasaan kakak pada Izumi, begitu juga bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Sakura."

"Sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padamu, setelah kau menolong Sakura, kau harus membiarkannya, aku dan Serra sudah sepakat tidak bisa akan membuat kalian bersama, lagi pula Serra memiliki rencana untuk adiknya, dia adalah wali bagi Sakura dia berhak menentukan apapun pada adiknya."

"Termasuk membuatnya menderita? Jangan konyol, kakak macam apa yang senang membuat adiknya menderita?"

"Sasuke!" Kembali nada sura yang terdengar tegas dan marah.

"Kakak, kali ini saja, beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, aku selalu menurut padamu, pada ayah dan ibu, tapi sekarang ini, aku harap kalian memberiku sedikit kebebasan, meskipun aku tahu hubungan vampire dan manusia sangat jarang untuk di temui, aku selalu memikirkan ketika ibu masih seorang manusia, bagaimana perasaan kakak saat itu? Bagaimana kakak memikirkan perasaan ibu yang seorang manusia dan harus hidup bersama seorang vampire? Ini tidak adil, dalam hidup ini ada kalanya hal apapun itu tidak bisa kita jalani sebagai mana mestinya."

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu ibu." Ucap Itachi, bahkan tatapan itu terlihat berbeda.

Sasuke tahu, dulu, saat kakaknya hanya seorang vampire remaja yang masih menyesuaikan diri, dia jauh lebih kesulitan saat bersama ibu mereka yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang manusia dan memiliki penanda dari ayahnya. Ayah mereka bersusah payah mengendalikan rasa haus Itachi terhadap manusia, walaupun bayarannya sangat menyiksa Itachi, di satu sisi dia begitu menyayangi ibunya, di satu sisi di harus menghilangkan rasa haus yang begitu kuat dari dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana pun kalian memisahkan kami, aku akan tetap bersama Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu terlihat lebih tenang, dia merasa bisa mengendalikan segalanya sekarang, kasus saat Sakura di serang pun bisa menjadi sebuah alasan baginya, dia harus menebus kesalahannya memberi penanda pada Sakura.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap adiknya, Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya, ucapan Sasuke padanya membuatnya ikut tertampar jika mengingat keadaan sulit mereka dulu, hidup bersama seorang manusia yang merupakan ibu kandung mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sekian lama akhirnya update.

meskipun wordnya mulai sedikit, author akan update ini pelan-pelan juga, fiuuhh...~ terlalu banyak fic TBC (itu salah sendiri woiii!) ehehehe.

jadi yaa segini aja dulu XD.

terima kasih jika masih ada yang baca fic ini dan masih setia menunggu, author sibuk tapi sok-sok masih mau buat fanfic, ehehehe, mungkin sudah bakalan banyak yang lupa dengan alurnya, baca ulang lagi gih, *ditampar ama reader satu-satu* :D

.

.

See you next chap!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 15 : Kehilangan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

 **[Cafe G]**

Aku tidak tahu sampai harus datang ke sini, meliriknya sejenak dan kembali menatap ke bawah, meskipun benar-benar mirip Sasuke, wajah, sikap dan cara bicaranya jauh lebih dewasa, aku sampai kesulitan kabur dari Sasuke, sepanjang hari dia selalu saja terus menempel padaku.

"A-ada apa ingin menemuiku?" Tanyaku, sedikit bingung, tiba-tiba kak Itachi menghubungiku untuk berbicara dan katanya jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Sasuke, apa dia pikir semudah itu kabur dari Sasuke! Aku sampai harus berlari seperti di kejar anjing gila, itu terlalu kasar, vampire gila, ya terserah yang mana saja, intinya Sasuke sudah gila.

"Maaf memintamu datang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak masalah jika ada yang ingin di bicarakan." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku merasa seperti dejavu, mengingat kembali saat Karin ingin menemui seperti ini, dia berbicara dengan wajah ceria dan nada bicara yang terdengar bersahabat, namun di balik semua itu, dia memberiku peringatan.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi, bagaimana kau bisa membuat Sasuke menjauh darimu." Ucapnya, tepat seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, aku bahkan bersumpah." Ucapku.

"Meskipun ucapanmu seperti itu, Sasuke tetap dengan pemikirannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi begitu sulit membuatnya menjauh." Ucapku, berbicara itu sangat mudah, jika saja Sasuke mau mendengarkanku sekali saja, aku benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Aku sampai membeku mendengar ucapan pria dengan tatapan tegas ini, menatapnya, kali ini aku tidak akan gugup padanya lagi, melainkan aku sedikit kesal dengan cara bicaranya itu, mereka berdua memang kakak adik yang super duper menyebalkan.

"Abaikan dia, menghindarlah, dan kau harus benar-benar marah jika dia mendekat, aku yakin selama ini kau tak pernah benar-benar mengusirnya dari hadapanmu."

Apa aku seperti itu? Selama ini apa Sasuke merasa aku kurang membentaknya? Haa..~ mungkin saja, aku terlalu lemah terhadapnya, perasaan ini, aku hanya kesulitan membuatnya menjauh dariku, aku masih belum bisa menentapkan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya.

"Aku menghargai Serra sebagai junior bagiku dan aku mendukung keputusannya untuk menjodohkan adiknya, seharusnya kau jauh lebih peduli pada keputusan kakakmu."

Serasa aku tengah mendapat omelan dari sikapku yang salah, mereka semua hanya menyalahkan atas sikap Sasuke padaku, apa mereka tidak pernah berpikiran tentang apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini?

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memutuskannya sendiri, meskipun ini berhubungan atau tidak dengan Sasuke, aku bebas menentukannya, bisakah anda tidak berbicara seperti ini? Jika ingin membuatku menjauh dari Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini, aku tidak bisa, setidaknya kata-kata awal aku sudah memahaminya, tapi kenapa aku harus mematuhi apapun! Ini bukan salah Sasuke! Bukan juga salahku!" Tegasku.

Kak Itachi tidak berbicara apapun, tatapan tenang itu membuatku takut, aku sangat takut saat menatapnya.

"Baiklah, jika bicara padamu tidak berhasil, aku akan melakukan cara lain." Ucapnya, merapikan jas yang terlihat mahal itu dan beranjak pergi.

Menatap kedua tanganku, mereka sampai gemetaran hanya karena mendengar ucapannya, bukannya aku ingin melawan atau membangkang, aku hanya tak punya cara untuk menjauhkan Sasuke.

 **Braak!**

 **Praangg!**

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Aku sampai terkejut mendengar suara itu dan pintu kaca kafe yang hancur, mata onyx itu akhirnya melihatku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kakak melukaimu?" Ucapnya dan panik.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, dari pada itu, kau menghancurkan pintu kafe ini." Ucapku.

Beberapa orang yang juga berada di dalam kafe ini sampai kebingungan, Sasuke membuka pintu terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya pecah.

"Aku akan menggantikannya." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang pelayan.

Dia pun menghubungi Hayate dan meminta pelayan pribadinya itu untuk mengurus kerusakan yang di perbuatannya, sementara aku, aku harus berjalan terus selama tangan itu tak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Bi-bisakah kita berjalan pelan-pelan saja?" Ucapku, lenganku sampai sakit di tariknya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti.

"Jika orang gila itu menghubungimu lagi, jangan pernah mendengarkannya! Kenapa kau tidak bisa melawan atau menolak saja!" Ucapnya, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku pikir hanya pembicaraan santai, kakakmu dan kakakku berteman, aku tidak enak jika mengabaikannya." Ucapku, aku bahkan tak berani menatapnya.

"Itu urusan mereka, jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucapnya. Terkejut, pelukan erat darinya. "Aku sungguh khawatir jika kakak melakukan sesuatu padamu." Tambahnya.

Aku cukup bingung, memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan kak Itachi padaku? Bukannya itu sama saja dia akan bermusuhan dengan kakak jika dia macam-macam padaku?

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah." Ucapku, aku merasa tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, dia begitu khawatir padaku, aku yakin dia mencariku kesana dan kemari, dan mungkin saja kak Itachi sengaja menghindar dengan pergi lebih cepat sebelum Sasuke tiba, aku selalu lupa, dimana pun aku berada, Sasuke akan cepat menemukanku, aku sudah mendapat penanda darinya dan di salah artikan oleh banyak vampire.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, meskipun kakakmu yang cerewet itu akan mengomel." Ucapnya, setelah melepaskan pelukan ini, dia sedikit menghiburku walaupun aku tak suka, itu benar, kakak terlalu cerewet padanya.

"Kau harus segera pulang."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapku, genggamannya mengerat, Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya, ini membuatku cukup malu, lagi pula, hubunganku dan Sasuke seperti apa? Kembali mengingat ucapan kak Itachi, dia benar, aku tak pernah menegaskan apapun pada Sasuke, termasuk perasaanku padanya.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke tak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi? Apa aku akan merasa kehilangan? Apa akan mencarinya seperti orang gila? Apa aku benar-benar akan terus memikirkannya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Namun,

Esok malamnya, aku yakin ini masih jam 2 pagi dan tiba-tiba seseorang membangunkanku, membuka mataku dan melihat baik-baik, aku tak percaya jika Sasuke bisa masuk ke apartemen yang bahkan di jaga ketat seperti ini.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ini masih malam, apa kau terlalu bersemangat ke sekolah?" Ucapku, suaraku begitu serak dan mata ini begitu berat untuk di buka.

"Aku hanya sebentar." Ucapnya.

Dia memaksaku untuk bangun, berusaha sadar dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Aku vampire, tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan."

Aku tahu itu, tak perlu kau ucapkan lagi.

"Baiklah, kau harus pergi sebelum kakak menyadari kau ada di kamarku." Ucapku, dia hanya membuatku terbangun.

"Jaga dirimu." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya, tanpa kau katakan pun aku akan menjaga diriku." Tegasku.

"Hey, katakan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadapku." Tanyanya.

Kenapa masih menyinggung hal itu lagi.

"Kita sudah putus, aku rasa aku tak punya-hmmpp..!"

"Katakan dengan tulus."

"Kau-" Segera membekap mulutku sendiri, hampir saja aku teriak, bisakah dia tidak mencium orang seenaknya seperti itu!

"Kali ini saja, katakan dengan tulus." Ucapnya lagi dan kali ini tatapannya membuatku sepenuhnya sadar, tatapan macam apa itu? Dia terlihat sedih.

Saat ini aku jadi harus duduk di sisi ranjang dan Sasuke berlutut di hadapanku, suasananya begitu sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi jarum jam, masih menatap Sasuke dalam diam, aku harus jujur pada perasaanku, lalu semua ucapan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Sasuke membuatku harus sadar.

 _Katakan dengan tegas jika kau tak mengharapkannya di sisimu._

 _Kau tak pernah mengatakannya dengan benar._

 _Lakukan dengan baik, apa kau yakin dia tidak akan menjauh darimu?_

 _Dia tidak akan pergi jika kau tak bisa membantahnya._

"Maaf Sasuke, tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi." Ucapku, setelah mengucapkannya, jantungku berdebar begitu keras, aku sampai merasa gugup dan memikirkan jika ucapanku itu salah, rasa ini begitu terbebani, di saat aku ingin mengklarifikasi ucapanku, di saat itu juga semua ucapan tekanan menyerangku.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya. Tatapan sedih itu berubah menjadi dingin, begitu dingin meskipun aku tak menggunakan AC di kamarku.

Sasuke bergerak perlahan ke arahku, aku sampai terkejut dan tak bisa menghindarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, menatap bibirku dari pantulan cermin di kamar mandi, terluka, sial! Kenapa aku tidak melawan atau menghindar saja? Semalam seperti nyata dan mimpi, Sasuke datang ke kamarku, memintaku berbicara jujur tentang perasaanku dan aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, uhk! Menyentuh bibirku, ini cukup sakit, a-aku yakin itu hanya mimpi! Sebuah _french-kiss_! Aku tak percaya Sasuke melakukannya padaku, aku tahu dia sudah berumur ribuan tahun, tapi tetap saja aku ini seorang anak sekolahan! Dasar vampire mesum!

Hari sekolah seperti biasanya, namun kursi milik Sasuke kosong, apa dia tidak masuk? Vampire tidak mungkin sakit, apa dia sedang ijin? Mungkin saja, jangan peduli padanya, dia sudah membuat bibirku terluka, aku sampai bingung menjelaskannya pada kakak.

Setidaknya hari ini aku merasa bebas darinya, dia tidak akan menempel lagi kemana pun aku pergi, aku bisa bertemu Tenten dan Ino, lalu aku juga bisa bertemu Naruto dengan damai tanpa adanya yang sibuk bertengkar.

"Kau yakin dia tak sedang mengawasimu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, sepertinya Sasuke sedang pergi, dia sudah tak datang sejak kemarin, tapi aku tak peduli." Ucapku dan itu terasa aneh setiap kali aku ucapkan.

"Bibirmu terluka."

"Di gigit serangga, kakak sudah memberikan obat salep padaku dan membeli alat yang akan membunuh serangga." Ucapku, aku hanya berbohong dan kakak begitu berlebihan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mendatangi sebuah tempat sebelum pulang."

"Baiklah, kau harus tetap hati-hati." Ucapnya.

Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengatakan seadanya saja, aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Sasuke jika dia tidak masuk sekolah, namun ini terasa sedikit aneh, apa benar dia ijin? Sekali lagi aku tidak perlu sibuk mengurusnya, aku hanya belum menanyakan pada wali kelas, kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk sejak kemarin? Abaikan Sakura, nantinya dia akan besar kepala dan merasa aku khawatir jika tak melihatnya, hubungan kita sudah berakhir, aku tak boleh luluh padanya lagi!

Berhari-hari terlewatkan, dan tanpa sadar sudah hampir memasuki ujian kelulusan, Sasuke tak kunjung datang, apa benar dia hanya ijin?

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang. "Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, kita satu kelas." Ucapku, aku ingat teman-teman kelasku.

"Aku jadi merasa lega saat melihatmu sendirian seperti ini, sebelumnya aku ingin berkenalan dan menjadi akrab denganmu, tapi setiap melihat ke arahmu, ada yang membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan seakan ingin membunuh orang, Sasuke begitu peduli padamu yaa, apa kalian pacaran?"

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran!" Tegasku.

Ternyata seperti itu, pantas saja aku sampai tak punya teman karena Sasuke terus menempel padaku, dia malah membuat teman-teman kelas di sekitarku takut untuk mendekatiku, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada, aku jadi bebas.

"Jadi apa benar Sasuke sudah pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya?" Tanyanya.

"Pindah? Aku tak tahu." Ucapku.

"Aku pikir kau tahu, jadi aku mencoba mencari kebenarannya, jika kalian akrab, mungkin kau juga tahu." Ucapnya.

Aku sungguh tak tahu ini, setelah mendengar ucapannya, aku langsung mendatangi wali kelas kami.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah keluar dari sekolah ini, katanya alasan pekerjaan orang tua, dia harus pindah di pertengahan semester." Ucap wali kelasku.

Pindah!

Sungguh!

Aku tak percaya dia tak mengatakan apapun padaku.

Tunggu,

Mengingat hari dimana Sasuke datang ke kamarku, apa di hari itu dia ingin pamit padaku? Tapi dia tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu, dia malah menanyakan tentang perasaanku, konyol!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Ucapku.

Rumah sedang kosong, kakak belum pulang, menaruh sepatuku di rak sepatu dan memilih berbaring di sofa, hari yang melelahkan saat kau telah selesai ujian, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, aku sudah menargetkan beberapa universitas dan mengikuti ujian masuk setelah ujian kelulusan ini selesai, aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi.

"Aku pulang." Suara kakak.

"Kakak." Panggilku.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Ucapnya saat berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Hmm..~"

"Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan ujianmu?" Tanyanya dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ucapku.

"Aku yakin kau akan lulus, jadi tenang saja."

"Kakak."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih bekerja bersama kak Itachi?"

"Tidak, Itachi di pindah tugaskan ke sektor lain."

Kak Itachi juga tidak berada di Konoha, begitu juga Sasuke, apa mereka sekeluarga pindah?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan keluarga Uchiha." Ucap kakak, beranjak dari sofa.

Bertanya padanya tidak ada gunanya, kakak tidak menyukai mereka, memegang punggung leherku, penanda ini, apa tidak akan hilang? Apa selamanya aku akan terhubung dengan Sasuke? Tapi dia sudah tak berada disini.

Beberapa hari terlewatkan begitu saja, mengikuti ujian masuk di salah satu universitas, aku bertemu kembali Tenten, Ino, dan seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, Hotaru, aku melihatnya bersama seorang pria yang tinggi, pucat dan tatapan datar itu.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura?" Ucapnya, seperti biasa Hotaru akan sangat ramah padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa majikanmu telah pergi?" Ucapnya.

Majikan? Apa dia pikir aku ini peliharaan seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud merendahkanmu, aku rasa Sasuke mungkin telah pergi jauh."

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tak tahu dia berada dimana, meskipun kami ini sebangsa, tapi tidak akan bertemu, aku tetap sibuk sekolah dan dunia artisku. Lalu, kenalkan, dia adalah pacarku." Ucapnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Utakata." Ucapnya, dia vampire yang ceritakan Sasuke padaku.

"Baiklah, kami ada janji kencan setelah selesai ujian, semoga kita bertemu di universitas yang sama Sakura." Ucapnya, menggandeng pacarnya dan pergi bersama, mereka terlihat begitu mesra, Utakata yang memilih untuk hidup sebagai vampire demi orang yang di cintainya, mereka menjadi kisah vimpare yang jauh lebih romantis.

Ah, tentang kisah romantis vampire, Izumi, kakak ipar Sasuke, dia masih tetap rajin untuk menerbitkan sebuah novel terbarunya, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku hanya penasaran akan kepergian Sasuke, dia menghindariku? Apa seperti itu? Sejujurnya aku merasa kesal ketika dia pergi begitu saja, dia seharusnya menjelaskan apapun sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku beruntung,

Izumi kembali mengadakan _meet and greet_ dan kali ini aku datang sendiri untuk meminta tanda tangannya, aku jadi mengingat ketika buku novel milikku yang sandera Sasuke, tapi dia begitu baik mendapatkan tanda-tangan Izumi untukku, sebenarnya meskipun dia kadang jahat, Sasuke adalah vampire yang baik dan begitu peduli padaku, apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu." Ucapku.

Izumi sempat terdiam dan menatapku cukup lama, dia masih mengingatku? Ini sudah cukup lama kami tak bertemu, terakhir saat aku datang ke acara pernikahannya bersamanya kak Itachi.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap mendukungku." Ucapnya dan kami saling berjabat tangan.

Menatap buku yang telah di tanda tanganinya, dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

 _Temui aku di kafe di gedung ini, Sakura._

Hanya itu, ternyata dia masih mengenaliku, aku pun menunggunya di kafe yang tertulis dalam bukuku itu, menatap buku novel yang telah mendapat tanda tangan itu, novel-novel Izumi semakin memiliki alur yang lebih menyenangkan untuk di baca.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Izumi, akhirnya dia datang. "Aku senang kita bertemu kembali, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan anda?" Ucapku.

"Kau terlalu formal Sakura, panggil saja aku 'kakak', dan aku ini vampire, jadi tidak mungkin sakit." Bisiknya padaku dan mengedipkan matanya, aku tahu itu, aku hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"A-aku hanya tidak terbiasa." Ucapku, gugup, aku menjadi satu-satunya penggemar yang bisa bertemu dengannya secara pribadi seperti ini.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Tentang penanda yang mulai memudar?"

"Memudar?" Ucapku, bingung, mengingat kembali ucapan Hotaru, dia tahu Sasuke pergi jauh, tapi dia hanya menebak saja dan itu benar, apa ada hubungannya dengan penanda ini? Lagi-lagi memegang punggung leherku.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, ketika vampire yang memberimu penanda tidak menggunakanmu, dalam artian mengisap darahmu, dan pada akhirnya pergi jauh darimu, penanda itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Jelas Izumi.

Aku baru tahu akan hal ini, penanda ini tidak akan bertahan, Sasuke hanya memberiku penanda tapi tidak menggunakanku sebagai makanannya, dan seperti yang di jelaskan Izumi, penanda ini memudar secara perlahan ketika sangat vampire pemberi tanda jauh dari manusia yang mendapat tanda.

"Kata kakak, kak Itachi di pindahkan ke sektor lain, kata wali kelasku Sasuke telah pindah, tapi kenapa kak Izumi masih berada di Konoha? Apa semua keluarga Uchiha telah pergi?"

"Tidak, kami masih berada di Konoha, Itachi di pindah tugas karena di sana butuh orang yang lebih tegas seperti Itachi, lalu Sasuke, dia kembali ke Oto, dia tinggal bersama pamannya."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanyaku, walaupun merasa ge-er sendiri, mana mungkin dia pergi karena aku marah padanya dan tak tegas dengan perasaanku ini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, kami juga sangat jarang berbicara, Sasuke tipe yang tertutup, tapi mau bagaimana pun Itachi seperti sangat memahaminya." Ucap Izumi.

Aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengan kak Itachi, sebelumnya aku yakin jika mereka bertemu, Sasuke akan memulai pertengkaran dengannya.

"Merindukannya?"

 **Blussh!**

Wajahku sontak memerah, bu-bukannya aku rindu padanya! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia pergi! Aku juga tidak ingin dia pergi hanya karena aku, aku bahkan bukan orang penting.

"Ja-jangan salah paham!" Panikku.

"Cinta itu rumit, bagaimana menurutmu tentang karya-karyaku?"

"Semuanya sangat bagus! Aku sering membacanya berkali-kali, kisah vampire dengan genre romance itu sangat indah meskipun sedikit menegangkan."

"Begitu ya, kau memang penggemar terberatku, aku sangat menghargai apa yang kau apresiasikan terhadap karyaku. Lalu, bacalah ini, ini adalah karya terbaru, ini belum di cetak secara massal, aku memberimu sebagai hadiah." Ucap Izumi dan menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berjudul _'sweet blood'_

"Sungguh? I-ini untukku!" Ucapku, tak percaya, aku mendapat sebuah novel keluaran terbaru dan aku orang pertama yang memilikinya! Izumi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Rasanya aku akan menangis sekarang." Lanjutku, ini sampai membuatku terharu.

"Kau tipe gadis yang penuh emosional yaa."

"A-a-aku hanya tak pernah percaya ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktumu."

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang berterima kasih, sudah menemuiku secara pribadi dan bahkan memberikan hadiah khusus ini." Ucapku.

Aku sampai mendapat sebuah pelukan darinya, tubuh dingin seorang vampire, tapi karena tertutup baju, aku tak terlalu merasakannya, menatap buku novel itu setelah Izumi pergi, aku belum sempat membaca sinopsisnya, membuka hingga ke halaman belakang, biasanya ada catatan kecil dari Izumi setiap di akhir novelnya.

 _..._

 _Kau tak perlu egois untuk bersama cintamu,_

 _Jika berbeda, itu bukan sebuah penghalang, tapi cobalah pahami perbedaan itu,_

 _Apa kau akan melepaskannya?_

 _Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa cintanya padamu hingga melawan takdir?_

 _Kau akan paham ketika kau berada pada posisinya_

 _..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update..~

oh author akan jawab review nejes, ini otw tamat, sebenarnya ini hanya sebagai sequel saja, tapi author udah anti bikin sequel-sequel, =_=" jadi author lanjut aja sebagai peredah konflik dengan bagaimana perasaan bimbang sakura terhadap Sasuke, cinta itu rumit *ala-ala puisi* XD so, nikmati aja akhir-akhir dari fic ini, XD malah di spoiler, author udah berencana akan menamatkan beberapa fic dan pengen sekali buat fic baru lagi, pokoknya semua harus kelar dulu, jadi ini di mulai di update perlahan-lahan.

ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 16 : Pertemuan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 tahun kemudian.**

 **[Sakura Pov]**

 **\- Universitas K-**

Aku tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk kuliah, aku yakin kakak tidak akan mengijinkannya, sebagai mahasiswa tahun ke-2 ini, aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bertemu teman-temanku, aku tak begitu memiliki banyak teman saat di SMA baru, karena adanya Sasuke yang terus menempel padaku dan pada akhirnya dia menghilang saat kami akan lulus, aku rasa dia hanya ingin melindungiku, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, kejadian yang hampir membuatku mati, tapi dia pergi begitu saja.

Aku dan Ino satu jurusan, kami sama-sama mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis dan Tenten mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, katanya dia ingin menjadi guru, makanya sekarang dia sibuk dengan jurusan pendidikannya, aku juga sering bertemu dengan Hotaru, kami ternyata satu jurusan juga, dan pacarnya itu akan sering menemaninya, Utakata adalah seorang model, mereka cocok satu sama lain, seorang artis terkenal dan seorang model, kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja? Umur mereka sudah ribuan tahun, status pacaran sudah tak cocok dengan mereka, apalagi Hotaru sudah pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia dan Utakata tinggal satu atap sejak dia mengubahnya menjadi vampire, hidup yang begitu abadi, mereka terlihat bahagia satu sama lain, aku sedikit iri, mengingat jika bagaimana keadaanku dengan Sasuke? Posisi kami buruk, aku tidak punya pemikiran mencintainya sampai ingin mengubah jalan hidupku, dan Sasuke pun menegaskan jika dia tak akan mengubahku, bagaimana pun sulitnya hubungan kami, omong kosong, percuma saja mengatakan hal sebanyak itu jika akhirnya pun kau pergi.

Sebelumnya.

"Aku akan pergi sangat lama." Ucap Naruto.

Dia tiba-tiba menghubungiku, aku harus mengosongkan waktuku sejenak sebelum katanya dia akan pergi jauh, Naruto masih baik seperti biasanya, perjodohan kami tak di ungkit lagi, aku sungguh meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuanya, aku hanya membuat paman Minato dan bibi Kushina kecewa, tapi aku yakin ada wanita yang akan sesuai untuk Naruto.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Aku akan mengikuti latihan militer, kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai apa yang ayahku lakukan sekarang, dia menjadi komandan dari kesatuan khusus, aku pun akan melanjutkan apa yang di lakukannya, jika aku hanya di sini, aku akan terus mendapat masalah, lagi pula aku sudah memahami dengan adanya vampire di sekitar kita."

Tiba-tiba dia menjadi bersikap dewasa, apa kedua orang tuanya sudah menasehatinya baik-baik? Dulu dia begitu terobsesi untuk membasmi para vampire, sampai-sampai seluruh murid vampire yang ada di SMA ketakutan karena ulah Naruto, begitu juga tuduhannya terhadap Sasuke, itu ternyata benar, Sasuke adalah seorang vampire, selama 3 tahun ini, meskipun aku mencoba melupakannya, semua orang selalu berkaitan dengannya dan membuatku kembali ingat, dan kembali memikirkan alasan dia meninggalkanku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, kau akan menjadi pria yang hebat." Ucapku.

"Tentu saja, dan di saat itu, apa aku masih bisa mengharapkan sesuatu?" Ucapnya, genggaman lembut pada tanganku, hari ini Naruto sudah mengajakku nonton, jalan-jalan dan makan, katanya dia ingin menghiburku dan membuat kenangan bersama sebelum dia pergi.

"Aku rasa kita akan selalu menjadi teman." Ucapku, aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan lebih terhadap Naruto.

"Aku mengerti."

 **Deg.**

Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan Sasuke di hadapanku, ini sama persis saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu sebelum dia pergi.

"Kau masih bersama vampire menyebalkan itu?" Ucap Naruto, genggaman itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Kami sudah tak pernah bertemu saat semester akhir di SMA."

"Apa! Apa dia hanya mempermainkanmu! Katanya akan melindungimu, sekarang dia hanya pergi begitu saja!" Kesal Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kami memang tak cocok untuk bersama." Meskipun ucapan seperti itu terasa menyakitkan, mengingat kembali saat hubungan kami di tentang, aku merasa seperti hanya aku seorang yang tak bisa memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai.

"Pantas saja, rasanya menghilang."

"Menghilang?" Ucapku, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu saat kita masih sekolah dulu, baumu seperti Sasuke, sekarang tak seperti itu lagi."

Tanpa sadar aku kembali memegang punggung leherku, penanda itu benar-benar hilang, ini tepat seperti apa yang di ucapkan Izumi, penanda itu hanya sementara, seperti sebuah gigitan nyamuk yang akan memberi tanda dan akan hilang dengan sendirinya, Sasuke tak menggunakanku sebagai makanannya, hanya penanda untuk menjadi 'milik'nya dan dia akan mudah mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat aku memegang punggung leherku.

"Tak apa-apa." Ucapku, bergegas menurunkan tanganku.

"Aku akan pergi besok, jadi terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Naruto, terkejut akan apa yang Naruto lakukan padaku, menarikku dalam dekapannya, pelukan hangat darinya dan aku bisa merasakan jika dia mengecup puncuk kepalaku. "Terima kasih, aku senang kita bisa bersama meskipun hanya sementara." Tambahnya.

"Aku hanya bisa minta maaf padamu." Ucapku.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau harus berterima kasih juga, kau akan sulit menemukan pria sepertiku."

"Ya, aku yakin pria berisik hanya kau seorang." Candaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap langit cerah di pagi hari, sebuah pesawat tengah melintas, mungkin saja itu pesawat yang di tumpangi Naruto, dia akan menjalani latihan seperti kakak dulunya, sekarang aku pun harus kuliah dan akan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik, aku jadi tak akan menyusahkan kakak meskipun dia keras kepala akan memberiku biaya hingga dia menikah nanti, aku sedikit penasaran, jika dia menolak gadis cantik seperti Ino, bagaimana tipe kakak sebenarnya? Aku tak pernah melihat kakak bersama seorang wanita, aku harap dia bukan pria yang lebih memilih bersama pria lain, tidak-tidak! Kakakku masih seorang pria yang normal.

"Kakak." Panggilku.

"Hm? Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apa kakak tidak menikah saja?" Ucapku dan hal itu membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah ingin punya kakak ipar atau ingin punya keponakan?" Ucapnya dan itu terlalu jauh untuk di pikirkan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kakak sudah menolak Ino, bagaimana dengan wanita yang kakak idamkan? Dulunya aku sangat berharap kau bersama Ino."

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah katakan padamu jika Ino dan kau adalah sama, kalian adalah adik bagiku."

"Lalu apa kau menyukai seorang pria?"

"Apa kau mau aku pukul?" Ancamnya. "Aku masih normal." Tegasnya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat kakak bersama seorang wanita."

"Aku hanya tak sempat memperkenalkannya padamu."

Memperkenalkan? Apa kakak pernah memiliki seseorang yang penting untuknya?

"Kau harus mengajaknya ke rumah."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap kakak, meskipun dia tertawa, dalam tawa itu terlihat raut sedih, ada apa? Aku tak mengerti.

Hingga.

Kakak membawaku ke sebuah pemakaman umum, aku bisa melihat nama seorang wanita di sebuah batu nisan, kakak menaruh sebuah bunga mawar merah pada makamnya, tidak biasanya ada yang menaruh mawar di makam seseorang, pada nisannya tertulis Yuko, aku tak mengenalnya.

"Dia menyukai bunga mawar. Saat melakukan latihan lapangan, aku harus turun ke perang yang sesungguhnya, di sana aku bertemu dengannya, wanita yang menurutku cantik.

"Kakak jatuh cinta hanya karena melihatnya pertama kali?" Ucapku tak percaya, kakak begitu mudah mencintai seseorang.

"Hey, jangan memotong ceritaku ini, aku yang menyelamatkannya, dia wanita yang baik, awalnya dia sulit menerima keadaannya, kedua kakinya terluka dan harus di amputasi, keadaannya membaik, namun ternyata dia terkena radiasi dari bom nuklir, kami hanya menjalani hubungan selama tiga bulan dan berakhir dengan dia tak bisa di selamatkan."

"Kakak menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

"Kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh, aku tak percaya jika selama aku hidup, aku baru bertemu dengan gadis seperti dia, awalnya dia adalah salah satu perawat yang ikut sebagai relawan di negara yang tengah terjadi perang itu."

Aku pikir hanya aku saja yang memiliki alur cinta yang rumit, kakak pun seperti itu, gadis yang cintainya malah pergi lebih cepat dan mereka hanya menjalani hubungan yang singkat.

"Apa kakak tidak berniat mencari wanita lainnya? Kakak sudah tidak muda lagi."

"Ya, aku harap bisa menemukan wanita yang mungkin bisa membuat tertarik seperti Yuko."

Aku dan kakak tipe yang sama, aku tak pernah sadar akan hal ini, menurutnya setia adalah hal yang penting dari sebuah hubungan meskipun pasanganmu sudah tak bersamamu.

"Aku jadi malu memperlihatkan hal ini padamu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu malu, tidak ada yang salah jika ingin menyukai seseorang, kakak bebas melakukannya."

"Dan aku meminta maaf jika selama ini egois terhadap perasaanmu." Ucap kakak, kembali mengungkit masalah perjodohan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Aku sudah melupakan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kita hidup bersama saja hingga tua." Ucapnya dan merangkulku.

"Idih..~ Aku tidak sudi hidup dengan kakak terus menerus, aku pun ingin memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga bersama orang yang aku cintai." Ucapku.

"Apa kau tega meninggalkan kakakmu yang tampan ini?"

" _Move on_ lah! Dan segeralah menikah, ya! Aku mau keponakan yang banyak secepatnya! Dan aku berharap punya kakak ipar agar bisa mengajakku jalan-jalan." Tegasku.

"Jangan membuatku susah!"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, aku, Tenten, Ino akan janjian di sebuah kafe, kami akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali, cukup sulit saat jam kuliah begitu padat, Ino bahkan jarang sekelas denganku, aku jadi meminta mereka untuk menungguku, aku juga sudah sangat lapar, langkahku sempat terhenti, setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu, akhirnya aku melihatnya kembali, dengan penampilan yang berbeda, dia jauh lebih terlihat dewasa, apalagi rambut model anehnya itu sudah tak ada lagi, rambut sedikit lebih panjang dan agak turun, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulungnya hingga ke siku dan celana hitam panjang.

Menundukkan tatapanku, dia bahkan tak menatapku, aku mungkin tak perlu menyapa mereka atau menanyakan kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Aku rasa semua sudah jelas dengan siapa yang di gandengnya sekarang, mereka berjalan begitu mesra. Sasuke tengah bersama Karin.

"Sakura? Apa kabar?" Sapa Karin.

Aku sudah berharap mereka tak mengenaliku, lagi pula tak akan menyapa mereka, ini tak sesuai yang aku harapkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku sedikit terburu-buru, lain kali kita bicara lagi." Ucapku, berusaha tersenyum, onyx itu bahkan tak memandang ke arahku, sedangkan Karin, dia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Sayang sekali, aku harap kita bertemu kembali, dah." Ucapnya dan bergerak lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke, apa dia sengaja memberi kode padaku jika pada akhirnya mereka bersama?

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak peduli.

Akhirnya berhenti tersenyum setelah mereka lewat, berjalan lebih cepat, rasanya cukup aneh saat bertemu kembali dan dia bahkan tidak peduli padaku, terasa sedikit menyakitkan setiap kali mengingat wajah dingin itu, mengirim pesan pada Ino, aku tak bisa bertemu mereka sekarang dan sengaja memberi alasan bohong, aku ingin pulang saja, jika mereka melihatku dengan tatapan menyedihkan seperti ini, aku yakin mereka akan kembali membuat masalah dengan Sasuke.

Bukan karena Sasuke, seharusnya aku yang di salahkan atas ucapanku dan perasaanku yang bimbang ini, aku tak benar-benar memikirkan perasaan Sasuke hingga dia meninggalkanku.

Pulang ke rumah dan aku sampai terkejut, kakak sedang berada di rumah.

"Kau pulang lebih awal?" Ucapnya.

"Ha-hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah." Ucapku, aku harap kakak tak mendengar suaraku yang terdengar aneh. Berjalan melewatinya, namun genggaman erat dari tangan kakak.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya.

Kenapa kakak malah menahanku!

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Ucapnya lagi dan melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-aku hikss, aku tak tahu hikss.~" Ucapku, aku bahkan tak bisa menahan luapan air mata ini.

Kakak memelukku erat dan hanya ada isak tangisku, aku tak bisa menguasi diriku lagi, seharusnya jika benar aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya bahkan menolaknya saat dia mempertanyakan kembali perasaanku padanya, aku tak perlu kecewa ketika melihatnya bersama wanita lain, mereka sangat serasi, mereka sangat cocok dan mereka akan hidup abadi bersama.

Akhirnya aku tenang, mungkin hampir beberapa menit aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata ini.

"Makanlah, aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik." Ucap kakak, dia sampai repot membuat makanan kesukaanku.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar." Ucapku, meskipun perut ini mulai terasa nyeri, aku belum sempat makan apapun, rasa lapar ini tak begitu penting lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau apa ada yang membullymu?" Ucap kakak.

"Tidak yang akan berani membullyku, tenanglah, aku bersama Ino dan Hotaru di kampus." Ucapku. Ino cukup galak dan Hotaru memiliki pengaruh yang begitu besar, apalagi dia sudah mengatakan jika aku temannya, tak ada yang berani menggangguku di kampus.

"Ah, teman-teman SMAmu." Ucapnya, aku sudah mengatakan pada kakak jika aku satu fakultas dengan Ino dan Hotaru yang merupakan teman satu di SMAku yang dulu.

"Seseorang melukaimu? Atau mengancammu? Kau bisa katakan padaku dan aku akan mematahkan tangan atau kaki mereka."

Menahan tawaku, kakak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, aku rasa dulunya aku begitu benci padamu, sekarang aku tidak bisa benci padamu lagi, setiap aku kesulitan, aku rasa kakak orang yang pertama akan aku temui."

"Kau harus melakukannya, aku begitu menyayangimu." Ucapnya dan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepalaku.

Pada akhirnya, aku tak menceritakan jika aku bertemu Sasuke, dia yang membuat perasaanku jadi aneh dan tak tenang, aku sangat kecewa akan kehadirannya kembali dan bersama Karin, berhentilah memikirkan mereka! Aku sudah tahu mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama, mereka sama-sama vampire, apa yang perlu di permasalahkan? Tidak ada, Sasuke pun akan aman dan tak perlu di hukum mati karena akan bersama seorang manusia sepertiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, di toko buku, aku akan mencari sebuah novel yang katanya merupakan novel terbaik, bahkan hampir menyamai novel milik Izumi, aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa kisah ceritanya hingga Izumi pun akhirnya punya saingan, mataku terfokus pada seorang pria tinggi, dia terlalu mencolok dengan setelan jas kerja yang terlihat mahal, apa yang di lakukannya disini? Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sampai menangis terseduh-seduh di hadapan kakak karena melihatnya lagi dan bersama seorang wanita, dasar bodoh! Aku sudah harus berhenti memikirkannya.

Masih berdiri dan seperti sibuk membaca sebuah novel, kapan dia menyukai novel-novel itu? Dulunya dia bahkan mengatakan novel itu hanyalah sampah, sekarang melihatnya seperti ini, apa dia tidak sedang menjilat ludahnya sendiri? Dasar pria aneh.

Sasuke cukup lama berdiri di sana dan aku kesulitan mengambil novel yang aku inginkan, kenapa dia berdiri saja di sana!

"Kakak, apa yang sedang kau baca?" Ucap seorang gadis, dia datang bersama temannya dan sepertinya mereka sejak tadi hanya terfokus pada Sasuke.

Hening..

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Apa kakak ingin novel _best selller_? Aku tahu banyak novel yang bagus." Gadis itu tak menyerah.

Oh, akhirnya Sasuke bergerak, dia merespon ucapannya, tapi.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucapnya dengan penuh tekanan dan menatap tajam pada mereka, para gadis itu meminta maaf dan bergegas pergi dengan sebuah cuitan tentang penampilan Sasuke yang tak seperti sikapnya, asal kalian tahu saja, dia memang seperti itu.

Dia tak berubah, sejenak aku kembali memikirkannya, terkejut, apa dia sadar aku menatapnya sejak tadi? Hanya sedetik saja, Sasuke kembali terfokus pada apa yang di pegangnya, setelahnya dia berjalan pergi, mengekor ke arahnya, dia membeli novel yang di pegangnya dan akhirnya pergi.

Dia benar-benar telah mengabaikanku, aku juga mungkin bisa mengabaikannya, meskipun rasanya ingin menahannya agar tidak pergi, melangkah ke arah rak novel dan mencari novel yang ingin aku beli.

 **SOLD OUT.**

Gilaa! Kenapa sudah _sold out_! Aku bahkan sudah sangat penasaran dengan saingan Izumi ini, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Novelnya sudah habis terjual, mencoba mencari ke sana dan kemari tetap saja, semuanya sudah habis terjual, sialnya, apa aku perlu meminjam? Tapi tak ada satu pun teman di fakultas yang memiliki hobi yang sama denganku.

Setelah berputar-putar tidak jelas hanya untuk mencari novel itu, beristirahat di sebuah kafe, ini kafe yang sempat di rekomendasikan oleh Tenten dan Ino, apa mengirim pesan pada mereka saja? Aku ingin bertemu mereka, kenapa aku tidak bisa sekelas dengan Ino dan kenapa sulit sekali bertemu Tenten! Aku jadi terus merasa kesepian.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini." Suara ini.

"I-Izu-hmp!" Segera menutup mulutku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri? Hampir saja aku membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi dia bersama seseorang.

"Santailah, kau masih seperti biasanya jika bertemu denganku. Apa kami bisa duduk di sini?" Ucapnya. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingin Izumi saja yang duduk denganku, kenapa dia juga datang bersama Izumi! "Aku ada janji bertemu Sasuke, tapi aku ingin datang ke kafe ini sejenak." Lanjutnya.

Ini jadi semakin canggung, kami sempat bertemu dan akhirnya bertemu kembali.

"Bagaimana kegiatan kampusmu?" Ucap Izumi padaku, aku yakin dia merasakan atmosfir yang aneh saat ini.

"Berjalan lancar, aku tak kesulitan dengan jurusanku." Ucapku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak minat kuliah." Ucapnya.

"Kau juga harus kuliah."

"Aku bosan dengan pendidikan di setiap kehidupanku."

"Ya, kau benar, umur abadi tak menyenangkan, bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluarga?"

"Akan aku pikirkan."

Lalu, selama ini apa yang di lakukannya? Aku pikir dia memakai jas seperti itu karena sedang bekerja di perusahaan, nyatanya, dia tak melakukan apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?"

Uhuk' uhuk'

Menatap Izumi, aku tak mengerti, kenapa dia malah membahas hal itu? Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia begitu tenang menghadapi ucapan Izumi, memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan? Mengungkit kembali saat aku mengusir dan menolaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin, aku yakin kau suka dengannya juga kan? Kakak ipar, Dia wanita yang dewasa, memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan baik, mengambil tindakan dengan sempurna, dia adalah wanita yang begitu idamkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Dan setiap ucapan dimana dia memuji wanita itu, aku merasa risih.

"Aku tak suka Karin, dia egois dan terlalu memuji dirinya." Ucap Izumi.

"Ma-maaf jika aku menyela, tapi sepertinya aku sudah harus ke kampus. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi Izumi, sampai jumpa." Ucapku dan hanya pamit padan Izumi.

Bergegas keluar dari kafe itu, rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman, apalagi Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, aku sangat risih, memangnya Karin seperti itu? Aku yakin dia tidak tahu jika Karin itu seperti wanita ular, aku lebih sependapat dengan Izumi, Karin adalah tipe wanita egois.

Sekarang, lebih baik pulang saja, lagi pula aku berbohong tentang harus ke kampus.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga, bagaimana?" Ucap Izumi padaku, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Saat itu, sebelum meninggalkannya, dia bahkan tak menatap mataku, mengatakan jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padaku tapi aku bisa melihat keraguan itu, saat bertemu kembali, dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan juga seperti apa yang di jelaskan Izumi padaku, aku ingin membuatnya aman dan tak perlu di incar oleh vampire lain karena mengira Sakura adalah makanan bagiku, penanda itu membuat mereka salah paham, akhirnya sekian lama meninggalkannya, penanda itu hilang dan mungkin dia hidup jauh lebih baik dan aman.

"Jangan diam saja, dia telah pergi, kau tak ingin mengejarnya seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Tidak perlu." Ucapku.

Aku hanya perlu mengikutinya saja, penanda itu sudah hilang, aku pun kesulitan menemukannya, aku tak bisa lagi merasakan dia berada di mana meskipun sangat jauh.

"Apa kau tak percaya jika mungkin saja saat ini dia telah memiliki pasangan?" Ucap Izumi, seperti tengah memancingku, aku masih yakin jika Sakura tak mungkin memiliki kekasih hingga sekarang.

"Jika ini telah berakhir, kembalilah padanya, bukannya aku ingin membantumu, aku hanya tidak tega melihat gadis yang mencintai seseorang dengan begitu kuat, namun dia pun menjadi lemah akibat tak mendapat dukungan dari orang di sekitarnya."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal."

"Hey, itulah seni bagi seorang author, aku juga mengambilnya dari banyak pengalaman yang ada, dan sekarang kalian menjadi inspirasi bagiku."

"Kau harus meminta ijin sebelum menggunakan seseorang sebagai objekmu."

"Aku tidak perlu ijin darimu, lagi pula kau tak bersikap seperti tokoh utama pria dalam novelku."

"Pulanglah sendiri, aku harus pergi."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu kau akan meninggalkanku, haa...~ ini sangat menyebalkan, aku jadi harus LDR-an dengan sang suami."

"Kau bisa ikut tinggal bersamanya."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dan aku butuh area yang nyaman untuk menulis seperti disini."

"Terserahlah."

"Oh jangan lupa, cepat kembali ke kediaman."

"Aku takkan pulang."

"Karin kesepian loh."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Bergegas meninggalkan Izumi, kembali berjalan dan mencoba menyusuri dimana Sakura lewat, beberapa hari ini aku harus meminta seseorang memata-matai Sakura dan memberitahukan dimana dia berada atau dia akan kemana, penanda itu hilang dan membuatku kesulitan menemukannya lebih cepat, berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, akhirnya aku melihatnya kembali, berjalan dengan kebiasaan yang tak hilang, masih saja membaca sambil berjalan, jika saja, terkejut melihatnya, dia tak menyadari lampu lalu-lintas.

 **Grab!**

Menarik lengannya dan mendekapnya, dia sempat terkejut dan berteriak.

 **Braaak!**

Disisi lain, ada seseorang lagi yang nyawa tak beruntung, dia di tabrak oleh kendaraan mobil yang menerobos saat lampu sedang merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini! Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Protesnya, bahkan menatap marah padaku.

"Bisakah kau tak membaca saat berjalan? Apa kau sangat berharap untuk segera mengakhiri hidupmu? Kenapa tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu ini!" Ucapku, aku bingung padanya.

Seketika dia menjadi tenang, tatapan itu menunduk, dia tak berani menatapku, aku yakin dia tak pernah menyadari kesalahaan yang telah di lakukannya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

Di tengah jalan mulai ramai, orang itu mengalami pendarahan pada bagian kepalanya, darah segar mengalir begitu saja di jalanan beraspal, jika manusia, mungkin tak akan tercium, tapi bagi kami, dengan jarak seperti ini, bau amis yang begitu menggiurkan, ini akan sulit di tahan oleh para vampire abnormal, melihat sekitar beberapa vampire terlihat tenang-tenang saja, artinya mereka tetap normal.

"Jangan di lihat!"

Terkejut, tangan kecil itu berusaha menutupi pandanganku, dia pun menoleh ke belakang seperti khawatir jika aku melihat darah yang membuat aspal itu menjadi begitu amis.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggenggam tanganku, menarikku menjauh dari arah kecelakaan itu, berlari tak tentu arah, dia pun terlihat kelelahan sendirian, hingga akhirnya berhenti dan area ini cukup jauh dari area kecelakaan tadi.

"Kau, baik-baik, saja?" Ucapnya di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal, ini cukup lucu bagiku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku, seakan aku tak menyadari dengan apa yang di lakukannya padaku.

"Kau lihat tadi! Ada begitu banyak darah di sana, aku yakin kau sudah tidak tahan, makanya aku membawamu kemari." Ucapnya.

"Hn? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" Ucapku.

Dia akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya.

"I-itu, itu-"

Dia menjadi gugup, tatapannya tak tentu arah, seperti tengah mencari alasan yang mungkin saja membuatku setuju dengannya, tapi dia sedang kehilangan ide untuk mencari alasan, bukannya harus menahan diri dari darah yang merembes di aspal itu, aku jauh lebih menahan diri dari rasa ingin memeluknya, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, dia menjadi gadis yang menggemaskan, aku sangat merindukannya.

"A-anggap saja aku sedang membantumu." Ucapnya dengan menggunakan alasan yang sangat sederhana.

"Ah, aku malas berbicara dengan pembohong besar sepertimu." Ucapku, kali ini mencoba memancingnya.

"Apa! Apa katamu? Sejak kapan aku menjadi pembohong besar?" Ucapnya, dia pun terpancing dan kesal padaku.

Terdiam,

Saat ini aku sangat ingin mengatakan, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku? Apa kau tidak merasa kesal ketika aku bersama wanita lain? Atau aku mengabaikanmu begitu saja, bagaimana?

Mungkin belum saatnya, dia tengah bimbang saat tahu aku kembali, Sakura memang tak pernah berbohong jika aku jauh lebih memahami bahasa tubuhnya, dia selalu saja mengatakan segala sesuatu berlainan dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Tidak perlu peduli padaku." Ucapku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku mati tadi." Ucapnya, dia pun semakin kesal.

"Ini urusanku."

"Ini menjadi urusanku juga! Kau melakukannya padaku!"

"Mungkin aku hanya kebetulan berada di belakangmu." Bohongku, saat itu aku cukup jauh.

Kali ini, Sakura terdiam, lihatlah, bahasa tubuh itu begitu terlihat, dia mencari hal lain untuk bisa membalasku, tapi aku sudah harus mengulur keadaan, beranjak pergi, tak perlu lagi mencari masalah dengannya, setiap ucapannya akan terdengar begitu marah padaku, dia kesal padaku, tapi tak tahu kenapa.

"Pergilah, aku yakin kau akan telat ke kampus." Ucapku, dia sempat mengatakan harus bergegas ke kampus, tapi saat menemukannya, dia hanya berjalan santai dengan membaca novel kesukaannya.

Langkahku terhenti, Sakura menarik kaki bajuku, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sudah menyerah dengan keadaannya sekarang?

"Maaf, jika aku pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan padamu, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya, bahkan nada suara itu terdengar sedih.

Mengepalkan tanganku, ini bukan karenanya, Sakura tak pernah salah, aku selalu menginginkannya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku, selama beribu-ribu tahun hidup, aku tak mudah menemukan wanita yang akan membuatku terus memikirkannya dan selalu ingin berada disisinya, ini semua salah keluargaku yang terlalu pusing dengan kedudukan kami, memangnya kenapa jika aku seorang vampire dan dia manusia, apa aku tak pernah memiliki hak untuk hidup bersama seseorang yang aku cintai?

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapku, ini belum selesai, aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya dan akan kembali padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Kediaman Uchiha]**

"Akhirnya kau pulang, kau meninggalkan Karin sendirian." Ucap ibu padaku dan aku tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin berhenti saja, percuma jika terus bersamanya dan aku tak menginginkannya." Ucapku.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Ayah berada di rumah, ini jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Karin." Tegasku.

"Masih membangkang juga! Ayah hanya memintamu mencoba hidup bersamanya, kau setuju, kenapa sekarang berubah? Kau akan tetap menikah dengannya."

"Apa aku tak punya hak di dalam keluarga ini?"

"Hak? Kau hanya punya kewajiban, menikahlah dengan Karin, itu jauh lebih baik."

"Aku akan memilih Sakura dan hidup bersamanya, bagaimana ayah mencoba memisahkan kami, aku tak peduli."

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!" Ayah menjadi geram, menatap ibu, dia hanya terdiam saja, kali ini ibu seperti tak berpihak pada siapapun.

"Katakan ibu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat hak hidupmu di ambil oleh bangsa vampire." Ucapku.

"Jaga cara bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke!" Bentak ayah.

"Aku tak diam, kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mengungkit masa lalu ibu? Apa ayah pernah menanyakan bagaimana ibu merasa hak hidupnya di rampas begitu saja? Bagaimana ayah memaksanya untuk menjadi bagian darimu? Menjadi makanan bagimu dan harus mengandung anak-anak vampire, apa ayah pernah berpikir tentang apa yang di inginkan ibu?"

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Ucap ibu.

"Tidak bu, aku tak akan berhenti, selama tinggal bersama paman di kota Oto, dia sering menceritakan bagaimana ibu dengan ayah, bagaimana saat ayah memaksa ibu menjadi makanan bagi, apa ibu tak pernah memikirkan untuk sebuah kebebasan!"

"Itu sudah sangat lama, dulunya ibu tahu, menjadi makanan seorang vampire itu membuat ibu merasa kesusahan, tapi semuanya sudah berubah, aku jadi jatuh cinta pada ayahmu."

"Jadi apa Sakura boleh jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Itu hal yang berbeda." Ucap ayah.

"Berbeda? Ha yang benar saja! Apa yang berbeda? Bagaimana jika posisi ibu saat itu sama dengan posisi Sakura, kenapa ayah begitu egois! Ketika ayah sendiri ingin bersama manusia! Kenapa aku tidak!"

"Aku tak ingin kau mengulang kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat, bahkan ribuan maaf di setiap kehidupanku ini tak akan menggantikan kehidupan manusia ibumu."

"Suamiku, sudahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkannya lagi, aku rasa tak perlu di ungkit kembali, aku bahagia bersamamu, bersama anak-anak kita." Ucap ibu, mereka jadi terlihat seperti drama-drama di tv, memuakkan.

"Jika ayah tetap keras kepala, aku juga akan seperti itu, aku akan tetap bersama Sakura, bagaimana pun keadaannya." Ucapku dan bergegas, aku harus menemui Sakura.

"Jika kau berani melangkah keluar dan mencari wanita itu, aku sebagai raja dari bangsa vampire tak akan segan menjatuhimu hukuman."

"Hukuman? Coba saja." Tantangku.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Ayah meneriakan namaku dengan lantang.

Jika pada akhirnya aku harus melawan ayah, aku akan melawannya.

"Aku akan menjatuhimu hukuman mati jika kau tetap membangkang!" Aku masih bisa mendengar suara itu, tidak memperdulikan ucapan orang tua itu dan cepat berlari, aku harus menemui Sakura, aku harus memastikan perasaannya sekali lagi.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

uhuku" apa akhir-akhir ini lagi musim flu yaa... author jadi kena radang tenggorokan, =_=" *narik ingus* heheheh, sorry.

yak, kali ini author bahas tokoh baru, "Yuko" hanya di tampilkan sekilas agar Sakura tak memikirkan jika kakaknya belok, lalu, Sasuke menghilang lagi dan kembali lagi, ini belum-belum tamat karena author masih ingin menyelesaikan masalah "perasaan" di antara mereka, itu belum kelar sebenarnya, jadi tetap di baca yaa hehehehe, masih mikir-mikir juga tentang ending, bad atau happy, suka-suka author kan, *ketawa jahat*

.

.

See you next chap..! fic lain nyusul yaa, author kemarin-kemarin agak sibuk, sejujur author juga tak suka fic di buat lama, cuma kurang waktu ehehe,


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

rate masih bebas, jika terjadi hal "buruk" rate akan berubah menjadi **M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Chapter 17 : Penolong ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

 **Braakk!**

Seseorang seperti tengah menabrak pintu rumahku, ini sudah malam, kakak belum pulang, meskipun para tetangga di apartemen ini adalah anggota polisi, tetap saja aku khawatir jika mungkin mereka tak berada di rumah, mengintip dari lubang pintu, Sasuke! Bergegas membuka pintu dan menariknya masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Ucapku, bingung. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu saat siang hari.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau harus ikut kami dan menerima hukumanmu." Ucap beberapa suara di depan pintu.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya." Ucapnya.

 **Braaak!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriakku, mereka menghancurkan pintu rumahku.

"Jangan mengganggu tugas kami nona." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka ada 6 orang dengan setelan jas hitam mereka, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mau apa mereka membawa Sasuke? Aku masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini, Sasuke bahkan terlihat kelelahan, bukannya vampire memiliki stamina yang tak terbatas?

"Untuk apa kalian membawa Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Dia akan di hukum mati karena melanggar peraturan vampire yang sedang berlaku di jaman sekarang."

"Hukum mati?" Menatap Sasuke, kenapa mereka ingin menghukumnya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. "Kalian tidak boleh membawanya pergi." Tegasku. Gila! Mereka bahkan bukan polisi, lalu Sasuke melakukan kejahatan apa sampai harus di hukum mati?

"Jika kau mengganggu, kami pun akan memprosesmu, nona."

"Kalian yang mengganggu, lihatlah! Kalian merusak rumahku!" Marahku, aku harap ada yang membantu kami.

"Maaf, kami harus menjalankan perintah." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka pun bergerak, memisahkanku dan Sasuke.

 **Bughtt!**

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke, aku sampai terkejut, saat Sasuke memukul pria yang ingin menahanku, pukulan Sasuke terlihat begitu cepat dan sangat kuat, dia sampai terdorong, pupil merah itu, akhirnya aku melihatnya kembali, tapi kali ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan, Sasuke sangat marah.

Sasuke bergegas mendorongku menjauh, dia pun melawan mereka semua, aku yakin setelah ini kakak akan terkejut dengan apartemen yang cukup kacau ini, orang-orang itu pun terlihat sangat kuat, Sasuke sampai kewalahan melawan mereka.

Beberapa orang tiba-tiba datang, akhirnya, para tetangga, mereka sedang berada di rumah, namun mereka tak melakukan apapun dan hanya melihat saja.

"Paman tolong bantu temanku." Ucapku, meminta tolong pada mereka.

"Ini bukan bagian dari kami."

"Tapi orang-orang ini akan menghukum mati temanku!" Ucapku, kesal, kenapa mereka diam saja?

"Mereka adalah dari kesatuan khusus, maaf Sakura, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tegasku.

Berlari ke arah Sasuke, memeluknya erat dan seluruhnya berhenti melawan Sasuke.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Teriakku histeris.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka ingin menghukum Sasuke?

"Jangan lepaskan." Ucapku, aku akan melindunginya.

"Kau akan terluka." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Jika mereka ingin membunuhmu, mereka juga harus membunuhku." Ucapku."

"Sakuraaa!" Teriakan ini, menoleh ke arah pintu, kakak berdiri di sana dan terlihat marah. "Lepaskan dia." Ucap kakak, bukan padaku, tapi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan melepaskannya!" Ucapku, bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya, aku sendiri yang tengah melindunginya.

"Sakura, hentikan ini, status Sasuke sekarang adalah buronan kesatuan khusus, kau harus melepaskannya."

"Bagaimana kakak bisa tahu? Mereka menyerang Sasuke, mereka bahkan ingin menghukum mati dia."

"Aku tahu mereka, apa mereka tak memberitahukanmu?" Ucap kakak dan memintaku melihat pada para tetangga kami, aku sudah mendengarnya, mereka mengatakan tak ingin ikut campur saat aku meminta tolong, apalagi orang-orang yang datang menyerang Sasuke adalah anggota yang sama dengan mereka. "Lepaskan Sasuke dan biarkan dia menerima hukumannya." Lanjutnya.

Menatap Sasuke, dia kelelahan hanya karena melawan mereka, mungkin saja mereka bukan manusia, mereka pun sama kuatnya dengan Sasuke, kenapa mereka ingin menjadikannya buronan? Sasuke dari keluarga kaya yang terpandang, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa yang tengah aku pikirkan padanya sejak bertemu kembali, dia hanya meninggalkanku saat aku membawanya pergi dari kecelakaan itu, aku pikir dia tidak akan tahan melihat darah, tapi aku hanya keliru, sekarang aku butuh kejelasan dengan statusnya yang tidak jelas, Sasuke tak pernah melakukan hal kotor hingga harus menjadi buronan.

"Katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dan menatapnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, aku tak bisa membiarkannya, kenapa dia tidak jujur saja padaku? Aku akan membantunya lagi jika mereka salah paham terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu." Ucapku, memeluknya erat.

"Kau peduli padaku?" Ucapnya.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah menyerangku! Aku sampai malu ingin mengatakan jika aku sangat peduli padanya, bagaimana pun juga aku tak bisa membiarkannya.

"Aku akan membantu kalian." Ucap kakak, dia pun bergerak dan yang lainnya mulai bergerak ke arah kami, aku merasakan jika Sasuke membalas pelukanku dan tak akan membiarkan mereka memisahkan kami.

Hari ini pun cukup kacau, pintu apartemen kami rusak, di ruang tamu banyak benda yang rusak dan pecah akibat perkelahian Sasuke dan beberapa orang, sekarang, mereka berusaha melepaskanku dan Sasuke, tanganku sampai sakit saat kakak berusaha menarik dan pelukan Sasuke mengerat hingga aku kesulitan untuk bernapas, mereka terlalu kuat, aku pun sudah tak tahan untuk tetap memeluk Sasuke, para tetangga hanya menjadi penonton yang tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke akhirnya menjauh, kakak berhasil melepaskan kami, para pria itu menahan pergerakan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya dan menusuknya tepat pada leher Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" Teriakku, merontah dalam dekapan kakak.

"Hentikan Sakura! Ada apa denganmu!" Ucapnya, kakak sampai harus membuatku berbalik ke hadapannya.

 **Plaak!**

Seumur hidupku, kakak tak pernah memukulku, kali ini, sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras tepat pada pipi kananku.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar, jangan seperti ini lagi." Ucapnya, kakak menjadi sedih setelah membuat pipiku ini terasa sakit.

Sasuke pingsan, dia pun di bawa pergi, orang-orang yang membawa Sasuke mengatakan akan mengganti rugi seluruh barang yang rusak di apartemen kami, sedangkan aku, aku hanya syok saat mendapat tamparan itu.

Apa salah jika aku melindunginya? Sasuke sempat melindungiku saat aku dalam bahaya besar hingga hampir kehilangan nyawaku, apa kakak melupakan itu? Apa kakak tak ingat apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan hingga aku bisa berdiri kembali di hadapannya? Kenapa mereka begitu egois? Kenapa mereka tak pernah membiarkan kami?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat tinggal Sakura."

 **Sraak!**

Terbangun dari tidurku, itu hanya mimpi 'kan? Aku melihat mereka memenggal kepala Sasuke, aku tak bisa membiarkannya, aku harus tahu penyebab Sasuke menjadi status buronan, kenapa orang tuanya tidak begitu peduli? Anak mereka akan di hukum mati, siapa yang lagi bisa membantuku.

Apartemen sedang sepi, aku bisa melihat beberapa tempat mulai di rapikan akibat perkelahian Sasuke dan beberapa anggota kesatuan khusus itu, bergegas keluar, aku harus meminta tolong, tapi pada siapa? Satu-satunya yang aku pikirkan adalah Naruto, mungkin dia dan ayahnya bisa membantuku, tapi Naruto sedang tak berada di Konoha, dan aku sangat sungkan untuk meminta tolong pada paman Minato.

Izumi! Aku harus bertemu dengannya, siapa lagi yang cukup dekat denganku, lagi-lagi rencanaku terhalangi, aku tak tahu nomer ponsel Izumi, teringat akan alamat penerbit Izumi, bergegas ke sana dengan menggunakan bus, aku tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke di hukum mati, dia tidak boleh mati, jika dulunya dia menyelamatkanku, aku pun harus menyelamatkannya.

Bus berhenti di halte dan aku harus kembali berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga, hingga menemukan gedung besar itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu pak A, bagian kepala penerbitan dari novel Izu." Ucapku dengan menggunakan nama penulis Izumi pada seorang wanita yang berada di bagian tempat informasi.

"Anda tidak bisa bertemu jika tidak ada janji, nona."

"Aku mohon, ini sangat penting, aku harus bertemu Izu." Ucapku, aku sampai harus mendesaknya.

Wanita itu mulai menghubungi seseorang, mungkin orang yang aku cari.

"Maaf nona, pak A tidak bisa menemui anda sekarang."

"Aku mohon, ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, kalau begitu bisa aku tahu nomer ponsel Izu?"

"Maaf juga nona, itu adalah privasi bagi penulis kami."

Sia-sia, aku tak bisa menemukan nomer kontak Izumi, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Keadaan Sasuke bagaimana? Apa dia sedang di tahan dan menunggu saat dia di hukum mati.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Izumi.

"Kak Izumi!" Ucapku, aku sampai memeluknya.

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan satpam Izu?" Ucap seorang pria padanya, mungkin dia pikir aku hanyalah fans yang seenaknya saja masuk ke gedung ini dan memeluk Izumi.

"Tidak perlu, dia adalah calon adik iparku." Ucap Izumi dan membuatku terkejut, aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya.

"Oh, ma-maaf, silahkan kalian berbicara saja, kita akan bertemu sejam lagi di ruanganku."

"Terima kasih."

Pria tua itu akhirnya pergi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Izumi padaku.

"Sasuke! Sasuke akan di hukum mati? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Ucapku, aku hampir menangis di hadapan Izumi.

"Begitu yaa, aku kurang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan aku ingin menolongnya." Ucapku.

"Kau gadis yang baik Sakura, aku senang padamu, bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, siapa satu saja kau bisa meminta tolong pada ibu dan ayah mertuaku."

Aku tak percaya dengan ucapan Izumi, dia bahkan ingin membawaku ke rumah Sasuke, awal pertemuan dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke cukup buruk, aku bisa melihat tatapan tak senang dari mereka, bahkan ayahnya sempat membentak dan marah pada Sasuke, aku yakin mereka sangat membenci manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ kediaman uchiha ]**

Aku pikir akan mendapat sebuah pemandangan kastil tua dari kediaman Uchiha, tapi rumah ini sangat mewah, luas dan besar, warna hitam dan merah maron mendominasi setiap sudut ruangannya, aku pikir karena mereka adalah vampire, mereka tak begitu menyukai warna yang terang.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" Ucap Karin, Karin berada di rumah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Dia bukan orang asing." Ucap Izumi dan ucapannya itu membuat Karin terlihat geram.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja sudah di penggal." Ucapnya, santai.

"Apa seperti sikapmu pada orang yang kau cintai?" Ucapku, marah, kenapa dia seakan tidak peduli Sasuke?

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Tak akan ada gunannya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia akan segera di hukum, sepertinya kasus yang cukup bermasalah, seperti melawan raja." Ucapnya dan menatap sinis padaku.

"Jadi ada drama di dalam kediaman ini, aku tak percaya ini." Ucap Izumi.

"Kak Izumi, sebaiknya kau bersama calon adik iparmu yang sebenarnya, orang asing tak mungkin masuk ke ruang lingkup kita." Ucap Karin

"Sayangnya aku lebih menyukai gadis manis seperti Sakura." Ucap Izumi dan malah merangkulku, lagi-lagi dia membuat Karin terlihat kesal.

"Izumi? Kau membawanya?" Ucap seorang wanita, dia adalah ibu Sasuke, aku melihatnya kembali, wanita yang tetap cantik padahal sudah memiliki dua anak dewasa yang sama-sama sudah hidup begitu lama.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" Ucap seorang pria dan dia adalah ayah Sasuke, pria yang bahkan aku tak berani menatap matanya itu, menundukkan wajahku, sebelumnya aku begitu bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun agar bisa menolong Sasuke, sekarang, rasa semangatku itu menciut hanya karena melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"A-aku datang untuk menolong Sasuke." Ucapku, meskipun nada suaraku bergetar, aku takut sekali.

"Beraninya kau masuk ke kediaman ini." Ucap paman Fugaku, dia terlihat tak senang padaku, di awal bertemu pun seperti itu.

"Aku mohon, tolong bantu bebaskan Sasuke, aku yakin dia tak mungkin melakukan hal jahat, aku datang ke sini karena aku berutang nyawa padanya." Ucapku.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun kau berutang nyawa, Sasuke telah membangkang ucapan raja dan akan di hukum."

"Bagaimana anda bersikap egois seperti itu? Kenapa anda tidak peduli padanya? Jika tidak peduli jangan membuatnya berada di dunia."

"Lancang sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!" Geram paman Fugaku, aku sampai ketakutan, tapi tak ada cara lagi untuk mundur.

"Jika di beri kesempatan, bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke tidak di hukum?" Aku berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Tidak yang bisa kau lakukan." Dia mengacuhkanku.

"Aku mohon." Ucapku, aku sampai berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Sakura." Izumi mencoba menegurku, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku pada Izumi.

"Ayah, bisakah kau tak bersikap seperti ini?" Ucap Izumi, dia mencoba membantuku.

"Jangan mengganggu urusannya." Tolak paman Fugaku, dia tetap saja keras kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa kak Izumi, aku bisa mengatasinya." Ucapku.

"Jika kau pun keras kepala, bagaimana jika kau menjadi vampire agar masalah ini selesai." Ucapnya.

Aku cukup terkejut akan hal ini, ayah Sasuke ingin aku segera mengakhiri kehidupan manusiaku dan harus berakhir menjadi seorang vampire, hal pertama yang aku pikirkan adalah tanggapan kakakku, aku yakin dia akan syok dengan keputusanku, tapi jika ini bisa membuat Sasuke tidak mati, aku-

"Aku bersedia." Ucapku, sedikit ragu, tapi nyawa ini tak akan selamat jika itu bukan karena Sasuke, nyawa pun harus di balas nyawa.

"Kau manusia kedua yang berani menantangku." Ucap paman Fugaku.

"Manusia kedua? Lalu apa pernah ada manusia yang menantangmu juga?" Ucapku.

Ayah Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya melirik ke arah ibu Sasuke, sesuatu yang membuatku bingung, wanita cantik itu seperti menahan diri, seakan sulit untuk menahan tawa, akhirnya ibu Sasuke berbalik dan aku tak melihat gelagat anehnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjadi vampire dan aku akan membebaskan Sasuke." Ucapnya. "Izumi lakukan." Perintahnya lagi, dia meminta Izumi untuk mengubahku menjadi vampire.

"A-ayah?" Izumi terlihat ragu.

"Lakukan! Ini adalah perintahku sekaligus raja bagimu."

Pria tua itu benar-benar berkuasa, Izumi sampai terlihat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kak Izumi, aku tak bisa menarik lagi kata-kataku." Ucapku, berjalan ke arahnya dan memperlihatkan punggung leherku, urusan dengan kakakku nanti saja, aku harus menolong Sasuke segera.

"Sakura, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan hidupmu sebagai manusia lagi, pikirkan itu."

"Uhm, aku tahu."

"Apa kau begitu mencintai Sasuke hingga melakukannya ini?"

"Sejujurnya aku berutang nyawa padanya, meskipun aku malu mengakuinya, aku tak bisa lepas darinya, perasaan ini membuatku tersiksa." Ucapku, selama ini aku begitu bimbang tanpa sadar dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya, jika pada akhirnya aku harus menjadi vampire karenanya, aku bersedia, pengorbanan apalagi yang pantas saat dia menyelamatkan nyawaku ini? Jika aku mati, semua sama saja.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sakura." Kembali Izumi membuatku menjadi ragu.

"Lakukan saja." Ucapku, menutup mata dan membiarkan dia menggigit leherku, aku rasa ayah Sasuke akan lebih puas dengan ini.

"Maaf, Sakura." Ucap Izumi padaku.

Bergegas membuka mataku, ada yang aneh, seakan ada seseorang yang menarikku dan memelukku erat.

"Hentikan ini."

Mendongakan kepala ke atas, ini adalah Sasuke, dia memelukku dan memperlihatkan tatapan marahnya itu, pupil merah terang dengan taringnya yang memanjang, aku pikir dia tak punya tak taring.

Melihat posisi Izumi, seperti dia di dorong oleh Sasuke hingga berusaha menahan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang menjadi penjahat, masih membangkang juga? Beruntung ada seorang manusia bodoh yang ingin menolong nyawamu."

"Aku bilang hentikan! Apa yang kau mau! Kenapa kau tak bisa membuat aku hidup lebih baik! Ha!" Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, dia bahkan berani berbicara tak sopan pada ayahnya.

"Tetap saja pembangkang. Pilihlah, ubah dia menjadi bangsa kita atau kau akan di hukum penggal."

"Biarkan aku menjadi vampire." Ucapku.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memutuskannya begitu saja!" Sasuke jadi marah padaku.

"Aku datang menolongmu! Jika tidak ada cara lain, aku akan melakukannya!"

"Kenapa?"

 **Bluush...~**

Aku malu mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam padaku.

Membenamkan wajah ini ke arah dadanya, aku sungguh malu. "Aku takut kehilanganmu. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu mati." Ucapku, setengah berbisik, aku malu jika mereka akan mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa kau tak pernah tulus padaku."

Arrghh! Jangan menambahnya lagi, aku tak tahu harus menaruh di mana mukaku ini!

"Jangan mati, aku mohon." Ucapku.

"Ah, aku tak akan mati." Ucapnya, Sasuke memelukku erat, aku tak bisa mengangkat wajahku lagi, kami sudah berani berpelukan bahkan di hadapi kedua orang tua Sasuke, calon istri Sasuke dan kakak iparnya.

"Aku pusing mengurus mereka." Aku bisa mendengar suara ayah Sasuke, sebelumnya dia marah-marah, membentakku, dan marah-marah pada Sasuke, melepaskan Sasuke dan melihatnya, dia pergi dan kini hanya tinggal ibu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku harap tidak perlu bertengkar lagi yaa." Ucapnya, wanita itu tak menampakkan wajah marahnya sama sekali, ada apa ini?

"Haa...~ sandiwara konyol, aku bahkan harus terlibat di dalamnya, paman terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah rencana." Ucap Karin.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Ya, selama ini aku bohong padamu, vampire tak akan di bunuh jika bersama seorang manusia, itu jaman kuno yang sudah tak di terapkan lagi, sekarang begitu banyak manusia hidup bersama vampire." Ucap Karin.

"Aku tak mengerti." Ucapku, rasanya ini membuatku pusing, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Karin berbohong padaku? Kenapa ayah Sasuke begitu kasar padaku, kenapa Sasuke pun harus menerima hukuman yang tak jelas?

"Maaf Sasuke, Sakura, ini hanya sebagai ujian untuk kalian." Ucap ibu Sasuke.

Apa-apaan ini! Ujian? Ujian apa? Aku tak mengerti.

"Apa kalian sudah puas menggangguku?" Ucap Sasuke, perlahan-lahan pupil merah terang itu meredup, dan taring memanjang itu menjadi lebih pendek hingga tak terlihat, Sasuke menjadi tenang.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Ucap ibu Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dari orang-orang suruhan ayah."

Aku masih mencoba mencerna keadaan ini, aku belum memahami apapun, Sasuke kenapa? Dan ujian tentang apa yang di maksudkan oleh ibu Sasuke?

Bibi Mikoto berjalan perlahan, hingga menghampiri kami, dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip denganku, orang pertama yang berani melawan raja vampire adalah aku." Ucapnya dan membuatku cukup syok.

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Sasuke akan menjelaskannya, pertahankan dirimu jika kau mampu melakukannya, saat kau berada di dunia kami, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." Ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Karin pun pergi dan sepertinya masih terlihat kesal, Izumi tengah menghela napas, aku yakin dia mati-matian tak ingin mengubahku.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku pun harus pergi, Sakura jaga dirimu." Ucapnya.

Tinggal kami berdua, aku harus mendengarkan segala penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ayah dan ibu membuat rencana untuk menjebakku, dia sengaja mengirim orang dengan menyerangku dengan tuduhan membangkang pada raja, ayah masih berstatus raja, siapapun yang melawannya dia akan menghabisinya, ayah dan ibu hanya ingin melihat reaksimu."

Dan setelah mendengarnya.

"Apa! Ja-jadi semuanya hanya bohong?"

"Begitulah, aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan ini, awalnya mereka ingin aku pergi dan mencoba melupakanmu, tapi itu sia-sia." Kembali Sasuke memelukku erat "Aku sulit melupakanmu bagaimana pun keadaannya, aku sangat ingin menemuimu, tapi setiap mengingat kembali ucapanmu, aku merasa kau mungkin tak akan peduli lagi." Ucap Sasuke, aku merasa bersalah akan ucapanku padanya.

"A-aku sudah katakan padamu, aku minta maaf jika mengucapkan hal yang menyakitimu dan aku harus jujur jika aku pun tak bisa melupakanmu." Ucapku, membalas pelukannya aku tak bisa melepaskan Sasuke lagi.

"Kau ingin berubah menjadi vampire demi aku?" Ucapnya, melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu.

 **Bluushh!**

"Ja-jangan membahasnya! A-aku hanya datang menolongmu!" Ucapku, panik, kenapa dia malah menggodaku? Aku sudah sangat malu dengan segala ucapanku tadi dan apa yang coba aku lakukan.

"Aku sungguh menyayangimu." Ucapnya dan kembali memelukku.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku sudah sangat malu dan dia malah merasa ini sangat lucu.

Berikutnya aku harus menghadapi seseorang yang mungkin akan marah besar padaku.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengubahnya menjadi vampire? Aku sudah sulit untuk menegurnya." Ucap kakakku, kami harus bertemu dengannya, bagaimana pun juga kakak harus mendengar permintaanku. "Aku bingung bagaimana bisa kau mencintai pria semacam dia, dia itu sudah berumur ribuan tahun, kau masih puluhan tahun, apa kau senang bersama seorang kakek-kakek?" Tambah kakak dengan nada kesalnya

"Aku tidak tua." Ucap Sasuke, dan itu adalah kenyataannya, wajahnya tak menua dengan hidup abadinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi umurmu sudah begitu tua! Aku jadi ragu terhadapmu!" Protes kakak.

"Sudahlah, apa kakak ingin membuat kami terpisah lagi? Aku tidak mau, aku sungguh ingin bersama Sasuke." Ucapku, malu.

"Terserah, lakukan sesuka hatimu, tapi ingat aku tak mau kau menjadi seperti dia, hiduplah terus dengan menjadi seorang manusia."

"Akan aku pastikan jika dia tetap menjadi manusia." Tegas Sasuke.

Menatapnya, aku sampai terharu mendengar ucapannya, dia peduli akan jati diriku sebagai seorang manusia.

"Dasar pandai menggoda." Ucap kakak dan menatapnya sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~  
akhirnya kelar juga... hufff..~ tumbang lagi satu fic TBC, ada tapinya sih author akan buat sequel tapi updatenya disini saja, sekedar cerita tambahan, author bakalan bahas tentang masa depan mereka berdua di sequel, jadi tunggu saja ya, nggak lama juga kok update XD

di chapter ini, sebenarnya timbal balik keadaan sih, setelah konflik dari pihak saku, author pengen buat dari pihak sasu, biar terjadi penyelesaian. meskipun kayaknya masih belum selesai sih, eh(?)

terima kasih aja atas supportnya selama ini hingga fic yang menurut author cukup lama ini akhirnya bisa di selesaikan.

lalu, author mau bahas-bahas seputar review para reader yang menurut author cukup menarik.

 **Nejes :** benar-benar, author mikir ini alur mereka agak rumit, kebanyakan gitu sih di cerita-cerita vampire lainnya, namanya dunia yang berbeda, disini author hanya mencoba bagaimana mereka bisa menerima keadaan kedepannya, tahulah kalau vampire abadi, kamu manusia, tua, mati, selesai, di tinggal lagi, rumit mikir gimana bagusnya mereka bisa bersama hehehe, banyak sih kisah vampire dan manusia, endingnya pun beragam, author memikirkan ending yang menurut author akan cocok sama alur author selama ini. dan terima kasih semangatnya, terima kasih jika masih tetap di baca hingga chapter ini. :)

 **Sina :** sampai di hubungkan sama kemarau, nanti author kasih obat tetes mata deh XD endingnya yang benar-benar ending akan ada di sequel,

sitilafifah989 : Nah ini nih, unik pakai banget, terus author mikir dari kemarin, vampire jadi manusia? Ini artinya yang dah emang mati di hidupkan kembali? eheheheh, mikir keras hingga ikut sakit kepala, hahahhaa *bercanda* di chapter ini author melawan dengan sederhana saja, Xd semoga menerima apa yang auhtor buat di chapter ini, hehehe.

untuk reader lain yang masih baca dan meninggal reviewnya, terima kasih banyak juga, author nanti lanjut pesan dan kesannya, di sequel saja XD

.

.

.

See you...!


	19. Epilog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[ Epilog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke pov.]**

 **3 tahun berlalu.**

"Satu, dua, tiga."

 **Cekrek.**

"Selamat atas kelulusannya!"

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sakura, gadis yang begitu bersemangat dengan masa pendidikannya, sekarang dia sibuk dengan teman-temannya dan tidak peduli padaku yang sejak tadi berdiri menunggunya, mereka sibuk untuk berfoto hingga bisa menjadi ribuan album, apa foto sekali saja tidak cukup?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucapnya, akhirnya dia sadar jika calon suaminya menunggu hingga seperti orang bodoh, apalagi dengan banyaknya mahasiswa yang berpikir aku ini artis, mereka sampai heboh dan memohon untuk foto bersama denganku, aku harus memasang tatapan kesal pada mereka, yang artis itu di sebelah sana dengan pacarnya! Utakata pun datang untuk memberi selamat pada Hotaru, mereka sudah hidup bersama ribuan tahun tapi tak ada perkembangan, aku yakin Hotaru hanya tak ingin terjadi skandal, mengingat dia seorang artis terkenal. "Sasuke? Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mendiamkannya sejak dia datang menghampiriku.

"Oh, aku pikir kau lupa padaku." Ucapku, sedikit menatap kesal padanya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil?" Ucapnya, aku yakin dia satu-satunya wanita yang mungkin tak akan mau kalah dengan pasangannya.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah sendiri." Ucapku.

"Hey, kau benar-benar marah? Apa kau tak bisa menghilangkan sikap burukmu itu?" Ucapnya.

 **Cup..~**

"Selamat atas kelulusannya dan cepatlah, aku yakin kakakmu sudah berpikir macam-macam jika aku tak membawamu ke restoran yang telah di pesannya." Ucapku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya, malu, wajahnya terlihat memerah, aku hanya menciumnya, tapi begitu banyak pasang menatap ke arah kami.

"Kenapa? Hanya mencium tunanganku."

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu di sini!" Ucapnya dan terlihat panik, aku jadi semakin tak tahan padanya, dia sangat pandai untuk berwajah manis seperti itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian belum foto bersama." Ucap Ino, sudah cukup lama aku tak melihat teman pirangnya itu.

Merangkul Sakura dan sahabatnya itu mulai mengambil gambar kami.

"Aku akan mengirimnya untukmu." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Mengajak Sakura untuk bergegas pergi, kakaknya mengadakan pesta kecil untuknya, dia mengundangku, aku pikir dia tetap tidak akan menerimaku, pria berambut _softpink_ itu terus mengeluarkan kalimat semacam mengancamku jika aku berani melakukan hal buruk pada adiknya, mulai melajukan mobilku ke arah jalan raya.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, aku yakin Sakura punya begitu banyak hal untuk di lakukannya setelah lulus, dia gadis yang memikirkan masa depannya.

"Aku akan mencari kerja."

"Tidak perlu, menikahlah denganku dan aku yang akan bekerja." Ucapku.

Lagi-lagi aku akan melihat rona memerah menghiasai wajahnya, manis.

"Tu-tunggu sampai aku mendapat kerja." Alasannya.

"Setelah kita menikah dan carilah pekerjaan."

"I-itu terlalu cepat."

"Kenapa mengulur waktu?" Tanyaku, menghentikan laju mobil dan menepih.

"Bukan seperti itu, kau tahu menikah adalah hal yang rumit dan sangat sakral, kita akan hidup bersama seumur hidup."

"Aku tahu itu, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau sungguh ingin menikah denganku?" Tanyanya dan tatapan itu terlihat ragu.

"Apa perlu aku membuktikannya? Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya?" Tegasku dan membuatnya menundukkan wajahnya, apalagi? Ada hal apa yang membuatnya jadi ragu padaku? Kami sama-sama saling mencintai, apa hal itu buruk? Atau alasan itu tak cukup?

Memegang dagunya dan mengangkat wajah mungil itu, rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya, mengecup perlahan bibir kecil itu.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucapku dan menatapnya serius.

"Ti-tidak perlu menciumku lagi!" Protesnya dan terlihat salah tingkah, jika kau seperti itu aku semakin tak tahan padamu.

"Jika kita sudah berada di restoran, kakakmu akan menghalangi apa yang aku lakukan, jadi sekarang, biarkan aku sedikit mendapat hadiah kecil dari gadisku." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat pandai menggoda seperti ini? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Ucapnya dan mencubitku.

"Bisakah kau tak kasar padaku? Apa kau mau aku terluka?"

"Kau? Terluka? Vampire macam apa kau sampai bisa terluka?"

"Aku bisa juga terluka." Ucapku, asal.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberiku sedikit pengobatan disini." Ucapku dan menunjuk bibirku. Wajahnya kembali merona, aku sampai tak bisa berhenti untuk menggodanya.

"Bi-bisakah kita jalan sekarang?" Ucapnya dan malu.

"Aku menunggu pengobatanku."

"Ha? Kau tak sakit dan tak luka." Protesnya.

"Cepatlah, aku tak mau di marahi kakakmu." Ucapku, sedikit mendesaknya.

"Kau benar-benar pria mesum." Ejeknya.

"Mesum? Tunggu saja saat kita menikah nanti." Ucapku, aku jauh lebih suka memperlihatkan tatapan meremahkanku padanya, itu membuatnya semakin tak senang dan aku menikmati setiap amukannya.

 **Cup..~**

"I-itu sudah cukup."

Tersenyum dengan tingkahnya, aku merasakan kebahagiaan ini tiada akhir, aku sungguh mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Restoran Q ]**

Aku pikir hanya kami bertiga, kakakku dan kak iparku datang bersama mereka.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Sakura." Ucap Izumi, aku rasa dia begitu peduli dan sangat menyayangi Sakura, aku tak tahu kenapa, apa karena Sakura salah satu penggemar terberatnya? Dia memperlakukan Sakura begitu baik.

Jika mereka bertemu, mereka akan sibuk membahas novel sampah itu, sebelumnya aku sempat membeli seluruh novel yang merupakan saingan Izumi, aku tak mengerti, itu perintah Izumi, aku rasa dia pun risih jika memiliki saingan, tapi sikap buruknya itu tertutupi dengan baik hingga tak ada yang tahu jika dia tak menyukai seorang pesaing.

Setidaknya Serra memiliki teman untuk berbicara dan aku hanya akan terfokus pada gadis di sampingku, dia mungkin sudah kelaparan hingga ingin melahap seluruh menu yang di pesan.

Makan bersama ini tak berlangsung lama, mulai dari sini Serra ingin mengantar adiknya pulang dan tak membiarkan kami bersama, katanya merestui kami, tapi dia selalu saja menjadi penghalang bagiku, dasar _brother-com._

"Apa kau sudah yakin bersamanya?" Tanya kakak padaku, setelah dia kembali sejenak untuk menemani Izumi, kakak baru saja tahu jika ayah dan ibu mengijinkanku bersama Sakura.

"Tentu, jangan mengurus urusanku lagi, kau hanya perlu mengurus istrimu." Ucapku.

"Ouh..~ kau begitu manis Sasuke, aku tak tahu kau pun peduli padaku." Ucap Izumi dan membuatku tak senang, kami tak akrab, hanya dia saja yang terus menjadi kakak ipar yang penuh keluhan jika jauh dari kakakku.

"Hentikan itu." Ucapku.

"Aku masih tak percaya ayah mengijinkanmu, kau tahu Sakura adalah manusia." Ucap kakak padaku, tatapan itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku tahu, lalu apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu kasus tentang ibu, dan sekarang kau ingin mengulangnya lagi?"

"Aku sudah katakan pada semua orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kami, aku akan menjaganya, seumur hidupku, dia akan tetap menjadi manusia." Tegasku, aku bahkan sudah berjanji pada Serra.

"Kekanak-kanakan, kau masih tak memikirkan ke depannya. Dia adalah manusia, dia akan tua dan mati, pada akhirnya dia akan meninggalkanmu, apa kau tak memikirkan itu? Atau kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya seumur hidup, lalu setelah dia akhirnya pada batas usianya, kau akan bebas dari permainan ini."

 **Grab!**

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkan apapun tentang Sakura." Ucapku, kesal, mencengkeram kuat kerah bajunya, aku sangat ingin memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian bukan anak-anak lagi, jangan bertengkar yaa, Itachi, aku sangat merindukanmu, bisakah kita hanya berdua saja, Sasuke kau pulang saja." Ucap Izumi, sepertinya dia hanya ingin menenangkanku, melepas kasar tanganku dari kerah baju kakak.

Akhirnya mereka pergi, Izumi tak ingin kami berkelahi hingga merusakan segalanya, tapi ucapan kakak membuatku tak tenang dan terus memikirkannya, memang benar jika Sakura hanyalah manusia, dia akan menua dan meninggalkanku, sejujurnya memikirkan saja membuatku tak bisa menahan diri, aku tak ingin dia pergi lebih cepat atau apapun, aku ingin kami hidup abadi bersama, hanya saja ini hanya sebuah keegoisan kecil dariku, aku tak akan mengubahnya menjadi vampire seperti janjiku pada Serra.

Masa depan itu akan masih sangat lama, tak perlu memikirkannya, sekarang aku hanya bisa menikmati kehidupanku bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, menikahlah denganku." Ucapku.

"Apa kau akan menanyakannya setiap waktu?" Ucapnya dan terlihat malu.

Hari ini pun kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, kencan yang sudah tak terhitung, tapi dia tetap saja tak pernah mengucapkan 'iya' dari setiap pernyataanku.

"Mungkin, sampai kau menyerah." Ucapku.

Gadis itu terdiam, dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, sesuatu yang membuatnya terus terlihat cemas dan ragu, memeluknya.

"Apa karena aku seorang vampire, jadi kau tak mau hidup bersamaku?" Ucapku, begitu pelan pada telinganya.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi sebuah anggukan pelan darinya, melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya, dia hampir saja terlihat menangis, apa hal itu yang di cemaskannya sepanjang waktu? Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang, lagi-lagi batasan dua dunia ini membuat kami akan kesulitan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku, serius.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu!" Tegasnya.

"Apa cinta saja tak cukup?" Ucapku, walaupun ini terdengar kekanak-kanakan, aku hanya perlu dia mencintaiku saja.

"Aku selalu memikirkan jika aku lebih dulu pergi, bagaimana denganmu?" Ucapnya, akhirnya dia mulai sedikit jujur tentang pemikirannya selama ini.

"Mungkin mengasuh anak-anak kita hingga mereka dewasa." Ucapku dan membuat wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Ka-ka-kau akan kesepian."

"Tidak, aku akan hidup bersama mereka yang kau tinggalkan."

"Jika saja aku menjadi vampire?" Ucapannya itu membuatku sangat ingin mewujudkannya, jika benar dia ingin menjadi vampire, itu tak masalah, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, dan kami akan hidup abadi bersama, tapi-

"Ingat, kau masih punya seorang kakak yang begitu cerewet." Tegurku, Serra pasti tidak akan setuju dengan keputusannya.

Wajahnya terlihat murung, apa dia sangat ingin menjadi vampire? Tetap saja itu juga melanggar apa yang aku tegaskan sebelumnya, aku ingin dia tetap menjadi seorang manusia.

"Tenanglah, kau terlalu berpikiran jauh, sekarang bisakah kita nikmati waktu bersama ini? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hingga kau tua nanti." Ucapku, memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya itu, aku ingin dia tetap tenang dan menjalankan apapun seperti air yang mengalir.

Esoknya.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak akan menjawab?" Ucapku, aku masih belum menyerah untuk melamarnya.

"Iya." Ucapnya singkat.

"Hn? Iya?"

"Iya, kau sendiri yang meminta jawaban 'kan?" Ucapnya dan wajahnya terlihat malu-malu.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hu-uhm, aku mau." Ucapnya dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia, memeluknya erat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sungguh!"

"Turunkan aku!" Protesnya, aku sampai mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, menurunkannya perlahan, senyum di wajahnya terlihat manis. "Kau terlalu berlebihan." Tambahnya.

"Aku tak tahu, rasanya begitu aneh, seperti dada ini akan meledak." Ucapku.

"Dasar gombal, sekarang kau begitu pandai menggombal." Sindirnya.

"Kau harus tahu, aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu, lalu apa kau menjawab karena kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" Tanyaku, sebelumnya dia ingin mendapat pekerjaan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghentikan pertanyaanmu yang sama setiap kita bertemu."

"Kau sedang serius atau hanya sedang kasihan padaku?" Ucapku dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Se-setidaknya aku sudah menjawab." Ucapnya dan malah terlihat panik.

Tertawa melihat salah tingkahnya.

 **[Ending Sasuke pov]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura pov]**

"Kami akan menikah." Ucapku, aku rasa tidak perlu mengulur waktu lagi.

"Apa? Menikah? Apa kau sudah hamil?" Ucap kakak dan membuatku harus memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kakak katakan!" Kesalku.

"Kenapa kalian ingin menikah? Pacaranlah selama yang kau mau, tapi jangan pernah menikahinya."

"Kakak tidak merestui kami?"

"Dia vampire, Sakura."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau akan hidup bersama vampire, apa kau sudah memikirkan segalanya? Dia makhluk abadi, apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh jika kalian terus hidup bersama?"

"Kenapa kakak tetap saja keras kepala? Apa aku tidak bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai?"

"Bukannya aku ingin egois, Sakura, menikah adalah hal yang sangat serius, kau tahu sendiri jika kita dan dia berbeda."

"Aku akan menanggung segalanya."

"Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu hingga membuatmu gila padanya."

 **Plaak!**

"Kenapa memukul kakakmu sendiri!" Protesnya.

"Aku kesal akan setiap ucapan kakak pada Sasuke, jika hanya setengah-setengah merestui kami, katakan saja sejak awal kakak tak menyukai Sasuke, jangan membuatnya menjadi rumit!" Tegasku, bergegas pergi, aku jadi kesal jika hanya berbicara pada kakak.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari kakak lain yang mau mengerti adiknya." Ucapku.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin sendiri, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Hanya duduk di taman depan gedung apartemen, kakak tetap saja tidak berubah, aku dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan begitu lama dan dia tetap tidak ingin membiarkan kami bersama.

Terkejut, seseorang mengenakan jaket padaku.

"Kau akan masuk angin." Ucapnya dan duduk di sebelahku, menatapnya dan lagi-agi aku mengingat setiap ucapan kakak. "Ada apa? Aku datang tak tepat waktu?" Tambahnya.

Menggelangkan kepala pelan, bukannya dia tak tepat waktu, Sasuke selalu datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang akan kita lakukan, lalu kakak malah salah paham dan mengatakan aku hamil, setelahnya dia mengucapkan banyak alasan dan seperti tak menyetujuinya."

"Aku tahu dia akan seperti itu, kakakmu masih tak percaya padaku dan lebih ingin melindungimu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Te-tentu saja kita akan melakukannya." Ucapku, malu, aku hanya ingin kakak merestui kami.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya lagi, di lain waktu saat kepala kalian dingin."

"Dia tipe yang keras kepala."

"Adik kakak tak ada bedanya."

"Kau mengejekku?" Ucapku.

"Kemarilah, aku sedikit merindukanmu hari ini, bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu?" Ucapnya dan memelukku.

"Lamaran kerjaku hari ini tolak." Ucapku.

"Bekerjalah di perusahaanku."

"Tidak, aku akan bekerja di tempat lain, aku tak mau mereka memandangku dengan latar belakangmu. suasananya pasti akan sangat canggung dan mereka segang terhadapku."

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja bersama Izumi? Dia mencari asisten."

"Kerja pada Izumi!" Ucapku, aku tak percaya jika Izumi mencari asisten.

"Aku yakin kau akan senang dengan salah satu penulis favoritmu."

"Ba-bagaimana mengatakannya pada Izumi? Aku mau menjadi asistennya!" Ucapku, bersemangat.

"Kau mau bekerja pada Izumi, tapi kenapa tidak padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak cocok menjadi tipe pria yang memasang wajah seakan tak adil itu.

"Kalian berbeda, aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan pada Izumi, sekarang masuklah dan berbicaralah lebih tenang dengan kakakmu, mungkin jika dia telah luluh, kau bisa meminta ijin kembali." Ucap Sasuke, dia sungguh pria yang penuh pengertian.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya, bergegas dan langkahku terhenti, Sasuke menarik lenganku kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

 **Cup...~**

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya dan sebuah kecupan pada bibirku, menatap sekitar, untung saja tak ada orang di sekitar sini, wajahku jadi memerah, kembali bergegas dan melambai tangan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 10 pagi, aku rasa pakaianku sudah cukup rapi, menunggu sejenak di depan pintu rumah Izumi, aku tak percaya jika akan bekerja padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku sedikit terlambat untuk bangun." Ucapnya, meskipun hanya mengenakan piyama tidur dan rambutnya terurai indah itu tetap saja dia terlihat sangat cantik, tunggu dulu, bangun katanya? Aku pikir vampire tak tidur, tapi,

"Kau mengundang seseorang?" Suara ini, menoleh dan melihat kak Itachi di sana, mu-mungkin maksudnya tidur bersama sang suami, begitu yaa, akhirnya aku paham.

Meskipun kadang bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, aku masih canggung padanya, sebelumnya saat pertemuan di kafe itu dan aku sudah mencapnya sebagai seseorang dengan sikap yang buruk, tapi kak Itachi sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup baik, dia begitu peduli pada adiknya, makanya saat itu dia menganggapku sebagai pengganggu, apa sekarang pun dia masih menganggapku seperti itu?

"Aku menjadikan Sakura sebagai asistenku." Ucapnya dan mengajakku masuk.

"Oh." Hanya ucapan singkat dan pria berwajah dingin itu berjalan naik ke arah tangga, apa semua pihak laki-laki di keluarga Uchiha itu selalu memasang wajah dingin bak kulkas? Apa mereka tak pernah ceria sedikit saja?

"A-apa aku tidak mengganggu?" Tanyaku, khawatir, Sasuke hanya menyuruhku datang ke alamat rumah Izumi, dia tidak mengatakan hal lain."

"Tidak-tidak, santai saja Sakura." Ucap Izumi.

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan, ternyata disini Izumi menulis, aku pikir akan mendapatkan ruang kerja yang begitu teratur, di sini sedikit berantakan, apalagi kertas-kertas yang tak tersusun rapi dan buku-buku tebal yang tak di tata.

"Aku sudah sering merapikannya tapi tetap saja akan berantakan." Ucap Izumi, dia hanya memberi jawaban dari pikiranku yang menganggap wanita cantik tak selamanya sempurna.

Aku tahu, mungkin karena kesibukannya dia pun malas untuk membersihkannya.

"Tapi aku tak memanggilmu untuk melakukan itu, bantu aku untuk menyusun setiap naskah baruku. Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Meskipun ini tak sesuai dengan jurusanmu, kenapa kau tak mencari pekerjaan di perusahaan besar?"

"Aku masih sulit menemukan pekerjaan, jadi aku anggap ini sebagai pengalamanku." Ucapku, lagi pula aku sudah begitu bahagia jika harus bekerja dengan Izumi, dia adalah penulis favoritku sepanjang masa, aku tak akan merelakan pekerjaan terbaik ini seumur hidupku.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau betah bekerja bersamaku, aku sangat butuh orang yang bisa di percaya dan aku rasa kau orang yang tepat." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku.

Izumi pun meminta beberapa menit untuknya, dia akan mengganti pakaiannya dan membantuku untuk sedikit mengatur ruangan yang berantakan ini, melihat beberapa rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku, semuanya cerita klasik yang sudah berumur cukup lama, Izumi begitu menjaga setiap buku yang di milikinya, dia pun mendapat banyak referensi dari novel lama, aku jadi semakin kagum padanya.

"Aku akan kembali sebulan lagi, kau masih tidak mau mengikutiku?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara kak Itachi, mereka tengah berbicara, kak Itachi bekerja di kota yang berbeda, dia akan sering meninggalkan Izumi, kenapa Izumi tak mengikutinya saja? Dia begitu tahan untuk status LDR-an bersama sang suami, bagaimana denganku dan Sasuke? Aku rasa, aku akan sulit meninggalkannya, kami akan bersama.

"Aku akan tetap disini, bagaimana jika kau meminta pindah saja?"

"Disana lebih membutuhkan tenagaku."

"Apa di sana lebih penting?"

"Maaf, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan segera pindah."

Mereka terdengar begitu mesra, ini membuat sedikit iri, mengintip dari sisi pintu, aku penasaran dengan sikap kak Itachi jika berhadapan dengan Izumi, segera berbalik dan menjauh dari arah pintu, aku jadi melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat, mereka tengah berciuman sangat mesra. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Dasar tukang ngintip! Karena begitu penasaran dengan sikap kak Itachi, aku jadi mengintip hal itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Terkejut.

"Ada apa? Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak." Ucapku dan tertawa garing, terasa seperti kau tengah kedapatan mengintip, aku hanya tak sengaja melihat hal itu.

Izumi mulai membantuku merapikan segalanya, dia memberiku sebuah meja dan sebuah komputer baru untuk bekerja, beberapa buku saja sulit aku angkat, tapi Izumi mengangkat sebuah meja hanya dengan satu tangan saja, dia begitu kuat.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya Izumi tiba-tiba padaku.

"Hubungan kami?" Ucapku, sedikit malu untuk mengatakan apa yang akan segera terjadi pada kami.

"Apa ada hal lain? Atau kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Izumi bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan tengah menggoda.

"Ka-kami tidak melakukan hal macam-macam!" Ucapku dan tanpa sadar suaraku begitu keras. "Ma-maaf." Lanjutku, malu. Izumi hanya tengah menggodaku dan aku sampai panik.

"Hahahaha, masa pacaran adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan."

"Apa kak Izumi pernah memiliki pasangan selain dengan kak Itachi?" Tanyaku, aku jadi begitu penasaran terhadapnya.

"Uhm, mungkin sudah berkali-kali gonta-ganti pasangan, tapi tak ada yang bisa cocok denganku."

"Apa semuanya bangsa vampire?"

"Tidak semuanya."

"Jadi apa mereka tahu jika kak Izumi seorang vampire?"

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya pada mereka, tapi mereka terus menganggapku bercanda, pada akhirnya mereka tak betah denganku, mungkin karena takut jika aku akan menggigit mereka." Ucapnya dan tertawa, Izumi pernah memiliki hubungan dengan manusia, mungkin aku bisa bertanya banyak hal padanya, tentang hubungan manusia dan vampire.

"Aku rasa kau hanya ragu untuk sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius dengan seorang vampire, itu tidak masalah Sakura, tapi bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian, semuanya di putuskan darimu, Sasuke tak berhak, jika kau ingin seumur hidupmu menjadi manusia, Sasuke tak akan mengubahmu, tapi jika pada akhirnya kau menyerah akan kehidupan manusiamu, kau bisa katakan itu pada Sasuke."

Itu benar, Izumi sangat memahami apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku ragu untuk sebuah hubungan serius, tapi di satu sisi aku ingin bersama Sasuke selamanya.

"Kak Serra tidak setuju jika kami menikah." Ucapku, murung.

"Apa? Menikah? Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sampai di situ?" Ucap Izumi, wajahnya jadi begitu ceria, dia terlihat senang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ini masih rencana kami, tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mendapat restu dari kak Serra." Ucapku.

"Maaf, aku begitu senang mendengarnya, aku harap kalian benar-benar menikah, atau kau mau aku membujuk kakakmu itu? Aku dengar dari Itachi dia begitu peduli padamu."

"Ah, itu benar, dia tetap saja keras kepala, katanya pacaranlah selama yang kami mau, aku kepikiran dengan ucapannya itu, mungkin dia pikir Sasuke akan cepat bosan dan segera memutuskanku." Ucapku.

"Kakakmu sangat unik, dia bekerja sama dengan kami, tapi tetap memiliki penghalangnya tersendiri. Kau harus selalu berbaik hati padanya, cobalah mengambil hatinya agar dia merestui kalian, aku sudah tak sabar melihat kalian menikah." Ucap Izumi, dia pun begitu antusias.

Mengambil hati kakak? Dia tipe yang keras kepala, hal apa yang bisa membuat kakak luluh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bekerja pada Izumi juga cukup melelahkan, aku harus menyortir banyak naskah yang telah di buatnya, aku jadi bisa membaca setiap karya terbarunya lebih dulu, saat ini, di ruang nonton, melirik kakak yang duduk di sebelahku, dia terfokus akan sebuah film yang tengah di nonton, film tentang detektif.

Aku masih memikirkan cara untuk membuat kakak luluh, selama ini aku jarang memperhatikannya, pria dengan rambut ikal _softpink_ belah tengah dan otot kekar di mana-mana, dia sangat suka menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan, apa dia sengaja mau pamer ototnya itu? Dari segi wajah, dia memang cukup tampan, Ino sampai tergila-gila padanya.

Dulunya hubungan kami buruk, aku sampai berpikiran jika kak Serra, tak pernah menginginkan seorang adik, saat ayah dan ibu masih ada, dia memperlakukan seperti orang lain, setelah mereka tak ada, kak Serra mulai berubah, sikapnya jauh lebih peduli padaku, aku pikir itu hanya rasa bersalahnya padaku, aku jadi tak punya kasih sayang dari siapa-siapa lagi jika ayah dan ibu tak ada.

"Kakak."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa dulu kau begitu jahat padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Hey, kenapa membahas yang sudah lewat? Aku tahu, dulunya aku kakak yang buruk, tapi sekarang kau hanya punya aku, kita harus terus hidup bersama, dan aku tidak akan menjadi kakak yang jahat padamu lagi."

"Aku harap kau tetap jahat."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau minta restu dariku? Bagaimana pun juga, aku tak bisa menyetujui pernikahan kalian." Tegasnya.

Aku tahu, kakak tak akan menyetujuinya semudah itu, bersandar pada bahunya.

"Jangan coba-coba membuatku luluh, aku juga tak akan terpengaruh." Ucapnya.

Aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku harus tetap tenang, kalem Sakura, dia begitu mudah membacaku, saran dari Izumi kurang tepat.

"Bagaimana jika orang kakak sukai menjadi vampire?" Tanyaku.

"Kami akan menjalani hidup masing-masing."

"Kakak merelakannya?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa ini jawaban kakak, atau kakak sengaja agar aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapat apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak."

Bergegas bangun dan menjauh darinya, dia hanya membuatku kesal, kakak tak bisa luluh sedikit pun, perasaannya pun mungkin ikut mati bersama wanita yang dicintainya.

"Tapi aku tak keberatan jika kau menjadi adik manis yang ingin manja pada kakaknya." Ucapnya dan berwajah senang.

"Aku bisa saja melakukan hal sederhana itu, tapi jika kakak mau merestui hubunganku dan Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Itu adalah hal yang berbeda."

Menatap kesal padanya dan bergegas kembali ke kamar, kakak yang keras kepala, menutup pintu kamarku dan terkejut, selalu saja dia tak bisa datang dengan lebih wajar, apa harus mengagetkanku dulu? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Sasuke memelukku tepat dari belakang.

"Jangan lakukan itu tiba-tiba!" Ucapku, setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Meskipun lelah dan begitu banyak yang harus aku sortir, tapi aku menikmati setiap membaca naskah milik kak Izumi." Ucapku, aku berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang menawarkanku pekerjaan ini.

"Kau jadi sibuk dengan semua novel Izumi dan melupakanku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu, kak Izumi selalu saja menyinggungmu, aku jadi malu jika dia bertanya tetang hubungan kita sekarang." Ucapku.

"Kau bisa berbicara padanya, walaupun aku dan Izumi tak akrab, dia adalah pendengar dan pemberi nasehat yang baik." Ucap Sasuke dan itu sangat benar, Izumi mendengar setiap keluh kesalku, dia pun memberiku saran, walaupun saran itu tak cocok dengan kakak, mungkin jika orang lain mereka tak perlu keras kepala seperti kakak.

Kecupan ringan pada punggung leherku, terasa dingin, tapi ini tak membuatku merasa risih.

"Tu-tunggu, kakakku masih belum tidur." Ucapku, panik.

Sasuke tak mendengarkanku, kembali merasakan kecupan itu dan kali ini aku harus menjauhkannya dariku.

"Jangan menjilatnya!" Protesku dengan suara kecil, apa Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri sedikit saja? Apa dia mau aku teriak-teriak dan kakak bisa datang kapan saja melihatnya berada di dalam kamarku.

"Kau protes tapi seperti tetap ingin melakukannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

Uhuk, di umur seperti ini, begitu menjadi rawan saat kau hanya berdua bersama pacarmu, ralat, dia sudah melamarku dan aku menyetujuinya, sekarang status Sasuke adalah calon suamiku, meskipun calon dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seekstrim itu.

Satu tangannya terulur ke arahku, apa yang ingin di lakukannya lagi?

"Hari ini saja, mungkin kita akan sulit bertemu dalam beberapa hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengikuti ayahku ke istana vampire di luar kota."

"Apa masih ada istana di jaman sekarang?"

"Ah, ada, dan di sana tinggal para tetua para vampire."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Tatapan Sasuke sedikit berubah, apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka pergi hanya semacam keperluan bisnis atau semacam pulang kampung dan bertemu para buyut.

Menggenggam tangan dingin itu, Sasuke menarikku perlahan, hingga dia duduk di sisi ranjangku , aku masih berdiri mematung dan menatapnya, dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang memasang wajah memelas itu, aku tak tahan melihatnya.

"Ja-jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku, di saat seperti ini Sasuke sangat pandai bertingkah manis.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, suaranya yang begitu berat membuatku merinding sendiri.

Aku harus tetap menahan diri dan tidak ada yang akan terjadi apa-apa, debaran di dada ini membuatku merasa sesak, Sasuke, ingat, kakak masih belum tidur, tarikan tangan perlahan itu membuat sampai terduduk di atas pangkuannya, malunya! Ini benar-benar membuatku malu dan hanya memeluknya, wajahku sudah sangat merona dan aku malu memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, sebuah kecupan ringan pada bahu kananku, kecupan perlahan itu sedikit menggelitik perutku, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sa-Sasuke." Panggilku, gugup, aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya saja.

"Hn?" Gumamnya dan kecupakan itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Aku kepikiran jika bagaimana kita lari saja." Ucapku. Tidak ada cara lain, kakak akan tetap keras kepala.

Sasuke menarikku hingga pelukanku terlepas dan aku harus menatapnya.

"Masalah akan semakin rumit jika kau melakukan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tahu ini salah.

"Kakak tidak akan merestuinya." Ucapku.

"Aku akan berusaha." Ucapnya.

Wajah itu perlahan mendekat, kali ini kecupan pada bibirku, meskipun kami kadang akan sering berciuman, aku tetap malu setiap melihatnya menempelkan bibirnya padaku. memegang kedua pipi Sasuke, menariknya ke arah wajahku dan membalas kecupannya, hanya aku yang paling sulit untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke, a-aku hanya malu dan tak terbiasa.

"Aku tahu kau bisa lebih sedikit agresif." Ucap Sasuke dan senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Jangan membuatku tambah malu." Ucapku dan mencubit kedua pipinya itu, tanganku masih berada pada kedua pipinya.

Kembali mendapat sebuah kecupan di bibirku, kami melakukannya secara bergantian, dan berhenti sejenak.

"Katakan, apa ada banyak manusia sepertiku? Apa mereka memiliki pasangan seorang vampire?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tak begitu tahu, tapi aku rasa ada, kau tak sendirian Sakura, masih banyak manusia yang memiliki perasaan terhadap vampire dan sebaliknya, seorang vampire yang memiliki perasaan terhadap manusia."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapku.

Tapi mungkin saja aku tak seberuntung mereka yang memiliki pasangan dan hidup bersama tanpa adanya halangan, kali ini aku akan jauh lebih berani, mengecup bibir Sasuke lebih dulu, mengecupnya seakan esok kami tak akan pernah bertemu kembali, kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang lebih menuntut, tindakanku terhenti, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahku darinya, napasku sampai memburu dan tak berani menatap mata kelam itu, aku malu sendiri menjadi gadis yang lebih agresif.

"Jangan memancingku, Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Bisakah kita bersama tanpa ada yang menghalangi?" Ucapku, tanpa sadar air mata ini menetes, aku lelah untuk membuat kakak menerima hubungan kami. Menatap Sasuke, air mata ini membuat pandanganku sedikit tak fokus, apa aku tak salah lihat? Pupil merah terang itu dan gigi taring Sasuke yang cukup terlihat.

"Kau bisa membuat keputusan." Ucapnya.

Kembali mengingat ucapan kak Izumi, keputusan ada padaku dan Sasuke tak berhak mengganggunya, aku bisa mengubah diriku sendiri dengan keputusanku, mendekatkan punggung leherku tepat pada wajah Sasuke, jika ini adalah yang terbaik, aku rela menjadi seorang vampire.

"Maaf."

Menjauhkan wajahku dan menatap Sasuke, dia sudah kembali seperti semula, tak ada gigi taring yang panjang lagi di sana.

"Aku akan tetap memegang janjiku, jadi bersabarlah hingga aku bisa membuat kakakmu menyetujuinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Memeluknya erat, tubuh ini sampai bergetar, aku tak bisa menangis lebih keras, kakak akan sadar jika mendengar suara tangisanku, Sasuke pun membalas pelukanku, mencoba menenangkanku.

Malam ini aku tak membiarkan Sasuke pergi, walaupun tubuh itu terasa dingin, aku tak peduli, memeluknya lebih erat dan memejamkan mataku, kami tidur bersama, hanya tidur bersama, memeluk satu sama lain dalam malam yang begitu sunyi. Sesekali Sasuke akan membisik jika dia mencintaiku, berkali-kali dan setiap kecupan bisa aku rasakan, ini membuatku lebih nyaman saat hanya bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, aku tahu mataku akan bengkak, aku menangis hingga tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke, dan pagi ini Sasuke telah pergi, katanya dia akan pulang secepatnya, menatap sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya, ini semacam cincin pernikahan darinya. Aku harap kakak sudah pergi bekerja agar tidak melihat mata bengkakku ini.

"Sakura, bangun dan juga lupa sarapanmu." Teriaknya dari depan pintu, aku pikir kakak sudah pergi bekerja.

"Berisik! Aku akan bangun nanti!" Teriakku, aku masih kesal padanya.

"Maaf, Sakura." Ucapnya, suara kakak terdengar menyesal, meskipun dia minta maaf, kakak tetap pada pendiriannya.

Hari ini pun harus bekerja bersama Izumi.

"Ada apa dengan matamu Sakura? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu? Katakan, aku akan menghajarnya." Ucap Izumi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau akan menjadi keluargaku nantinya, tentunya aku juga harus memperhatikanmu."

Aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersama Izumi, bisakah dia saja yang menjadi kakakku? Mungkin aku belum bernasib baik.

"Aku dengar ayah mertuaku dan Sasuke pergi, jadi sekarang aku punya teman yang tengah di landa LDR-an." Ucap Izumi dan dia terlihat senang, Sasuke sering menceritakan jika Izumi kadang memintanya untuk mengunjunginya, jika Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, Izumi akan mendatanginya, dia akan bercerita tentang rasa rindunya pada kak Itachi dan mengeluh tentang kak Itachi yang lebih gila akan pekerjaannya, bukannya mereka sama, Izumi pun jatuh cinta pada pekerjaan penulisnya.

"Akan aku buatkan teh, ini sangat enak loh, para penggemar sering mengirimkanku hadiah di kantor editor." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Kembali ke meja kerjaku dan ada banyak naskah yang harus aku sortir kembali, kali ini Izumi membuat kisah tentang vampire yang lebih muda dan tinggal bersama manusia yang lebih tua, aku jadi penasaran akan kehidupan mereka, nantinya mereka akan bersama jika vampire itu akan lebih cepat tumbuh dewasa, aku sudah menebak-nebak sedikit alur yang sedang di kerjakan Izumi.

Ting...tong...~

"Sakura bisakah kau membukanya?" Teriak Izumi dari arah dapur.

"Baik."

Bergegas ke arah ruang tamu, tak biasanya Izumi punya tamu, kadang pak editor yang datang untuk mencari naska baru, membuka pintu itu dan sejenak membuatku sedikit mematung.

"Kau juga berada disini?" Ucapnya, nyonya Uchiha Mikoto, kami bertemu lagi.

"Siapa yang datang?" Ucap Izumi dan suaranya terdengar lebih dekat. "Ibu mertua!" Teriaknya heboh. Aku jadi sadar dari lamunanku, Izumi sampai memeluk manja ibu Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau tak keberatan menerima seseorang lagi dirumahmu." Ucap ibu Sasuke.

"Aku sangat tak keberatan, aku yakin ibu mertua sangat bosan di rumah dan hanya sendirian."

"Kau benar, Fugaku sedang pergi bersama Sasuke, rumah jadi begitu sepi. Lalu, kau mengundang Sakura juga?" Tanyanya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Dia bekerja padaku." Ucap Izumi.

"Ini sangat kebetulan, kita, para wanita akan bersama." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Se-selamat siang nyonya." Ucapku, gugup setengah mati.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau bisa memanggilku ibu juga, Sasuke sering menceritakanmu padaku." Ucapnya. Aku sampai ingin menangis, ibu Sasuke benar-benar berhati lembut.

Izumi memintaku untuk tidak bekerja hari ini dan menemani bibi Mikoto, kami akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama dan menghibur diri, aku tak tahu jika orang kaya raya akan menghibur diri dengan begitu mewah, aku terlalu beruntung bekerja bersama Izumi dan akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha.

"Ibu mertua, bagaimana jika kita mencari gaun yang cocok untuk Sakura." Ucap Izumi.

"Eh? I-itu terlalu cepat." Tolakku halus.

"Aku juga senang jika berada di tempat semacam itu, sebaiknya di cari lebih awal." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

Keduanya antusias mengajakku ke butik dengan gaun pernikahan yang begitu indah, para wanita benar-benar menyukai ini dan aku sampai luluh ingin mencobanya.

"A-apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku, aku terlalu di manjakan oleh mereka.

"Coba yang ini, aku ingin melihat kau mengenakan gaun seperti seorang putri." Ucap ibu Mikoto.

Pada akhirnya aku mencoba berbagai gaun dan hanya sebuah gaun pilihan dari ibu Mikoto yang membuatku terlihat sebagai seorang putri, aku sangat ingin Sasuke melihatnya, gaun ini, apa benar kami bisa menikah nantinya?

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya ibu Mikoto padaku.

"Tidak, mungkin yang lain saja." Bohongku, aku sangat suka gaun ini, tapi sebaiknya menolak apapun dulu sebelum kami mendapat restu dari kakakku, walaupun aku kesal pada kak Serra, dia tetap berhak atas aku sebagai keluarganya.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Dimana pacarmu itu? Apa kalian akhirnya putus?" Ucap Serra, sedikit menyindir adiknya itu, dia sudah jarang melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke, beberapa hari ini pun, Sakura terus cuek dan tidak peduli padanya, selalu meninggikan nada suaranya dan Serra tak ambil pusing, dia tahu jika Sakura sangat marah akan keputusannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura hanya memasang wajah kesalnya pada Serra.

"Jika kalian sudah putus, aku akan mengaturkan kencan buta untukmu."

"Kami belum putus! Awas saja jika kakak mengaturkan kencan buta untukku, Aku akan membawa air keras dan menyiram wajah pria yang mau saja mendengar ucapan kakak." Ucap Sakura.

" _Dia benar-benar marah."_ Pikir Serra, tak ada yang bisa di katakannya lagi, hubungannya dengan Sakura jadi buruk karena dia tidak akan merestui lamaran Sasuke pada adiknya.

Selesai dengan pakaian bertugasnya, menatap Sakura yang sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Aku akan bekerja, apa kau akan pulang malam?" Tanya Serra.

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau marah saja sesuka hatimu." Ucap Serra, lagi-lagi Sakura tak akan pernah menanggapi ucapannya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Markas Utama cabang Konoha]**

"Apa kau sudah menyerahkan data-data tugasmu pada wakil komandan?" Tanya Nagato, salah satu anggota di satuan khusus yang memiliki status yang sama dengan Serra.

"Aku belum menyerahkannya, di rumah aku cukup sibuk mengawasi adikku." Ucap Serra.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengawasi adikmu sendiri? Aku pikir Sakura sudah menjadi gadis dewasa."

"Dia hanya mencintai seorang vampire."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau memiliki keluarga seorang vampire apalagi mereka akan hidup bersama."

"Jangan egois seperti itu, aku rasa adikmu memiliki hak, bukannya kita juga bekerja bersama para vampire?" Ucap Nagato, keduanya pun menatap sekitar, di gedung besar ini, tak hanya ada manusia, para vampire pun akan terlihat.

"Hey-hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap seorang pria brewokan, asap rokok akan selalu tercium darinya.

"Bisakah senior tak merokok di hadapanku?" Tegur Serra.

"Maaf." Ucap Azuma, seorang anggota yang cukup senior di satuan khusus ini, dia pun sudah menjalankan tugasnya cukup lama.

"Apa senior Azuma masih berkencan dengan senior Kurinai?" Ucap Nagato.

"Aku akan segera melamarnya, jadi doakan saja, aku duluan yaa." Ucap Azuma dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau lihat, bahkan seorang senior yang sudah lama menangani para vampire pun takluk pada seorang wanita vampire." Ucap Nagato pada Serra, Kurinai juga merupakan anggota kesatuan khusus namun dia adalah seorang vampire.

"Aku tidak mau menyamakan mereka dengan-" Ucapan Serra terputus, sesuatu membuatnya mematung dan terus menatap ke arah seorang gadis dengan seragam labnya.

"Ada apa Serra?" Tegur Nagato, pria itu hanya terdiam cukup lama hingga dua orang vampire melewatinya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Serra.

"Mereka dari bagian otopsi, kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja melihat mereka."

"Mungkin anggota baru, bukannya sudah ada penyampaian jika unit kita akan di tambah, apalagi bagian otopsi sangat kurang. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja salah satu dari mereka mengingatkanku pada orang yang aku kenal." Ucap Serra, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi, terutama gadis berambut bob hitam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Serra kembali berpapasan dengan gadis itu, berjalan lebih cepat dan menarik gadis itu, namun hampir saja dia pun akan mendapat pukulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap gadis itu dan terlihat marah, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mencoba menyerangnya.

"Kau ini apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yuko." Panggil Serra dan pupil gadis itu membulat.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku sangat tahu kau, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

Segera melakukan perlawanan, Serra menangkis pukulan gadis itu yang cukup kuat dan menjaga jarak.

"Aku tak mengenalmu dan jika saja kau bukan anggota, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ucap Yuko, dia pun tak mengerti, pria di hadapannya itu mengenalnya.

"Siapa yang mengubahmu menjadi vampire?" Ucap Serra, tangannya mengepal.

"Aku memang vampire sejak lama, ada apa denganmu? Aku rasa di gedung ini ada banyak vampire dan hal itu wajar, apa kau ini benar-benar anggota kesatuan khusus?"

"Katakan siapa yang mengubahmu!" Teriak marah Serra.

"Aku tak mengerti, maaf, aku ada banyak kesibukan." Ucap Yuko dan bergegas pergi.

Pria itu terdiam, Yuko menoleh dan melihat wajah pria itu terlihat kecewa, dia pun tak ada hubungan dengan pria itu, dia bahkan tak mengenalnya.

Pupil hijau zambrut itu menatap ke depan, gadis itu tak mengenalinya, dia pun seorang vampire, nama mereka sama, tapi Serra masih tak percaya jika mereka sangat mirip, Serra akan memastikan sesuatu, berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan.

"Oh Serra, ada apa kau datang ke sini?" Ucap salah seorang anggota lainnya.

"Aku butuh informasi seorang anggota baru di bagian forensik."

"Ada apa kau butuh data semacam itu? Mau mengganggu para juniormu yaa."

"Aku tidak seburuk itu, hanya ingin melihat data-data mereka saja, aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"Baiklah." Ucap pria itu, dia pun mulai mencari sebuah _file_ data di komputer. "Ini semua data anggota yang masuk bulan ini." Lanjut pria itu dan membiarkan Serra menempati kursinya.

Serra masih mencari nama-nama anggota baru dan berhenti pada seorang gadis bernama Yuko.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia seorang vampire?"

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan bisa melihat statusnya."

"Kapan dia masuk?"

"Uhm.. sekitar seminggu yang lalu, tapi tugas otopsi sedang ramai, dan dia baru saja masuk ke kantor."

"Dimana data lainnya?" Tanya Serra, beberapa data pribadi gadis itu kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu, di atas yang mengaturnya, biasanya para anggota vampire jarang punya data pribadi yang lengkap, mereka sudah hidup begitu lama, berpindah-pindah tempat dan status yang mulai sulit untuk di jadikan data seumur hidup, berbeda dengan manusia yang tak akan hidup abadi." Jelas pria itu.

Serra hanya menemukan nama gadis itu, data alamat, tempat tanggal lahir dan lain-lainnya kosong, beberapa data riwayat hidupnya hanya sebatas dia menjadi anggota khusus bagian kesehatan, selebihnya tak ada lagi.

"Oh ho...~ Aku mengerti, apa ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yaah, aku pernah menemuinya secara langsung, dia gadis yang cantik, tipe yang lincah dan sangat pandai, sayangnya dia seorang vampire, apa kau yakin hidup bersama seorang vampire?"

"Tidak! Dan jangan seenaknya mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu, aku pergi." Ucap Serra dan beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi, dasar, wajahnya saja yang tampan, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari pacar, sudah tua masih sibuk dengan adiknya." Sindir pria itu.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu jika Serra kini tinggal bersama adik perempuannya dan dia begitu menyayangi adiknya.

Setelah tugasnya berakhir, pulang ke apartemen dan menemukan Sakura telah pulang.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Serra.

"Aku sedang malas, kakak jangan berbicara padaku." Ucap Sakura, masih tetap cuek dengan kakaknya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura melihat hal aneh dari kakaknya, hari ini dia tak terlihat bersemangat, merasa jika dia sudah keterlaluan untuk terus marah pada kakaknya.

"Kakak bekerja terlalu keras, ambilah cuti beberapa hari."

"Aku tak terbiasa jika tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya memberimu saran."

"Jadi hari ini kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tetap akan mendapat ijin dari kakak."

"Apa kau serius padanya?"

"Aku serius!"

"Kau tahu konsekuensi jika bersama seorang vampire."

"A-aku tahu itu juga."

Serra terlihat menghela napas, rasa egoisnya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya menjadi seorang vampire.

"Aku bertemu Yuko di kantor, dia terlihat sangat sehat, tidak lumpuh dan juga penampilan yang lebih baik."

"Apa? Bu-bukannya orang yang kakak suka itu sudah mati 6 tahun yang lalu?" Ucap Sakura, tak percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya, mereka bahkan sudah mendatangi makamnya.

"Jika saja aku bisa pastikan, tapi aku akan di hukum jika berani menggali makam seseorang."

"Apa mungkin hanya mirip?"

"Nama dan wajah yang sama, tapi seluruh data informasinya tidak di cantumkan dan dia sekarang adalah seorang vampire."

"Seseorang mengubahnya?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, ini sudah sangat lama, jika benar dia adalah Yuko-ku, dia tidak mungkin melupakanku, dia seperti orang baru dengan wajah dan nama yang sama."

Sakura terdiam, sikap kakaknya hari ini karena dia tengah kecewa.

" _Aku rasa ini karma untuk kakak karena tidak merestui adiknya._ " Pikir Sakura.

"Sekarang, lakukan apapun yang kau suka, jika kalian ingin menikah, menikahlah." Ucap Serra, meskipun masih sedikit tidak rela jika adiknya harus bersama seorang vampire.

"Su-sungguh!" Ucap Sakura, masih tak percaya.

Sebuah anggukan kecil dari Serra. "Aku menyerah untuk menghalangimu."

"Kakak berubah pikiran hanya karena melihat Yuko?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Apa tidak ada rencana jahat di balik ucapan kakak ini?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya juga?"

"Kakak sangat keras kepala."

"Kau juga keras kepala, kita akan bertengkar terus jika seperti ini."

"Kau sungguh kakakku? Apa kau tidak berubah menjadi vampire?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini masih manusia." Protes Serra.

"Dan bagaimana dengan gadis yang kakak sukai?"

"Aku tidak tahu, di satu sisi aku senang melihatnya, di sisi lain dia adalah seorang vampire, rasanya bercampur aduk dan aku sendiri sulit mengatasi diriku."

"Kakak harus mengejarnya."

"Tidak perlu, jika dia mengingatku, itu akan lebih baik, jika tidak, aku tidak masalah."

"Aku akan mengaturkan kencan buta untuk kakak."

"Aku akan membatalkan restuku juga kau melakukannya." Ancam Serra.

"Heeee! A-aku tidak akan melakukannya." Panik Sakura.

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari Serra. "Semoga kalian bahagia, jika dia melakukan hal buruk padamu, aku sendiri yang akan membahasminya." Ucap Serra.

"Terima kasih, kakak." Ucap Sakura, membalas pelukan kakaknya, dia pun senang, akhirnya Serra tak lagi menghalanginya.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

author melupakan "epilog" jadi author baru membuatnya tamat di chapter ini hehehe, chapter sebelumnya tak jadi tamat, *author yang tidak konsesten*

anggap saja disini adalah tiitk balik Serra dan Sakura. XD

lalu author menambahkan sedikit eps sequel,

semoga seluruh dari alur yang terombang ambing ini terbayar pada chapter sequel.

NEXT...~


	20. Chapter Sequel

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Tolong baca ini yaa... jadi fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai Film, komik, webtoon, anime, dan segala macam hal-hal karya yang memiliki plot alur tentang vampire/drakula, sudah lama pengen banget bikin fic bikinian, so, mungkin akan ada beberapa alur yang mirip.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang.

.

Mangandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime buka hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Sweet Blood ~**

 **[Chapter : Sequel ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

 **[Istana vampire]**

"Ini sudah cukup lama kau tak berkunjung wahai raja." Ucap seorang tetua vampire.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku ini, aku harus mengawasi ketentraman di bagian Konoha, sempat terjadi masalah dengan vampire abnormal." Ucap ayah dan para tetua sempat terkejut. "Tapi tenanglah, kami sudah mengatasinya." Lanjut ayah.

"Kami senang mendengar kau bekerja keras, di jaman sekarang manusia pun akan sulit kita kalahkan, kita harus tetap membuat mereka akan bekerja dengan kita." Ucap para tetua lainnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan calon raja barumu." Ucap yang lainnya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Dia akan menikahi seorang manusia." Ucap ayah dan lagi-lagi membuat mereka terkejut.

Mereka adalah para tetua yang bahkan hidup lebih lama dari ayah, meskipun terlihat sangat tua, mereka seperti para remaja yang begitu sehat, karena mereka tak terbiasa dengan darah hewan, mereka masih harus mencampurnya dengan darah manusia yang mereka dapat dari orang-orang yang bermasalah, di pasok ke istana ini secara rahasia hanya untuk mereka, meskipun ini tetap tidak manusiawi, kami, vampire di jaman modern, tidak bisa apa-apa, mereka seperti tiang keadilan bagi kami, segala keputusan ada pada mereka.

"Ini berita yang baik, tapi seperti mengulang kesalahan yang sudah lewat." Singgungnya, itu benar, aku mengulang apa yang ayah lakukan dulu.

"Aku minta maaf, sangat sulit untuk membuat seorang anak yang sudah dewasa mendengar permintaanku, aku sempat menjodohkannya dengan Karin, namun dia menolak." Ucap ayah, sekarang aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa banyak bicara, para tetua ini bahkan lebih kuat dariku.

"Tida apa-apa wahai rajaku, meskipun calon raja sudah menetapkan pasangannya, kita akan lihat bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan lama."

Tanganku mengepal, aku tak suka cara mereka berbicara seperti itu, Sakura akan tetap menjadi manusia.

"Bicaralah, wahai calon raja."

"Aku datang untuk meminta restu dari para tetua." Ucapku.

Kedatanganku dengan ayah ke sini selain kembali mengunjungi para tetua, mengontrol makanan mereka, dan melihat lingkungan sekitar, mereka yang masih jauh dari kata modern, pulau ini pun cukup jauh dan tak ada akses selain menggunakan kapal, kota dengan latar pedesaan, kau masih akan melihat semuanya menggunakan sesuatu yang masih manual, kendaraan pun hanya menggunakan kuda dan gerobak, istana ini menjadi pusat pemerintahan, hutan dan alam disini masih tak terganggu, tidak hanya vampire, manusia pun tinggal di desa ini, mereka hidup begitu akur, para vampire disini bertugas melindungi mereka, dan para manusia bertugas membantu para vampire, mereka jadi saling menguntungkan dan di sini begitu banyak manusia yang memiliki perasaan terhadap vampire dan sebaliknya, tapi mereka memiliki pantangan, jika disini tidak ada yang boleh saling jatuh cinta antara vampire dan manusia, hal itu pernah menjadi bagian kebebasan, namun semakin lama banyak manusia yang berkurang karena mereka memilih hidup abadi bersama pasangannya, para tetua vampire tidak menginginkan hal itu, mereka masih membutuhkan manusia disini, akhirnya menjadi sebuah larangan di desa ini.

"Kami merestuimu wahai calon raja." Ucap mereka, mereka setuju, tapi ucapa setuju itu memiliki arti lain, kau bisa hidup dengan pasanganmu, tapi jika mereka ingin, mereka akan memintaku mengubahnya menjadi vampire, tak ada yang benar-benar berbicara jujur disini.

"Terima kasih atas ijin kalian." Ucapku. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka, mereka terlalu kuat, melirik ke arah ayahku, dia hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan, jangan ucapan apapun, ayah sudah memperingatkanku agar aku tidak boleh berbicara jika tidak di minta dan aku tidak boleh membantah mereka, atmosfer disini pun terasa begitu berat.

"Kami masih akan tinggal dan mengontrol segalanya." Ucap ayah.

Aku jadi harus berada disini beberapa hari, tidak akan ada signal ponsel disini, mereka menggunakan surat atau pembawa kabar jika ingin mendapat informasi atau menitipkan pesan, aku sudah merindukannya padahal kami baru bebarapa hari tidak bertemu, mengingat kembali jika akhirnya dia menjadi gadis yang melebihi apa yang aku harapkan, jika jika aku tidak menahan diriku, aku bisa memakannya saat itu juga, sabarlah Sasuke, kau harus meminta restu terlebih dahulu dari kakaknya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Mereka memanggilku 'calon raja' karena ayah yang menobatkanku, kakak tidak menginginkan posisi ini, dia hanya ingin menjadi pendamping raja, dasar kakak yang menyebalkan, dia hanya menimpahkan hal merepotkan ini agar dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan para tetua, kakak masih tidak begitu peduli pada mereka, mengingat mereka masih mengkonsumsi darah manusia, sedangkan kakak bekerja bersama para manusia, meskipun kakak terlihat cuek pada manusia, dia begitu peduli pada mereka, kakak sampai akan maju di garis pertahanan paling depan jika perang terjadi, dia akan melindungi para manusia, hal ini terjadi karena dulunya kakak sempat kehilangan teman dekatnya, dia seorang manusia, bahkan temannya itu tak ingin dirinya di rubah menjadi vampire, kakak mungkin masih memikirkan kejadian masa lalunya itu, sekarang dia jadi seperti anti pada mereka, bahkan tidak peduli jika aku menyukai seorang manusia.

Disini aku harus mengontrol manusia yang masih menjadi makanan para tetua, mereka tidak akan mengingat apapun selain mengabdi pada para tetua, ini karena pengaruh kekuatan dari para tetua, hidup mereka nyaman dan aman disini, tempat tinggal, keperluan dan hal apapun akan di penuhi untuk mereka, sebagai gantinya mereka akan memberi darah mereka pada para tetua, sejujurnya ini termasuk hal yang melanggar peraturan di jaman sekarang, tapi di desa ini peraturan itu tidak berlaku dan mereka yang berhak mengatur disini, mereka pun tidak bisa di golongan sebagai vampire abnormal, karena mereka punya waktu tertentu untuk mengkonsumsi darah dan tidak secara berlebihan hingga membuat mati seseorang atau mengubah mereka menjadi vampire.

Jika aku tinggal terlalu lama disini, aku bisa saja menjadi vampire abnormal, bau darah segar akan sering tercium dan sejak dulu darah manusia yang paling enak untuk di konsumsi, mungkin jika di sama oleh makanan yang paling enak untuk di makan manusia.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap ayah, mungkin ayah menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bau darah manusia disini begitu kuat."

"Aku tahu, aku masih bisa menahannya." Ucapku, aku selalu mengingat ketika seseorang yang begitu aku sayangi adalah seorang manusia, rasa haus itu menghilang seketika, mungkin ini bisa menjadi sedikit latihanku jika tinggal bersamanya. Aku jadi ingin segera pulang, kapan pengecekan desa ini berakhir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari terlewatkan, tidak hanya mengecek, aku jadi harus kembali belajar seperti seorang anak sekolahan, para tetua itu akan dengan senang hati menceritakan kisah masa lalu para vampire yang membuatku sangat bosan, ayah begitu santai di sini, dia bahkan menikmati setiap harinya tinggal di kastil kuno ini

Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama kembali?" Ucap ibu.

Aku cukup terkejut, ibu tiba-tiba datang ke sini, dia pun sedikit marah dengan ayah yang hanya bersantai-santai saja, hanya ibu yang bahkan bisa memarahi dan melawan raja.

"Sasuke masih perlu belajar banyak hal." Ucap ayah, dia hanya beralasan menahanku cukup lama di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke kita pulang bersama, ayahmu akan menyusul." Ucap ibu.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu padaku, nyonya Uchiha." Ucap ayah dengan tatapan yang penuh kekuasaan itu.

"Dia anakku! Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang juga. Apa kau berani melawanku?" Ucap ibu, menatap ayah dengan tajam.

"Ba-baiklah, kalian boleh pulang, tapi sebelumnya kau harus pamit pada para tetua." Ucap ayah, raja yang begitu takut pada istrinya.

Ibu pun mendatangi para tetua, aku tak tahu jika ibu begitu di segani oleh mereka, para tetua mengijinkan ibu membawaku pulang lebih awal.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang, bu?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau akan membuat Sakura menunggu?"

"Aku sudah janji akan kembali secepatnya."

"Terlalu lama, ayahmu hanya beralasan untuk menahanmu di desa kuno itu, lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa membantah ibu."

Menatapnya, ibu dulunya hanya seorang manusia, sebagai makanan seorang vampire, raja vampire, sekarang statusnya begitu penting, karena dia adalah seorang ratu.

"Kalian akan segera menikah."

"Aku tahu, tapi Serra."

"Dia mengijinkan kalian."

Mengijinkan kami? Aku tak percaya.

"Bagaimana Sakura membujuk kakaknya?"

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, tapi ini kabar yang baik bukan?"

Aku sangat senang mendengar, Serra merestui kami, aku masih tak percaya, Sakura berhasil membujuk kakaknya, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

Perjalanan cukup makan waktu dengan sebuah kapal, kami baru akan tiba setelah beberapa hari, hal yang pertama ibuku lakukan adalah membawaku ke sebuah butik dan mempersiapkanku, ini terlalu terburu-buru, aku bisa menunggu beberapa hari setelah bertemu kembali dengan Sakura.

"Ibu sudah memilih pakaian yang cocok denganmu."

"Apa tidak perlu menunggu ayah hingga kembali?"

"Aku sedang menghukumnya, dia tidak seharusnya membawamu juga."

Ibu masih marah pada ayah, memakai jas putih begitu juga dengan celana, kami akan menikah hari ini, ibu, kakak, bahkan Izumi sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Pemandangan langit cerah hari ini, dan lahan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang, bukit kecil ini cukup indah, dan di sana sudah tertata beberapa kursi, pagar pembatas dan hiasan-hiasan, melihat beberapa tamu, hampir seluruhnya adalah rekan kerja kakak dan Izumi, Serra dan Sakura masih belum datang, aku harus menunggunya disini bersama seorang pendeta, mataku tertuju pada dua orang gadis yang akan selalu bersama Sakura.

"Kau harus setia pada Sakura, jika saja kau menyakitinya aku akan datang memukulmu." Ucap Ino, seperti biasa, dia tidak akan bersikap baik padaku.

"Kami sampai tak percaya Sakura akan menikah." Ucap Tenten. Mereka masih saja menempel pada Sakura.

Lalu.

"Selamat Sasuke." Ucap Hotaru, dia pun datang bersama Utakata.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menikah." Sindiriku.

"A-aku tahu itu, lihat saja, kami akan segera menikah." Ucap Hotaru, ribuan tahun pun tidak pernah berubah.

"Pengantin wanita memasuki tempat." Ucap sebuah suara,

Menatap ke depan, seluruh tamu undangan berdiri, aku bisa melihat Serra menggandeng tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan berenda putih, wajahnya tertutup hiasan kepala, gaun putih yang tidak terlalu mencolok, mereka berjalan perlahan hingga aku bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas wajah memerah itu balik penutup wajahnya.

"Ini akhir dari keputusanku, jangan membuatku menarik kembali ucapanku untuk merestui kalian." Ucap Serra padaku.

"Hn, aku berjanji padamu." Ucapku.

Genggamannya pada Sakura terlepas, tangan itu kini berada pada genggaman tanganku, membawa tepat ke hadapan pendeta.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisikku, dan hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin menunduk, aku tak sabar untuk melihat wajahnya sekarang.

Setiap kalimat sakral mulai di ucapkan seorang pendeta di hadapan kami, aku tidak perlu memberikannya sebuah cincin lagi, aku sudah melamarnya lebih dulu, dan cincin itu tengah di kenakannya.

"Kau bisa mencium pasanganmu sekarang."

Membuka perlahan penutup kepalanya dan wajah yang tersipu malu itu akhirnya bisa aku lihat.

"Sakura." Panggilku, wajah itu terangkat dan pupil hijau zambrut itu terlihat berbinar-binar di hadapanku, ada rasa terharu saat aku melihat matanya. "Terima kasih telah menungguku." Ucapku.

"Iya." Ucapnya dan air mata itu menetes, dia tersenyum senang dengan akhir hubungan kami.

Hanya mengecup perlahan jidat yang lebar itu, tak perlu memperlihatkan pada semua orang, aku yakin Sakura sedikit malu jika aku harus mencium bibirnya.

Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang hadir, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya menghadap ke arah tamu yang hadir di sana, mereka terlihat bahagia, begitu juga aku, walaupun Serra kadang menatap risih padaku.

"Hey, kau harus menceritakan bagaimana kakakmu setuju." Bisikku pada Sakura.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Ucap Sakura. Ini membuatku penasaran.

Pesta kecil kami pun mulai di adakan, semua ini adalah permintaan Sakura, dia tidak ingin ada pesta besar-besaran seperti yang terjadi pada pernikahan kakakku sebelumnya, hal ini hanya berlaku karena ayah tidak ada, aku yakin jika dia telah kembali, kami harus mengadakan pesta yang begitu besar agar dia bisa mengundang seluruh rekan kerjanya.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Waah...~ aku tidak percaya jika kami akan bulan madu di luar negeri, resort mewah dan disini hanya ada kami berdua, apa Sasuke menyewa segalanya?

Sebelumnya, saat kakak merestui kami, aku menceritakan hal ini pada Izumi, dan dia memberitahukan pada ibu Mikoto hingga mereka bersemangat untuk segera mengadakan acara pernikahan, tapi Sasuke belum juga kembali, ibu Mikoto sampai harus menjemput paksa Sasuke.

Saat itu, aku melihatnya tengah memakai setelan jas putih, dia terlihat begitu tampan hingga membuatku malu untuk menatapnya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan berjalan lancar." Ucap kakak, dia yang menenangkanku selama acara ini di berjalan, aku sampai tegang dan panik untuk memulai acara ini.

Dan sekarang, hanya ada kami berdua, baru saja tiba dan aku sudah tidak sabaran menjelajahi setiap area di resort ini.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau hanya sibuk melihat tempat ini." Tegur Sasuke.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau pergi begitu lama." Ucapku, hampir sebulan kami tidak bertemu.

"Ayah menahanku, akses ke tempat itu harus menggunakan kapal dan makan waktu perjalanan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan, ibu Mikoto sudah katakan padaku sebelumnya kau berada dimana." Ucapku, berlari kecil dan memeluknya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Aku melihat banyak tempat bagus disini." Lanjutku, aku ingin menikmati liburan mewah ini.

"Bagaimana jika buat keturunan lebih dulu." Ucap Sasuke, mengangkatku hingga aku harus melingkarkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya.

"Se-sekarang? Kita bisa melakukannya nanti, ki-ki-kita harus menikmati liburan ini terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, panik, apa yang aku pikirkan! Bukannya aku mengulur waktu tentang urusan itu, tapi a-aku benar-benar malu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Turunkan aku!" Protesku, dia hanya membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh saja.

"Aku senang melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."

"Di-diam! Aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu!" Protesku lagi.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah kecupan pada bibirku.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau seperti ini, aku lebih senang menggodamu."

"Kau jadi Sasuke yang berubah 180 derajat, dimana sikap sombong dan menyebalkanmu itu?" Sindirku.

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu lagi pada istriku." Ucapnya.

"Da-dasar gombal." Gugupku.

Sasuke berjalan hingga membawaku duduk di atas meja, apalagi yang akan di lakukannya?

"Kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sedikit takut untuk hal yang lebih jauh bersama Sasuke meskipun dia telah menjadi suamiku.

"Di luar terlalu panas, aku bisa saja menjadi debu."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku, dasar vampire pembohong." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan, tapi-" Ucapannya tertahan, kecupan ringan pada bibirku lagi. "-Aku masih ingin hanya berdua bersamamu." Lanjutnya, kembali menempelkan bibir dinginnya itu pada leherku, kecupan demi kecupan bisa aku rasakan dan ini semakin membuat perutku terus tergelitik, aku tidak bisa menahannya, sensasi aneh ini seakan meminta lebih.

Perlahan-lahan napas ini jadi tidak teratur, walaupun tubuh Sasuke dingin, aku merasakan hawa panas, aku sudah sampai tak bisa menahannya lagi, kecupan ringan menjadi sedikit lebih dalam, rasanya seakan kami tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali, ciuman dalam dan membuatku sampai harus berbaring di meja ini, apa Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat tidur saja? mejanya terlalu keras.

"Sasuke...~" Panggilku.

"Hn?" Kegiatannya terhenti.

Kenapa aku menghentikannya! Menatap Sasuke, aku hampir menangis di buatnya, debaran di dada ini terus meningkat, napasku pun menjadi sesak karenanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya kami lebih intens melakukan sesuatu, dari ciuman, kecupan, dan sebuah isapan hingga aku rasa kadang gigi taring Sasuke akan menekan kulitku.

Aku sedikit tersadar akan tatapan aneh Sasuke, dia terkejut akan sesuatu, pria itu segera menjauh dari hadapanku.

"Maaf." Ucapnya dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku yakin penampilanku sedikit berantakan.

"Ganti pakaianmu kita akan jalan-jalan." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Apa? Kenapa di saat perasaan kami sama-sama menggebu seperti tadi, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya? Bukannya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, aku hanya ingin meminta jedah sejenak saja, Sasuke jadi bersikap aneh.

Bergegas ke kamar mandi dan melihat penampilanku, lebam dimana-mana, apa karena ini Sasuke jadi berhenti? Kenapa? Bu-bukannya ini hal wajar? Sebuah _kissmark_ bukan halnya kau tengah menggigitku? Aku tidak mengerti, mengganti pakaianku yang lebih tertutup hingga _kissmark_ itu tak terlihat.

Kami hanya berjalan-jalan biasa saja, menikmati setiap fasilitas di resort ini, makanan yang enak-enak, koki disini adalah para vampire, meskipun menyenangkan, tapi tak begitu seru jika hanya ada kami berdua.

Hingga malam tiba, Sasuke tidak berada di ranjangnya, dia berada dimana?

Mencarinya di beberapa tempat dan aku menemukannya bersantai di dekat kolam, langit menjadi begitu bersih di sini, tanpa adanya awan, aku bisa melihat bintang yang banyak.

"Aku mencarimu." Ucapku.

"Istirahatlah, aku yakin kau lelah." Ucap Sasuke dan ini membuatku tak senang.

"Kita tidur bersama." Ucapku, mencoba mengajaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tidur, apa kau lupa itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus menemaniku."

"Hn, aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menjadi aneh, kembali ke kamar dan berbaring sendirian, aku pikir ini adalah malam pertama kami, bukannya kita harus bersama? Tidur di waktu yang sama? Tapi Sasuke memilih bersantai sendirian di depan kolam dan menyuruhku istirahat lebih dulu, aku tak menyukai keadaan ini, jika dia punya masalah, dia harus segera menceritakannya padaku, mungkin aku hanya perlu memberinya waktu, sejujurnya aku sangat lelah, tapi aku pun ingin bersama Sasuke, menunggu sejenak, dia akan segera kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, aku ketiduran, bergegas bangun dan hanya aku sendirian di atas ranjang, dimana Sasuke? Apa dia sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Bangun pagi tanpa adanya Sasuke di sampingku, rasanya begitu hampa.

Setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, aku baru melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan membawakan sarapan untukku.

"Aku ingin memasak makanan untukmu." Ucapnya, sarapan yang di buat Sasuke terlihat sangat enak, dia memang sangat pandai memasak.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidur begitu nyenyak, aku tidak tega melakukannya." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, berikan sarapanku." Ucapku, aku rasa ini tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya pemikiran burukku saja tentang Sasuke yang seakan menghindar dariku, aku mendapatkan sarapan spesialku dan sebuah kecupan manis pada jidatku, hari ini pun sempurna.

Siangnya, Sasuke kembali mengajakku jalan-jalan, disini terlalu luas, keluar dari resort kami bisa menemukan banyak toko dan aku merasa lebih nyaman jika banyak orang di sekitar kami, di dalam resort itu seakan tidak berpenghuni meskipun seluruh pegawainya akan melayani kami.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka di luar." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatapnya, dia hanya risih ketika para vampire salah paham terhadapnya, aku seorang manusia yang berjalan bersamanya, mereka akan terus berpikiran jika Sasuke menjadikanku sebagai makanannya.

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan, aku ingin kau tidak usah memperdulikan tanggapan miring mereka." Ucapku, menggenggam, erat tangan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, aku rasa dia mulai merasa lebih baik, kami pun menghabiskan waktu diluar, mendatangi tempat-tempat yang menjadi sangat ramai dan wajib di kunjungi.

Hingga malam tiba.

Lagi, Sasuke tak berada di ranjang, dia tengah bersantai di balkon dan sedang membaca buku, tidak mungkin aku yang minta? Seharusnya dia sedikit peka jika saat malam tiba itu, kita harus bersama! Tapi, aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku terlalu malu mengatakan keinginanku untuk di sentuh lebih olehnya, mungkin lain waktu.

Sampai,

Berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarku, masih jam 12 siang dan aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Masih ada tempat yang belum kau kunjungi." Ucap Sasuke.

Meliriknya sejenak dan mengabaikannya, aku tidak mau keluar, aku tidak mau jalan-jalan, aku tidak mau melihat tempat-tempat itu lagi, aku muak, aku sudah muak melakukan jalan-jalan romantis itu, tapi Sasuke tak pernah ada di ranjang saat malam hari, setiap aku ketiduran dan bangun di pagi hari, dia pun tidak ada, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tidak ingin tidur denganku? Aku tahu dia vampire yang tidak akan pernah tidur, tapi apa dia tidak bisa saja menemaniku tidur? Aku kecewa padanya, Sasuke pun sudah tidak pernah menyentuhku dari sebuah kecupan dan sekarang hanya menggenggam tangan saja.

"Katakan, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku.

"Hn, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu bohong, setiap ucapannya terdengar tulus bagiku.

"Seharian ini aku tidak ingin kemana pun, bisakah kita di sini saja?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, tapi dia tidak datang padaku dan hanya duduk di sofa saja, apa perlu aku yang mulai? Aku bukan wanita yang begitu agresif.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyaku.

Kali ini aku mendapat tatapan yang berbeda, Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku tidak pernah membencimu." Ucapnya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menghindariku!" Tegasku.

Tatapan itu teralihkan, dia tidak ingin menatapku, katakan apa yang sudah terjadi? Bulan madu ini rasanya begitu kacau, aku tidak bisa merasakan jika kami sedang bulan madu.

"Buka pakaianmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapanku, aku masih duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap bingung padanya.

"U-untuk apa?" Ucapku, malu, apa di pancing seperti ini, Sasuke baru akan mulai?

"Kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Buka sekarang juga." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu terlihat marah.

Aku jadi takut padanya, membuka pakaian yang aku kenakan dan kini hanya terlihat pakaian dalamku saja, seharusnya aku tidak perlu malu akan hal ini, hanya Sasuke yang akan melihatku seperti ini.

"Lihatlah." Ucapnya dan menunjuk sesuatu pada tubuhku, itu adalah bekas-bekas yang di buatnya dan sudah beberapa hari terlewatkan. "Bekas itu akan sangat lama hilang, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi, maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi." Lanjutnya.

Apa karena bekas _kissmark_ ini, Sasuke menjauh dariku? Apa dia tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku tahu itu, lalu, apa salahnya? Aku tidak masalah jika kita melakukannya." Tegasku.

"Tidak Sakura, maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku anggap kau membenciku." Ucapku, memakai pakaianku kembali, beranjak dari ranjang, mengambil beberapa pakaian di lemari, seharusnya kami tidak perlu melakukan hal sia-sia seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan pergi, aku rasa tidak perlu berlibuar bersama lagi jika seperti hanya sendirian saja berlibur." Ucapku.

"Kita belum pulang."

"Tidak perlu, kau tetaplah disini, aku yang akan pulang sendirian." Ucapku.

"Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Teriakku, aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi!"

Sasuke menghentikanku, menarikku menjauh dari lemari itu dan seluruh pakaianku berserakan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkanku kali ini saja?" Ucapnya, dia pun terlihat marah, aku sampai harus bersandar pada dinding dan seluruh pergerakan ku di hentikannya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura." Ucapnya, tatapan itu berubah, dia menjadi sangat khawatir padaku.

"Aku tidak akan terluka, aku jamin itu." Ucapku.

Seharusnya aku tidak memancing Sasuke saat seperti ini, di luar sana masih begitu terang dan kami mulai sibuk memanjakan diri masing-masing, Sasuke menahan diri, aku merasakan itu, dia berhati-hati melakukannya, di setiap tindakannya dia akan terus bertanya padaku.

"Apa itu sakit? Apa ini sakit?"

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk menikmati setiap sentuhannya jika dia akan berhenti dan selalu bertanya.

"Berhenti bertanya!" Bentakku. Aku kesal jika dia terus takut jika aku akan mati saat kami melakukannya.

"Maaf."

Lagi-lagi, setelah kami menikah, hanya kata 'maaf' yang akan sering aku dengarkan, suasana di ruangan ini semakin panas, aku tak butuh ac sekarang, tubuh Sasuke menjadi area yang sangat sejuk, memeluknya erat, tubuh kami terus saling menyatuh, mendengarkan suara desahan Sasuke yang terdengar begitu seksi, aku tidak bisa menahan laginya, hingga bersuara lebih panjang, untuk pertama kalinya, kami melakukannya, ini terasa menyenangkan, kembali mendapat ciuman yang begitu lama, hingga aku akan kesulitan bernapas dan Sasuke akan berhenti melakukannya, dia sampai tahu dimana aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi." Bisiknya padaku, suara berat itu membuatku kembali ingin menyatuhkan tubuh ini bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 02 pagi.**

Bergerak sedikit saja, aku bisa merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

Mendongakan kepala, aku tidur dalam pelukan Sasuke, dia tidak membangunkanku, aku hanya terbangun, melirik jam, baru saja jam 2 pagi, aku tidak ingat kapan Sasuke akan berhenti melakukannya, bergerak perlahan dan kembali mendapatkan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku, rasanya tulang-tulangku seperti remuk, aku tahu Sasuke begitu kuat, dia seorang vampire, aku saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri memintanya pada Sasuke, sekarang aku harus menanggung apa yang aku minta secara paksa dari Sasuke, uhk, pingganggku sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, aku tidak mau dia khawatir.

Merangkulnya, merapatkan tubuh ini dan mencium bibirnya sedikit lebih lama. "Aku tidak apa." Bisikku, menyamankan wajahku ke perpotongan lehernya, aroma pada tubuh Sasuke begitu menggiurkan, aku harus menahannya jika dia ingin melakukannya lagi, aduh..~ punggungku juga ikut sakit.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Uchiha Sakura." Ucapnya.

Menjauhkan wajahku dan menatapnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ucapku.

"Hn?"

"Aahhkk! Sakiiittt...!" Teriakku tiba-tiba dan cukup keras.

"Disini sakit rupanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia sangat jahat, kenapa menekan bokongku, itu sangat sakit.

"Jangan menekannya!" Protesku.

"Ini adalah hasil dari keras kepalamu, kau terlalu memancingku, istriku." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya, aku salah." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku. "Tapi, aku menyukainya." Tambahku dan tersenyum malu.

"Dasar mesum." Ejeknya.

Jika tubuhku tidak sakit, aku akan menghajarnya sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura pov]**

Bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Kami hidup bahagia, meskipun dalam perbedaan ini, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Sasuke pun memiliki kediamannya sendiri, katanya dia tidak ingin mendapat gangguan dari keluarga yang kadang akan datang secara tiba-tiba ke kediamannya dan seperti akan mengusirku dari kediaman utama.

Hingga sekarang, aku masih seorang manusia, seperti janjinya pada kakak dan jika aku bertemu kakak, dia akan memastikan jika aku masih manusia biasa.

Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama seorang vampire kadang tidak mudah, apalagi Sasuke memiliki statusnya sendiri sebagai vampire bangsawan, aku akan terus mematahkan pemikiran miring para vampire lainnya jika Sasuke mengkonsumsi darahku, Sasuke tidak pernah menggigitku bahkan anak-anak kami.

Dan di saat mereka mulai dewasa, aku dan Sasuke akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada mereka, di mulai dari anak pertama kami.

"Sarada, kau tahu jika keluarga kita bukan keluarga yang normal?" Tanyaku, hati-hati, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatku bingung dan malah akan berdampak pada mentalnya, sekarang sarada sudah berumur 17 tahun dan Sasuke anggap dia sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya.

"Aku tahu, bu, keluarga ayah semuanya adalah vampire dan hanya paman Serra yang manusia." Ucapnya.

Sarada menjadi anak yang begitu jenius, dia pun sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, gadis cantik tapi dia terlalu cuek dengan sekitarnya, dia mungkin mewarisi seluruh sikap ayahnya, aku sudah berharap dia menjadi anak gadis sepertiku dulu, meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya, dia anak pertamaku dan Sasuke.

"Ayah tidak akan memaksamu, semuanya adalah hakmu, sebagai manusia kau memiliki hak yang lebih tinggi dari seorang vampire." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun mulai menanyakannya pelan-pelan. "Katakan, apa kau ingin menjadi seorang vampire atau tetap menjadi manusia?" Tanya Sasuke.

Setiap anak yang di lahir dari manusia, meskipun Sasuke adalah ayahnya, ini tak berpengaruh bagi seorang anak, dia akan tetap menjadi manusia biasa meskipun mungkin ada sedikit DNA yang ikut padanya, seperti kepintaran yang melebihi anak manusia normal, dan itu terjadi pada Sarada.

Sarada terdiam, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang di pikirkannya, dia anak yang jenius, dia akan memikirkan segalanya hingga resiko yang akan di tanggungnya kelak, Sarada pun mengucapkan apa pilihannya, dia tidak sampai menyampaikan alasannya dengan pilihannya itu,

Lalu,

Kami memiliki dua anak kembar lagi, mereka sama-sama mewarisi warna mataku, yang kakak berambut hitam seperti Sasuke dan si adik memiliki rambut yang sama denganku, hingga mereka memiliki umur genap 17 tahun, kami pun akan menanyakan hal yang sama, semua keputusan ada di tangan mereka, tidak berada di tanganku, di tangan Sasuke, maupun di tangan seluruh keluarga Sasuke.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Omake]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sarada Pov.]**

Hari ini seluruh orang-orang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, aku dan kedua adikku duduk di samping sebuah peti mati, beberapa karangan bunga di sematkan di setiap sisi dan di depan peti itu, hidup manusia itu tidak akan lama, mereka akan mendapat hari dimana mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi di dunia, tidak begitu banyak manusia yang akan datang, mereka lebih banyak sanak keluarga ayah dan katanya beberapa wanita tua lainnya yang menangis di sebelah sana adalah sahabat ibu, paman Serra juga sudah tidak muda lagi seperti dulu, aku penasaran kenapa paman tidak menikah juga hingga dia sudah setua itu, selain itu, aku jadi tidak perlu marah pada paman Serra, dia terlihat menyesal, ibu pergi lebih dulu darinya, aku rasa paman Serra akan terus memikirkan perjanjian konyolnya itu.

Menatap di sebuah sudut ruangan, tatapan ayah terlihat hampa, aku yakin dia yang sangat terpukul akan hal ini, ibu pergi lebih cepat dari apa yang di perkirakannya, wajah ayah tidak pernah menua, dia adalah seorang vampire, aku jadi merasa aneh setiap menatap ibu yang terlihat tua dan ayah yang terlihat masih seperti pria berumur 30an.

Sebulan yang lalu ibu masuk rumah sakit dengan gejala sebuah penyakit, aku selalu melihat ayah dan ibu terus berdebat tentang mengubah ibu menjadi vampire, aku yakin di satu sisi ibu sangat ingin hidup lama bersama ayah, dia pun tersiksa setiap harinya berada di rumah sakit dengan sakit yang di deritanya, ayah akan terus menemaninya setiap hari dan kami menjadi orang yang mungkin akan di lupakannya jika menyangkut kesehatan ibu, rasa sayang ayah jauh lebih besar pada ibu dari pada kami, kami pun tidak bisa kecewa, karena ayah selalu mengatakan pada kami jika ibu hanya manusia biasa, setiap detiknya dia bisa saja akan mati, dan hal itu yang membuat ayah takut setiap saat, janji yang di pegang ayah pun akhirnya di tepatinya, dia membiarkan ibu pergi di saat ibu kritis, sejujurnya aku sangat marah saat itu, aku jadi tahu jika ayah memegang janjinya pada paman Serra, sampai kapan pun ayah tidak boleh mengubah ibu menjadi vampire.

Walaupun keluarga dari pihak ayah jauh lebih banyak, mereka tak pernah jahat pada kami, mereka sangat baik, terutama bibi Izumi, nenek Mikoto, paman Itachi, bahkan kakek Fugaku yang kata ibu dia adalah seseorang yang masih memegang jabatan sebagai raja, aku hidup di jaman modern yang masih ada seorang raja.

Ibu sempat berpesan, aku harus tetap hidup dan kuat, aku harus bisa membantu ayah untuk menjalankan kehidupannya, aku tidak boleh membuat ayah sedih, karena hanya ibu menjadi orang yang paling di sayangi ayah, ini beban yang berat, tapi aku harus melakukannya, bersama kedua adikku yang juga sudah beranjak remaja.

"Haruki, temanilah ayah." Ucapku padanya, dia jauh terlihat seperti ibu di bandingkan aku, mungkin jika Haruki berada di samping ayah, ayah akan sedikit tenang.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan perlahan, menghampiri ayah, aku tahu ayah tidak akan mengusirnya atau memintanya kembali ke sampingku, ayah membiarkannya duduk di sampingnya, Haruki mulai bersandar pada samping ayah dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalanya, aku sudah tahu hal ini, sejak dulu ayah menjadi sangat menyayanginya, ayah sempat mengatakan jika adik kembar Haruka itu menjadi kenangan terbaiknya bersama ibu.

Sebelumnya, ibu dan ayah sempat menanyakan hal yang membuatku bingung dan terus memikirkannya setiap hari, katanya apa aku mau di ubah menjadi seorang vampire atau tetap ingin menjadi seorang manusia biasa, itu adalah pertanyaan yang cukup sulit bagiku, aku sudah membayangkan banyak hal jika aku menjadi seorang vampire dan aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal jika aku hanya seorang manusia biasa, ayah dan ibu pun tidak memaksakan akan pilihanku, katanya hak tertinggi di miliki seorang manusia, bukan seorang vampire, hal ini pun berlaku kepada kedua adikku ini, mereka harus memilih.

Akhirnya, setelah seluruh orang pergi dari tempat makam ini, hanya ada aku, Haruki, Haruka, dan ayah, kami masih ingin melihat ibu sejenak sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Ayah, bisakah aku membongkar makam ini dan mengubah ibu?" Ucap Haruka dan membuatku cukup terkejut, mau apa dia dengan mayat ibu!

"Jangan lakukan, kau akan berurusan dengan kedua pamanmu dan bahkan bisa di eksekusi oleh kakekmu." Ucap ayah. Aku rasa itu ucapan yang sangat bagus hingga dia tidak akan berani melakukan hal konyol.

Jika ayah menyayangi Haruki, ibu akan sangat menyayangi Haruka, makanya dia begitu lengket pada ibu, sedangkan aku, aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang yang kurang dari keduanya, sebagai anak pertama hampir seluruh cinta mereka, mereka berikan padaku.

Ayah akan meninggalkan kami di kediaman utama, katanya ayah akan mengasingkan diri di istana para tetua vampire, masih ada nenek yang akan mengurus kami, ayah sampai memberikan seorang pelayan pribadinya dan akan terus bersama Haruka, katanya, paman Hayate harus mengawasinya, karena hanya dia seorang pemuda di antara kami dan hanya dia yang memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang vampire.

"Ayah akan pergi, kau harus menjaga mereka meskipun Sarada adalah kakakmu." Ucap ayah pada Haruka.

"Aku mengerti, ayah."

"Jadi seorang vampire, artinya kau akan memikul segala bebanmu, jangan pernah menyakiti manusia, ingat jika saudaramu dan ibumu adalah seorang manusia."

Ayah terus memberikan nasehat-nasehat pada Haruka, dia masih berada di masa tidak stabil sebagai seorang remaja vampire, ayah hanya takut jika dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya atau pun menguasi dirinya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke, ibu akan membimbingnya." Ucap nenek pada ayah.

"Itu benar ayah, lagi pula nenek bahkan jauh lebih kuat dariku." Ucap Haruka, ayah hanya terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, meskipun Haruka seorang vampire, dia begitu menjagaku dan Haruki.

"Baiklah. Sarada, awasi mereka, jika terjadi apa-apa, kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya ayah padaku.

"Orang tertinggi yang tak bisa di bantah sekali pun hanya seorang raja, aku ingat pesan ayah." Ucapku, katanya jika Haruka berani padaku, aku bisa melapor pada kakek, dia adalah raja, vampire manapun akan tunduk padanya.

Dan terakhir ayah akan pamit pada Haruki.

"Kemarilah." Ucap ayah, tatapan lembut itu akan terus di perlihatkannya pada Haruki.

"Belajarlah yang baik dan mintalah apapun pada nenek atau kakek, ayah mungkin akan kembali dalam beberapa waktu." Ucap ayah.

Haruki hanya mengangguk dan wajah itu terlihat sedih, dia sangat tidak ingin ayah pergi dari kami, tapi inilah keputusan terbaik ayah, dia akan mengabdi pada para tetua karena rasa cintanya telah berkahir pada ibu.

 **Ending Sarada pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Cinta itu akan kekal, tergantung bagaimana kau bisa terus menumbuhkan rasa cinta ini meskipun pasanganmu telah pergi.

Rasa cinta ini akan terus tertanam, selamanya, karena tidak ada satu pun yang mampu menghancurkannya jika kalian sama-sama melindunginya.

Pagi ini, di kastil yang terlihat begitu tua, suasananya tidak akan seramai tengah kota, desa tempat para tetua vampire, ada begitu banyak kamar dan bangun ini akan di bersihkan setiap hari oleh banyaknya pelayan yang rata-rata adalah manusia biasa.

Desa yang masih jauh dari jangkuan kata modern, dan seluruh pemerintahnya berpusat pada para tetua, segala keadilan adalah keputusan mereka, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membantah, bahkan itu seorang raja.

Di sebuah kamar, dengan seprai dan selimut yang berwarna sama, putih dan bersih, seorang wanita menggeliat pelan dan memeluk seseorang di sampingnya, pagi ini tak akan ada yang bisa di lakukannya selain berdiam diri agar membuatnya lebih terbiasa.

Mata hijau zambrut itu akhirnya terbuka dan menatap sekitar, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar meskipun sedikit pucat, jika bukan karena sebuah warna lipstik yang mewarnai bibir mungilnya, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seseorang yang begitu di cintainya, pria bermata onyx itu menunggu wanita itu sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

yak, akhirnya, jadi ini benar-benar udah tamat, author udah kelarin epilog udah tambahin sequel, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi buat nambah sequel XD.

untuk endingnya, kalian tebak saja, di akhirnya kata itu udah amat sangat ketahuan, kalian pikir sendiri, apa yang terjadi, heheheh,

lalu disini author mencantumkan dua karakter OC, **Haruki** dan **Haruka,** karena itu adalah nama dari musim semi jadi author pikir akan cocok dengan nama Sakura, ehehe ada-ada aja, mereka anak kembar Sasu-saku dan lebih muda, mereka dan Sarada beda sekitar 4 tahun, author sampai tak sempat cantumkan, dan yang menjadi vampire dari ketiganya author udah singgung, bacalah baik-baik, kalian akan tahu siapa yang mau mengubah dirinya.

lalu, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan anak-anaknya, ada di akhirnya kalimat dan kenapa sasu tidak boleh terlihat lagi, ada alasannya di atas saat Haruka mencoba mengajukan sesuatu. XD kenapa sasu kembali pada istana para tetua karena di sana keadilan adalah hak para tetua.

lalu, lalu, author memberi bagian pada Sarada, di situ menjelaskan posisi sasusaku dari sudut pandang sarada sebagai anak pertama dan jauh lebih memahami keadaan di bandingkan adik-adiknya.

lalu, author tak munculkan NAruto lagi, karena setelah dia pergi dan di tolak untuk terakhir kalinya oleh Sakura, bagiannya pun sudah berakhir.

lalu, author tidak memunculkan pasangan Tenten dan Ino, tapi tenang, mereka telah memiliki pasangan dan hidup bahagia hingga tua, ada tuh bagian sarada yang melihat mereka dan katanya mereka adalah sahabat ibunya, mereka hanya bagian menambah sih.

apalagi? Karin, perannya telah berakhir saat dia membantu pasangan Uchiha itu untuk bersandiwara menguji Sasu-saku.

lalu tentang Yuko. benar, dia adalah Yuko milik Serra, dan ini yang membuat Serra terpukul hingga dia tak mencari pasangan hingga tua dan malah sakura yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Pasangan Ita-Izu karena mereka vampire, mereka tidak akan memiliki keturunan, tapi dari ucapan sarada, Izu seperti orang tua kedua bagi mereka.

dan untuk kisah sasu saku yang bulan madu, author kembali mengenang cerita tentang twilight saat mereka bulan madu, author sungguh merindukan kisah mereka.

baiklah,

mungkin semuanya author udah sampaikan dan jelaskan.

dari chapter prolog, epilog hingga sequel, author mau berterima kasih banyak atas support para reader, ini benar-bena fic yang menguras pikiran author, hahaha,*Lebay* tapi author cukup puas dengan alur rumit dan terombang-ambing ini, banyak hal yang menjadi pembelajaran untuk diri sendiri meskipun ini hanya cerita fiksi belaka, author senang bisa mencatumkan beberapa pesan moral di dalamnya.

dan akhirnya kata.

salam manis dari author Sasuke Fans. berikutnya author akan menghibur lewat fic yang mungkin bakalan lebih seru lagi dan akan menamatkan beberapa fic lainnya yang masih TBC, jadi harap bersabar yaa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sasuke Fans ]**


End file.
